La prometida perfecta
by cerezo de la luna
Summary: Serena era una pobre chica que trabajaba todo el día para ganar una miseria. Darien es un duque que no cree en el amor y no confia en las mujeres. ¿Que pasaría si estas personas se juntan?
1. Argumento

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Como os dije aquí está otra adaptación de Sailor Moon. **

**Esta novela me gustó desde el primer capítulo y no pude esperar para compartirla con vosotras.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Título: Una prometida perfecta**

**Autora: Samantha James**

**Argumento:**

**Serena Tsukino, hija bastarda de una institutriz, sobrevive como puede en el oscuro y maloliente barrio de Saint Giles. Una noche es asaltada por dos delincuentes que abandonan su cuerpo en las frías y sucias calles de la ciudad. Pero la suerte querrá que aquella misma noche, Darien Chiba, marqués de Thurston, recorra el barrio en busca de su díscolo hermano y en su rastreo por las mesas de juego y los prostíbulos, se tope en su camino con el cuerpo moribundo de la joven.  
Cuando Serena recobra la consciencia despierta en una cálida y confortable habitación, bajo la atenta mirada del hombre más guapo que nunca haya podido imaginar. Darien cree que se trata de una ladronzuela o una meretriz, lo que no es impedimento para que entre ellos surja una fuerte atracción. A medida que crece el deseo entre ambos, lo hace también la certeza de que su amor es imposible, ya que pertenecen a mundos completamente distintos. Sin embargo, el azar les deparará una sorpresa.**


	2. Prólogo

_PROLOGO_

Inglaterra, 1794

Darien Endimion Chiba estaba tumbado en la cama. Con los ojos muy abiertos y un nudo frío y apretado en el estómago, miraba las sombras que colgaban de la pared de su cuarto. No tenía ninguna intención de dormirse, por más que hubiera cerrado con fuerza los ojos cuando Nana hubo entrado apenas un momento atrás para ver si había conciliado el sueño.

Como siempre que su madre y su padre discutían, el sueño se negaba a aparecer. La ventana de Darien estaba abierta, el día había sido cálido para ser finales de septiembre, y su alcoba se situaba directamente encima de los aposentos de su madre. A través de la noche, a través de la oscuridad, le llegaban sus voces.

Desde luego, no era la primera vez que los oía discutir. Ese año había sido particularmente cruento, no solamente en Londres, durante la temporada, sino aquí en Thurston Hall. Solía ocurrir sobre todo cuando tenían invitados porque a la marquesa le encantaba entretenerlos. En ese momento discutían acerca de sus infidelidades, de su carácter frívolo y alegre.

Las observaciones provenían de su padre, Mamoru Chiba, marqués de Thurston, quien no era un hombre muy inclinado a olvidar las cosas que le desagradaban. Muy al contrario, prefería imponer castigos y criticar. De hecho, desde que Darien tenía uso de razón, no recordaba una sola vez en la que su padre le hubiera dirigido unas palabras de reconocimiento; ni a él ni a nadie.

Cuando Darien se fue a la cama, sabía que la discusión esa noche sería inevitable. Había esperado tensamente el momento en el que empezaría, puesto que sus padres habían celebrado una fiesta en su casa de campo ese fin de semana y el último invitado había partido hacía ya algún tiempo.

Pero la de esa noche había sido una de las peores. Darien se tapó las orejas con las manos, intentando alejar un sonido que no cesaba. Su padre despotricaba, y gritaba, y maldecía. Su madre se quejaba, defendía sus razones, y chillaba. Él no podía detenerles. Nadie podía. Cuando reñían, el servicio bajaba las escaleras de puntillas y se mantenía a distancia.

Al final, se oyó un portazo en la planta de abajo, y la casa se quedó de repente en silencio.

Darien sabía que su padre se retiraría a su estudio con una botella de ginebra. ¡Ay!, tendría un humor de perros por la mañana, podía ya ver esos ojos rojos e hinchados que le miraban con el ceño fruncido, una visión que le hacía temer la llegada del nuevo día. Las lecciones de lectura estaban programadas para el día siguiente, y el marqués observaba siempre ese horario cuando residían en la vivienda de Hall. Aunque estaba acostumbrado a sus comentarios sesgados y a sus duros reproches, sin duda a la mañana siguiente sería más mordaz de lo normal. El chico suspiró. Tendría también que mantener alejado a su hermano pequeño, Andrew. Él sabía sortear bien el mal humor de su padre, pero Andrew no.

En la oscuridad, el pequeño se quedó tumbado sin mover un músculo, sin hacer un ruido. Estuvo allí un buen rato todavía y, finalmente, saltó de la cama y cruzó el pasillo. Tenía la costumbre de hacer una visita a sus hermanos cuando sus padres discutían, para asegurarse de que estaban bien. La razón, la desconocía. Quizá tenía que ver con el hecho de que fuese el mayor y, por tanto, el que tenía el deber de cuidarlos.

Salió furtivamente al pasillo. Nana estaría sin duda dormida (había oído ronquidos que llegaban desde su habitación). Una vez le había regañado al descubrirlo en la biblioteca a medianoche. A diferencia de los demás niños, Darien no temía la oscuridad. Muy al contrario, la noche era una oportunidad para disfrutar de una soledad que raramente encontraba durante el día. Sin tutores, sin Nana vigilándole, sin sirvientes que controlasen sus pasos.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, Darien cruzó la sala de estudio y entró en la habitación de Andrew. Su hermano pequeño tenía cuatro años. Dormía con el ceño fruncido y el labio inferior apretado hacia fuera, como si tuviera alguna pesadilla. Darien peinó con una mano el pelo claro de su hermano. Cuando le tocó el labio, éste volvió a su posición normal, aunque no por mucho rato.

Al final del pasillo, la pequeña Usagui, de tres años de edad, dormía hecha un ovillo, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y en el regazo, su muñeca favorita atrapada bajo la barbilla. Darien admiró los rizos sedosos y castaños que caían por la almohada y dibujó la forma de su pequeño cuerpo, estirando la sábana que la cubría. Su hermana pequeña parecía un ángel, pensó con cariño.

Afuera, el círculo de la luna había empezado a decrecer en lo alto de la noche. Una luna increíblemente brillante y grande. Cientos de estrellas que deslumbraban la noche, brillando tan cerca que Darien pensó poder alcanzarlas con sólo estirar el brazo.

Antes de darse cuenta, se encontró fuera de la casa. En su camino, se detuvo bajo las ramas extendidas del olmo. Se mantuvo allí muy quieto, contemplando todavía el cielo magnífico…cuando un crujido de hojas en el camino llamó su atención.

—¿Mamá?—susurró.

Su madre no podía verle en la sombra. Darien dio un paso desde detrás del árbol. Como siempre, su madre vestía a la última moda. Llevaba un chaquetón de piel escocesa y un bolso de mano a juego; en su cabeza, un tocado de plumas que sujetaba de manera desenfadada sus rizos oscuros.

Si Usagui parecía un ángel, pensó Darien, su madre era seguramente la criatura más hermosa de la tierra.

Se quedó parada al ver que la habían descubierto:

—¡ Darien! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Darien cruzó hasta donde estaba ella. Con la cabeza inclinada, se quedó allí, mirándola. A pesar de que no sobrepasaba los diez años de edad, era ya más alto que su pequeña madre.

—¡No podía dormir, mamá!

Su madre no respondió. Lo cierto es que parecía bastante enfadada. Por detrás de sus hombros, Darien pudo ver un carruaje varado junto al banco del camino. Entrecerró sus ojos, deslizando alternativamente la mirada al carruaje y a la toquilla que llevaba su madre en la mano.

—¿Vas a algún sitio, mamá?

—Sí, cariño.

—¿Dónde vas, mamá?

La expresión de la marquesa se transformó ligeramente.

—Bueno, pues, ¡no lo sé! A París, quizá—dijo alegremente—o a Venecia. Sí, Venecia. Seguro que hace un tiempo espléndido allí en esta época del año. Y hace tanto que no voy a Venecia. En realidad, hace años que no voy a ninguna parte, a ninguna parte del continente.

Darien sintió una tensión extraña en el fondo del estómago. Aun con su juventud, podía ver que no estaba bien que su madre partiera en medio de la noche.

—Venecia está muy lejos, mamá. ¿Es que no te gusta Thurston Hall?

A Darien le resultaba difícil entender que hubiese alguien a quien no le gustase la tranquilidad y la amplitud de Thurston Hall, los jardines engalanados y las suaves colinas que lo rodeaban. Él adoraba la mansión ancestral. Siete generaciones de Chiba habían nacido allí. Cuando se quedaba libre de sus lecciones, no había nada que le gustase más que recorrer las colinas a lomos de su poni.

Algún día, pensó con orgullo, cuando fuese un hombre, Thurston Hall y las demás propiedades de la familia serían suyas. Por eso tenía que ser diligente en sus estudios, por eso no podía eludir sus responsabilidades. El título de marqués y todo lo que eso significaba, no podían ser tomados a la ligera. Y de todo, Thurston Hall era el tesoro más preciado para él.

Seguía esperando la respuesta de su madre, que miraba el carruaje. La puerta estaba ahora abierta, y Darien podía distinguir sin dificultad la figura de un hombre en el interior.

Su madre se volvió.

—Es que yo…yo no sé cómo decirte esto. Sencillamente: no puedo quedarme con tu padre por más tiempo. Pensé que podría ser una madre, una esposa, pero…bueno, no es ése mi camino. Tu padre es demasiado estricto y…sé que eres joven, pero tú conoces su temperamento. Necesito algo más, mi amor. Necesito vivir, necesito alegría y fiestas…Y si me quedo, estoy segura de que me la arrebataría, ¡me quitaría la vida!

Darien sabía que su madre necesitaba ser adorada por encima de todo. Amaba ser el centro de atención. También sabía que su madre tenía amantes. Desde hacía un tiempo, venían huéspedes de Londres a visitarla. Darien había visto un hombre en particular que miraba a su madre descaradamente. Sabía que a los hombres les gustaba mirarla. Y a ella devolverles la mirada. Poco después, su madre y el hombre habían salido en secreto a la terraza. Ellos no se habían percatado de ello, pero Darien los había seguido. Fue allí donde los vio besarse. Uno, dos, hasta tres ardientes besos.

Besos nunca compartidos con su padre.

Su madre no sabía que él los había visto, por supuesto. Nunca se lo había dicho, ni a ella ni a nadie, y mucho menos a su padre. Sabía que si se lo decía, provocaría otra de sus discusiones. Fue entonces cuando Darien comprendió por primera vez el significado de la palabra infidelidad.

Y supo entonces lo de los amantes de su madre.

Era un secreto que había mantenido muy profundamente en su alma. Y tenía el horrible presentimiento de que esa noche tendría un nuevo secreto que guardar.

—¡Daphne!  
Era el hombre del carruaje el que llamaba a su madre. Se preguntó si sería el mismo hombre que había visto besar a su madre tan ardientemente. No podía asegurarlo.  
Su madre se dio la vuelta y agitó la mano para que esperase. Después, se volvió hacia Darien y apretó sus labios.  
—Debo irme—dijo bruscamente—Ahora ven. Da un abrazo a mamá.  
Darien se quedó donde estaba, la hierba mojando el dobladillo de su pijama y enfriando sus pies descalzos.  
—Papá se va a enfadar—dijo.  
—Tu padre se enfada siempre. Ahora, entra y vuelve a tu cama. Cuida de tus hermanos por mí. ¿Lo harás, cariño? Pero ¿para qué pregunto? Sé que lo harás. Eres un chico excelente.  
Sonrió y le acarició con Dulzura sus mejillas para dedicarle después un último beso en la cabeza, casi como en una ocurrencia de última hora. Finalmente, salió corriendo hacia el carruaje.  
El hombre la ayudó a entrar y desapareció tras ella. Por un instante, justo antes de que la puerta se cerrase, sus siluetas se vieron claramente a la luz de la luna. La cabeza del hombre se inclinó y su madre elevó su rostro para besarlo, y un campanilleo familiar de risas vagó por el aire.  
Fue la última vez que vio a su querida madre.


	3. Chapter 01

Bueno, el primer capi del fic, donde ya salen los personajes y como se conocen.

Espero que os guste mucho ^^

Os dejo leer.

Nos leemos.

Un beso a todas, cuidaos.

_**CAPITULO 1**_

Londres, finales de marzo de 1815.

Serena Tsukino tenía problemas.

Dentro de dos días, tendría que pagar el alquiler del sótano donde vivía. El propietario, el señor Rubeus, había subido la mensualidad de manera vergonzosa. Serena estaba furiosa y asustada al mismo tiempo. La habitación no era sino un cuchitril donde a duras penas cabían un taburete y una pequeña cama que había compartido con su madre hasta su muerte. Lo que era peor, el muy granuja del casero no la había informado hasta el día anterior del aumento.

—¡Monstruo ladrón!—Serena tiró con furia de los lazos de su sombrero. El mismo tratamiento recibieron las cintas de la voluminosa capa con la que cubría sus hombros. Una prenda sin duda triste y desafortunada, rematada con un dobladillo roído y desigual, y demasiado grande para una figura tan pequeña como la suya. Por uno de los lados, casi tocaba el suelo manchado de cerveza. Pero cumplía con su propósito, como lo hacía el resto de su ropa, y por ello le estaba agradecida.

Con cuidado, pasó la mano por el bulto redondo de su barriga, y se paró en la entrada trasera del Crow's Nest, la taberna cercana a Strand donde trabajaba. Cerró con firmeza la puerta al salir, y se topó con la niebla y la humedad de la noche. No había noche en la que no tuviera miedo de cruzar los oscuros pasadizos que había en el camino de vuelta a casa. Esa noche era aún más tarde de lo habitual, porque el último cliente se había caído de la barra. En un intento por tranquilizarse, se recordó a sí misma que hacía ya un año que recorría el mismo trecho sin que nunca le hubiese ocurrido nada.

Un año. Dios bendito, un año.

La debilidad venció a su alma por un breve instante. Dios mío, era como si hubiese pasado toda una vida desde entonces. La muerte de su madre fue como un cuchillo clavado en el centro de su corazón. De hecho, pensó con tristeza, había veces en las que se sentía desfallecer. Pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no podía resignarse a ser siempre una camarera. Su madre odiaba que trabajase allí, y ella también. No, no abandonaría sus sueños. Estaba más segura que nunca. Algún día encontraría la manera de salir de Saint Giles. Algún camino.

Esa promesa se la había hecho a sí misma hacía ya mucho tiempo. Una promesa que no estaba dispuesta a abandonar. Pero en lo que respecta al señor Rubeus, las palabras de esa mañana resonaban en su cerebro. Se había tenido que tragar su orgullo para suplicarle. Si le diese un poco más de tiempo para reunir el dinero.

—¡Ni hablar!—había gritado—La decisión está tomada. ¡O me pagas o te vas a la calle!

Su mirada no dejaba lugar a dudas. Nada podría hacerle cambiar de opinión. El señor Rubeus, decidió Serena, no era sino una rata de cloaca. Le odiaba desde siempre, por lo rudo y grosero que había sido con su madre. Sin embargo, por mucho que deseara para él las llamas más abrasadoras del infierno, eso no solucionaría el problema. Sólo el dinero podía hacerlo.

A su paso por Saint Martin's Lane, Serena pensó en las valiosas monedas que guardaba en el bolsillo izquierdo de su vestido. Hasta hacía sólo una semana, había pensado que el sueldo recibido hoy sería suficiente para pagar el alquiler. Incluso había pensado comprarse un vestido con lo que le sobrase, lo que sin duda podría ayudarla a encontrar otro empleo distinto al de camarera. Pero ahora, necesitaría cada penique de su sueldo para el alquiler y, ni siquiera así, sería suficiente.

Un temblor frío se apoderó de ella, un temblor que no tenía nada que ver con el aire frío de la noche. Santo cielo, ¿qué pasaría si Rubeus la ponía de patitas en la calle?

Al rodear la esquina, se las arregló para sobreponerse al nudo que oprimía su estómago. Trató de desviar la atención observando el lugar que la rodeaba. Era una calle tranquila, todo lo tranquila que podía ser en esta parte de Londres. La oscuridad desdibujaba los tejados. Por el día, caballos y carruajes se hacían sitio para atravesar las enjutas calles y los gritos de los vendedores llenaban el aire, luchando por ser oídos entre el ir y venir de la gente.

Su capa revoloteó a la altura de los tobillos cuando aligeró el paso en Seven Dials, sintiendo la carga del bulto que llevaba atado a la cintura. Se resbaló una vez en los adoquines, húmedos todavía por el agua. El peso de su barriga la hizo balancearse, pero consiguió mantenerse erguida sin mayores contratiempos. Inspeccionó una vez más los alrededores para asegurarse de que no había nadie.

«Podrías mejorar tu salario si llevases algunos clientes a la habitación de atrás de vez en cuando—le había comentado esa mañana Molly—eso es lo que yo hago cuando necesito llenar la bolsa.»

La facilidad con la que su compañera había pronunciado estas palabras no le sorprendió: Molly no se pensaba dos veces tales actividades. Aunque Serena sabía que su amiga tenía razón, era incapaz de hacer lo que le sugería. Ella se negaba a vivir de su cuerpo.

Era otra de las promesas que se había hecho a sí misma.

Se tapó con el manto el bulto de su cuerpo y fijó la vista en la siguiente esquina. Su madre había trabajado como costurera desde que Serena tuvo uso de razón, pero antes de que ella naciera, había sido institutriz. Sin embargo, pensó con un deje de acritud, la sociedad no había perdonado que una mujer soltera decidiese criar sola a su hija, y la había condenado a la pobreza.

Casi sin darse cuenta, su mano alcanzó el bolsillo del vestido. Unos dedos cálidos acariciaron el frío metal de la cruz. Recordó cómo había cogido el collar del bolsillo de su madre el día en que dio su último suspiro, y cómo lo había introducido después en el suyo. El broche estaba roto, razón por la cual, su madre lo llevaba en el bolsillo.

Serena lo rompió.

Dos veces en su vida había hecho llorar a su madre. Ésa fue una de ellas, y al recordarlo, Serena todavía sentía la culpa en el pecho. No tenía ni idea de lo que el collar valía, y tampoco le importaba. Era el mayor tesoro que poseía su madre.

Y ahora era el mayor tesoro que ella poseía.

Nunca se desharía de él. Nunca. No importaba el precio que tuviese que pagar por ello, el hambre que estuviera pasando, no importaba que tuviese que dormir a la intemperie; ¡aunque por Dios, que esto no sucediese! Con el collar, conservaba una parte de su madre.

Serena se remangó la capa para cruzar un charco. A ambos lados, las casas se apiñaban como niños que tiritan por el viento. Una mujer harapienta dormía en un portal, con sus rodillas esqueléticas apretujadas contra el cuerpo. Aunque había mostrado un momento atrás su firme esperanza en el futuro, un temor seco recorrió ahora su espina dorsal. «No quiero ser como ella—pensó con desesperación—¡no quiero!»

Sus pasos se hicieron más lentos. De repente, reparó en la fachada de la casa de Buckeridge Street donde habían vivido por un tiempo cuando era pequeña. Se trataba de un lugar maloliente y horrible, lleno de escoria y putrefacción, y tanto su madre como ella habían odiado aquel sitio. Le recordó cómo una vez habían sobrevivido al hambre y a la miseria.

A pesar de todo, nunca habían sido indigentes. Siempre habían tenido un techo sobre sus cabezas, aunque fuese con goteras.

Con un suspiro, apartó estos tristes pensamientos. No podía rendirse. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, se dijo a sí misma que tenía sus manos, su determinación y, además, el collar de su madre.

—Pero ¿qué tenemos aquí? Pero si es una dama en busca de su papaíto.

La voz estremeció la noche. Serena se detuvo en seco al ver que un hombre le bloqueaba el camino. Otro salió de entre las sombras, justo a su izquierda.

—Hola, preciosa.

El vello de su nuca se erizó y, de alguna manera, supo que recordaría esa voz durante el resto de su vida. El hombre le hizo una seña para que se acercara:

—Ven con papaíto, mi amor. ¡Ven con Diamante!

—¡Déjala!—protestó el otro—La he visto yo antes.

—Ah, ¡pero está más cerca de mí, Yamoto!

Diamante. Yamoto. Se quedó sin respiración. Aquellos nombres fueron como un jarro de agua fría para sus oídos. Conocía a esta pareja, o al menos, había oído hablar de ellos. ¡Formaban parte de una de las peores bandas de Saint Giles!

—¿Y qué te parece si la compartimos, eh, Yamoto?

La sugerencia vino de Diamante, un hombre de rostro mezquino que vestía chaqueta de tweed mugrienta y cubría hasta el fondo su cabeza con un sombrero. A su lado, Yamoto sonrió dejando al descubierto unos dientes amarillos llenos de caries. Esos dos hombres eran unas criaturas perversas, con los semblantes siniestros y una actitud eterna en la que sus comportamientos se guiaban siempre por los instintos más bajos.

Codicia.

Podía verla en sus ojos. Y ahora era Yamoto quien le impedía el paso. Éste era más pequeño que su hermano, no mucho más alto que ella.

Levantó la cabeza. Por Dios, no les mostraría su miedo. Aunque eso era precisamente lo que la invadía: un halo frío de terror que subía por su espalda y la dejaba sin aliento.

Se obligó a sí misma a no dejarse vencer por al pánico. Su madre siempre decía que tenía una constitución robusta. No gritaría, porque, ¿qué ganaría con ello? Si antes había agradecido la soledad, ahora…

Consiguió esconder su miedo con un escudo de bravuconería.

—¿Qué es lo que queréis?—preguntó lo más fríamente que pudo.

—¡Depende de lo que quieras darnos!—La risa de Yamoto no fue más que un ruido siniestro. Dio un paso hacia ella y la agarró por la barbilla. Las calles estaban mal alumbradas y a oscuras, pero, de repente, como si el cielo estuviese también compinchado con ellos, un rayo de luna logró atravesar la nube que la cubría.

Yamoto elevó la cabeza para cacarear:

—Mira, Diamante, ¡hemos pillado a una de las buenas! Tienes que mirar sus ojos. ¡Son como el cielo!

Serena maldijo su descuido. Siempre tenía cuidado con lo que se ponía antes de salir del Crow's Nest. El borde de su sombrero era lo suficientemente grande como para ocultar su cara y sujetar en el interior su larga cabellera rubia. Y por si esto fuera poco, se ensuciaba de barro para que no advirtieran la juventud de sus mejillas y cuello. Por desgracia, esa noche había estado demasiado ansiosa por llegar a casa y había olvidado tomar todas estas precauciones.

—¡No tengo nada!—dijo levemente—así que déjame. ¿O es que serás capaz de atacar a una mujer indefensa?

La pregunta le pareció estúpida. Estos dos se abalanzarían sobre el mismo diablo.

—¿Es que no ves que estoy a punto de dar a luz?—Hizo sobresalir su estómago para que pudiera ver la protuberancia bajo la capa. Y fue su vientre lo que atrajo la mirada del cretino.

Aunque no en la forma en la que ella hubiese deseado.

—Oh, entiendo—dijo Yamoto con un guiño—Nos gusta ver que te gustan los papaítos, ¿verdad Diamante?

Diamante se inclinó con gran afectación.

—Así es, Yamoto.

Los labios de Yamoto se torcieron en una sonrisa. Con un movimiento de cabeza preguntó:

—¿Qué es lo que tienes en el bolsillo?

Serena palideció. Se dio cuenta de que había hecho la única cosa en el mundo que no debía haber hecho: llevarse la mano a los bolsillos de su vestido. De repente pensó en el cuchillo que llevaba escondido en la bota. ¡Diablos! ¡Estaban demasiado cerca! Se abalanzarían sobre ella antes de que pudiera sacarlo.

Sacó sus manos para que pudieran verlas.

—Nada—se apresuró a decir—¡Ahora dejad que me vaya!

—Déjanos echar un vistazo, ¿vale?

Esto era algo que los dos sabían hacer bien. Con sus hábiles dedos, Diamante encontró dentro de un bolsillo el monedero en el que Serena guardaba su salario. De un zarpazo, Yamoto sacó del otro el collar.

En ese instante, Serena explotó.

—¡No!—gritó. Podían robar sus monedas, golpearla hasta dejarla sin sentido, ¡pero no se llevarían el collar! Sólo podrían arrebatárselo quitándole la vida. Sin tener conciencia del peligro, reaccionó sin pensar, moviéndose rápidamente detrás de Yamoto. Diamante había ya desaparecido en las profundidades del callejón, pero a Serena poco le importó. Alargó su mano y se las arregló para enganchar con fuerza la gabardina de Yamoto. Fue suficiente para hacerle perder el equilibrio. Cayó al suelo arrastrando con él a Serena quien muy pronto se vio agarrada por la garganta.

—¡puta!—Apretó sus manos con furia. Podía sentir su odio en las uñas que le mordían la carne justo debajo de la mandíbula.

Intentó respirar. Emitió un sonido entrecortado. No consiguió que se pareciera a un grito. Arañó su rostro, pero no sirvió de nada. Entonces recordó que llevaba un cuchillo escondido en su bota.

Yamoto presionó más fuerte. Serena hizo un intento desesperado de golpearle la cara, segura de que si no se liberaba pronto, su cuello se rompería con la presión de esos dedos huesudos. Una risa insoportable emponzoñó el aire.

El mundo parecía cada vez más negro. Trató de luchar con él, mientras sus dedos se aferraban al mango del cuchillo. Apretando los dientes, lo levantó con todas sus fuerzas y se lo clavó tan fuerte como pudo.  
El aire entró rápidamente en sus pulmones. La escasa luz no le permitió sino ver los ojos de Yamoto que sobresalían como si fueran a estallar. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que la sorpresa de su rostro no era sino un reflejo de la del suyo, porque fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que la hoja del cuchillo había alcanzado su objetivo.  
—¡Tú…tú me has matado!  
Serena no quiso esperar más tiempo. Dio un grito y se liberó de los hombros que caían sobre ella con un empujón. Exhausta y aturdida, rodó lejos de él. Cuando trataba de ponerse de rodillas, vio el cuchillo aún en su mano. La sangre goteaba de la hoja y corría por los adoquines. Horrorizada, abrió su mano para dejar que cayera.  
Fue entonces cuando consiguió ver el collar, justo bajo sus rodillas. Dejó escapar un grito de alivio al recuperarlo y guardarlo contra su pecho. Detrás de ella, se escuchó un gemido. El corazón le dio un vuelco. ¡Era Diamante!  
«¡Corre!—le dijo una voz en su cabeza—¡Corre ahora!»  
Demasiado tarde. Él ya había cogido el cuchillo que yacía en el suelo. Aunque intentó darse la vuelta, un fuerte golpe la alcanzó por detrás. Se tambaleó hacia delante, deslizándose por la piedra resbaladiza del suelo. Un fuego abrasador la atravesó, como si le hubiesen metido un atizador en el hombro. Un grito ensordeció sus oídos; ¡su propio grito!  
A pesar de que su vista se nublaba por momentos, vio que Yamoto se ponía en pie y que a duras penas caminaba hacia el callejón por el que momentos antes había desaparecido Diamante.  
Los pasos tambaleantes de Yamoto se desvanecieron y la cabeza de Serena tronó como el cielo tormentoso. El mundo parecía girar a su alrededor. Se sentía mareada y enferma. Su cuerpo había caído en un charco de fango. Bajo sus mejillas, los adoquines le parecieron duros y mojados; podía sentir cómo la humedad traspasaba el vestido. Tiritaba. Había sufrido el frío antes, pero no de esta forma. Este frío era como un hormigueo helado que se extendía de dentro afuera, haciéndola temblar de arriba abajo.  
Entonces recordó a su madre en sus últimas horas. Había susurrado algo acerca del frío, había temblado y tiritado.  
Dios mío. ¿Significaba esto que le había llegado la muerte? «¡No!—gritó su mente—No quiero morir, no de esta forma. No en medio de la oscuridad y el frío…»  
Apretando fuerte los labios, reprimió un sollozo. Sabía que no tenía ningún sentido llorar ahora. No, porque sabía que nadie podría escucharla. A nadie le importaría: estaba en Saint Giles, el hogar de los maleantes y los ladrones, de los pobres y los indeseados.


	4. Chapter 02

_**Holaaaaa! Se que la mayoría me dabais por muerta pero en realidad es que hubo un problemilla informático (me cargue mi portátil y pues todo el fic estaba guardado en él), bueno la cuestión es que por fin podréis tener el final. **_

_**Acepto que queráis hacer una matanza conmigo y lo acepto (yo lo haría si fuera vosotras). Bueno como digo, después del problema informático, de pasar 3 semanas en cama enferma y de tener miles de trabajos de la uni estoy aquí =)**_

_**Os pido mil perdones por la tardanza, volveré a mis actualizaciones enseguida**_

_**Os dejo leer!**_

_**CAPITULO 2**_

¡Condenada estupidez, la de su hermano!

El carruaje de la familia Chiba circulaba con rapidez por la esquina de Saint Martin's Lane, brillante y plateado. Cualquier paseante—aunque fueran pocos, dada la hora de la noche—pensaría que el espléndido vehículo se había equivocado de lugar al adentrarse en las calles malolientes de Saint Giles.

En el interior, Darien trataba de sujetar con firmeza tanto las correas, como su mal humor. Aunque él raramente perdía el control, en este momento rozaba los límites.

A decir verdad, había pasado una agradable velada en la cena de los Farthingale. La fiesta había estado animada, y prueba de ello es que había durado hasta bien entrada la media noche. Andrew había sido invitado también, aunque al final no había acudido. De hecho, había sido Artemis, el mayordomo, quien había informado a Darien, al salir de casa, de que Andrew planeaba pasar la noche sentado en la mesa de juego.

Por ese motivo, Darien se había detenido en White's después de dejar a los Farthingale. Vivían bajo el mismo techo pero a veces podían pasar varios días sin que Darien y su hermano se encontrasen. Con Usagui de viaje, no quedaba nadie en casa salvo los sirvientes, quienes ciertamente estarían ya acostados. Por eso había pensado que podría tomar un brandy con su hermano antes de acostarse. Además, prefería hablar con Andrew de sus planes esa noche antes de que leyera la columna de cotilleos a la mañana siguiente.

Pero Andrew no estaba en White's. En su lugar, había encontrado a su amigo Alan: ebrio, como siempre. «Pero ¿es que alguna vez había estado sobrio?», pensó. Él fue quien le indicó que había visto a Andrew hacía unos minutos en…

… una maldita mesa de juego de Saint Giles.

Y por eso estaba allí rompiéndose el cuello dentro del carruaje.

Fuera, Darien podía oír a Sota, el conductor, soltando riendas. «¡Maldita temeridad la de Andrew!», pensó de nuevo. Había veces en las que creía que a su hermano no le importaba nada, ni nadie. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando Andrew para ir a aquel lugar? «Caramba, así era Andrew.» En su vida no había sino tres prioridades: jugar, ir a los prostíbulos y beber. Y en cuanto a Alan…bueno, los dos eran unos granujas, ¡pero no estaba seguro de quién era el peor de los dos!

En otras circunstancias, Darien no se hubiese atrevido a poner un pie en Saint Giles, por cuanto era seguramente el lugar con más escoria sobre la tierra, plagado de ladronzuelos, delincuentes…y quién sabe qué otra clase de gente. Al parecer, en estos días, un hombre no podía caminar por las calles de Londres sin temor a ser asaltado. Pero en lugares como Saint Giles, el riesgo no estaba sólo en perder el reloj sino la propia vida.

Apretó la expresión de su rostro. Sin lugar a dudas, pensó con desazón, prefería Thurston Hall a Londres.

El carruaje giró con precaución. En el momento en que Sota tiraba de las riendas, Darien cambió de postura para acomodarse al movimiento. En ese mismo instante, hubo un viraje brusco y el carruaje se detuvo tambaleándose. Darien salió despedido del asiento con tanta fuerza que de milagro escapó de un golpe en la cabeza. Se recompuso como pudo en el asiento y golpeó la ventanilla que comunicaba con el conductor.

—¡Sota! ¿Es aquí?

—No, señor.

—¡Entonces continúa, hombre de Dios!— Darien no podía disimular su impaciencia.

Sota señaló con el dedo:

—Señor, ¡hay un cuerpo en medio de la calle!

Sin duda, alguien que había bebido demasiado. Darien estuvo a punto de decir a su hombre que prosiguiese. Pero algo le detuvo. Se fijó con más atención. Tal vez fue la manera en la que el «cuerpo», como Sota lo había llamado, yacía en el pavimento, debajo de los pliegues de una capa que no hacía más que desdibujar lo que parecía una forma diminuta. Sus botas golpearon el asfalto cuando bajó del carruaje y se dirigió hacia el cuerpo con decisión. Sota se quedó donde estaba, mirando alrededor con atención, como si temiera que todo fuera obra de algunos ladrones que esperaban el momento para asaltarlos.

«Una posibilidad nada improbable», pensó Darien en silencio. Se inclinó hacia ella. Estaba sucia y desaliñada. ¿Una prostituta que había bebido demasiado? ¿O era tal vez una triquiñuela, una maniobra para atraerle hacia sí y poder quitarle la cartera?

Con mucha precaución, la sacudió. ¡Maldición! Había dejado los guantes en el asiento del carruaje. ¡En fin, ya era demasiado tarde!

—¡Señorita!—dijo en voz alta—¡Señorita, despierte!

No se movió. Una extraña sensación le sobrevino. Sus desconfianzas se desvanecieron. Reparó en su mano, la punta de sus dedos estaban mojados, pero no por el agua de la lluvia. Era un líquido oscuro y pegajoso, espeso.

—¡Santo cielo!—imploró. Se movió sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, acercándola a su lado para poder verla mejor—¡Señorita! —dijo con voz grave—¿Puede oírme?

Entonces ella hizo un débil movimiento, gimiendo al levantar la cabeza. A Darien le dio un vuelco el corazón. Estaba un poco aturdida, pero, ¡estaba viva!

Entre la oscuridad y el exagerado sombrero que cubría su cabeza, apenas podía ver su rostro. Entonces supo que había vuelto en sí. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron para verle inclinado sobre ella, se encogió y trató de reaccionar.

—¡No te muevas!—le dijo con rapidez—No tengas miedo.

Sus labios se cerraron y sus ojos se movieron por su rostro en lo que pareció una exploración eterna. Después, sacudió levemente la cabeza.

—Te has perdido—susurró, casi en una plegaria—¿verdad?

Darien parpadeó. Aunque no sabía lo que había esperado oírla decir, desde luego, no era aquello.

—Claro que no me he perdido.

—Entonces debo estar soñando—una mano pequeña le tocó el centro de sus labios—porque ningún hombre en el mundo podría ser tan guapo como tú.

Una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en el rostro de Darien.

—Tú no has visto a mi hermano—empezó a decir. Aunque no pudo terminar. Los ojos de la chica se cerraron. Darien le cogió la cabeza antes de que se golpeara con el suelo. A continuación, se levantó y se dirigió hacia el carruaje llevando a la chica en brazos.

—¡Sota!

Pero Sota había previsto sus necesidades.

—Aquí señor—Había bajado y le abría el paso hacia al carruaje cuya puerta ya tenía abierta.

Darien se subió dentro y colocó a la chica en el asiento. Sota le miró:

—¿Adónde señor?

Darien miró la figura inmóvil de la chica. Dios santo, necesitaba un médico. Pensó en el doctor Tomoe, el médico de la familia, pero se acordó de que se había retirado al campo el año pasado. Y apenas había tiempo para recorrer la ciudad en busca de otro.

—A casa—ordenó—Y rápido, Sota.

No fue Artemis sino Andrew quien abrió la puerta a Darien.

—Vaya, vaya—La voz de Andrew no carecía de ironía—Llegando tarde.

Se calló al ver a su hermano. Traía en brazos a una mujer, aunque definitivamente no del tipo de las que le gustaban a su hermano. Ni de las que le gustaban a él tampoco.

Una capa mojada goteaba sobre el suelo brillante de la entrada, la cabeza de la chica colgando del brazo de Darien y el rostro en dirección a su elegante abrigo.

Andrew miró con asombro a su hermano.

—¡ Darien! ¿Qué diablos…

—Está herida, Andrew. Está sangrando.

—¡Dios bendito! ¿Un disparo?

—No lo sé—El tono de Darien fue cortante—Subamos. Al dormitorio amarillo.

Los dos a la vez subieron las escaleras y caminaron por el pasillo, moviendo al unísono sus largas piernas.

—¿Qué demonios ocurre?

—La encontré tirada en la calle, en Saint Giles. Sota casi la atropella.

—¡Saint Giles! ¿Tú?—Andrew abrió la puerta del dormitorio.

Darien le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria cuando éste le tocó.

—Sí.

Fue entonces cuando apareció el mayordomo, rascándose el pecho y aún en pijama:

—Señor, ¿necesita de mis servicios?

—Agua caliente y vendas limpias—ordenó Darien— Y por favor, date prisa Artemis.

Dejó la chica en la cama y se inclinó para observarla con atención. Estaba empapada, temblaba y tenía el rostro blanco como la nieve. No habían tardado mucho en llegar a la casa, apenas un cuarto de hora, pero en ese tiempo la chica no había vuelto a recobrar la conciencia, algo que le pareció preocupante. Sobre todo, al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de dar a luz.

—Debemos averiguar por dónde está sangrando—Procedió a quitarle el estúpido sombrero que llevaba. Una cascada de ondas doradas cayó sobre la almohada a través de sus dedos. La retiró con cuidado y se inclinó sobre ella. Una mueca de disgusto arrugó su nariz patricia al intentar liberar el nudo de la capa. Era una prenda mugrienta y su color era el mismo que el de las aguas fangosas del Támesis.

—Dios, ¿qué es esta peste? Huele a pescado y humo…

—Mmm—asintió Andrew—y a cerveza rancia, y a grasa. Una mezcla explosiva, ¿no te parece?

Darien maldijo la torpeza de sus grandes dedos. Por fin, pudo deshacer el nudo y retirar la capa tirándola después al suelo.

—Ten cuidado—advirtió Andrew—es bastante…parece encontrarse en una condición delicada.

—Sí— Darien volvió a mirarla. Debía de estar a punto de dar a luz, a juzgar por el tamaño de su barriga, desmesurado para unos hombros tan estrechos como los suyos. Frunció el ceño. Seguía pensando que había algo peculiar en su forma. Ahora que no tenía capa que la cubriera parecía más evidente que su barriga parecía casi…desigual.

Su sospecha empezó a tomar cuerpo. Al tocarla con el dedo, se dio cuenta de que era tan blanda como parecía. Sus labios se pusieron tensos. Sus manos ahondaron entre los jirones del vestido.

Andrew permaneció de pie a su espalda, viendo cómo una cuerda se enrollaba a los dedos de su hermano y caía sobre la capa empapada que yacía ahora sobre los elegantes motivos de la alfombra Aubusson. Un almohadón le siguió al instante.

—Por el amor de Dios—dijo Andrew profundamente sorprendido—no está…

—Al parecer, no.

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que pudiera oír la voz de Andrew.

—¿Por qué pretendería una mujer aparentar que está en estado?

Darien hizo un sonido de disgusto:

—Es una táctica. En mi opinión, la cuerda y el almohadón los utiliza para esconder su botín.

—Su botín—repitió Andrew.

—Es una ladrona, Andrew.

—¡Pero no tiene nada que esconder!

—¿De verdad?— Darien hurgó algo en una de sus manos, cerrada con fuerza bajo su barbilla. Intentó aflojar el apretón, pero los dedos de la chica se cerraron aún más fuerte.

—Es mío—murmuró—¡Mío!

De un tirón, liberó una cadena enredada con fuerza en la palma de su mano. No se paró a observarla, pero se la llevó violentamente al bolsillo con una maldición.

—Dios nos tenga en su gloria. He traído a casa a una ladrona.

—Vamos—protestó Andrew—no podías dejarla allí en medio de la calle. Habría sido pisoteada. Si te sirve de consuelo, yo habría hecho lo mismo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Es que ahora tienes conciencia?

—¿Quién sabe? Quizás estoy pensando en seguir tu camino y llevar una vida respetable, si bien, ¡no puedo imaginar nada tan aburrido!

Estas bromas eran comunes entre los dos. Mientras hablaban, Darien se entretuvo quitando el resto del vestido a la joven.

Según iba aumentando la pila de ropa en la alfombra, Andrew suspiró:

—Mira ahí. No la han disparado, ¡la han apuñalado!

Darien lo vio en ese instante, tenía un pinchazo dentado que había secado la carne de su costado derecho. Con suerte, podía ser que la hoja de la navaja no hubiese hecho sino rozar la costilla. De ser así, la herida no sería mortal y dejaría de sangrar pronto.

Artemis había depositado con cuidado una bandeja con vendas y agua sobre la cama. Darien escurrió un puñado de ellas y las presionó sobre el costado, sujetando con la otra mano el hombro. Poco después, una señal carmesí empezó a filtrarse por la tela. Darien masculló una maldición mientras presionaba con más fuerza.

La chica se retorcía de dolor bajo sus manos. Sus esbeltos hombros se balancearon y gritó muy alto, un sonido que resonó en sus huesos, en sus manos. Ella volvió la cabeza y Darien pudo ver que tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Le estaba mirando directamente a la cara. Suplicaba con esos ojos, de lo más inusuales. Eran un cielo puro que brillaban como un rayo de vida. La chica era joven, no más de veinte años, pensó Darien.  
Sus esfuerzos fueron recompensados. No mucho tiempo después la sangre empezó a salir en menor cantidad. Con la ayuda de Andrew, aplicó un paño limpio y grueso sobre la herida, y enrolló después con varias vendas el vestido y el cuerpo para mantenerlos quietos en su lugar.  
Sólo entonces se permitió respirar. Con una punta de la tela, limpió la mugre que cubría sus mejillas.  
—Está demasiado pálida—observó Andrew.  
—Lo sé— Darien ya se había dado cuenta de su color, como se había dado cuenta de todo lo demás. Su figura era delicada, sus extremidades pequeñas y esbeltas, muy parecidas a las de su hermana Usagui—Caramba, sabía que debía haberla llevado a un médico.  
—¿Y dónde hubieses encontrado uno a estas horas de la noche? —Andrew puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano y la apretó—Además, confío más en ti que en cualquier médico. Mi hermano, el héroe, asistiendo a los heridos en el campo de batalla. Me atrevería a decir que tienes más experiencia con estas cosas que muchos médicos.  
Darien no le dio la razón, pero tampoco le contradijo. Estaba orgulloso de haber servido a su país contra Napoleón, pero después de su llegada a Inglaterra, lo único que quería era relegar sus memorias de guerra a algún lugar lejano y no pensar en ellas de nuevo. En verdad, nunca pensó que tuviera que volver a utilizar sus conocimientos, y mucho menos en su propia casa.  
Con mucho cuidado, hizo descansar a su paciente sobre la espalda.  
Hubo un momento de completo silencio. Quizá los dos hombres se habían quedado un poco desconcertados. Quizás habían estado demasiado absortos todo ese rato como para darse cuenta de lo que tenían delante. Pero ahora, tanto él como Andrew la miraron embelesados. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitarlo, mucho menos ignorarlo.  
Fue Justin quien se atrevió a explicar lo inexplicable.  
—Bueno, bueno, bueno—susurró—¿conoces esa rosa color coral pálido que crece en el jardín de Thurston Hall? Usagui las adora, ¿las recuerdas? Amanecer creo que se llama—Después de un segundo de silencio concluyó—Sus pezones son como esa rosa.  
Darien tiró de la sábana para cubrirla.  
—Por el amor de Dios, Andrew. ¡Está malherida!  
—¡Y yo no estoy ciego! ¡Y me atrevería a decir que tú tampoco!  
Dirigió una mirada reprobatoria a Andrew.

—A ser posible, me gustaría poder cuidar de ella sin el beneficio de tu mirada lujuriosa.  
—¿Estás diciendo que quieres que me vaya?  
—Eso mismo. Pero envía a Artemis con más agua caliente. Y jabón. Y dile a Luna que coja uno de los camisones de Usagui.  
—Así se hará, mi señor. Pero antes de que me vaya, debo darte un consejo.  
Darien le miró con curiosidad.  
—Deberíamos decir a Artemis que retire las cosas de valor. De hecho, sería conveniente que cerráramos nuestras puertas. Tenemos una mujer de la calle en casa, ¿sabes? Podría robarnos y asesinarnos en nuestras camas esta noche.  
Darien frunció el ceño. Justin sonrió apenas y cerró la puerta.  
Darien se inclinó sobre su paciente una vez más. Estaba claro que Andrew encontraba la situación bastante divertida. ¡Maldita sea! No necesitaba que le recordasen que había traído una ladrona a su casa, Dios santo, ¡su hogar!  
Todavía le costaba creérselo.


	5. Chapter 03

_**Holaa! Perdón por todos los retrasos que he tenido hasta ahora. **_

_**Gracias a todas las que me han puesto en favoritos, las que siguen la historia y la han puesto de favorito.**_

_**Gracias por los reviews a:**_

_**eli chiba**__**: jajaja pues si, aunque también tiene buen corazón jejeje, ya lo verás más adelante.**_

_**yesqui2000:**__** pues todavía queda bastante hasta que le pidan explicaciones jeje**_

_**CAPITULO 3**_

Cuatro campanadas en el reloj de nogal situado sobre la chimenea de mármol, indicaron la hora a Darien, en el momento en que se dirigía al estudio. El sonido se perdió en la amplitud del techo abovedado. La presencia de Drew se hizo evidente por el olor a puro que impregnaba la habitación.

Andrew se dio la vuelta cuando su hermano entró en la habitación. Abandonó con rapidez la calidez de su sitio al lado del fuego y cruzó la habitación para coger la licorera de brandy de la mesa auxiliar. Darien ya se había sentado en su escritorio cuando Andrew le alargó un vaso. Los sucesos de la víspera acaparaban toda su atención.

—¿Cómo está ella?

Darien bebió un trago largo y ardiente de brandy:

—La herida no es tan profunda como pensé en un principio—Rascó su barbilla con los dedos, y consideró la necesidad de afeitarse—Con un poco de tiempo, se pondrá bien.

—Estupendo—Andrew había acercado hacia él una de las sillas—Debo confesar que tengo curiosidad por saber qué hacías tú en SaintGiles. Es seguramente el último sitio de la tierra donde hubiese esperado encontrarte.

—Ahórrate el sarcasmo, Drew. Cuando dejé el baile de Farthingale, Artemis me dijo que planeabas pasar la noche jugando. Al salir de la casa de los Farthingale, me detuve en White's pensando que estarías allí. Alan me dijo que te había dejado en un club de SaintGiles—Darien no intentó esconder su desaprobación sobre este punto.

—Así pues, ¿decidiste venir a rescatarme?

—Algo así.

—Soy un hombre adulto, Darien. No creo que sea necesario que te informe sobre cada una de mis actividades.

—SaintGiles es un lugar peligros—dijo Darien con acritud—estoy seguro de que lo sabes.

—Por supuesto. Pero como ves, no es tan malo como parece, salvo por el mal vino y la mala suerte que tuve anoche.

Dios sabe que Andrew siempre había desafiado la censura impuesta por su padre, incluso antes de que su madre diera rienda suelta a sus deseos de libertad. Los tres hermanos habían crecido sabiendo que sólo podían confiar en ellos mismos: él, Drew y Usagui. Pero si la vida le había enseñado algo, era que un hombre no podía ser moldeado; no debía ser moldeado.

Darien no podía olvidar el escándalo que los había apartado del mundo cuando era un muchacho. Había vivido con ese peso desde entonces. Andrew poseía el carisma y la vivacidad de su madre. También había heredado de ella su vertiente más salvaje, y esto le preocupaba. En cuanto a Usagui, era demasiado joven para entender lo que había pasado y había echado de menos a su madre, pero sólo durante un tiempo.

Pero Andrew…Su padre había intentado confinarle con sus inflexibles maneras. Había intentado doblegarle. Darien había querido protegerlo pero, como su madre, su hermano había sido siempre de los que seguían su propio camino. Darien había comprendido algo que quizá su padre no había sido capaz de entender: que refrenarlo, controlarlo, no era sino alimentar su rebeldía.

Algunas veces se preguntaba si había ocurrido algo entre su padre y Andrew que él desconociera. En varias ocasiones, había intentado sacar el tema pero Andrew siempre lo eludía de esa manera tan despreocupada que él tenía de hacerlo.

En realidad, Darien consideraba que había ciertas cosas que un hombre debía guardar para sí mismo. Y él no intentaría moldear a su hermano para convertirlo en algo distinto de lo que ya era.

—Mala suerte—murmuró—¿Quién? ¿Tú?

—Así es. Y te recuerdo que anoche, fui el primero en llegar a casa, querido hermano.

—Muy cierto— Darien se rió y la tensión entre ellos desapareció—En mi favor diré que no esperaba encontrar una mujer en la calle. O de la calle, sí queremos ser más exactos. Porque ¿qué otra cosa podría ser si estaba a esas horas de la noche en ese lugar?

Andrew frunció el ceño.

—No piensas dar parte a las autoridades, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué? ¿Crees que no debería?

Andrew le miró fijamente.

—No, creo que no deberías.

—Pero las circunstancias son bastante sospechosas. La chica ha sido apuñalada. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que lo provocó? ¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Y dónde está ahora?

—Exactamente. ¿No es suficiente razón para esperar hasta que despierte y pueda contarnos ella misma lo que pasó?—Al ver que Darien no decía nada, Andrew sacudió su cabeza—Después de todo, no es muy propio de ti actuar de manera impulsiva.

Era verdad. Darien podía ser muchas cosas, pero no impulsivo. Él prefería el orden. Era metódico, un organizador meticuloso. Solía conseguir todo aquello que se proponía.

—No considero que notificar a las autoridades sea un acto impulsivo—dijo lentamente—pero supongo que tienes razón. Deberíamos hablar antes con ella.

—Debo admitirlo, me sorprende que hayas accedido tan pronto. ¿No será que te ha gustado la criatura?

Darien le dirigió una breve sonrisa.

—Creo que prefiero una mujer algo más refinada que una ladrona.

—Ah, sí. Está ese asunto de la respetabilidad. Pero admítelo, tiene unos pechos gloriosos.

Darien destinó a su hermano una mirada directa de desagrado.

—¡Qué, Darien! ¿Vas a decirme que no te has dado cuenta? ¿Vas a decirme que no la has mirado?

Una vez más, Darien guardó silencio. Pero esta vez, maldijo el sonrojo torpe que delató su piel.

Andrew se rió.

—Te conozco, Darien. Sabes cuánto admiro tu discreción, pero soy tu hermano, después de todo. Y estoy al corriente de las amantes que has tenido estos años. Por favor, dime: ¿quién es la última?—Se llevó un dedo a la ceja simulando un gesto de gran concentración—Ya lo tengo. Es Beril, ¿verdad?

Darien suspiró, pero sin contestar a la pregunta. Que el cielo le ayudase, ¡Andrew no necesitaba que le animasen!

—Vamos, Darien. Yo sé que tienes predilección por las mujeres.

—Como la tienes tú, Andrew—Por Dios, ¡qué afirmación! Vació su vaso y se sentó a su lado—En cualquier caso, hay algo que deberías saber, antes de que lo oigas en algún otro sitio. He decidido buscar una esposa y casarme.

Andrew explotó en una carcajada y se calló después bruscamente.

—Dios bendito—dijo con incredulidad—¡estás hablando en serio!

—Bastante en serio.

—¿Y has hecho el anuncio esta noche?

—Se podría decir así— Darien sonrió para sí.

—Bueno, ¿lo hiciste o no lo hiciste?

Andrew escuchaba el relato de Darien, la escena en la que a principios de la velada, Selene Moon, la viuda del duque de Carrington, había hecho intención de despedirse. Se le había quedado mirando con mucha afectación, con esa manera suya tan hábil de hacerlo, enmarcada bajo su peinado de rizos nevados. Y, entonces, lo dijo como todo lo que salía de boca de la viuda, siempre directa, siempre franca.

«Muchacho, es tiempo de que te cases y tengas hijos.»

Como era de esperar, se escuchó una risa colectiva. Después, todo sonido cesó y no hubo necesidad de examinar con detenimiento la habitación para saber que todas las cabezas se habían vuelto, todos los oídos expectantes a su respuesta.

Por lo que Darien se limitó a besar la mano de la duquesa.

«Duquesa—murmuró—creo que está en lo cierto.»

Darien supo entonces lo que ocurriría después, él era un hombre que no hacía nada sin medir sus consecuencias. Al expresar su conformidad con la duquesa, había lecho cambiar todo de una vez. Las lenguas se desatarían, y su presencia en cada fiesta o celebración sería destacada por la alta sociedad. Lo que se pusiese, lo que comiese, con quién hablase, y, sobre todo, las mujeres con las que bailase se convertirían sin duda en pasto para las habladurías. Una costumbre lamentable, supuso.

—Deberías haber estado—concluyó con una sonrisa casi imperceptible—lo habrías encontrado de lo más divertido.

—¡Las fiestas de Farthingale son siempre de lo más tediosas! Pero ahora que lo pienso, no me pediste consejo para una decisión tan importante. Has herido profundamente mis sentimientos, Darien.

—Sí, cómo no. Ya sé cuál hubiese sido tu consejo.

Andrew le miró a través de una nube de humo.

—¿Y cuál es el motivo de esta decisión tan repentina?

—No es en absoluto repentina. Lo he estado considerando desde hace ya un tiempo, por si te interesa. Además, la mayoría de los hombres se casan y tienen hijos. Es un deber.

—Ah, sí, el deber. ¡Qué previsible! ¿Puedo preguntarte sobre las candidatas que crees podrían convertirse en tu esposa?

—Puedes preguntarme, pero no tengo ninguna mujer en mente, si te soy honesto. He decidido, simplemente, que podía estrechar el círculo.

—Entiendo. Aunque me pregunto si existe una mujer que pueda satisfacerte.

Darien arqueó una de sus cejas.

—¿Y qué es exactamente lo que quieres decir con eso?—

—Perdóname. Pero no puedo evitar preguntarme si tus exigencias no serán, digámoslo así, demasiado perfectas.

—Explícate.

—Con gusto. Creo que no pedirás menos de una mujer de lo que te pides a ti mismo. En pocas palabras: una mujer perfecta.

Darien tenía preparada su réplica:

—No una mujer perfecta, sino una mujer perfecta para mí.

—Bueno—remarcó Andrew—puedes ser todo lo exigente que quieras porque las damas de la sociedad tienden a perseguirte.

—Sólo de la misma forma como tienden a quedarse extasiadas contigo.

—Al parecer, llevamos en la sangre esa habilidad para atraer al sexo contrario, ¿no crees?

Sarcasmo cáustico muy típico de Andrew. Darien ignoró la burla relativa a las infidelidades de su madre.

Andrew continuó:

—Hace tiempo que llevo diciéndote que eres el soltero más deseado de Londres. Ahora, lo has hecho oficial.

—Es verdad. Pero no tergiversemos las cosas. En mi caso, es el título lo que desean, mi fortuna. Lo que me recuerda que…—Levantó una ceja, mirando a Andrew a través de la cortina de humo que le rodeaba—¿no es hora de que pienses en casarte tú también?

Andrew no pudo sino deshacerse en una carcajada:

—¡Aleja esa noción de tu cabeza de una vez por todas! Nunca sentaré la cabeza, y lo sabes bien.

Con esto, Andrew apagó su cigarro y se puso en pie. Darien le deseó buenas noches, sin seguirle. Aflojó el nudo de su corbata, apuró la última gota de brandy en su vaso, y se hundió en el gran sillón de piel situado frente al fuego.

Se rascó la nuca con sus dedos. Jesús, ¡qué noche! Durante un buen rato se quedó allí sentado, dejando que la paz y la soledad fueran descargando sus músculos. Dios sabía que después de una noche como ésa, lo necesitaba. Además, éste era un buen momento para planear y ponderar el futuro así como su decisión de buscar esposa.

La duquesa estaba en lo cierto. Era hora de casarse. A diferencia de lo que Andrew pudiese pensar, no se trataba de una decisión repentina. No, lo había estado pensando desde hacía semanas.

Era el momento. Estaba preparado.

Pero no podía haber ningún error.

No podía haber escándalos. Ni desaires, ni manchas sobre su apellido. Era una promesa que Darien se había hecho a sí mismo hacía tiempo, una promesa que iba a mantener costara lo que costase.

Habían pasado diez años desde que asumió el título. Ya no era una vergüenza ser un Chiba. Mucho había cambiado todo desde entonces.

Aunque en algunos aspectos, había cambiado muy poco.

Él seguía cuidando de sus hermanos. ¿No era una prueba lo que había ocurrido esa noche? A Andrew no le había gustado su incursión en SaintGiles, sonrió levemente, pero le resultaba difícil cambiar ese instinto desarrollado durante años. Él debía recordarse a todas horas que ellos tenían que vivir sus vidas, que debía permitirles tomar sus propias decisiones.

Cometer sus propios errores.

Pero Darien no podía permitírselo. Ahí estaba el deber, una cuestión imposible de tomar a la ligera.

Deber.

Su hermano despreciaba el deber. Su hermana también lo rechazaba, pero de una manera diferente a la de Andrew. En cuanto a Darien…Mamoru Chiba había enseñado bien a su hijo mayor.

Casarse era su deber. Su deber para con su apellido, para con su título. El deber era el legado que su padre y los ascendentes de su padre le habían dejado.

Además, no era sólo eso. Había otras cosas, cosas que Andrew no entendería, quizá nunca, puesto que era tan parecido a su madre que a veces le daba miedo.

Por supuesto, no sólo se trataba del deber. Amaba a Andrew y a Usagui por encima de todo, estaba contento de que los tres estuviesen tan unidos, incluso ahora, como adultos. Pero había un hambre en él, una necesidad de algo más. Él quería su propia familia. Un hijo suyo. ¡Qué diablos!, una docena de hijos, a los que pudiera dar todo lo que él y sus hermanos no habían tenido nunca. Así es, no podía imaginar mayor placer que el sentimiento de tener un cuerpo menudo y cálido pegado a su pecho, una verdad completa y profunda, un hijo de su sangre.

Un hijo. Una hija. ¡Qué más da!, no le importaba. El pensamiento de uno u otro hacía que su corazón se llenase de emoción. Sería maravilloso oír la alegría de sus risas haciendo eco por las habitaciones, tanto en su vivienda de la ciudad como en la de Thurston Hall.

Pero para que hubiese niños, fueran del sexo que fuesen, debía haber una esposa primero.

La yema de su dedo se deslizó una y otra vez por el borde del vaso. Su humor se había tornado de repente pensativo. Gracias a su madre, el apellido de la familia había sido motivo de escándalo a lo largo de toda su niñez.

Pero al menos estos últimos años habían sido tranquilos. Las tormentas habían ido despejándose, el daño reparándose. La muerte de su padre había sido repentina y Darien se había sorprendido al saber que su progenitor había descuidado las finanzas de la familia en los últimos años de su vida.

Ahora, los Chiba eran una vez más una de las familias más ricas de Inglaterra. De hecho, pensó con un toque de cinismo similar al que utilizaba su hermano, que con el poder, la riqueza y la categoría venía el respeto. La viuda del duque había tenido que soportar también el escándalo hacía unos años—se decía que su hijo era la causa—y, sin embargo, ahora era la mujer más influyente de la ciudad.

Darien no permitiría que el escándalo tocase a su esposa y a sus hijos de la forma en la que lo había hecho con sus hermanos. Y, por eso, Darien sabía que debía elegir con sumo cuidado. Él era un hombre que prefería el orden en su vida, un hombre a quien desagradaba lo inesperado.

Al menos Andrew tenía razón en una cosa: no tenía que preocuparse en lo referente a encontrar esposa. Por supuesto, no poseía la belleza clásica de su hermano. Como una vez había dicho una señorita ingenua la primera vez que vio a Andrew: «Contemplarle era como morir y haber ido al cielo». Darien, por el contrario, era demasiado moreno, demasiado grande, tenía demasiado pelo. «Muy parecido a un gitano.» Y de hecho así le habían llamado de niño.

No, decidió Darien, él no era tan guapo como su hermano, pero sería un padre entregado y cariñoso. Un buen marido. Había aprendido de la frialdad de su padre, de su irritante y rígida naturaleza…y de su madre el abandono.

Pero ¿cómo sería la mujer a la que convertiría en su esposa?

Debía hacerlo bien o no hacerlo.

No quería una de esas señoritas que sonríen tontamente por nada, eso seguro. Su esposa sería una mujer de gracia y tacto, gentil y tranquila; culta, bien criada y bien educada. Una mujer de innegable lealtad y devoción. Una mujer con escrúpulos, tan fuerte y sólida como él mismo. Y su esposa sería una mujer de naturaleza estable, una madre amorosa y atenta.

Algo se quebró en su interior, algo que le llegó hasta el centro del corazón. ¡Dios, sobre todo, una madre amorosa!

¿Y de la hermosura? No era importante, decidió. Muchos hombres buscaban la belleza en sus esposas. Pero no él. Por supuesto, no se oponía a un rostro amable. Si se trataba de una mujer agradable, armoniosa en su figura y en sus formas, mucho mejor. Pero era su belleza interior lo que más le interesaba.

De repente, sonrió. Andrew le llamaría un tonto si supiese que la belleza no estaba en los primeros puestos de su lista de exigencias. Darien conocía bien los gustos de su hermano. Andrew no se dignaría siquiera a mirar a una mujer que no fuera la primera rosa de su jardín.

Su sonrisa fue menos intensa. Su corazón se encogió.

Podría ser un sapo, siempre y cuando le amase y no le abandonase. Estaba decidido a no cometer los mismos errores que su padre y su madre, y mucho menos con sus futuros hijos.

Ni con su esposa.

La licorera estaba casi vacía al levantarse y dirigirse a las escaleras que conducían al piso de arriba. Al llegar a la planta alta se detuvo. Sus ojos repararon en la primera puerta a la derecha del pasillo, ligeramente entreabierta.

Sería mejor que fuese a echar un vistazo a su inesperada huésped. De repente, recordó las palabras de Andrew: «Deberíamos decir a Artemis que retire las cosas de valor. De hecho, sería conveniente que cerráramos nuestras puertas. Tenemos una mujer de la calle en casa, ¿sabes? Podría robarnos y asesinarnos en nuestras camas esta noche.»

Pensó en el collar al que la chica se había aferrado tan fuertemente. Permanecía aún caliente en su bolsillo. Era asombroso que hubiese resistido en su mano todo aquel calvario. Debía haber pasado mucho miedo y quién sabe el daño que le habrían hecho antes de que él la descubriera. Pero a pesar de todo, la codicia seguía siendo un poderoso incentivo. Conocía el valor de una pieza nada más verla, y sospechaba que éste era un artículo genuino.

Había muchas cosas que quería preguntarle. Casi antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba de pie frente a ella. A través de las rendijas de la ventana, la luna entraba en débiles haces inundando la habitación y dibujando el contorno de su cuerpo. ¿Qué era aquello que Justin había dicho? ¿Que él se había sentido atraído por ella?

Nada más absurdo.

Se lo había dicho a Andrew. La criatura era una ladronzuela. ¡Y sólo Dios sabía cuántas otras cosas más! El hecho de que supieran tan poco de las circunstancias en las que se habían desarrollado los hechos le preocupaba. En el momento en el que estuviera dispuesta, todo debería aclararse.

Sus ojos se fijaron en ella.

Una mano pequeña, la misma mano con la que había apresado el collar, yacía enroscada contra su pecho. Había lavado cuidadosamente el barro y la suciedad de su cuerpo y la había vestido con uno de los camisones de su hermana. Era extraño, pero así limpia y vestida, era difícil recordar que no se trataba más que de una ladrona, de una puta callejera.

Tampoco es que él hubiese conocido muchas de esa manera tan íntima. El pensamiento dibujó una mueca en sus labios, pero lo apartó pronto de su cabeza. Lentamente, su mirada volvió a recaer sobre el cuerpo que tenía enfrente. Dormía, aunque al parecer sin encontrar el descanso. Había alejado de un manotazo la manta con la que él la había cubierto. Su boca, diminuta, temblaba ligeramente. Unas cejas finas y rosadas se arqueaban sobre esos extraordinarios ojos que le recordaban el topacio.

¡Al diablo con la respetabilidad! Para una mujer de la calle, era una criatura de remarcable finura. No se podía negar su belleza salvaje…¡Por todos los cielos, pero si se estaba excitando!  
¿Tenía que ver con la pose? ¿O con la mujer? Bajo el fino tejido del camisón, su piel relucía como las chispas del fuego. El traje de noche se había arremolinado a la altura de sus caderas, fino y blanco. Sus piernas se movieron de sitio; una mano diminuta recorrió su pecho y después se dejó caer a un lado. Sus pechos se elevaban y caían rítmicamente, sus pezones como coronas de coral redondo que sobresalían impúdicamente.  
No había ninguna provocación en esa franca sensualidad. Darien respiró profundamente, sintiendo una tensión del todo inesperada en su vientre. Era algo bastante poco gentil por su parte…Pero no había nada reprochable en la admiración masculina de esa melena dorada que se derramaba por la almohada en un caos sedoso, fulgurante como un rayo de sol; o en la de esos miembros bien contorneados y esbeltos, el hueco aterciopelado de su estómago. Y…sí…oh, sí…Esos gloriosos pechos.


	6. Chapter 04

**¡Hello!**

**Aquí os dejo el segundo capi de la historia. Gracias a todas las que han puesto la historia de favorito y a todas las que me han dejado un review.**

**yesqui2000:**** pues si Andrew tiene razón, pero después de lo que paso con su madre es normal que no quiera tener a nadie, respecta a lo demás se irá viendo en los próximos capis jijiji**

**CONEJA:**** jajaja algunos hombres se dejan llevar por el deseo sin ni siquiera conocer a una chica, no es nada raro xD y bueno Andrew es un libertino pero tiene buen corazón**

**Diana:**** intentare ser todo lo rápido que pueda en actualizar y hacerlo cada día, pero con la uni, el trabajo y todo lo demás puede que algún día no tenga tiempo, pero lo intentare subir al siguiente n.n**

**Elsy82:**** si ya me encuentro mejor, gracias a ti por preocuparte, espero que te siga gustando la historia. Un beso**

**Os dejo leer.**

**Un beso a todas, cuidaos.**

_CAPITULO 4_

El escalofrío de una presencia despertó a Serena. La cadencia desconocida de una voz, la voz de un hombre, profunda y cultivada, melodiosa. Serena se dio la vuelta buscando la procedencia de ese sonido. Su cuerpo se movió apenas.

—Con cuidado, ahora—dijo la voz—Te han herido.

«Herido», repitió su mente en un eco vago. Una extraña quietud parecía recorrer su cabeza, cuando los recuerdos la atraparon abruptamente. Se estremeció al ver a Diamante y a Yamoto rodeándola como buitres. Recordó haberse caído, haberse precipitado contra el vacío más negro, en un lugar en el que no había más que frío colándose por sus huesos…había tenido frío antes, pero no de esa manera. ¡Nunca de esa manera! Y después estaba ese miedo atronador que nadie podía escuchar. Creyó que yacería allí y que allí moriría, como su madre, en el frío y en la oscuridad.

Pero ahora no tenía frío, pensó. Sentía ese dolor profundo en el costado, pero estaba envuelta en una suavidad en la que nunca antes había estado.

Y había alguien a su lado. Muy cerca.

Con esa certidumbre, Serena entornó los ojos para enfocar bien la imagen. Un hombre estaba sentado a su lado, tan cerca que podría alcanzarle y tocar su manga. Incluso sentado, resultaba asombrosamente grande, sus hombros tan anchos como el río Támesis. Detrás de él, de pie al otro lado de la habitación, había otro hombre, con el pelo más claro aunque igual de abundante.

Serena miró otra vez al otro hombre. No, era el hombre que estaba sentado junto a ella quien había captado su atención. Era él quien le hacía contener la respiración. Ahora lo recordó. Recordó despertarse y verle a él, recordó cómo tembló al despertar y ver a ese hombre enorme inclinado junto a ella.

No era sólo su tamaño lo que irradiaba poder. Era algo más, mucho más, pues su presencia era algo que podía difícilmente ser ignorada; ni por ella, ni por nadie más, sospechó.

Su atuendo era de lo más elegante. Ni una arruga que estropeara el tacto de su abrigo. Bajo él, llevaba un chaleco de seda azul y una camisa de cambray fino. El pañuelo era de un blanco luminoso que hacía resaltar el bronceado de su piel.

Sus ojos, abruptos, de un gris penetrante, profundos entre unas cejas oscuras y escarpadas. El pelo de la oscuridad de la noche. La mandíbula cuadrada había sido rasurada con limpieza, muy diferente a como la llevaban los hombres que ella estaba acostumbrada a frecuentar. La única parte blanda de su viril y angulado rostro era el hoyuelo de su barbilla.

—¿Dónde estoy?—Las palabras salieron con un sonido ronco, extraño a su voz habitual.

—La encontré herida en la calle y la traje a mi casa, aquí en Mayfair.

Mayfair. La mirada de Serena recorrió la habitación lentamente. Estaba embelesada. Por alguna razón no podía dejar de admirar los visillos de seda amarilla que colgaban de la ventana, atados con un cordón de plata. Las paredes habían sido empapeladas con un papel salpicado de pequeñas rosas. Nunca pensó que hubiese camas tan grandes como ésa en la que se encontraba ahora, una cama tan blanda que se sentía flotando en una nube. En realidad, si no hubiese sido por el dolor que sentía en el costado, hubiese creído que todo era un sueño.

Su manera de hablar era cortante y precisa, como la de su madre.

—Usted es un caballero—dijo sin pensar—Y esta casa… ¡Es tan grande que imagino que sólo un gran lord puede vivir aquí!

El inicio de una sonrisa embelleció sus labios cincelados.

Serena guiñó un ojo:

—¿Es usted un lord?

Él hizo una reverencia.

—Darien Chiba, marqués de Thurston, a su servicio. Y éste es mi hermano Andrew.

Serena se quedó sin palabras. Caramba, ¡nada menos que un marqués!

—Señorita—El otro caballero hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza. Su mirada no poseía la agudeza penetrante de la del marqués, pero la miraba también muy de cerca.

—¿Y usted?—preguntó el marqués—¿Tiene nombre?

— Serena. Serena Tsukino—balbuceó.

—Bien, señorita Tsukino. Ahora que es usted una huésped en mi hogar, quizá no le importaría contarnos sus actividades…de anoche.

Advirtió la frialdad que enmascaraba su mirada. Sólo entonces, Serena se puso en guardia. Al hacerlo, sus recuerdos se hicieron más nítidos. Recordó con claridad los dedos de Yamoto en su cuello, cortándole la respiración. Por esto, descubrió ahora, sentía como si le estuvieran clavando agujas en la garganta; por eso su voz era ronca al hablar.

Yamoto, pensó con furia. Recordó cómo había cogido el puñal y se lo había clavado por la espalda, la extraña sensación al rasgarse la ropa y apartarse la carne, cómo él la había apuñalado. Casi lanzó un grito. ¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Qué le había ocurrido?

Bajó la mirada.

—Había un hombre—dijo con impaciencia—¿dónde está?

El marqués sacudió la cabeza.

—Cuando la encontré, estaba sola.

—¡Pero él estaba allí! ¡Le digo que estaba allí!

—Y una vez más debo decirle que estaba sola. Es evidente que usted no pudo dañarse sola. Así que háblenos de ese hombre con el que estaba.

—No estaba con él. Yo…—De repente se calló. La manera en la que él la miraba…

—¿Señorita Tsukino? Le ruego que continúe.

No era muy difícil saber lo que estaba pensando de ella. Seguía mirándola como si fuera una puta, y eso la enfureció. Estaba sorprendida de que él se hubiese sentado tan cerca.

Serena no se escondería de lo que era. No podía cambiar lo que era. Había crecido en las fétidas y sucias calles de SaintGiles, donde había aprendido que la confianza no era algo que pudiese darse a la ligera.

Marqués o no, no permitiría que le robase su orgullo porque, en realidad, era lo único que tenía. Además, conocía bien a los tipos como él. Mucho antes de que su madre muriese, Serena se había propuesto no fallar, cumpliría su promesa de encontrar una vida mejor. Había recorrido las grandes casas de la ciudad, en busca de otro trabajo. Desde que era muy joven, Devon había cosido, había limpiado el pescado en el puerto, había extendido alfombras para la alta burguesía a su paso por la calle o al descender de un carruaje, aprovechado las gachas de las cocinas cuando el trabajo de su madre como costurera no había sido suficiente para vivir.

Pero nunca pudo encontrar ningún puesto en las mansiones de los caballeros y las damas londinenses, ni en cualquier otro establecimiento respetable, ni como sirvienta ni como cocinera, ni siquiera como moza de cocina. En cuanto la veían le daban con la puerta en las narices. Hizo lo que pudo para parecer presentable, pero no siempre era fácil; había colocado un barreño en el exterior para guardar el agua de lluvia y poder bañarse, pero algún alma malintencionada se lo había robado. Si hubiese podido asearse y acicalarse, quizás hubiese sido diferente. Tampoco ayudaba el que su viejo vestido le quedase pequeño. No podía gastar dinero en ropa, por lo que su madre le arreglaba los mismos vestidos lo mejor que podía.

—Señorita Tsukino, ¿por qué tengo la impresión de que hay algo que no nos está contando?

Una respuesta airada se quedó en su garganta. La mirada de Andrew era casi tan cortante como la de su hermano. Se puso pálida, se sentía incómoda. Estos dos eran de la aristocracia, y la gente de la aristocracia no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con gente como ella. Si admitía que había apuñalado a Yamoto, ¿qué es lo que la harían?

La enviarían a las autoridades sin dilación.

—¿Señorita Tsukino? ¿Le sucede algo?

Su corazón se precipitó sin control.

—No me ocurre nada—dijo con rapidez, medio temerosa, medio desafiante. De repente se acordó de algo:

—¡Mi collar!—Su mano lo buscó con desesperación por las sábanas de satén—¡Mi collar!, ¿dónde está? No puedo perderlo. Lo tenía, lo sé…

—Tranquilícese. Está en un lugar seguro.

Pero su expresión no la tranquilizó en absoluto.

—¡Es mío! ¡Quiero que me lo devuelva!

El marqués se puso en pie. Pensó en él como en un gigante, viéndole de espaldas de cara a la chimenea labrada en mármol. Entonces se volvió hacia ella, sus fuertes manos cruzadas en la espalda. Junto a la puerta, el hermano no dejaba de mirarla.

—Cuando se determine quién es su verdadero dueño, será devuelto a la persona adecuada.

—¿Su verdadero dueño?…¿Qué quiere decir?

Sus ojos habían adquirido el color de la piedra.

—Significa que no soy estúpido, señorita Tsukino. Tengo una ligera idea de cómo fue herida, y no podrá engañarme. En lo que concierne a las peleas entre ladrones…

—¡No soy una ladrona!—gritó—¡Me robaron el monedero!

—Su monedero—repitió—lleno de monedas, imagino.

—Sí, ¡sí! Había dos hombres, ¿entiende…?

—Ah, así que ahora eran dos hombres. Y encapuchados, no me cabe duda.

Sintió un dolor profundo y horrible en el centro de su estómago.

—Debo reconocer, señorita Tsukino, que usted se expresa mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Mi madre hablaba muy bien—apostilló elevando la barbilla.

—¿Y quién fue su madre?

—Pero por supuesto, ¡la reina de Inglaterra!

—Lo que la convierte en una princesa. En ese caso, elogio aún más su predilección por los disfraces.

Serena alzó la vista para ver bien la habitación. Colgados en el respaldo de una silla estaban su capa, su vestido…y el almohadón que utilizaba como barriga.

¡Maldito arrogante! ¡Cómo se atrevía a juzgarla! Como su madre, ella era diferente de aquellos que vivían y trabajaban en los mugrientos arrabales de Londres. A pesar de esas diferencias, o quizá debido a ellas, había aprendido a sobrevivir. No es que fuese más mala o más fuerte, la sola mención le parecía ridícula, ni siquiera significaba que fuese más inteligente. Pero era lo suficientemente lista como para evitar circunstancias indeseables.

Ésta era la razón de su atuendo. Si tenía que enfrentarse a las calles cada noche, era mejor hacerlo de esta manera. Cuando empezó a trabajar en Crow's Nest, Serena había pensado disfrazarse como chico, pero claro, hubiese sido muy difícil hacerse pasar por muchacho con esos pechos y esa mata de pelo que caía por sus hombros de manera incontrolada. Al menos de esa manera, no parecería tan diferente de los ladrones y maleantes y, afortunadamente, había pocos que quisieran mirar a una mujer que, como decía Molly, parecía estar a punto de romper aguas en cualquier momento.

—Uno no puede sino preguntarse qué hacía usted en la calle a esas horas de la noche. Tomando el fresco ¿quizá?

Serena le miró fijamente. ¿Estaba diciendo lo que creía que estaba diciendo?

—No sólo cree que soy una ladrona. También me considera una cualquiera.

El marqués no contestó, no había necesidad de hacerlo. Todo estaba ahí, en la manera en que esos ojos cristalinos medían la longitud de sus formas.

Los ojos de Serena se inyectaron en cólera cuando tiró de la sábana hacia su barbilla. La necesidad de hacerle daño se convirtió en un asunto de vital importancia.

—¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? ¿Lord «Estúpido»?

Su rostro se contrajo.

—¿Disculpe?

—Ay, disculpe mi lapsus de memoria. Debe de ser Lord «Cretino».

En tres pasos cruzó la habitación y se colocó junto a la cama:

—Vigile su lengua, señorita Tsukino. No toleraré el habla de la chusma en mi casa. Aunque claro, supongo que no puedo esperar otra cosa de una mujer de la calle.

No se movió de su lado. Alto. Su pose no resultaba amenazadora y mucho menos impositora. Sin embargo, Serena estaba demasiado enfadada como para retractarse de lo que acababa de decir. A lo largo de su vida, había habido muchos momentos en los que había lamentado su naturaleza impetuosa, pero éste no era uno de ellos.

—¡Entonces tal vez debería marcharme, señor!

—¡No, hasta que se encuentre bien!—Sin duda, una orden que no podía desobedecer.

Sus ojos se enredaron en un duelo.

—¡Quiero que sepa que mi padre provenía de una familia mucho más respetable que la suya—le espetó—y vivía en una casa mucho más grande que ésta!

—Ah, claro, con su madre la reina. Disculpe mi lapsus de memoria. Aunque, en realidad, tengo la impresión de que hay mucho más que podría decirnos en relación a la pasada noche.

—Me parece que no.

—Entonces, quizá debería regresar cuando usted esté más dispuesta a conversar.

—Quizá, sería mejor que no regresara.

—Oh, pero lo haré. Y le prometo que continuaremos con esta discusión—No hizo ningún ademán de querer retirarse, quedándose junto a la cama, mirándola de esa manera asesina que ella había empezado a detestar.

Serena pasó la mano por los delicados pliegues del camisón que llevaba.

—Esto no es mío.

—No. Pertenece a mi hermana Usagui, que viaja en estos momentos por el continente. Si ella estuviera aquí, sería la que la hubiese cuidado y no yo. Ella siempre ha sido la más dispuesta a ayudar a animalillos desamparados y cosas por el estilo.

Serena apretó los dientes.

—Yo no soy un animal.  
—Le pido disculpas. Mi elección con las palabras ha sido bastante desafortunada.  
Serena le miró. El marqués no parecía muy arrepentido.  
—Supongo que fue usted quien me puso esta ropa también.  
—Así es.  
El rubor le subió por las mejillas.  
—¡Creí que había dicho que era un marqués!  
—Y lo soy.  
—Entonces, ¿cómo es que no tiene sirvientes? Aunque, lo cierto es que me sorprende que se digne a poner sus manos en alguien tan inferior como yo.  
—Ay, necesitará mucho más para disuadirme, así que piense en mí como en su enfermera, señorita Tsukino, y descanse segura de que procuraré que su recuperación sea lo más rápida posible. Y—añadió con suavidad cuando vio que le miraba boquiabierta—si va a preguntarme por qué no pedimos un doctor…bueno, le advierto que un doctor hubiese hecho muchas más preguntas de las que usted parece estar dispuesta a contestar.  
Serena midió su réplica. Él tenía razón, debía cuidar su lengua. Su madre la reprendía a menudo por no hacerlo. Lamentaba su arrogancia y sus maneras impetuosas, pero había poco que pudiera hacer sobre su destino en estos momentos. Se recordó a sí misma que se encontraba en un lugar seco y cálido, lejos de Diamante y Yamoto.  
Él se movió, tan cerca, que podía oler el almidón de su camisa. Intentó retroceder ante su proximidad, pero no había lugar adonde ir. Tocó con la punta de sus dedos la delicada piel del cuello, bajo su oreja.  
—La han golpeado aquí—observó con gravedad.  
Serena se quedó callada. Intentó leer lo que se escondía en su pensamiento, bajo la profundidad de aquellos ojos, pero no pudo entrever nada que no fuera la oscuridad de una noche sin luna.  
—¿Le importaría decirme cómo se lo hizo?  
La quemazón de su herida se hizo más intensa, pero no fue nada comparado con el dolor de su pecho. La desesperación le estaba oscureciendo el alma. ¿De qué serviría? Los de su clase nunca la creerían.  
—No—musitó.  
—¿Le duele?  
Aunque su expresión seguía siendo intensa, su voz había dejado de ser cortante. Serena no quería ser brusca. Se limitó a negar en silencio con la cabeza.  
—Quizás un poco de láudano—dijo con persistencia.  
—¿Para qué, para obligarme a hablar?  
Se hizo un silencio.  
—No—dijo finalmente—Para ayudarla a descansar.  
—Estaré bien—Se mordió el labio y descubrió horrorizada que unas lágrimas estaban a punto de delatarla. Se había propuesto no dejarse venir abajo, pero si él permanecía allí más tiempo, no estaba segura de poder contener las lágrimas.  
—Si no le importa, me gustaría estar sola.  
Vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo la sombra de su hermano desaparecía por el pasillo, pero el marqués seguía allí sin hacer movimiento alguno. Podía sentir la intensidad de su mirada.  
—Debe de tener hambre. Enviaré a alguien con comida.  
—Muy bien—murmuró—Siempre y cuando no sea usted.  
—Dado el estado en el que se encuentra, señorita Tsukino, haré como si no la hubiera oído. Mientras tanto, esperaré ansioso nuestro próximo encuentro.

Serena, por el contrario, no lo esperaba.


	7. Chapter 05

_**Hola aquí esta otro capi más de la historia.**_

_**Gracias a aquellas que han puesto la historia en favoritos y que la están siguiendo.**_

_**Y gracias a todas las que me han dejado un review.**_

**yesqui2000****: pues seguro que le cuesta pero como Serena se quedara allí un buen tiempo no creo que le cueste mucho….**

**Elsy82****: muchísimas gracias, espero que te siga gustan, un beso enorme preciosa.**

**moon86****:****thank you very much**

**CONEJA****: yo creo que es por orgullo, a nadie le gusta que crean q es una prostituta…**

_**CAPITULO 5**_

Ya en el recibidor, Andrew cruzó los brazos y miró a Darien.

—Es de las testarudas, ¿verdad?

Darien resopló.

—¿Testaruda? Se me ocurren otros calificativos que se ajustan mejor a su persona y que son mucho menos educados.

—La chica tiene iniciativa, eso debes admitirlo. Me pareció muy divertido cuando te llamó lord «Estúpido».

—No me cabe duda de que así fue; y sí, estoy de acuerdo en que la chica tiene iniciativa. Pero esconde algo, Andrew. Estoy seguro de ello.

Los ojos de Andrew se iluminaron.

—¿Nos apostamos algo?

—Perderías—predijo Darien con franqueza.

Su hermano se limitó a sonreír.

Después de la cena, Datien se retiró a la biblioteca y se acomodó en su silla favorita. El día había sido agotador. Los negocios le habían ocupado la mayor parte de la tarde, así como algunos pensamientos inquietantes sobre la chica que descansaba en la planta de arriba. Todavía no estaba seguro de por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Aunque, al parecer, ella no había tenido ninguna dificultad en olvidarlo. Había pasado por su habitación una vez pero en el instante en que lo vio, cerró los ojos y fingió estar dormida.

El baile de Wetherby era esa noche pero había enviado una nota declinando la invitación. No quería dejar a una mujer herida sola con los sirvientes para cuidarla. Sin duda, habría murmullos sobre su ausencia, sobre todo después del anuncio hecho en Farthingale, pero no le había resultado difícil rechazar el compromiso.

Su decisión de buscar mujer tendría que posponerse.

Sentado cómodamente en su silla, se dispuso a leer el periódico. Había llegado por la mañana temprano pero, hasta ahora, no había tenido ocasión de leerlo.

No fue hasta mucho después, cuando oyó a Andrew entrar y pedir el carruaje para ir a la fiesta. Andrew se detuvo en la puerta de la biblioteca.

—Pensaba que estarías arreglándote para acudir al baile de Wetherby.

Darien negó con la cabeza.

—No lo creo—dijo secamente mientras señalaba con el dedo al piso de arriba.

—Ah, sí. Olvidé que tienes que vigilar nuestra plata—Justin se enfundó unos guantes—En cualquier caso, ¿cómo está ella?

—Mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque aún no parece tener muchas ganas de verme.

—Sí. No puedo imaginarme por qué—Andrew hizo una pausa—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ir al baile?

—Estoy seguro.

—No encontrarás a la esposa perfecta aquí sentado. Te prometo que las más lindas damiselas de Londres estarán allí esta noche.

—Y todas estarán mirándote, Andrew. Además, si he soportado treinta años sin mujer, no creo que me haga mal estar sin ella un poco más—Darien abrió el periódico con decisión.

Andrew se rió.

—Creo que estás equivocado en eso, es más, estoy seguro de que lo estás—Antes de que pudiera detenerle, arrancó el periódico de las manos de Darien. Adornando la pose con una floritura, aclaró su garganta—Aquí—anunció—al final de la columna de sociedad del día —Y procedió a leerlo:

«Señoras, ¡ajústense sus sombreros! Según sus propias declaraciones, el marqués de Thurston, el soltero más celebrado de la ciudad, busca esposa. Ya es oficial.»

—¡Ay, Señor!—suspiró Darien recostándose sobre el respaldo de su silla.

—Te prometo, Darien, que después de estos jugosos rumores, todas las bellas casaderas se llevarán una desilusión si no te presentas esta noche. Y a mí no me quedará más remedio que consolarlas.

—Estoy seguro de que encontrarás la manera de hacerlo—Darien estaba ya ocupado con su periódico.

—No te quepa duda. Que tengas una agradable velada.

Andrew se disponía a cruzar la habitación cuando su hermano emitió una maldición. Se volvió y le miró.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Lo sabía, ¡sabía que escondía algo!—La expresión de Darien era de preocupación cuando señaló uno de los artículos del periódico— ¿Recuerdas el hombre del que ella habló? Bien, un hombre ha sido encontrado muerto en la calle adyacente a la que encontré a nuestra invitada.

—¡Caray!

—Al parecer, era miembro de una de las bandas de SaintGiles. Se ha descubierto un puñal cerca de su cuerpo.

Andrew miró a su hermano.

—De verdad—dijo lentamente—no pensarás que…

—Lo que pienso es que debería hacer otra visita a la señorita Tsukino. Creo que podrá aclararnos bastante el asunto—Alcanzó la puerta y le dio un tirón para abrirla—Maldita sea—murmuró—nunca debería haberla traído aquí.

Andrew subió las escaleras siguiendo a su hermano. En el dormitorio amarillo, Serena estaba sentada en la cama, con la espalda recostada en una pila de almohadas. Amy, una de las sirvientas, acababa de retirarle la bandeja del regazo. En alguna parte remota de su cerebro, se sintió aliviado al ver que había comido casi toda la cena.

—Pero bueno, ¡si se trata de mi querido lord «Estúpido»!—Elevó la barbilla al verlo.

Darien apenas sonrió.

—Me alegra ver que se siente mejor. Quizás ahora estemos más cerca de conocer la verdad—Se detuvo al lado de su cama y le dejó caer el periódico abierto sobre sus piernas—Creo que encontrará esta noticia de lo más interesante—Y le señaló el titular con el dedo.

Unos ojos grandes y azules se movieron de su cara al periódico sin decir una palabra.

—¿Y?

Se mantuvo en silencio.

—¿Señorita Tsukino?

Movió ligeramente la cabeza.

—No, no sé leer. Quiero decir que…conozco las letras, pero no sé ponerlas todas juntas para que tengan sentido, aparte de mi nombre.

Se maldijo a sí mismo. ¡Debería habérselo imaginado!

—Bien, entonces me veré obligado a explicárselo—Y cogió él mismo el periódico—Un hombre fue encontrado en SaintGiles esta mañana. A muy poca distancia de donde la encontré a usted.

Su rostro se volvió de un color aún más pálido.

—Según el periódico, se vio a una mujer que llevaba una capa larga manchada de barro y un gran sombrero.

Su vista se dirigió al desaliñado sombrero que colgaba del respaldo de la silla de damasco que estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

—La mujer—continuó Darien—se encontraba en disposición de alumbrar.

Dirigió una mirada furtiva al almohadón que descansaba en la silla y después se volvió a mirarla.

Ella se mordía el labio inferior. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él un momento, y después los retiró inmediatamente. Una mirada de culpabilidad, si alguna vez hubo alguna.

—Ese hombre ha sido asesinado, señorita Tsukino. Apuñalado en el pecho.

—¿Cómo?—dijo con desesperación—¿Quiere decir que está muerto?

—Eso es. Se encontró un puñal a su lado. La policía piensa que es el arma del asesino.

—¡Dios mío!—susurró.

—Ésta es mi pregunta. ¿Apuñaló usted a ese hombre?

Sus labios se entreabrieron. No fue la única respuesta que obtuvo; en realidad, su expresión acongojada fue más que suficiente.

—¿Quién atacó primero?

Ella evitó encontrarse con sus ojos.

—El puñal es mío—admitió en un tono muy bajo—pero no fue como usted piensa. De verdad que no fue así.

—¿Intentaba robarle?

—¡No!

—¿Fue entonces una trifulca entre amantes?

—¿Amantes?…yo no tengo ningún amante—dijo con voz entrecortada—¡Le dije anoche que intentaba robarme! Me robó el monedero, y trató de robar mi collar.

Darien ignoró el temblor trémulo de sus labios. El momento de la verdad estaba cerca, estaba seguro de ello.

—El periódico dice que era miembro de una banda—dijo Darien—¿le conocía?

—No, se lo prometo. Sólo le conocía de oídas. Se llamaba Yamoto—Su mirada saltó hasta Andrew, que se encontraba a los pies de su cama.

—Lo único que queremos es la verdad—dijo con calma.

—Ellos me cerraron el paso…Yamoto y su hermano Darien—Sus ojos se volvieron acusadores al mirar a Darien—Le dije que eran dos. Diamante alcanzó mi bolsillo y me quitó el monedero. Después salió corriendo con él. Yamoto intentó arrebatarme el collar del otro bolsillo. No me importaba que me quitaran el monedero, pero mi collar…Intenté detener a Yamoto, pero él me rodeó el cuello con sus manos. ¡No podía respirar! Recordé la daga que llevaba en mi bota y la saqué.

La mirada de Darien se dirigió ahora al cuello de Serena. «Por eso es por lo que tiene esos moretones—pensó—de cuando Yamoto intentó estrangularla.»

Andrew dijo en alto lo que estaba pensando.

—Debe de haber sido Diamante el que volvió y encontró el cuerpo de Yamoto.

—No necesariamente—dijoDarien—Puede que haya sido algún otro. Pero quizás él es el que ha informado a la policía…

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—No, él no se atrevería a ir a la policía. Pero quizás alguno de sus informantes ha dado el soplo—Parpadeó y bajó la vista. Darien frunció el ceño—En cualquier caso—dijo con un suspiro—me están buscando, tanto él como la policía.

—Ellos están buscando a una mujer embarazada, con una capa y un ridículo sombrero—fue la observación de Darien—Para una mujer que asegura no ser una ladrona, debo decir que su indumentaria indica todo lo contrario.

—¡No intente llamarme algo que no soy! Al parecer soy una asesina, ¡pero no soy una ladrona!

—¿Cómo se gana la vida entonces?

—Trabajo en el Crow's Nest, un establecimiento que, debo decir, dos caballeros como ustedes no visitarían.

¡Cuánta impertinencia! ¡Hablaba como si fuera una señorita remilgada!

Andrew miró a su hermano.

—Se trata de una cervecería no lejos de los muelles—le informó Andrew.

¡Ahora entendía por qué olía a pescado, tabaco y humo! Se dirigió a ella una vez más:

—Se ha tomado muchas molestias para engordar su figura.

—¡Pero no por la razón que usted se imagina!

Elevó sus cejas.

—Me gustaría entonces conocer esa razón—dijo tranquilamente.

Sus ojos ardían, pensó que de haber tenido fuerzas, le hubiese rodeado el cuello con sus manos.

—Vivo en un cuarto alquilado a un hombre que se llama Rubeus, en una casa cercana a la calle Shelton. Cuando vuelvo a casa siempre es muy tarde, por eso, es una forma de protegerme.

Darien y Andrew se miraron, los dos estaban en verdad confundidos. Su huésped los miraba como si fueran bobos:

—Un hombre raramente mira dos veces a una mujer en estado. Al menos, eso es lo que yo pensaba hasta anoche—Se detuvo— Yo no quería matar a Yamoto. Sólo intentaba detenerle.

Una explicación lógica. Quizá la única pregunta posible es si se trataba de una explicación sincera. Con cuidado, Darien la miró, observando la manera en que sus labios rosados empezaban a temblar. ¿O sería sólo un truco de la luz del atardecer? Tal vez tanto desafío no era más que una armadura de bravuconería.

Miró a Darien.

—Quizá debería haberme dejado allí—dijo en voz muy baja—Hubiese sido lo mejor…

—¡No diga tonterías!—Su tono fue cortante.

—Es verdad. La policía nunca me creerá, tampoco el juez. Soy pobre y vivo en SaintGiles. Es todo lo que necesitan saber para colgarme. Y Diamante…—Un escalofrío la traspasó—él es mezquino y cruel. Pude verlo en sus ojos. Y yo…yo maté a su hermano. Si alguna vez me encuentra, hará que desee haber muerto.

Esta vez fue Andrew quien habló con sequedad.

—¡Escúcheme ahora! No hay necesidad de hablar en esos términos. Tampoco ha de tener miedo. No sufrirá ningún daño en esta casa, Darien y yo cuidaremos de que así sea. De hecho, puede quedarse aquí el tiempo que quiera—Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Su mano estaba ya en el picaporte—Vamos. Debe descansar, así que será mejor que le deseemos buenas noches.

Sin duda, Andrew poseía la arrogancia de los Chiba. A Darien no le quedó más remedio que seguirle por el pasillo. Andrew estaba apoyado en el muro cuando Darien cerró la puerta.

—¿No fue anoche cuando dijiste algo de que me había encariñado con la muchacha?—Darien le concedió una larga mirada, llena de consideración—Me pregunto si no eres tú el que ha sido seducido por, ¿cómo decirlo?, sus considerables encantos.

—¡Tonterías!—negó con rotundidad—A pesar de las apariencias, no soy tan superficial como crees. Esta chica tiene problemas, no podemos volverle la espalda, y tampoco podemos echarla de casa—Andrew arqueó una ceja ante el mutismo de Darien—¡Vamos!, ¿no estarás pensando en serio que es una asesina?

Darien dudó, librando una batalla de conciencia que le revolvía el estómago.

—No—admitió—pero ¿podemos ignorar el hecho de que viene de SaintGiles, hogar de maleantes, ladrones y prostitutas?

—Ah, entiendo. ¿Crees que es una mujer de virtud dudosa?

—En realidad, pienso que es una mujer sin ningún tipo de virtud.

—Las calles de SaintGiles son una cloaca inmune, donde difícilmente puede vivir alguien manteniéndose inocente.

—Ésa es precisamente la cuestión. El que ella diga que no es una ladrona, no significa que no lo sea.

—Ella está en un serio aprieto, Darien. Si la entregamos a la policía, no la escucharán. Como ella mismo ha admitido, ha matado a Yamoto. Viene de un lugar donde el crimen es el único legado. ¿Qué pasaría si la policía estuviese más interesada en quedar bien que en hacer justicia? No importaría que estuviese tratando de defenderse. Ladrona o no, no se merece la horca.

La observación le preocupó.

—Lo sé—dijoDarien—Es muy posible que utilicen la excusa de que «así habría un desgraciado menos en las calles»…—Pero ahora esa indeseable estaba en su casa, y a decir verdad, no se sentía muy cómodo con la invitación permanente que había hecho Justin a la huésped—Considerando que la has hecho partícipe de que puede quedarse en esta casa el tiempo que quiera, esperemos que no presuponga que puede considerar este lugar como residencia habitual.

—Bueno, en ese caso ya no sería una huésped, ¿no?

—En ese caso, quizá deberías llevarla contigo cuando encuentres una residencia en la ciudad. Creo que mencionaste esa posibilidad no hace mucho tiempo.

—Ah, no tengo prisa.

—Ya me he dado cuenta.

—Mi querido hermano mayor. Me gustaría señalar dos cosas. La primera es que fuiste tú quien trajo a nuestra querida señorita Serena a casa.

—Gracias por recordármelo.

—Y la segunda es que apuesto a que te sentirías muy solo viviendo en esta casa tan grande sin mi compañía.

—Aunque Usagui está ahora de viaje, ella todavía vive en esta casa—recordó a Andrew—¡Y debo decir que desearía que nuestra querida hermana estuviese aquí para cuidar a la mujer que tenemos arriba!

—Como dijiste tú mismo, va mejorando.

—Aún necesitará algún tiempo para recuperarse del todo. Debería engordar un poco. Está en los huesos, por si no lo has notado.  
—Lo he notado. Aunque teniendo en cuenta la opinión que te merece, me sorprende que tú lo hayas notado.  
Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para apartar el sentimiento de culpa que le carcomía.  
—No soy ningún bruto insensible.  
La expresión de Andrew indicaba otra cosa.  
—Me atrevería a decir que hay al menos una mujer en Londres que considera que tú eres el bruto insensible.  
—Ay, yo me atrevería a decir que más de una—Los ojos de Andrew brillaron y tuvo que detenerse para esconder la sonrisa de su rostro—Estaba horrorizada, Darien, y trató con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar.  
Una visión cruzó su mente, la visión de unos ojos brillantes como el cielo. Se había dicho a sí mismo que no eran lágrimas. Por el amor de Dios, no podía resistirse a una mujer llorando. Le destrozaba el corazón. Una mujer llorando podía partirle el alma. Usagui lo sabía muy bien. Una mirada baja, un labio tembloroso, un sollozo…¡y estaba perdido! No es que Usagui fuera de las que lloraban por todo, ni mucho menos. Ella era fuerte y firme, y no conocía a una criatura más bondadosa que su hermana. Pero cuando ella o cualquier otra mujer lloraba, Darien sencillamente se veía desbordado. No podía evitar que le afectara, no podía dar media vuelta y marcharse. Haría lo que pudiese, lo que estuviera en su mano, para secar esas lágrimas.  
Ahora, la extraña regañina de su hermano le había hecho sentirse peor. Dios bendito, incluso Andrew, que se había mantenido inmune a las lágrimas femeninas, que había roto más corazones que ningún otro en Londres, se había sentido conmovido.  
Maldita sea. Quizás era un bruto insensible. Porque lo cierto es que esa mujer de ahí arriba estaba en un grave apuro.  
—Quizá deberíamos hacer algunas averiguaciones sobre lo que nos ha contado—se apresuró a decir—en especial, sobre esa rata llamada Diamante.  
Andrew asintió.  
—Me encargaré de ello—Y se volvió hacia las escaleras.  
—Ah, ¡Andrew!  
Su hermano movió la cabeza sin volverse del todo.  
—Debemos tener cuidado para que no se sepa de quién vienen dichas averiguaciones.  
—¿Cómo?—Andrew sacudió la cabeza—¿Acaso no soy un hombre de lo más discreto?  
—En absoluto—La observación no se merecía ni una mirada.  
—Ah—La sonrisa de Andrew fue totalmente desvergonzada, totalmente perversa, totalmente Andrew—Quieres decir que «no siempre lo soy», ¿no es cierto?  
—Creo que sabes de sobra lo que quiero decir.  
—Pues lo soy—aseguró—descansa tranquilo. Puedes confiar en mí.  
Sus ojos se encontraron. Una sonrisa casi imperceptible se dibujó en la cara de Darien.  
—Lo sé—dijo suavemente.


	8. Chapter 06

**¡Hello!**

**Chicas siento mucho la tardanza de verdad pero es que estoy liadísima con la uni, entre trabajos y exámenes de 7 temas estoy muerta.**

**Bueno os voy a dejar dos capis del fic por haberos abandonado jeje.**

**Gracias a todas las que habeis elegido la historia como favorita y la estais ****siguiendo, muchas gracias también por vuestros reviews.**

**CONEJA:**** perdona pero no he entendido muy bien el review, si te hasperdido o no te has enterado de algo de la historia dimelo y te lo explico todas las veces que haga falta.**

**yesqui2000: ****jejeje es que hay que tener en cuenta que Serena ahora mismo es solo una joves inocente y malerida, eso hace que Darien sienta que debe protegerla**

**princessqueen:**** muchas gracias, intentare actualizar todo lo pronto que me ermita la uni**

**Disfrutadlos =)**

_**CAPITULO 6**_

Al otro lado de la puerta, Serena volvió a hundir la cabeza en la almohada con un sollozo. Estaba furiosa. Derrotada como nunca antes lo había estado, enferma en lo más hondo de su alma.

Un dolor frío se había instalado en su corazón. Su madre se hubiera sentido horrorizada por el solo hecho de que ella tuviese un arma, mucho más sabiendo que había hecho uso de ella. Había prometido a su madre que nunca robaría, ni se prostituiría, ni mendigaría.

En lugar de esto, había matado a un hombre.

El sentimiento de culpa la ponía furiosa. Ella había querido salir de SaintGiles, ¡era lo que más deseaba en este mundo! Pero ¡a qué precio? Su corazón se retorció. Darien estaba convencido de que era una ladrona. Una ladrona.

Serena nunca había pensado en robar. Nunca.

Al menos, nunca más.

Porque había robado una vez un pastel de una confitería. Estaba allí, tan tentador, colocado en un plato blanco de flores azules y amarillas, rociado con miel. El vendedor estaba dando la espalda al mostrador, por lo que supo que no podría ser vista. Sin pensárselo dos veces, lo cogió del plato y corrió todo lo que pudo hasta llegar a casa.

Allí, en el ático de su casa, se sentó en el suelo para comérselo. Todavía recordaba el sabor, la manera en que lo celebró su boca. El sabor era increíble, deliciosamente dulce. Pero Serena lo recordaba de otra manera ahora. Ni siquiera estaba particularmente hambrienta…

Su madre la descubrió. «Lo has robado, ¿verdad?» El pastel se volvió arena en su boca. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para tragarlo.

No necesitó dar una respuesta. Su madre estaba furiosa: «No robarás, Serena Tsukino. Puede que vivamos entre granujas, pero nosotras no somos como ellos».

Serena nunca olvidaría cómo se sintió entonces: culpable y golosa. Las dos lloraron después de aquello; fue la primera vez que hizo llorar a su madre.

Y ahora las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo, aunque ella apretó lo ojos como pudo para evitarlo. No podía llorar. No lo haría. No podía cambiar las cosas: Yamoto estaba muerto.

Tampoco podía quedarse aquí, en esta casa. La casa de él. No si él no la quería en ella. Pero antes debía recuperar su collar.

Sólo después, se marcharía.

Miró hacia la puerta y con convicción retiró el cobertor hacia un lado intentando levantarse. La habitación giró a su alrededor, el mundo parecía desmoronarse ante ella. Se sentó por un momento, agarrando con una mano temblorosa su frente. Más que otra cosa, lo que quería era volver a la calidez de esa cama blanda y grande. Era una habitación tan agradable. Se preguntó cómo sería vivir en un sitio tan imponente, llevar esas delicadas prendas para dormir, como la que llevaba ahora mismo. El suelo de madera estaba tan encerado que pensó que podía ver su reflejo en él, y así lo intentó. Entre tanta cortina amarilla y todas esas mantas de motivos alegres, se sentía en medio de un rayo de sol.

Pero él no la quería allí.

En ese momento, vio el sombrero que colgaba del respaldo de la silla. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho? «Están buscando a una mujer embarazada con una capa y un ridículo sombrero.»

Su sombrero no era en absoluto «ridículo», pensó con furia. ¡Lo apreciaba más que a cualquier otra cosa! Su madre había lamentado siempre no poder comprarle un sombrero. Serena recordaba con claridad el día en que encontró éste en la calle, justo antes de empezar a trabajar en Crow's Nest. Fue emocionante, era su primer sombrero. No le importaba que estuviese manchado o que sus plumas amarillas y los ribetes antaño a juego hubiesen perdido ya su vigor. Había imaginado a alguna hermosa mujer luciéndolo bajo su sombrilla al pasear por Hyde Park en un día de sol; incluso se había imaginado que ella era la mujer.

Ahora era suyo, y para Serena, era un gran tesoro.

Apretando los labios, se deslizó de la cama al suelo. El esfuerzo le provocó un fuerte dolor en el costado. Se levantó con cuidado, sintiendo cómo le flaqueaban las fuerzas y luchando con desesperación. Sus rodillas se debilitaron. Estaba entumecida y dolorida, incapaz siquiera de ponerse erguida. Se sintió como una anciana inservible y, probablemente, eso era lo que parecía.

De repente, se abrió la puerta.

—Maldita sea—dijo una voz—¿Qué demonios cree que está haciendo?

Fijó la vista en él.

—Pensé que sería evidente: me marcho. Y creí que había dicho que la forma de hablar de la chusma no sería tolerada en su casa. Aunque claro, sin duda, es diferente para el señor, ¿no es cierto, lord «Estúpido»?

Darien ignoró la burla. Estaba ridícula, allí de pie con ese estúpido sombrero en la cabeza. Se cruzó de brazos y la miró.

—¿Cómo diablos se propone hacerlo?

—Como ve, por mi propio pie—Casi desafiante, tiró de los lazos de su sombrero—Y no se atreva a detenerme.

—En ese caso debería dar más pasos hacia fuera que los que da hacia dentro—Encorvada, se balanceaba como si estuviera borracha, parecía que iba a caerse de un momento a otro.

Pero su mirada indicaba rebeldía. Andrew tenía razón. Era testaruda hasta la médula.

—¿Qué se propone llevar?—preguntó.

—Me temo que tendrá que ser este camisón. Pero no tiene que preocuparse, se lo devolveré a su hermana. Aunque no sé si ella querrá volver a llevarlo después de haber sido utilizado por mí.

¡La señorita remilgada, de nuevo! Era un papel que desempeñaba a la perfección, con esas ínfulas que se daba.

—Lo dudo. Siendo como es una mujer práctica, mi hermana Usagui se preocupa sobre todo a la hora de elegir su vestuario. Pero creo que fue buena idea pedir a Rubi que arreglase su capa y su vestido y limpiase las botas. Confieso que no entendí muy bien por qué se molestó tanto.

—Por favor, agradézcaselo en mi nombre. ¿Dónde están?

Darien hizo un gesto en dirección al vestidor. Cruzó la habitación y abrió la puerta.

—Venga a cogerlos, si lo desea.

La mirada que Serena le dirigió fue de lo más inquisidora. Dio un paso, y a duras penas pudo dar un segundo. Con una mueca de dolor, intentó mantenerse erguida sin conseguirlo. El camisón se abrió mostrando la generosidad de sus curvas. El marqués no desaprovechó la oportunidad.

Ella se dio cuenta.

—¡Bastardo arrogante de sangre azul!—El insulto le hizo recordar su procedencia de los suburbios de SaintGiles. Cerró el puño con intención de golpearle la barbilla.

No fue sino un intento lamentable que la hizo caer entre sus brazos sin que él tuviera que moverse.

—Ha fallado—dijo tranquilamente.

—¡Deje que me vaya! Usted no me quiere aquí.

Se dejó caer pesadamente en sus brazos, mirándole con furia a través de una cortina de pelo dorado. Se derramaba por sus hombros y rozaba las mangas de él. «Un color de lo más inusual —se dijo—espeso, rizado y lustroso, como si hubiese sido pulido por un rayo de luz.»

Suspiró.

—Querida jovencita, usted está herida. ¿Necesita que le recuerde que está bajo mi cuidado?

—¿Su cuidado? Me gustaría saber por qué se toma tantas molestias cuando ha dejado bien claro que no le agrado. Además, ¡no me gusta su manera de mirarme!

Darien parpadeó.

—¿Disculpe?

—Me mira como lo hacen los hombres de Crow's Nest. ¡Pero yo no soy ninguna furcia!

Gritó con la indignación de alguien que se cree en superioridad moral, de una manera en la que él nunca había oído gritar.

—¡Así que, señor, si va a volver a mirarme, tendrá que mirarme a los ojos!

«Señor.» Un claro avance frente al «bastardo arrogante de sangre azul». Una considerable mejora con respecto a Lord «Estúpido». Parecía que estaba ganando estatus ante sus ojos.

Esta vez tuvo cuidado de mirar a esos ojos, tan inusuales como su pelo. Rodeados de unas pestañas oscuras y espesas, eran casi del color del cielo claro, diferentes a todos los que hubiese visto antes.

—Tiene razón. No fue muy gentil por mi parte.

—Me alegro de que lo entienda así—Levantó su cabeza para mirarle y, al hacerlo, su sombrero cayó al suelo.

—¡Mi sombrero!—gritó—Por favor, ¡debo recuperarlo!

—Es un sombrero lamentable—dijo sin pensárselo dos veces.

Serena dio un grito.

—¡No es lamentable! ¡Es bonito y es mío! Como también lo es el collar, y tan pronto como lo recupere, seguiré mi camino.

Sus labios temblaban y sus ojos empezaban a brillar. «Por favor —suplicó en silencio—nada de lágrimas.»

Un sollozo entrecortado, y sintió dentro de él algo que le comprimía. Diablos, debía haberlo sabido. El torrente de lágrimas era inminente si no hacía algo rápido para remediarlo. Entonces ella intentó abrirse paso para recoger su sombrero, pero él la cogió con más fuerza, una prisión controlada que era delicada pero a la vez firme.

—¡No puede marcharse!—le recordó—¿Qué pasará con la policía?

—¡Al diablo con la policía!

Si se quedaba, tendría que hacer algo para enmendar ese lenguaje.

—¿Y Diamante?

La pregunta atrajo la atención de la muchacha que le miró con una palpitación.

—¿Diamante?

Casi podía sentir su terror. Dios sabía que podía verlo con claridad en sus ojos.

—Sí.

—¿Cree que vendrá a buscarme?

—No lo sé—Era la verdad—Él no podrá encontrarla. Nunca se le ocurriría buscar aquí. Mayfair puede estar a un mundo de distancia de SaintGiles.

—¿No dejará que me encuentre?

—Desde luego que no.

Su fortaleza cedió. Incapaz de mantenerse en pie por más tiempo, se hundió en sus brazos. Esta vez no hubo reproches cuando él la recogió. La había llevado casi hasta la cama, cuando dijo con impaciencia:

—¡Espere, mi sombrero! Por favor, ¿sería tan amable de traérmelo?

Darien se vio obligado a volverse. Ella se colgó de su cuello cuando él se inclinó a recogerlo. Después, con cuidado, la depositó en la cama y le tendió el sombrero que llevaba en la mano.

Sin perder un momento, volvió a colocárselo en la cabeza.

Él la observó mientras se secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos. Sin saber muy bien por qué, se encontró sentado en su cama.

—Necesita descansar y guardar reposo, Serena.

Tenía los ojos medio cerrados. Al oír su voz, Serena abrió uno.

—No creo que le haya dado permiso para llamarme por mi nombre de pila—dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Sin duda, una afirmación un tanto altiva, considerando que acababa de llevarla en brazos y estaba ahora en su cama. De acuerdo, no exactamente su cama, pero sí la cama de su casa.

Trató de sonreír, volviendo a su expresión seria en cuanto ella le miró.

—¿Puedo?—preguntó haciendo gala de la mayor solemnidad.

Serena estaba agotada. Él pudo verlo en la sombra que inundaba sus ojos y sus párpados.

—¿Puedo llamarla Serena?

—Supongo que sí. Pero, en ese caso, ¿cómo debo llamarle yo?

—Definitivamente, no lord «Estúpido».

El inicio de una sonrisa cruzó su boca.

—¿Prefiere lord «Cretino» entonces?

—¡Serena! Creía que nos habíamos dado una tregua. Así que, por favor, no la ponga en peligro. Creo que «Darien» sería más agradable.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Por una vez, ella sonrió y desvió la cabeza.

—En realidad no quería marcharme—dijo en voz baja.

—¿No?

—No. Era sólo porque usted me miraba de esa manera tan terriblemente seria.

«Qué halagador», pensó. ¿La miraba entonces él como si fuera un ogro?

—Sí, lo sé—murmuró—Andrew es el simpático, no yo.

Su mirada volvió a él.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Querida, acaba de decir que mi mirada es terrible.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—Es seria, pero no terrible.

Desde luego, la chica era contundente. Tanto, que Darien se sintió atraído hacia ella. Entonces recordó la noche que la encontró en SaintGiles. «Guapo», le había llamado. A él. No dijo nada, se quedó allí sentado, con una extraña sensación en el pecho. Poco después, los párpados de su invitada empezaron a ceder. Pero antes de quedarse dormida, su cuerpo se estremeció.

Darien se inclinó hacia ella, tratando de reprimir el impulso de retirar un mechón que caía sobre su cara.

—¿Qué ocurre?—le dijo con suavidad.  
—Recuerdo estar en la calle, en el frío—Su voz se volvió un susurro—No quiero despertar así de nuevo.  
Sin saber por qué, sus manos estaban entre las de él. No eran blandas ni delicadas, ni llevaban guantes como las de las damas que conocía, sino que estaban agrietadas, rojas y secas. Con todo, parecían muy pequeñas junto a las suyas. Los dedos de él rodearon los de ella.  
—No lo hará—le dijo—Ahora túmbese y descanse, Serena.  
—No sé si podré. Yo…—dudó—tengo miedo.  
—¿De qué tiene miedo?  
—De que cuando despierte, todo esto haya desaparecido. De que usted haya desaparecido.  
Él se sintió, sin saber por qué, halagado.  
—Y su hermano Andrew también.

Andrew. ¡Cómo no! El nudo en sus dedos se aflojó.  
—Le prometo que estaré aquí cuando despierte.  
Sus párpados temblaron, estaba a punto de rendirse al sueño, pero aún suspiró:  
—Esta habitación…es tan bonita. De verdad lo es. Ay, Darien, desearía…desearía quedarme aquí siempre.  
Darien se sintió sobrecogido. No había llorado por Diamante, sino por ese estúpido sombrero. Si no fuese tan triste, se hubiese reído ante la imagen que proyectaba con esa miserable prenda que caía doblada por su frente. Había algo conmovedor en ella. En la manera en que había luchado con él—¡no sólo verbalmente, sino en la forma más literal!—estando como estaba, tan débil como un pajarillo. Su sonrisa se desvaneció al pensar en el puñetazo que había intentado darle. Nunca había conocido a una mujer tan llena de vitalidad, a excepción de Usagui. En este momento, la irritable señorita Serena Tsukino parecía tan frágil que una parte de él tenía miedo incluso de tocarla.  
Pero, de alguna manera, otra parte de él no podía dejar de hacerlo.  
Sus ojos seguían cerrados cuando murmuró algo inaudible.  
Muy lentamente, con la punta de un dedo, trazó la pequeña curva de su nariz, la plenitud marcada de sus labios, la forma delicada de su mandíbula…Un nudo en el estómago le impedía respirar. Dios santo, era exquisita, con esa complexión blanca y perfecta. «Y blanda», pensó maravillado. Tan blanda, que la textura de sus labios y su piel parecían de madreperla. Apartó su mano.  
«Es un chantaje—decidió con una mirada sombría—Un chantaje emocional urdido por una desamparada y por el granuja de Andrew.» No sabía cómo había pasado, o por qué, pero de alguna manera había sido seducido. Es más, desarmado.  
Por el amor de Dios, no podía echarla. Aunque quisiera.  
Aunque se llevase toda la plata que había en la casa.


	9. Chapter 07

_**CAPITULO 7**_

Al día siguiente, ya tarde, Andrew fue a buscarle al estudio.

—Envié a Neflyte a confirmar la historia de Serena.

Neflyte había servido a la familia durante casi veinte años. Su lealtad era incuestionable y Darien sabía que se podía confiar en la discreción de su criado.

Entrecruzó los dedos de su mano.

—¿Y bien?

—Todo lo que nos contó es cierto. El lugar donde vive, el lugar donde trabaja.

El rostro de Darien se ensombreció.

—¿Y esos dos con los que se encontró? ¿Diamante y Yamoto?

—Yo diría que tuvo suerte de escapar con vida. Una pareja peligrosa, sin duda. Si mató a Yamoto, no me cabe duda de que fue en defensa propia. Sólo desearía que Diamante fuera a reunirse con su hermano en el infierno. El mundo estaría mejor sin él.

Darien asintió.

—Dile a Neflyte que mantenga los ojos bien abiertos y los oídos afinados.

—Así lo hice.

Darien volvió al trabajo. ¡Era imposible! Intentó apartar de su mente la información sobre Serena que Neflyte les había facilitado. Intentó apartarla a ella de su mente. Pero el miedo que había vislumbrado en esos hermosos ojos no dejaba de perseguirle. Y podía aún sentir esos pequeños y helados dedos enredados en los suyos.

Lo sintió incrustado en su pecho, hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo más. Era bastante irracional, incluso estúpido. ¡Condenadamente precipitado! Pero no podía posponerlo por más tiempo.

No estaría satisfecho hasta que hubiese visto con sus propios ojos el lugar de donde Serena provenía.

Una hora más tarde, Darien se sentaba entre unos cargadores del puerto que bebían y comían en el Crow's Nest. Su indumentaria era similar a la de los otros clientes, todos con ropa de lana gruesa. Se preocupó de no atraer sino unas pocas miradas desocupadas, cuando pasó debajo de la señal que colgaba fuera y entró en el oscuro y poco iluminado establecimiento. El interior era pequeño e incómodo, el ambiente alborotado y estridente, el lenguaje subido de tono. Los hombres se amontonaban unos contra otros en unas mesas largas y burdamente talladas. Darien buscó un lugar en una de esas mesas.

Una camarera rolliza, con pelo de paja, se presentó con prontitud.

—¿Tú eres nuevo aquí, no?—No le dio la oportunidad de responder, sino que clavó un dedo en su manga—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Ryuku—respondió sin pestañear.

—Bueno, Ryuku. Yo soy Molly. ¿Qué quieres tomar?

—Cerveza.

Un hombre fornido y con barba golpeó detrás de él un tanque de cerveza contra la mesa.

—¡Por las barbas de cristo! ¿Qué pasa conmigo?—gritó—¿Es que no puede un hombre beber otra cerveza por aquí?

—Tranquilo. Ya va tu cerveza.

—Bien—retumbó—pero ¿dónde diablos está Serena?

Cada fibra del cuerpo de Darien se puso en alerta. El tipo sentado a su lado se encogió de hombros.

—No la he visto desde hace un par de noches. Koiji cree que ella ha decidido que es demasiado superior para los tipos como nosotros.

Hizo un gesto en dirección al dueño, un hombretón cuyo inocente nombre desmentía tanto su expresión como su contorno.

—Ya tengo a otra que empieza mañana—dijo—esperemos que sea menos estrecha que nuestra pollita Serena, ¿eh?—Y dirigió al hombretón un guiño de ojos.

Darien estaba furioso. Cuando Molly colocó un espumoso tanque de cerveza frente a su cara, no tardó ni un segundo en llevárselo a la garganta. Para cuando quiso haberlo terminado, ella estaba ya de camino a la barra. El cliente que estaba sentado al final de la mesa agarró un vuelo de su falda y la atrajo contra su regazo. El movimiento fue tan repentino que los pesados pechos de la camarera casi se derramaron por el escote de su vestido. El hombre bramó:

—¡Aquí tenemos una jugosa golosina!, ¿verdad, muchachos?

La chica emitió algo parecido a una sonrisa y los dos cayeron al suelo. Él susurró a su oído, dejándole caer algo en la mano. Ella aceptó con la cabeza.

Sebastian puso una moneda en la mesa y se levantó. No había necesidad de permanecer allí por más tiempo. Había visto todo lo que necesitaba.

Una vez en la calle, no volvió al lugar donde había dejado a Jimmy, el cochero. En lugar de eso, se dio la vuelta y caminó con grandes zancadas a lo más profundo de SaintGiles. Sus asuntos allí todavía no habían terminado.

Era una hora bastante indecente cuando regresó a Mayfair. Cuando entraba por el umbral, se le ocurrió que, precisamente por eso, era bastante posible que encontrara a Justin de vuelta también. Y así fue. Se encontraron cara a cara en el recibidor de la entrada.

—¿Sebastian? —Justin le miró de arriba abajo—. Por todos los santos, hombre, ¿de qué vas disfrazado?

Darien sonrió al tiempo que se quitaba la boina de burda lana que cubría su cabeza.

—Mi nombre es Ryuku—dijo con el mejor acento escocés que pudo—y soy un marinero del norte.

—¡Si me hubiera cruzado contigo en la calle, nunca te hubiese reconocido!

—Eso mismo me pasó cuando me vestí así para el baile de disfraces de Pemberton hace unos años. Nuestra huésped no es la única que domina el arte de los disfraces.

—Ah, y ésa es la razón de que…—Se calló. En ese mismo instante, arrugó la nariz y se alejó un paso de su hermano, su boca con una mueca de disgusto—Caray. Apestas a cerveza y humo. ¡No me digas que has estado en SaintGiles!

Ya de camino a su estudio, Darien ignoró el tono acusatorio de su hermano.

—De acuerdo entonces. No te lo diré.

Andrew adoptó un tono desafiante.

—¡Diablos! Te dije que había mandado a Neflyte a comprobar la historia de Serena. ¿Es que no me creíste?

Una de las manos de Darien sujetaban la licorera de brandy y la otra el vaso.

—No es eso.

—Entonces ¿qué? ¿Es de ella de la que desconfías? ¿De Neflyte? ¿De mí? ¿O de todos nosotros?

—No lo hice por eso—dijo Darien con pesadez. Se sentó detrás de su mesa de escritorio—Tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos. Tenía que hacerlo.

El ambiente estaba calmado y silencioso cuando se llevó el vaso a la boca. Andrew acercó una de las sillas y pasó la mano por un mechón desaliñado de su pelo.

—Dios mío—dijo con una voz extraña—Es como si hubiese estado en el infierno y hubiese vuelto—Una vez hubo empezado, no pudo parar—Le pedí a Neflyte que me dejase en los alrededores de SaintGiles. No había hecho más que girar la esquina cuando me encontré con un hombre que no tenía brazos. En una puerta cercana al Crow's Nest, había una mujer sin piernas.

—Es un truco, un ardid. ¿No le diste dinero, verdad?

—Difícilmente. Se lo di a tres pequeños golfillos sin zapatos.

Andrew asintió.

—Bien pensado.

—Cuando dejé el Crow's Nest, caminé hasta la vivienda de Serena.

—¿Hiciste qué?

—Me has oído bien. Caminé.

Andrew inclinó el peso de su cuerpo sobre un codo.

—¡Dios santo, hombre! ¿Fuiste abordado por alguien?

Darien emitió una risa áspera.

—¡Ah, sí! Por un mendigo. Le di unas cuantas monedas. Me las agradeció y después intentó limpiarme los bolsillos—Hizo una pausa para sonreír—Pero sin éxito. Los siguientes, bueno, eran un poquito más persistentes y les hubiese gustado mucho continuar donde el otro hombre lo dejó.

—¿Eran varios?

—Sí, dos.

—Dios mío. Imagino que pedirías ayuda.

—¡Qué disparate! No hubo necesidad.

Darien golpeó su puño contra la palma de la otra mano y se encontró con la mirada de su hermano.

—Desde luego que no hizo falta.

Andrew le miró fijamente. Darien sonrió.

—¿Qué? ¿Es que nunca has oído de mis días como boxeador en Oxford? No, imagino que no, porque fuiste a Cambridge. Ah, pero me llenaba los bolsillos cada noche, querido hermano. Y todavía tengo el toque, al parecer, porque salí de allí sin un rasguño.

Andrew se acercó la licorera.

—Bueno, bueno. Todos tenemos nuestros secretos, ¿no? Aunque aún me cuesta creer que fueras solo a SaintGiles. ¿Y te atreves a llamarme granuja? Por Dios, necesito un trago—Apuró el brandy en dos tragos. Iba a servirse otro cuando vio la expresión de Darien.

Lentamente, bajó el vaso.

—¿Aún hay más?

—Sí.

—Soy todo oídos.

—Conocí a Rubeus—dijo Sebastian frotándose los dedos.

—¿El casero de Serena?

—Sí. En mi opinión pertenece a una especie no superior a la de los gusanos.

—Entiendo.

—No se mostró especialmente contento cuando este marinero escocés golpeó en la puerta equivocada y le levantó de la cama.

Andrew recuperó al fin su aplomo.

—¿De verdad creyó que te habías equivocado de casa?

—Así es.

—Pronto cambió de actitud y se mostró bastante hospitalario cuando mencioné que no tenía ningún sitio donde pasar la noche. Por supuesto, me informó de que tenía algunas habitaciones disponibles.

—¿Así que viste donde vivía Serena?

—Desde luego. ¿Quieres que te lo cuente? La pendiente del techo era tan baja que difícilmente podía mantenerme en pie. No había sino una ventana. El único mueble era un jergón arrimado a la esquina. Ni siquiera había un taburete. No había espacio ni para darse la vuelta en redondo.

Darien empezó a rememorar todo de nuevo:

—Dijo que Serena era una «pequeña ramera» que se había marchado de allí sin pagarle. Le hubiese partido la cara allí mismo. Y entonces tuve mi oportunidad. Cuando le informé de que esperaba más por la renta que un mísero catre, se sintió ofendido. En consecuencia, le devolví la ofensa.

Su mandíbula se cerró con fuerza.

—Por Dios, Andrew, tenías que haberlo visto. Nunca había conocido un lugar tan miserable. Y Serena vivió allí. Vive allí—Perdió su vista en las sombras y dijo—No volverá a ese lugar. Nunca. No lo permitiré.

Andrew le dirigió una larga y lenta mirada.

—Es toda una afirmación, viniendo del hombre que no la quería en su casa al principio—Elevó una ceja, pero la expresión de Darien se mantuvo igual de severa—¿Por qué estás así? Has golpeado a tres hombres esta noche.

—Cuatro. Olvidas a Rubeus.

—En cualquier caso, no querría ser el próximo—Hizo una pausa—¿Qué planes tienes para ella?

Arqueó las cejas.

—Entiendo, aún no tienes planes. Conociendo lo ordenado que eres, imagino que el asunto debe estar desquiciándote los nervios.

—Déjalo, Andrew.

—Ah, vamos. Toda esta noche ha sido bastante impropia de ti, Darien. Incluso podría pensar que ese marinero, Ryuku, se ha llevado a mi hermano—Movió la cabeza en un fingido reproche—Bebiendo, pegándose por las calles. Si papá estuviera vivo, dudo que lo hubiese aprobado.

Darien se puso tenso. La ira no era algo que le dominara sin motivo. Pero éste era el lado de Andrew—su lado cáustico—que más odiaba. Andrew lo sabía muy bien y, sin embargo, no eran pocas las ocasiones en que quisiera hacerle perder el control.

Algún día, reflexionó Darien, la lengua viperina de Andrew le traería problemas y lo lamentaría de veras.

Aún así, su tono fue seco al avisarle:

—Dejémoslo estar, hermano. Intento no mirar atrás, y te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo.

—Sí, tienes razón. Como de costumbre. Lo que me recuerda algo más.

—¿Y qué es?  
—Bueno, no sé si me corresponde a mí señalarlo, pero tenemos bajo nuestro techo a una mujer soltera. Y conozco cuál es tu opinión sobre los escándalos. Así, si algo llega a decirse del tema, aceptaría la responsabilidad.  
La tensión desapareció de los hombros de Darien. La naturaleza voluble de Andrew resultaba, a veces, desconcertante.  
—No seas absurdo—Y en esa manera arrogante que sólo podía pertenecer a un marqués añadió—Hemos dado cobijo a una pobre y desafortunada chica de la calle. Los sirvientes son demasiado leales como para cuestionar el asunto, o traicionarme.  
—Es cierto, tu reputación es incuestionable.  
—Y la tuya bastante cuestionada, debo decir.  
—Bien, no te lo discuto—Andrew sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo—Lo que me recuerda que…¿cómo va la caza?  
Darien le miró con los ojos en blanco.  
—¿La caza? Por el amor de Dios, hermano, no tengo intención de ir de caza.  
Andrew emitió una carcajada.  
—¿Cómo, te has rendido ya?  
Sólo entonces captó el significado.  
—¡Por favor, encontrar una esposa es lo último que pasa por mi mente en estos momentos!  
Frunció el ceño cuando vio que Andrew se reía con más fuerza.


	10. Chapter 08

_**¡Holaaaa! **_

_**Os dejo el capítulo 8 de la historia. Como siempre (sé que soy repetitiva), quiero dar las gracias por los maravillos reviews que me han llegado y por elegir la historia o a mí como favorito.**_

**yesqui2000: ****hay que tener en cuenta que serena se ha criado solo con su madre y eso le ha hecho que no confíe en nadie; y Darien, fue abandonado por su madre, con lo cual lo que él hace es desconfiar de las mujeres.**

**Nai SD****: ****jajaja yo creo que él ya sabe que la ha encontrado.**

**STARVENUS: ****pues la verdad es que la historia está a la mitad, pero todavía quedan todas las emociones fuertes y te puedo asegurar que en lo que queda te sorprenderás bastante.**

**isabel20:**** Muchísimas gracias**

_**Os dejo leer, disfrutad. Un beso enorme, cuidaos.**_

_**CAPITULO 8**_

Serena se recuperaba. Se recuperaba bien. En unos pocos días, pudo levantarse de la cama. El dolor de su costado remitió gradualmente hasta transformarse en una ligera molestia. Muy pronto, pudo sentarse y caminar por la habitación. Shion, la pequeña criada que la atendía, entró una mañana en la habitación cargada de vestidos de Usagui, siguiendo las indicaciones de Darien, según dijo. Todos le iban a la perfección: de caderas, de largo y de hombros; pero de pecho…No había nada que hacer. Sus redondeadas curvas aumentaban bajo la línea del cuello y no había nada que pudiera hacer para ocultarlo. Usagui era claramente menos dotada de pecho que ella.

Hasta los dieciséis años, había sido esmirriada y flaca, incluso le echaban menos edad de la que tenía. Se sintió muy orgullosa cuando los pequeños bultos de su pecho empezaron por fin a florecer. ¿Acaso había alguna joven que no quisiera verse como una mujer? Pero al empezar a trabajar en el Crow's Nest, llegó a odiar la mirada hambrienta y lobuna que le dirigían los hombres, y que atravesaba su figura, en particular la parte de sus senos. Miraban sus pechos, como miraban los pechos de Molly. Se los agarraban, los pellizcaban e intentaban retorcérselos.

¿Por qué se sentían los hombres del puerto tan fascinados por los pechos femeninos?, había preguntado con irritación un día. Molly se había encogido de hombros y había respondido alegremente que era la forma de ser de los hombres. Durante el tiempo en el que Serena trabajó allí, nunca llegó a acostumbrarse a sus miradas lascivas.

Y de alguna manera, sabía que nunca conseguiría acostumbrarse.

La perspectiva de tener que volver a trabajar allí la aterraba. De hecho, era una de las cosas que estaba determinada a evitar a toda costa. Tenía que haber una manera, se dijo a sí misma. Se dijo con convicción que los milagros ocurrían. Porque, el simple hecho de estar en Mayfair era una prueba de ello.

Cada mañana cuando se despertaba en esa hermosa habitación, que era como un estallido de luz, se recordaba a sí misma dónde estaba —en una mansión de Mayfair—, se recordaba que no era sólo un sueño fruto de un vivo deseo hecho ahora realidad, un anhelo que ni siquiera sabía que tenía dentro hasta que supo que era posible. ¡Ay, pero sería tan fácil acostumbrarse a vivir de esta manera! Desayuno en la cama, té al lado de la ventana con un cobertor sobre sus rodillas, cena ante la calidez y el crepitar del fuego, un brasero para mantener calientes sus pies por la noche…¡el mismo cielo! Sin pasar hambre. Sin tener que preocuparse de arañar unos peniques para pagar la renta.

Pero también se decía, una y otra vez, que no debía acostumbrarse demasiado a esta vida. Rezaba para que cuando estuviese bien, Darien la dejara quedarse el tiempo suficiente como para encontrar un trabajo en una casa similar a ésa. No le importaría trabajar duro, con tal de no volver a SaintGiles.

Aunque los días estaban llenos de esperanza y comodidad, las noches las pasaba con dificultad. Cuando la habitación se quedaba en silencio y se encontraba a solas, una desesperación profunda se apoderaba de su alma.

No podía olvidar.

«Con sus manos», había dicho Darien.

Y así era.

Yamoto había muerto por su culpa. Había matado a un hombre. Lo había asesinado.

Esta certeza la estaba atormentando.

Se tumbó en la cama una noche, e intentó con todas sus fuerzas olvidar. Intentó no pensar. Dio vueltas durante lo que parecían horas, temblando, luchando por no dejar salir las lágrimas que le rozaban la garganta. Fue inevitable, quizá, que su mente se volviera hacia Darien, quien, según le había dicho Shion, había salido esa noche.

¡Si supiera qué hacer con él! El marqués pasaba todos los días por su cuarto para averiguar cómo se encontraba. Venía siempre vestido de manera impecable, con su forma de ser siempre educada. Y de alguna manera, sólo verle le provocaba una sensación de pesadez y torpeza en la lengua, fruto de esa personalidad formidable que ella había ya conocido en él.

La otra mañana, por ejemplo, ella estaba en la cama mientras Shion limpiaba la habitación. Le parecía mal mirar cómo trabajaba la pequeña criada de ojos vivarachos y no hacer nada, así que se levantó para ayudarla.

—¡No no, señorita Serena!—gritó. Por supuesto, Darien eligió ese momento para pasar. Su corazón dio un pequeño brinco al verle. Su mirada oscura la atravesó desde la cabeza hasta la punta más remota de sus pies, dibujando con su ceja una expresión de reprobación. El silencio fue suficiente. Serena se apresuró a descalzarse y tirar de las mantas hasta que no se vio de su cuerpo más que la barbilla.

Aparentemente, su trato para con ella se había hecho más distendido. Sin embargo, no podía evitar el pensar que él la consideraba una meretriz. Y no sabía cómo convencerle de lo contrario.

Un extraño dolor le revolvió las entrañas. De todas formas, ¿qué importaba? Tampoco podía quedarse en esa casa para siempre.

Unos diez días después de su llegada, encendió una vela, se vistió y se aventuró por el recibidor. Era un gesto bastante atrevido, ella lo sabía, y se sintió como la ladrona que Darien decía que era. Pero desde el principio, había sentido una gran curiosidad por conocer la casa. A juzgar por el mobiliario de su habitación que era imponente, el marqués, según le comentó Shion, debía de ser muy rico. La muchacha lo aseguró con una sonrisa contundente.

Eran altas horas de la madrugada y, con toda seguridad, no habría nadie levantado. Le sentó bien estirar las piernas. Aunque su habitación era maravillosa, empezaba a sentirse un poco aburrida de estar todo el día allí sin hacer nada. Tratando de no hacer ruido, bajó las escaleras y recorrió la casa de puntillas, mirando cada una de las habitaciones. Estaba el comedor, con su mesa gigantesca y sus candelabros de plata. El aparador era delicado, con una vajilla de porcelana cuyas piezas se alternaban con delicadas figuritas que parecían fantasmas a la luz de la luna. Todo era elegante, caro y aristocrático como el marqués.

Con un poco de temor, pero determinada a satisfacer su curiosidad, se dirigió a la siguiente habitación. Era enorme, de techos abovedados. Unas ventanas altas y acristaladas flanqueaban la chimenea de mármol y filas enteras de libros llenaban las estanterías alineadas que cubrían las paredes.

La biblioteca.

A su madre le hubiese encantado esta habitación, pensó dolorosamente. ¡Cómo desearía que su madre estuviese aún viva y pudiera verla! Tres meses habían pasado desde su fallecimiento, y no había un día—ni siquiera una hora— en la que Serena no la echase de menos. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, por lo que trató de secárselas con el dorso de la mano.

Rozó con sus dedos los brazos del sillón situado frente al fuego y se detuvo. La piel era suave, como la de un niño. En la chimenea quedaban aún brasas encendidas. No pudo imaginar nada más acogedor que sentarse en ese sillón y sentir la luminosa calidez del hogar.

Afuera, un viento tormentoso precipitaba las gotas de lluvia en el cristal. El rugido de los truenos la hacía temblar: no había olvidado el frío y la lluvia que calaron su capa hasta empaparle la piel.

Se dio cuenta, aunque no por primera vez, de la suerte que había tenido de que Darien la encontrara y le hubiese permitido quedarse en su casa. La comisura de su boca se cerró en una mueca. ¡Si supiera que estaba fisgoneando por la casa, la echaría de allí sin contemplaciones!

El viento ululó de nuevo. Oyó un extraño sonido como de rasguños en la puerta. Su primer instinto fue agacharse detrás del sillón para esconderse.

De nuevo, el mismo rasguño, pero esta vez más fuerte. Más insistente. Y otro más, mucho más insistente que los otros y acompañado ahora de una especie de lamento. Movida por la curiosidad, salió de la biblioteca en la dirección en que oía el ruido, anteponiendo el candelabro para iluminar el camino. Lentamente, se irguió y abrió con cuidado la puerta.

Una ráfaga de viento la sorprendió de tal forma que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. Algo frío y mojado atravesó la puerta por debajo de sus piernas hasta el recibidor. Reprimió un grito y miró hacia abajo frenética. A sus pies, dos ojos oscuros y expresivos la miraron. Devon parpadeó: ¡un perro! Mojado y desaliñado, tiritaba desde la punta de las orejas hasta la de la cola, empapado como estaba de la tórrida tormenta. Era bastante feo, con un pequeño hocico que parecía habérsele pegado a la cara. Algo que, sin embargo, le hacía más encantador. Su pelo era largo y cobrizo, y arrastraba hasta los lustrosos azulejos del suelo. Ay, sí, era como una bolita, ¡parecía no tener patas!

Colocó el candelabro en una pequeña mesa oval que encontró a sus espaldas y se acuclilló a su lado.

—¡Ay, mi perrito! Estás calado hasta los huesos, ¿verdad?

El perro metió su fría nariz entre las manos que se le tendían, y gimió de tal forma que la conmovió profundamente.

—¿Tienes hambre?—canturreó.

Podía jurar que sus ojos brillaron.

—Veamos si podemos encontrar algo para comer, ¿qué te parece?—reflexionó en voz alta—Me ha sobrado un trozo de queso de mi cena. ¿A los perros os gusta el queso?

Bueno, pronto lo descubriría, se dijo y continuó dirigiéndose a él:

—Ahora, pizquita, quédate dónde estás—Le señaló con el dedo y rió para sí misma—«Pizquita.» Necesitas un nombre mejor que ése, ¿no crees? ¿Cómo podemos llamarte? Ya sé, Webster, ¡te llamaré Webster!

Por supuesto, el nombre fue recibido con un movimiento enloquecedor de rabo.

—Estupendo—dijo Serena, encantada con su elección—Quédate aquí, Webster.

No le llevó más de unos minutos ir a su habitación y encontrar el trozo de queso que había reservado en una servilleta para una mejor ocasión. Al volver, comprobó que Webster no se había movido de su sitio.

—Buen chico, Webster—Sentada de cuclillas, agarró un trozo de queso y se lo ofreció con la mano.

No hubo que convencerle, porque el animal lo engulló con rapidez. Devon rió complacida. Unos pequeños ojos la miraban expectantes.

—Paciencia, Webster—Una virtud de la que ella nunca había podido dar lecciones.

Un golpe en la puerta llamó su atención. Sin lugar a dudas, había alguien allí. ¿Darien? ¿Andrew? ¿Iría alguno de los sirvientes a abrir la puerta? Sea como fuere, la habían cogido con las manos en la masa. No había tiempo para esconder a Webster y desaparecer escaleras arriba: la verían de todos modos.

A la desesperada, escondió el perro debajo de la falda de su camisón.

—¡No digas ni una palabra!—le susurró. «Como si pudiera», pensó con una risita.

Una corriente de aire rozó sus pies desnudos. La puerta se abrió. Cuando se volvió para mirarle, Darien estaba de pie frente a ella.

—No estaba robando —se apresuró a decir. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que escondía restos del queso en una mano escondida tras la espalda.

Darien no respondió, se limitó a mover la cabeza, dubitativo.

Serena tragó saliva. Sus ojos se elevaron hasta encontrarse con unos anchos hombros cubiertos de una excelente lana, el intrincado nudo de su corbata, la columna acordonada de su cuello. Sintió una punzada en el centro de su estómago, algo que no podía identificar. Allí de pie, tan cerca de él, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo guapo que estaba, en su intensa masculinidad, tan diferente a la de cualquier otro hombre que hubiese conocido.

Le pareció extraño estar frente a él, de pie. No era una postura que desease mantener por mucho tiempo, pensó vagamente, porque con lo alto que era, acabaría por padecer tortícolis.

Mientras tanto, los ojos de Sebastian se habían ocupado en inspeccionar su longitud. Serena lamentó no llevar el pelo peinado. Pero ¿qué clase de estupidez era ésa? Se irritó consigo misma. ¿Por qué se preocupaba de su aspecto frente a él? Él había expresado su opinión sobre ella con bastante claridad, y sabía que no cambiaría de idea.

¡Demonios! Ahora la estaba mirando de esa manera reprobatoria que la hacía sentirse tan incómoda. Se llevó la mano a la garganta.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada. Sólo que me agrada ver que tiene tan buen aspecto. El color está volviendo a sus mejillas—Dio un paso para acercarse a ella.

Serena quiso dar un paso atrás, pero recordó que tenía un perro debajo de las piernas.

—Ah, sí. Estoy mucho mejor—Confundida, pensó que no podría quedarse allí de pie para siempre con Webster entre las piernas. ¡Dios mío, qué frío era!

—Así es—dijo Darien con dulzura—Al menos ya no se tambalea en mis brazos.

Serena enrojeció, a sabiendas de que él vería el rubor que la cubría hasta el mismo nacimiento del pelo. Nada más mencionar sus brazos, su pulso se aceleró. Habían sido fuertes, sus brazos, seguros y cálidos y, de repente, el calor de sus mejillas se extendió por cada parte de su cuerpo, hasta el final de los pies. Ay, sí, sus brazos…

Sin duda, el lugar más seguro y confortable.

Entre las piernas, sintió como Webster se giraba y caía de golpe.

El borde de su falda se movió. Olvidó el calor y su rostro se paralizó. «No», pensó con horror. «Oh, no». Sus ojos clavados en el rostro de Darien. «¿Se habrá dado cuenta?»

Una mirada se detuvo en las faldas de Serena. Una de sus pobladas cejas se arqueó, en esa manera tan imperiosa que tenía. Porque de hecho, Darien sí se había dado cuenta. «¿Qué demonios es eso?», se preguntó.

—Señorita Tsukino—empezó.

—«Serena», acordamos que me llamaría Serena, ¿recuerda? Y que yo le llamaría Darien.

—Muy bien, entonces. Dígame, Serena, ¿qué es lo que tiene escondido debajo de su vestido?

—No es mi vestido, es el de su hermana.

La criatura se estaba yendo por las ramas. Apoyándose ahora en un pie, ahora en el otro. Y a todas luces, parecía culpable.

—Pero es usted, Serena, quien lo lleva puesto. Por consiguiente, es suyo.

Otra vez vio el movimiento. Cambió de pie, como para ocultarlo. Darien entrecerró los ojos como si así pudiera ver mejor. Podía ver. No, no era posible. Por los clavos de Cristo, ¡era una cola!

—¿Esconde algo debajo de sus faldas, Serena?—Podía muy bien estar preguntando por el tiempo.

Con la punta de su lengua se humedeció los labios.

—Por supuesto que no.

Darien apenas la oyó. Estaba demasiado ocupado observando esa pequeña y delicada boca, el movimiento sensual y desinteresado de su lengua sobre sus labios.

Se obligó a apartar la vista. Por Dios, ¿qué es lo que le pasaba? Se obligó a volver al asunto que le ocupaba.

—¿Está segura?

—Desde luego. Si tuviera algo escondido bajo mis faldas, ¿no lo sabría?

Arrugó el entrecejo. Ella no parecía muy segura.

—Eso espero—dijo, pensando que era una pésima mentirosa: en toda su vida, no había visto unos ojos tan grandes.

Otro movimiento desde debajo de sus faldas. Ahora, ¡un hocico había sustituido al rabo! El hocico de un perro, si no se equivocaba.

—Quizás deberíamos echar un vistazo—Antes de que pudiera replicar nada, se agachó y agarró con una mano el borde de su falda.

El chucho gruñó y se abalanzó sobre él, y Darien apartó la mano justo a tiempo. Mascullando un insulto, se volvió a poner de pie:

—¡Condenada criatura!

—No, no. ¡Ay, cuánto lo siento! Es sólo que tiene hambre.

—¡Hambre! ¡Pero si parece que no se hubiese perdido una comida en la vida!

Serena se agachó y dio al perro el último bocado de queso que tenía.

—También tiene frío—añadió, poniéndose de pie una vez más—¿No ve cómo tiembla?

El desgraciado animal no temblaba ahora. En realidad, ¡parecía un tanto engreído!

Darien lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Este chucho parece una rata de alcantarilla gorda y peluda.

Los ojos de Serena estallaron.

—¡Y tú dijiste que yo parecía una mujer de la calle!

«Ya no», pensó Darien.

—Tiene la misma barriga que tú tenías. Aunque a diferencia de la tuya, ésta no parece fruto de ningún artificio, sino más bien de una descarada glotonería.

—¡Aún así, no parece una rata de alcantarilla!

Darien se cuidó mucho de decir lo que pensaba, la muchacha parecía bastante ofendida.

—¿Cómo diablos llegó hasta aquí?—preguntó enfadado. Unos dientes pequeños se clavaron en la carne rosada de su labio inferior.

—Bueno—aventuró—yo le dejé entrar.

—¿No te siguió hasta aquí, verdad?

—Claro que no. Escuché unos arañazos en la puerta y cuando fui a abrir, se coló dentro. Puede que se haya perdido.

Darien dudó que nadie quisiera semejante chucho.

—En ese caso, será mejor que le dejemos fuera por si alguien lo está buscando.

—¡Pero por eso es precisamente por lo que no deberíamos!— Serena cogió el perro en brazos—Podría perderse de nuevo. Por favor, ¿puede quedarse? ¿Al menos hasta que entre en calor y coma un poco y se seque?—continuó todo seguido—lo tendré en mi habitación esta noche, no será un estorbo, lo prometo. Le he llamado Webster, y le aseguro que tendrá mucho mejor aspecto después de un baño.

«Como ella», dijo una voz en alguna parte de su cerebro. Suspiró.

— Serena…

—Por favor, no podría soportar la idea de que esté otra vez ahí fuera, con este tiempo horrible.

Darien intentó negarse. Tenía toda la intención de rechazar la idea. Pero todas sus buenas intenciones se derritieron cuando vio la súplica en esos ojos grandes y azules. Y vio algo más en ellos también.

La indiscutible señal de unas lágrimas recientes. Dios mío, había estado llorando. ¡Llorando!

En toda su vida, nunca había estado tan confundido. Quería pedirle que le dijera por qué. Pero algo en su interior le detuvo. Parecía tan llena de esperanza. Y pensó que no podría truncar esas esperanzas.

«Diablos», pensó, perplejo. ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo podía un hombre decir no? ¿Cómo podía él?

—Supongo que no hay nada malo en que se quede.

La sonrisa que iluminó su rostro fue de lo más dulce, tanto que se le quedó grabada en el corazón.

—Gracias, señor.

—Darien—le recordó.

—¡Gracias, Darien. Sí, gracias!

Abrazando al perro contra su pecho, se volvió y empezó a subir las escaleras. Pero en el primer peldaño, se paró y se volvió para mirarle, mordiéndose el labio.

«Ahora», pensó. Ahora iba a decirle lo que pasaba.

—Tengo una confesión que hacerle—se detuvo dubitativa—yo, verá, yo…—Desvió su mirada a un lado, después la bajó al suelo y después al techo antes de volver a mirarle. Aunque ni siquiera entonces le miró a los ojos—Le mentí—dijo finalmente.

Como si fuera una novedad para él. Sin embargo, Darien no se inmutó. Es más, intentó no hacer ver lo divertida que le parecía la afirmación, y cruzó los brazos.

—¿Mentiste?

Dio un trago.

—No es sólo que oyera a Webster en la puerta. Yo, yo quería ver su casa.

—Quería ver mi casa—repitió.

Ahora le miraba como si esperase que fuera a sacar el látigo en cualquier momento.

—Sí, no podía dormir y me aburría en mi habitación.

—Pensé que había dicho que era una habitación preciosa.

—Sí, sí, y lo es. Pero esta casa es tan maravillosa, que quería verla toda.

—Entiendo.

Le miró fijamente.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Y no está enfadado?  
—No—dijo Dulcemente—Pero ahora que se siente mejor, no hay necesidad de vagabundear así en la oscuridad—se detuvo—Le diré a Shion que le enseñe la casa mañana, si quiere. Lo haría yo mismo, pero me temo que Andrew y yo tenemos negocios que atender mañana. Después, tengo un compromiso por la noche. —La miró de cerca—¿Le parece bien?  
Serena le miraba boquiabierta, observó, y tuvo que refrenar su impulso para no reírse. Sentía una necesidad indecente de atraerla hacia él, apresar su barbilla y cerrar sus labios contra los suyos.  
Apartó este pensamiento y respondió por ella.  
—¿Sí? Excelente, entonces. Ah, y ¿Serena? Siéntase libre de utilizar cualquier habitación que quiera. Le aseguro que todas parecen mucho más bonitas a la luz del día. De esta forma, no tendré que preocuparme de que se caiga subiendo las escaleras a mitad de la noche.  
—Gracias—dijo débilmente—es muy considerado por su parte.  
—Es un placer—respondió gentilmente.  
¡Vaya si lo era! Allí estaba ella sonriendo de nuevo, la misma sonrisa satisfecha que casi le robaba el aliento. Hubiese hecho cualquier cosa por hacer que su rostro brillara de placer siempre de la manera en que lo hacía ahora.  
Mucho tiempo después de que ella cerrase la puerta al salir, Darien permaneció en el vestíbulo. Sólo entonces se preguntó a sí mismo si es que se estaba volviendo loco.  
Porque sin saber cómo, se encontraba con que había dado cobijo no sólo a una desfavorecida, sino a dos.


	11. Chapter 09

**¡Holaaaaa! Siento la tardanza pero he estado con entregas de trabajos y exámenes finales y la verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo de poder actualizar o leer fics, así que ahora estoy actualizando todo lo atrasado y leyendo fics de hace un mes jejeje ¿alguna recomendación?**

**Subiré dos capis por haber tardado tanto e intentare subir uno o más en estos días.**

**Bueno y como siempre agradeceros los comentarios: **

**STARVENUS:**** jajaja serena tiene el poder de hipnotizar a Darien y hacer que le cumpla los caprichos jejeje y una de las desfavorecidas tiene un secretin muy gracioso y hará que veamos a Darien muy tierno xD.**

**Elsy82:**** veras Darien cree que es más feo que Andrew ya que Andrew tiene a más mujeres detrás suya, pero eso es porque Andrew es un libertino y las mujeres lo consideran más accesible que Darien.**

**Nai SD:**** siento haberme tardado pero estaba con exámenes finales.**

**yesqui2000:**** si jajaja estoy segura de que nunca imaginaria que tendría un perro en su casa.**

**Diana****: yo creo que ya lo tiene totalmente cautivado**

_CAPITULO 9_

Cuando Serena despertó, Webster se levantó con sus ojos brillantes y movió el rabo complacido. No parecía tan feo como la noche anterior, aunque seguía necesitando un baño.

Shion y ella se ocuparon de esta tarea. Fue entonces cuando Serena hizo un pequeño descubrimiento sobre la criatura. Dos criaturas, en realidad. Al principio, le pareció divertido, porque tampoco cambiaba mucho las cosas. Pero después… bueno, no estaba del todo segura de cómo podría decírselo a Darien, o de si debería decírselo.

Después, Shion le enseñó la casa. Al entrar en cada una de las habitaciones, pensó que Darien tenía razón: la casa era mucho más bonita vista a la luz del día. Unos elegantes artesonados labrados enmarcaban los techos, las ventanas y las puertas; el mobiliario combinaba el lujo con el confort. Ramos de coloridas y brillantes flores adornaban cada mesa y aromatizaban el ambiente. No era la época de esas flores por lo que Serena se preguntó de dónde vendrían, aunque no tuvo el valor de indagar sobre ello. Incluso delante de Shion, se esforzaba por no parecer ignorante.

El mal tiempo de la última noche había dado paso a un día luminoso, lo que le recordó que la calidez de la primavera estaba cerca. Shion le había hablado de un pequeño jardín en la parte trasera de la casa. Cuando la criada volvió al trabajo, Serena se cubrió sus hombros con un chal—otro préstamo de la ausente Usagui— y se deslizó al exterior.

El jardín, cercado de ladrillo rojo por los tres lados, estaba lleno de arbustos y árboles bien podados. Serena se quedó sin respiración ante tanta belleza. En verano, debía de ser maravilloso, con el perfume de las flores y el verdor vibrante de las plantas. Bajo un arco de madera comenzaba un sendero que terminaba en un banco de piedra, en la esquina más lejana del jardín. Alzó la cabeza para dejar que el sol bañase su rostro y la brisa la envolviera, viendo cómo los rayos de luz volaban rozando la copa de los árboles. Se quedó allí hasta que la sorprendió el atardecer.

La cena se la sirvieron en su habitación. Después, se aventuró a bajar a la biblioteca.

—Hola.

Era Andrew. Algo parecido a la desilusión cruzó su rostro: hubiese deseado que fuera Darien. Por Dios, ¿qué era lo que le ocurría? ¿Por qué quería ver a Darien a todas horas? No tenía sentido, ningún sentido, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la opinión que tenía de ella. Por alguna razón que todavía desconocía, cuando estaba en su presencia, su estado de ánimo era un torbellino de emociones. Se sentía insegura de sí misma, de sus sentimientos, como si todo girara en distintas direcciones.

No tenía miedo de él, de hecho, no tenía ninguna duda cuando estaba junto a él. A decir verdad, le tenía un temor reverencial. No era sólo la altura, aunque era cierto que nunca antes se había encontrado con un hombre de su tamaño. Tampoco era su oscura belleza o su atractiva gallardía. Era diferente a todos los hombres que había conocido. En el Crow's Nest, los hombres se pavoneaban y alardeaban, fanfarroneaban sobre ellos mismos y sus logros. Siempre había encontrado eso bastante molesto.

Pero con toda seguridad, Darien no necesitaba hacerlo. Él desprendía, casi sin pretenderlo, un halo de confianza y aplomo. Sin siquiera pronunciar una palabra. Uno tenía sólo que mirarle para saber que era el mejor, un hombre dotado para conseguir todo lo que se propusiera.

Le fascinaba, incluso cuando conseguía provocarla con su aire de superioridad.

Pero la noche anterior había sido tan bueno con ella. Incluso Serena. Muy a su pesar, había consentido en que se quedara con el perro. No se había enfadado al saber que había estado fisgoneando por la casa en plena noche, como la ladrona que estaba convencido que ella era.

No podía olvidar la noche en que se había levantado de la cama y había anunciado que quería dejar la casa. En lugar de esto, había terminado en sus brazos. Sus recuerdos de lo que ocurrió después estaban un poco borrosos, pero hubiese jurado que él le había acariciado la cara, los labios, una caricia tan gentil que le daban ganas de llorar con sólo pensarlo.

Intentó apartar esa imagen de su mente y se centró en el hombre que tenía frente a ella. Le gustaba Justin, se dijo. Sus maneras transmitían una confianza en sí mismo casi despreocupada, pero sin ser pretencioso —al menos, no con ella—, y a Serena esto le gustaba. No le había frecuentado mucho, pero a diferencia de Darien, con quien siempre se sentía tímida, con Andrew se sentía libre de decir lo que quisiera. El día anterior, por ejemplo, le había contado tan alegremente que pasaba sus días jugando, montando a caballo o yendo a las carreras, mientras que sus noches las dedicaba a ocupaciones, que, según dijo, no eran muy adecuadas para los oídos de una señorita.

Pero Serena, por supuesto, era toda oídos.

—Así que es un granuja—pronunció, aunque no podía decir que lo aprobara.

Andrew juntó los talones y le guiñó un ojo.

—El hombre más guapo de toda Inglaterra, o eso dicen.

Serena ni siquiera tenía que pensarlo. Un hombre guapo, sin duda lo era. Pero ¿el más guapo? No, en su opinión, Darien era el hombre más guapo de toda Inglaterra.

—¿Y eso le satisface, señor?

Él se rió.

—Es lo más halagador que se ha dicho sobre mí. Si le digo la verdad, soy también conocido por ser un réprobo, un sinvergüenza, y otros nombres que tengo miedo de repetir en su presencia.

—Ah, dudo que sea tan malo como dicen.

—Pero lo soy, se lo aseguro. Darien es el caballero de la familia. Él fue héroe de guerra, ¿sabe?, ayudando a los heridos en el campo de batalla de la península. Me atrevería a decir que hubiese sido un buen médico. Tiene la paciencia de un santo.

Serena no se sorprendió al saber que era un héroe. Un hombre intenso, que era lo que ella pensaba de él. Aunque en lo que respecta a la paciencia, Serena no pudo evitar tener algunas dudas de que así fuera. Estaba convencida de que ella no provocaba en él esta virtud.

Andrew tomó asiento en la silla con brazos opuesta a la suya. Al hacerlo, una nariz negra y mojada le olisqueó los tobillos.

—Bueno, ¡hola! ¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí?

Serena le contó lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

—No creo que su hermano esté muy contento con la idea—concluyó.

—Oh, no le importará. Cuando éramos pequeños, Usagui siempre traía a casa criaturas desamparadas. Recuerdo una vez en la que trajo una ardilla que se había caído de un árbol. Nuestra madre, por supuesto, gritó y casi pierde el conocimiento.

—¿Vuestra madre vive en Londres también?

Una sombra pareció cruzar su rostro. «¿De tristeza?», se preguntó. Pasó un momento antes de que Justin contestara.

—No, nuestros padres están los dos muertos. De todas formas, yo ya me iba. Pero Darien me dijo que estaba aquí y decidí entrar y hacerle una visita.

—¿Está él aquí?—Hizo lo que pudo para parecer despreocupada, pero en su interior se sintió de repente vivamente azorada—Me dijo anoche que tenía un compromiso esta tarde.

—Sí. La viuda del duque de Moon celebra un baile esta noche. Está arriba vistiéndose. Me temo que yo no fui invitado. La aceptación en sociedad depende de la aprobación de la duquesa, ¿entiende? Creo que la duquesa sólo me tolera porque ella adora a Darien. No es que piense pasar la velada lamentándome. En realidad, estas cosas suelen ser increíblemente aburridas.

Para Serena, un baile sonaba terriblemente excitante.

—Está siendo sarcástico, ¿verdad?

—Siempre—replicó. Extendió una mano al perro y se rió cuando una lengua burda y húmeda vino a lamer sus dedos—Una criatura en verdad sentimental, ¿eh?

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Darien rondaba la puerta, mirándoles. Esos dos parecían llevarse muy bien, pensó. Le pasó por la mente que los dos harían una pareja curiosa, Andrew con su pelo claro y brillante, y Devon con su melena dorada y luminosa. Pero buen Dios, ¿qué le pasaba? Estaba celoso.

Sintiéndose como un intruso, entró en la biblioteca… y fue pronto recibido con un ladrido. Andrew levantó la vista.

—Bolita no parece quererte mucho, viejo amigo.

—¡Bolita!—Las cejas de Darien se elevaron con asombro al mirar a Serena—Pensé que había dicho que se llamaba Webster.

Serena sonrió débilmente.

—Así era. Pero tuve que cambiárselo, me temo.

—¿Cambiárselo? ¿Por qué?

—Porque no es «él» sino «ella».

¡El chucho era una hembra! Ahora entendía por qué quería a Andrew y no a él.

—Dios mío—dijo—¡no puede llamarle Bolita!

—¿Por qué no? Mencionó el hecho de que le gustaba comer. Y ella parece un poco como una bolita de esas rellenas de carne, ¿no cree?

Darien miró al animal. Bolita, ¡era de lo más ridículo!

El objeto de su escrutinio enseñó los dientes.

—Bestia, le iría mejor—masculló.

Serena le reprendió con firmeza.

—Basta ya, Bolita.

Con un gemido, el animal se hundió en el suelo y metió la cabeza entre las patas. Pero aquellos ojos negros y redondos siguieron mirando a Darien con recelo cuando se acercó un poco más a él.

Andrew se rió, con lo que se ganó una mirada reprobatoria de Darien. Se puso en pie.

—Creo—dijo—que es el momento de marcharme. Buenas noches, Darien. Serena, Dulces sueños—Dirigió a los dos una cortés reverencia y salió.

Darien y Serena se quedaron a solas. El marqués vio que Serena se acercaba al fuego para calentarse.

—Espero que haya tenido un buen día.

—Gracias, así es.

Gracias. Parecía tan enigmática, pensó, viendo cómo estiraba sus manos. Si no la hubiese conocido, la hubiese confundido con una remilgada, una señorita bien educada. Por la mañana, había pasado por su cuarto cuando estaba comiendo, y la había descubierto chupándose los dedos. En ese momento, ella había levantado la vista y le había visto. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

Escondió sus dedos bajo la servilleta.

El recuerdo le sobrevino cuando recorría con la mirada su esbelta figura, contorneada vagamente por la luz del fuego. Se veía muy atractiva, con un vestido de cuello alto ceñido al pecho que resaltaba sus generosas curvas. Un sencillo lazo atado a la altura de la nuca sujetaba su gloriosa cabellera, en un amasijo de oro puro que caía sobre uno de sus hombros.

El deseo le partía en dos, con un hambre primitiva que hería cada rincón de su cuerpo. Sus dedos se estremecieron. Quería tocarla, hundir la punta de sus dedos con suavidad en ese lugar vulnerable donde el cuello cae sobre la delgada inclinación de la espalda; quería jugar con los mechones que se rizaban en su nuca, y hacerla temblar.

De repente, algo le puso en alerta, sin saber muy bien de qué se trataba. Se acercó a ella y vio que había agachado la cabeza y apretaba las manos en su regazo.

—¿Serena?—Su nombre sonó incierto.

No hubo respuesta.

Darien la miró sin creérselo.

—¿Serena?—repitió—¿está llorando?

Él sólo pudo ver las esbeltas líneas de su espalda.

Sin pensarlo, sin una palabra, le dio la vuelta y la estrechó en sus brazos.

El chucho se puso a dos patas.

—Muérdeme, Bestia—silbó—y te morderé yo.

La bestia se sentó.

En tan sólo un instante, Serena se vio arropada en un abrazo, y los dos se dejaron caer en la silla favorita de Darien.

—Estaba llorando anoche también, ¿verdad?

—¡No!—gimió.

Darien suspiró.

—Serena, no puedo soportar ver a las mujeres llorar.

—No, no estoy llorando.

Pero sí lo estaba. Sus estrechos hombros subían y bajaban, con toda seguridad, por el temblor del llanto.

Darien trató de consolarla con todas sus fuerzas.

—Le gustará saber que he hecho llamar a una modista para que la atienda. Llegará mañana a primera hora.

—¿Una modista?

—Sí, una costurera.

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos de nuevo, unas lágrimas brillantes que le rompían el corazón.

«¿Ahora qué es lo que he hecho mal?», Darien estaba desconcertado. ¡Nunca antes había conocido a una mujer que no se entusiasmara ante la perspectiva de un nuevo vestido!

En realidad, nunca había conocido a una mujer como Serena.

Con sus largas piernas extendidas hacia delante, suspiró:

— Serena, ¿puede decirme, por favor, qué le pasa?

Hundió una nariz pequeña y fría en el hueco de su garganta. Temblaba, y trataba por todos los medios de tragarse sus sollozos.

En un gesto de infinita gentileza, Darien elevó la barbilla de Serena hacia la suya:

— Serena, debe decirme qué le ocurre—A pesar de la dulzura del gesto, la petición era autoritaria.

Tampoco así obtuvo una respuesta. ¿Estaba siendo testaruda? ¿Desafiante? ¿O es que simplemente no le oía?

—Serena—entonó aún con más fuerza.

Pudo sentir el desesperado suspiro que le dirigió:

—Dios mío—dijo en un sollozo—¡es usted un hombre fastidioso!

—Prefiero pensar que lo que soy es persistente. En cualquier caso, estoy seguro de que lo encuentra molesto.

—¡Así es! Pero no me dejará sola hasta que se lo diga, ¿me equivoco?

—No—respondió con franqueza—Ahora dígame qué es lo que le preocupa.

Unas lágrimas cálidas rodaron por el blanco inmaculado de su camisa, humedeciendo hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

—En fin, yo… yo no estoy segura de poder explicarlo.

—Inténtelo—le dijo comprensivo.

—Es sólo que todo parece ir tan mal… Quiero decir, míreme: vivo en una gran casa en Mayfair. ¡Nada menos que en Mayfair! Luego resulta que una costurera viene a visitarme… ¡una costurera! ¿Y qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?—su voz se quebró—He matado a un hombre. He matado a Yamoto.

Darien la abrazó más fuerte, tan fuerte que su respiración ponía de punta el vello de su nuca:

—Escúchame, Serena. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer para seguir viva. De no ser así, Yamoto te habría matado.

—Lo sé. Lo sé—Las lágrimas cubrieron como un torrente su rostro—Pero hay una parte de mí que dice que no merezco este tratamiento. Y luego usted…

—¡Yo!—Darien se sintió descubierto.

—¡Sí! —gimió—¿Por qué está haciendo esto? ¿Por qué está siendo tan generoso? Yo no pertenezco a este mundo. Ni siquiera me conoce. ¡Ni siquiera le gusto!

—Eso no es cierto—se defendió.

—Claro que sí. Sé lo que piensa de mí, así que si quiere que me marche…

—No quiero que te marches. Quiero ayudarte, y… —ella debía saberlo en ese momento—no vas a volver a SaintGiles. Te lo prohíbo.

—¡No seré una carga para nadie!

— Serena, por favor, no discutas conmigo.

—Entonces, por favor, no me trate así. ¡No puede prohibirme nada, ni decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer!

Darien juntó los labios, haciendo un esfuerzo por no parecer enfadado. «Esta mujer es terca como una mula», pensó.

—Darien, ¿me ha oído? ¡No seré una carga para usted!

—¿Y tú me has oído a mí? No eres ninguna carga, Serena. No lo eres—dijo poniendo especial énfasis en las tres últimas palabras.

—Entonces deje que me gane mi sustento—Sus lágrimas habían empezado a secarse. Dirigió su cabeza hacia él con fervor—He estado pensando en ello, Darien. Deje que ayude a Shion o a alguna de las otras criadas. Tal vez podría ayudar en la cocina.

Él emitió un sonido con la parte baja de su garganta.

—¡Desde luego que no!

—¿Por qué no? Lo he hecho antes.

—Bueno, pero no lo harás de nuevo. Serena, por el amor de Dios, no quiero que seas una sirvienta.

—No seré una obra de caridad.

—No es caridad lo que te doy. Simplemente, estoy ofreciendo ayuda a una persona que la necesita—Detectó un deje de obstinación en su mirada—Además, puedo perfectamente permitirme el alimentarte, sí, desde luego, a ti sí, aunque…—movió su cabeza a un lado, pensativo—no estoy seguro de, bueno, de Bolita.

Con esto último, no estaba sino intentando aliviar sus preocupaciones.

Y lo consiguió.

Con rapidez, puso un dedo en los labios de la muchacha.

—¿Eso que veo es una sonrisa?—murmuró. Una voz dentro de él le recordó que estaba jugando con fuego. Jugando con lo que no debía. Sentirla, sentir la manera en la que le miraba, toda ella del color del oro: ojos y cabello, sus labios inclinándose en la más ligera de las sonrisas.

La misma sonrisa que sintió bajo la punta de sus dedos, a la que se unió la suya propia cuando de sus labios escuchó un pequeño suspiro.

—Esta habitación es encantadora.

—Estoy de acuerdo—Su boca rozó su mejilla al hablar. Darien tuvo que luchar con el deseo de seguir por ese camino— Estamos sentados en mi silla favorita, en mi habitación favorita.

Le miró con asombro.

—Qué extraño. Eso mismo pensé en el momento en que vi esta habitación—Parecía no tener prisa por quitar la cabeza de su hombro. Estaba echada sobre él, ahora sin sollozar, él podía sentir la fluidez de su cuerpo, y una mano pequeña apoyada en su pecho.

—¿Darien? —murmuró—¿ha leído todos estos libros?

Dios bendito. Ella hablaba de leer, mientras él no pensaba más que en llevarla arriba a su cama, arrancarle la ropa y hacerle el amor durante toda la noche.

Se sintió tentado, seducido por el encanto de una pequeña desamparada de SaintGiles. Pero no quería asustarla. Mucho menos disgustarla.

—Lo dudo—murmuró.

—¿Por qué no?—Pareció asombrada de que no fuera así.

—Bueno, en primer lugar, porque son muchos.

—Si yo viviera aquí, me impondría como deber el leer cada libro de esta habitación—Apartó la mirada y prosiguió en voz muy baja—Si pudiera leer, quiero decir.

Darien frunció el ceño.

—Dime, Serena—No hizo sino poner voz a lo que había estado rondando por su mente—¿Cómo es que hablando como hablas, no sabes leer?

Percibió cierta reticencia en ella para responder.

—Mencionaste que tu madre era una persona instruida—dijo con rapidez.

Ella asintió.

—Mi madre se ganaba la vida como institutriz, antes de que yo naciera—dijo, por fin—Y bueno, debo ser honesta y decir que ella quiso enseñarme a leer, pero yo era algo testaruda.

—Como no había dinero para libros—continuó—no veía la necesidad de aprender a leer. Creo que la desilusioné—dijo en voz baja—Pero ahora, desearía no haber sido tan obstinada y rebelde. Si hubiese aprendido a leer, podría llegar a ser institutriz, como ella era. O señorita de compañía para alguna viuda.

—¿Y qué hay de tu padre, Serena?

Sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

—Murió antes de que yo naciera.

—¿Y es eso lo que llevó a tu madre a la pobreza? ¿No tenía familia a quién poder acudir?

—Sólo una hermana que murió cuando eran pequeñas. El único empleo que pudo encontrar fue como costurera. Desgraciadamente, nunca pudo encontrar algo bien pagado.

—Estabais muy unidas, ¿verdad?

Serena asintió.

—Se llamaba Ikuko—dijo con suavidad—Tsukino.

«Institutriz», pensó, Serena quería ser institutriz como su madre. ¿Podría conseguirse? ¿Debería? Ella estaba ya a medio camino. Podía sentirlo instintivamente.

—Si quieres—dijo lentamente—yo podría enseñarte a leer.

Le miró con asombro.

—¿Lo haría?

—Lo haría—se detuvo—La modista vendrá mañana, pero podríamos empezar a la mañana siguiente.

—Ay, Darien—suspiró—me encantaría. Sería maravilloso—Pero su alegría duró poco. De repente, sus labios temblaron—Darien, yo…—con la voz quebrada— yo no sé qué decir…

—Nada de lágrimas—le advirtió con autoridad.

—Nada de lágrimas—susurró esta vez sonriendo de una manera que le hizo desear dar vueltas por toda la habitación, por toda la ciudad, sólo para ver ese rostro iluminarse de la manera en la que lo hacía ahora.

Sus brazos la abrazaron con un poco más de fuerza. Ella se volvió levemente contra él. Su sangre empezó a golpearle fuerte una vez más. Tenía su cadera apoyada en el pilar de su masculinidad, que empezaba a hincharse y palpitar, y le rozaba en sus pantalones. ¿Lo habría sentido ella? No, al menos no hizo ninguna señal de que así fuera. Su rostro estaba vuelto en un ángulo en el que la delicada columna de su garganta caía abierta hacia él, como en una invitación para un hombre a punto de morir de hambre.

Un verdadero festín.

Una tentación que debía ser vencida.

Su mente reconoció bien esta certeza, aunque no pudo evitar sentir la necesidad de arrastrar su boca por ese delicioso arco y, lentamente, seguir el camino que conducía a la dulzura voluptuosa de sus labios.

Ella cambió de postura y se colocó en su regazo.

Contra él. Contra esa parte de su cuerpo en la que prefería no pensar.

Nunca antes se había enfrentado a semejante agonía.

Apretando los dientes, la ayudó a levantarse. Se volvió levemente para ocultar la evidencia de su excitación. Ya de pie, Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—Ay, Dios mío. Debo estar espantosa.

—Estás preciosa, Serena.

—Gracias, pero sé que estoy horrible cuando lloro. Mis ojos se hinchan y enrojecen.

Darien sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y limpió sus mejillas.

—¿Mejor ahora?

Serena asintió obediente. Se sonó la nariz, un sonido muy poco apropiado para una dama.

Darien quería reírse, quería coger en brazos a esta contradictoria criatura—unas veces afilada como un cuchillo y otras, suave como un gatito—y no dejarla marchar nunca.

Por el amor de Dios, era una locura.

Una mano rozó la parte delantera de su camisa y su chaqueta. Emitió un suspiro. Ay, Dios, si le tocaba allí, aunque fuera un roce accidental, todo empezaría de nuevo…

—Ay, mire, le estoy arrugando. Con lo planchado y espléndido que estabas.

Antes de que pudiera responder, dijo algo bastante extraño:

—A mi madre le habría gustado, creo.

—¿Y a ti, Serena?

—No me gustó en absoluto la primera noche. Ni al día siguiente tampoco. Especialmente, al día siguiente.

El día en que ella había intentado golpearle. Esa franqueza le sorprendió, aunque empezaba ya a darse cuenta de que era «simplemente Serena ».

—Pero ahora…bueno, creo que es usted un buen hombre, Darien.

«Buen hombre.» Dios sabe que no estaba teniendo «buenos» pensamientos. El olor sensual y cálido del hueco de la base de su garganta le sobrecogió, recordándole otros huecos suaves y aterciopelados que él sabía se escondían bajo su vestido.

Oh, sí, sus pensamientos eran decididamente impuros.

—Gracias—dijo, con una voz casi ronca.

—También Andrew es un buen hombre.

«Buen hombre.» De verdad, nunca había oído a una mujer referirse a Andrew en esos términos. Ahora sí que no pudo contener una carcajada.

—Sí, bueno, no digas nunca eso delante de él. Se considera una persona bastante peligrosa.

Una tenue línea apareció entre sus delicadas cejas.

—¿Peligroso?

—Sí. Dicen que ninguna mujer está segura a su lado—sonrió levemente—Y a decir verdad, yo lo creo.

Serena guiñó un ojo.

—¡Y qué hay de usted, señor? ¿Es usted un hombre peligroso?

—Lo dudo mucho. Andrew dice que soy el hombre más honorable y correcto que conoce.

—Y el mejor hombre que conoce.

—¿Dijo él eso?

—No con esas palabras—admitió—pero eso era lo que quería decir. Así lo intuí. También me dijo que tiene la paciencia de un santo.

—¿De verdad?—Darien se sintió extrañamente complacido.

Se oyó un golpe fuerte en la puerta.

—Señor—llamó una voz—su carruaje está listo.

Serena dio un paso hacia atrás.

—No quiero retenerle por más tiempo.

Darien no se movió. Unos ojos examinaron su rostro.

Serena leyó sus pensamientos.

—¿Ve? No estoy llorando. Ya no más.

Cogió su mano y la presionó sobre su pecho. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se contrajo. No estaban sino a un suspiro de distancia. Su falda rozaba los pliegues de su abrigo. Su pecho se elevó con una respiración entrecortada. «Peligroso», había dicho. Por Dios bendito, ella era la peligrosa. Le invadieron unos extraños sentimientos… Sentimientos de deseo, de necesidad. Sentimientos que no tenían cabida en este momento… en esta situación. Ella estaba en su casa, bajo su cuidado. Por Dios, se suponía que debía buscar a su futura esposa. Tenía que recordarse a sí mismo quién era ella, dónde estaban, y por qué.  
Andrew estaba equivocado. No tenía paciencia, no tenía paciencia en absoluto. Quería atraerla hacia sí, besar su boca, y no parar nunca.  
Se conformó con elevar su mano hasta sus labios.  
—¿Estás segura de que estarás bien?  
Asintió.  
Casi deseó que hubiese dicho que no.  
Quería mandar al diablo sus planes, mandar al diablo la razón, el baile de la duquesa.  
Quería mandar al diablo el mundo y quedarse justo donde estaba.  
Pero al final, fue obediente. Hizo lo que le habían enseñado a hacer desde que era un chiquillo. Porque para Darien, el hombre debía cumplir con su deber. Así que fue al baile de la duquesa y bailó con todas aquellas jóvenes parlanchinas que contaban algo en la sociedad.  
Pero en todo momento estuvo pensando en Serena. Se llevó con él la perturbadora imagen de unos ojos azules y brillantes que le acompañaron durante toda la noche.


	12. Chapter 10

_CAPITULO 10_

Dos días después, Serena se presentó puntual, a las nueve de la mañana, en la biblioteca. Darien estaba ya allí, sentado en un escritorio cubierto de piel. Un torrente de luz se introducía en la habitación por las contraventanas, provocando un efecto de sombras que contorneaba el arco de sus cejas, la curva de su nariz, larga y elegante, y el perfil de sus labios limpiamente esculpidos.

Una extraña sensación se apoderó de ella. Se quedó allí, amarrada al suelo e incapaz de moverse. De repente, el simple acto de respirar se convirtió en una tarea para la que necesitó armarse de valor. ¿Y qué significaba esa tensión en su pecho? Sabía por instinto que tenía poco que ver con la falta de aire y mucho que ver con él, con su rotunda y masculina presencia.

Darien estaba ocupado escribiendo en la hoja de un pergamino. Si se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba en la puerta, no había dado muestras de ello. Serena deslizó la mirada hasta sus manos: eran largas y fuertes, sus dedos finos y oscuros.

Con la respiración aún agitada, observó cómo doblaba el pergamino en tercios bien alineados y los sellaba con una gota de cera roja, a la que imprimía su escudo. La visión de sus manos hizo que Serena quisiese esconder las suyas, y así las introdujo entre sus faldas. A pesar del ungüento que Shion le había dado para masajearlas cada noche, sus manos se mantenían secas y estropeadas.

Fue entonces cuando él pareció oírla. Levantando su barbilla, Serena dio un paso hacia delante.

—Y aquí estoy—anunció con energía. Al avanzar por la habitación, iba recorriendo con el índice de sus dedos los voluminosos libros que se alineaban en las estanterías.

Dio un hondo suspiro y sacó uno de ellos.

—Éste—dijo con convicción, rozando con su dedo el relieve del lomo—quiero leer éste.

Darien miró la cubierta, y después volvió el rostro hacia ella.

—Lo harás—dijo con firmeza—tu fuerza de voluntad te ayudará, Serena.

Mucho más tarde, le miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué libro es éste?

Miró la cubierta.

—Es un libro de folclore inglés: cuentos de hadas. Uno de los favoritos de Usagui, ahora que lo pienso—se detuvo—Si te gusta éste, hay un par de hermanos que escriben unos cuentos excelentes, unos cuentos que te atrapan, debería decir. Creo que su segundo libro se ha publicado precisamente este año.

—Entonces, debería leerlos también—pidió Serena.

Algo le hizo cambiar la expresión.

—¿Qué pasa? Creí que estaba convencido de que podría hacerlo.

—Lo estoy, Serena, lo estoy. Pero me temo que he hablado demasiado a la ligera. Los libros de los que te estaba hablando están escritos en alemán.

—¿De dos hermanos, dijiste?

—Sí, de los hermanos Grimm.

—Usted y su hermano viven en una gran casa. Quizás algún día escribáis también cuentos de hadas.

—¿Cuentos de hadas?—Su sonrisa fue sólo momentánea. Serena podía jurar que algo triste se escondía tras sus ojos—Confía en mí, Serena, dejemos esa tarea para los hermanos Grimm.

Serena puso el libro en su sitio, y se dirigió después hacia él.

—¿Lee en alemán?

—Sí. Una lengua no muy bonita, me temo. Me dicen que tengo un acento horrible.

Para Serena, el hecho de que pudiera hablar—¡y leer!—otras lenguas además de la propia le pareció asombroso.

—¿Conoce también otras lenguas?—hizo la pregunta medio en broma.

—Sólo latín y griego, por supuesto.

«Por supuesto» El reto de su educación le pareció de repente un obstáculo que no estaba segura de poder superar.

Su expresión debió dar una pista sobre sus pensamientos, porque Darien se apresuró a enmendarlo:

—Pero tú no necesitas aprender latín y griego. Ni alemán. Con tener ciertas nociones de francés será suficiente.

—¿Francés? ¿Para qué?— Serena se quedó horrorizada—Acabamos de estar en guerra con ellos. ¡Ni siquiera nos gustan!

Darien rió con dulzura.

—Lo sé. Te mentiría si dijese que lo entiendo, pero vivimos en un mundo extraño. Todas las cosas francesas son muy codiciadas, no sólo sus modas, ¡incluso sus «chefs»! Un costurero ya no es un costurero, sino un modisto. Y el francés es algo que se supone deben aprender los niños, y por lo tanto, me temo que también las institutrices.

Serena se quedó pensando en esto último.

—¿Tiene un «chef» francés?

—¡Por Dios, no! Estoy bastante contento con mi cocinero inglés —enfatizó.

Aún así, Serena se sintió atrapada entre un sentimiento que era a la vez de esperanza y temor. No sin cierta precaución preguntó:

—¿Qué otras cosas debo aprender?

—Es mi deber enseñarte historia y geografía, cómo llevar las cuentas y cuando mi hermana Usagui vuelva del continente, podrá instruirte en los modales más exquisitos para ser una dama: música, danza, bordados y pintura, cosas de ese tipo. Usagui es bastante buena con las acuarelas.

¿Bordados? Que Dios la ayudase, ella no tenía la habilidad de su madre con la aguja. Y en cuanto a las acuarelas, ¿qué pasaría si resultaba ser aún menos diestra? Su corazón se hundió como una piedra en un río. Casi antes de que se percatara de ello, unos finos dedos le habían levantado la barbilla; no fue sino un ligero movimiento con el pulgar y el índice, suficiente para hacer que sus ojos se encontraran con los de él.

—No me mires de ese modo, Serena. Tú puedes hacerlo. Tengo plena confianza en ti.

La mente de Serena no paraba de pensar. ¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Cuánto tiempo le llevaría? Quizá lo más importante sería saber de cuánto tiempo disponía. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo Darien le permitiría quedarse en su casa. Quería creerle con todas sus fuerzas. De alguna forma, su sencilla sinceridad la haría creer.

«Puedo hacerlo», se dijo con aplomo. Podía aprender a leer y a todo lo demás. El incentivo era poderoso: no tenía intenciones de volver a trabajar en el Crow's Nest. Se negaba a volver a SaintGiles. No flaquearía, no podía fracasar. Era la única oportunidad que tenía para mejorar su vida, y sería una estúpida si no la aprovechaba.

Con lo que fue un atisbo de sonrisa, concluyó:

—Entonces, señor, sugiero que no perdamos más tiempo.

Unos ojos grandes y azules brillaron de aprobación.

—Excelente idea—la elogió y con un tono enérgico continuó—Creo que mencionaste que conocías las letras.

Ella asintió.

—Mi madre solía dibujarlas en la tierra. Creo que las recuerdo. —Enlazando sus dedos, cerró los ojos y empezó a recitar—A, B, C…

—¡Muy bien! Esto va a facilitar las cosas, creo. Descubrirás que escribir y leer es la base de todo.

Y de esta forma, comenzaron sus lecciones.

Durante los cuatro días siguientes, estrictamente entre las nueve y las cuatro, Darien y Serena estuvieron encerrados juntos, ya fuera en la biblioteca o en el estudio de Darien. Se detenían sólo para almorzar, y terminaban con el té. Él era un hombre de palabra, puntual, por lo que nunca llegó ni un minuto tarde.

También era una persona de costumbres.

Poco importó entonces que la culpa acongojara a Serena cuando se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación una mañana.

La tentación era irresistible. La criada acababa de salir llevando en sus brazos las sábanas. Serena estaba ya familiarizada con las costumbres de la casa. Sabía que la mujer no volvería. Ni tampoco Darien: había oído su voz de barítono abajo, hacía sólo un momento.

Conteniendo el aliento, entró en la habitación.

El lugar era muy parecido a su ocupante—inmenso y oscuro, los muebles intensamente masculinos—. Se deslizó al lado de una cama de cuatro postes y pasó por delante del aparador del afeitado. Abrió después la puerta de un pesado armario. El olor fresco a sábanas almidonadas la rodeó al instante —el olor inconfundible a Darien—. Intentando no desordenar nada, metió sus dedos entre una pila de ropa, finamente doblada. Era casi como si estuviera tocándole. Dejando a un lado esa sensación perturbadora, volvió a iniciar la búsqueda, concentrándose en el empeño.

¡Maldición! No había nada.

Observó su alrededor, y su mirada se iluminó al ver la cómoda. El corazón le latía con fuerza al abrir el cajón superior. Sobre el aparador, una delicada urna perdió el equilibrio. Serena la rescató justo a tiempo. Riñéndose a sí misma por el descuido, abrió el siguiente cajón, y luego un tercero. Su impaciencia iba en aumento. Fue entonces cuando la luz se reflejó en algo brillante. ¿Sería su collar? La excitación le aceleró el pulso cuando alargó la mano para cogerlo.

Algo rozó su falda. Paralizada, miró hacia abajo. Dio una palmada a Bolita en la cabeza, con una risa nerviosa, y volvió después a concentrarse en el cajón.

Un gruñido de peligro vibró en el pecho de Bolita. Serena palideció y retiró con rapidez la mano. Sabía, incluso antes de mirar por encima de su hombro, que había sido descubierta con las manos en la masa. ¿Cómo diablos podía ser un hombre tan sigiloso?

Con las mejillas ardiendo se volvió y vio a Darien a sólo tres pasos de ella. Su pose era de indolente seguridad, con los brazos cruzados y un hombro apoyado en la pared. Llevaba una chaqueta negra ajustada a la altura del pecho y calzaba unas botas negras impecables.

Parecía relajado. Incluso cómodo. Caray, ¿es que no había nada que hiciera perder a este hombre la compostura? Desprendía una profunda calma. Sin embargo, su corazón le dio un vuelco al darse cuenta de que esa calma no hacía sino avergonzarla. Sus facciones oscuras desprendían reprobación, su mandíbula cuadrada, el hoyuelo de su barbilla más pronunciado.

Aunque sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza, se dijo que no se comportaría como una cobarde.

—Y bien, Serena—dijo en un tono de fría corrección—¿tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?

—Sí—murmuró—¿Es que tiene que estar siempre espiándome?

Sus facciones se hicieron aún más oscuras.

—Supongo que vas a decirme que tampoco esta vez estabas robando.

—No lo estaba. ¡Estoy buscando mi collar!

—¿Por qué no me lo has pedido?

—¿Me lo habría dado?

Algo cruzó por su rostro, algo que la hizo hervir de rencor.

—¿Lo habría hecho?—preguntó.

—No lo sé.

Sus ojos le miraron, acusándole.

—Entonces ahora sabe por qué no se lo pedí. Si hay algún ladrón aquí, ¡ése es usted! ¡Fue usted quien me lo quitó, Darien!

—El que tú tuvieras ese collar no me asegura que fuera tuyo. Y te recuerdo que está roto.

—¡Yo lo rompí!

—Bueno, al menos lo admites. Supongo que no necesito preguntarte qué pasó, ¿verdad?—Esta última frase fue acompañada de una expresión de certeza.

Aunque se lo hubiese preguntado, ella no le habría dicho nada. Estaba demasiado enfadada de sus reprimendas e impertinencias, y un recuerdo vívido cruzó su memoria.

Serena nunca olvidaría aquel largo día en el que había roto el broche. Normalmente, nunca preguntaba sobre su padre; el tema incomodaba tanto a su madre, que ella había aprendido a no hablar de ello. Mamá se limitaba a decir que había sido un hombre de familia aristocrática. La escasa información que Serena poseía le servía de poco cuando los otros niños se burlaban de ella y la llamaban bastarda.

—¡Dijiste que mi padre era un caballero!—gimoteó un día.

Una expresión de dolor apareció en el fino rostro de su madre.

—Y lo era—le dijo su madre.

—Entonces, ¿por qué los otros niños me llaman bastarda?—gritó Serena—¿Por qué?

Nunca olvidaría la aflicción en la mirada de su madre. Con una mano, alcanzó uno de los rizos de Serena y lo apartó de su cara.

—Serena—murmuró—¡ay!, mi querida, mi amada niña…

Fue entonces cuando su madre le contó la verdad:

«Un verano, cuando era joven, cuidaba a las sobrinas de una familia muy bien acomodada. Me enamoré ese verano, Serena. Me enamoré del hijo del señor y la señora de la casa. Fue él quien me dio esto—Tocó la cruz que llevaba en su garganta—Fui una estúpida, porque él estaba muy lejos de mi alcance, yo era de una clase inferior a la suya. Cuando le confesé mi amor, me dijo que no podía casarse conmigo, que no se casaría conmigo. Él me rechazó.»

Así que era verdad. Su padre era un hombre de buena familia.

Pero difícilmente un buen hombre.

Su madre continuó con la voz atenuada por el miedo:

«Escapé de Londres porque no tenía familia propia. Unas pocas semanas después, supe que se había matado montando a caballo. Por aquel entonces, supe que llevaba un hijo suyo en mi vientre—Su voz se elevó—El trabajo era agotador, pero no podía abandonarte… ¡no podía! Tampoco podía llamar a su familia. Quizá fue orgullo, tal vez terquedad, muy parecida a la que tú tienes, creo. Sobre todo, me temo, tenía miedo, ¡tenía tanto miedo! Su familia tenía el poder y el dinero para apartarte de mí, y eso era algo que sabía que no podría permitir, especialmente cuando te vi.»

La nostalgia apareció en su cara a la vez que jugaba con el collar que llevaba al cuello.

«Tú tienes su pasión—susurró—su manera de ser impulsiva. Y tus ojos son como los suyos, tan parecidos a los suyos.»

La confesión de su madre provocó en Serena un rencor que la propia Ikuko no había sentido nunca. Estaba enfadada con la tristeza constante que habitaba en el corazón de su madre, que incluso ahora llenaba sus ojos. A pesar del rechazo, su madre nunca había dejado de amar a su padre. Sin embargo, Serena le odiaba, le odiaba por haber hecho semejante daño a su madre y por haber utilizado su cuerpo. Con toda su rabia, tiró del collar que su madre llevaba al cuello.

«¿Por qué llevas esto?—le gritó—¿Por qué?»

Su madre empezó a llorar. Fue la última vez que hablaron de su padre —la última vez que había hecho llorar a su madre— Serena nunca se perdonó por aquello, porque en aquel momento se dio cuenta de lo que significaba el collar para su madre: era su tormento pero a la vez, su único consuelo. Lo mismo que para Serena. Además de su valor sentimental, le recordaba todo lo que su madre había pasado, todo lo que Serena tendría que pasar todavía.

Lentamente, elevó sus ojos hacia Darien.

—Este collar me pertenece—dijo desafiante—Un hombre de buena familia se lo regaló a mi madre.

—Tus protestas empiezan a aburrirme, Serena. Te confieso que has hecho una excelente representación. Había empezado a creer que no eras una ladrona. Pero parece que ahora debo prevenirte. Me niego a que te aproveches de mí. No me despojarás de mis cosas.

«¡Despojarle!» Con los dientes apretados replicó:

—Prometí a mi madre que nunca robaría, ni me vendería, ni mendigaría, y no lo haré.

Su silencio evidenció su descrédito. Ultrajada, insultó a Darien de una manera que nunca hubiera creído atreverse.

—¿Le enseñó su madre también a insultar así?

—Mi madre nunca me oyó insultar a nadie. Ella era el alma más gentil y bondadosa que haya existido sobre la tierra, y nunca la habría deshonrado de semejante manera. Tú, sin embargo, eres bien distinta.

—Eso pienso yo. Es una lástima que nunca haya aprendido a controlar su lengua—La tensión de su mandíbula transmitió su desaprobación.

Serena se deleitó con ello.

—¿Qué, señor—dijo con una dulzura cáustica—es mi lenguaje mejor de lo que esperaba?

—Al contrario. Es todo lo que esperaba.

Estaban frente a frente ahora. Al hablar, Darien se inclinó aún más cerca. La sonrisa de Serena se evaporó. Su boca se secó, su corazón saltó dolorosamente. La posibilidad de que fuera a besarla perturbó su mente. Ah, ¡qué absurdo pensamiento! De repente, el terreno había cambiado. Confrontada por esa masculinidad audaz y descarada, sintió cómo su pulso le golpeaba las sienes. Pero no se retiraría. No le daría esa satisfacción.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y descubrió una mirada de placer que vagaba en dirección a su cuello, donde la piel de su pecho estaba más expuesta. Y terminó instalándose en el hueco generoso de su escote.

—¡Deje de mirarme los escotes!

—Querida, sólo tienes un escote.

—Bueno, pues entonces, ¡deje de mirarlo!

Sus ojos se encontraron.

—Seamos francos el uno con el otro, Serena. Estuve en Crow's Nest. Vi a la otra camarera, Molly, creo. Sí, su nombre era Molly.

Serena sintió como si su cara ardiese. La vergüenza le quemó todo su cuerpo, hasta sus entrañas. Pero aún le pudo más el rencor que se apoderaba de ella a cada segundo que pasaba. Darien había ido allí para verificar su historia. Para verificarla a ella.

—A ella no parecía desagradarle que un hombre le pusiera las manos encima y le levantara la falda.

—Molly—dijo tranquilamente—no es una ramera.

Sus labios mostraron disgusto.

—Si eso es lo que piensas, entonces tu moral está ligeramente trastornada.

Serena abrió la boca, preparada para replicarle, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, él la interrumpió:

—No hay duda de que es una ramera. Lo que me pregunto ahora es: ¿qué eres tú?

Serena le abofeteó, tan fuerte como pudo.

El choque fue gratificante.

—Ésta es una aceptación lógica—se defendió con firmeza.

—¡Es usted un condenado hipócrita!

—Pero ¿cómo? ¿De vuelta a las andadas?

—Es—le acusó con voz temblorosa—un mojigato, y sí, sé lo que esa palabra significa. Se atreve a burlarse de mí, cuando ni siquiera puede dejar de mirar mis pechos. ¡Te he visto mirarme cuando creía que no me daba cuenta!

—Si te cubrieras decentemente, no tendría que hacerlo.

—¡Le recuerdo, señor, que es usted quien me dio esta ropa!—carraspeó. La modista no aún no había traído sus nuevos vestidos.

—Porque creí que tendrías las mismas medidas que mi hermana Usagui.

—Pues, obviamente, no las tengo.

Un sonrojo apagado golpeó sus mejillas.

—La verdad es—murmuró—que tú llenas los vestidos de Usagui de una forma que ella no hace.

—Y, por supuesto, me culpa por ello.

—¿Y qué pasa con el vestido que llevabas la noche que te encontré? Caramba, si no eres una mujer de mala reputación, ciertamente lo parecías.

—Está decidido a pensar mal de mí, ¿no es cierto?—le espetó con furia—¿cómo se atreve?, ¿cómo se atreve a juzgar a Molly, o a juzgarme a mí? ¡Usted, con esta bonita casa y con sus maneras de rico!—Le clavó su dedo índice en el centro del pecho—Estoy segura de que no ha tenido una vida precisamente casta. ¡De hecho, me atrevería a decir que ha tenido más de una mujer en su cama!

Al principio, se sintió sorprendido, después claramente molesto.

—Yo soy un hombre—dijo.  
Como si eso lo explicase todo. Como si eso explicase algo. Y aún más, pensó fríamente, como un hombre que se creía con derecho ante cualquier mujer que se le pusiese delante.  
No había que negar el hecho de que estaba dotado de una intensa y vital masculinidad. Desde la primera vez que le vio, un chisporroteo se había expandido por su cuerpo, haciéndola ver que cualquier otra mujer encontraría sus anchos hombros, sus estrechas caderas y su pelo de color azabache tan devastadores como ella los encontraba.  
Además, la evidencia era irrefutable. Bajó la mirada. Sus ropas elegantes no podían esconder la contundencia de su miembro. Había sido esculpido como un semental.  
Su mandíbula se tensó.  
—Deja de mirar mi… mi…  
—¿Entrepierna?—completó.  
—No seas vulgar—le advirtió.  
Respondió complaciente:  
—Si hubiese querido ser vulgar, habría dicho…  
—¡Ya es suficiente, Serena!  
Con calma, volvió su mirada hacia un rostro enfurecido.  
—Usted dijo que era un hombre, pensé que debía verificarlo.  
Más tarde, Serena se sentiría horrorizada por haberse atrevido a hablar con semejante audacia. Pero no en ese momento. Quería regodearse. Él le había mostrado cómo podía llegar a tratarla y ella estaba segura de que no se sentía orgulloso por ello.  
Se cuadró y volvió al tema que tenían entre manos. Fríamente, le espetó:  
—Ahora que hemos dejado claro que no ha llevado una vida de castidad, acláreme algo: ¿Ha dormido alguna vez con una mujer y le ha pagado por ello?  
Darien bajó su larga y supuestamente superior nariz hacia ella.  
—¿Lo ha hecho, señor?  
—No necesito pagar a una mujer para que se acueste conmigo—dijo secamente—Pero si lo hubiera hecho…  
—Déjeme adivinarlo, señor—le interrumpió Devon—Sería diferente para alguien de sangre azul como usted, ¿no es cierto? —No le dio la oportunidad de responder—Lo admito, siento curiosidad. ¿Mantiene a alguna amante? ¿Le proporciona casas y ropas y…  
—Eso no es asunto suyo. Y está siendo muy impertinente, Serena.  
Ella resopló. No necesitaba una respuesta, porque la tenía justamente ahí, ante sus ojos.  
Ella le miró directamente a los ojos.  
—Usted nunca tiene que preocuparse de dónde ni cómo será su próxima comida, Darien. Nunca ha pasado una noche temblando de frío. Así que no se atreva a juzgarme. No se atreva a juzgar a Molly. Sí, ella lleva a los hombres a la trastienda, y, sí, lo hace por dinero. Pero ¿cómo si no podría alimentar a sus hermanos?—Sus ojos estaban a punto de estallar.  
Cogiendo sus faldas con una mano, se dispuso a salir.  
Antes de que lo hiciera, se volvió y le miró directamente a los ojos.  
—Y sólo para que lo sepa, encontraré mi collar antes de irme.


	13. Chapter 11

**¡Mery crhistmas! Jejeje espero que vuestras navidades vayan a la perfección. Las mías por ahora van muy bien ^^**

**Bueno hoy subiré dos capis más… Cada vez se pone más interesante jeje, espero poder subir algo mañana pero como es Nochevieja, tengo que ayudar a mi mama en la cocina, ya que toda mi familia siempre viene a comer a mi casa (no me preguntéis porqué, porque no lo sé ) igual que todas las navidades y aunque me guste pasar la navidad en familia, es un poco agobiante tener que estar pendiente de 20 personas(entre ellos dos niñas d años que seguramente yo tenga que cuidar), bueno dejo de contaros mis dramas, a todo esto si mañana no subo algo el día uno lo hare sin falta (si no estoy muy cansada) jejeje**

**Gracias por los reviews que me han llegado.**

**sayuri1707:**** espero que te estén gustando todos los capis, e igualmente ¡Feliz navidad!**

**Princessqueen:**** muchas gracias, intento actualizar todo lo rápido que puedo jeje**

**Nai SD:**** Darien no tiene pensamientos para otra cosa que no sea su ladrona preferida jeje. **

**yesqui2000:**** teniendo en cuenta donde se la encontró Darien es normal que desconfíe, además la historia es tan dolorosa para Serena que por ello no la cuenta, pero tranquila lo hará**

**inmamiranda1:**** hoy subiré dos capis, espero que los disfrutes**

**STARVENUS****: bueno Serena en esta historia tiene un genio de los mil demonios y es muy cabezona y ahora se arrepiente de no haber aprendido a leer. En fin las mujeres solemos ser tontas cuando nos enamoramos y los hombres unos aprovechados. El misterio del collar y la identidad de Serena se revelara más adelante = ) **

**Olgaliz: ****pues espero que te enganches a ella jejeje**

**Isabel20****: muchas gracias n.n**

**Disfrutad del final. Un beso enorme a tod s. Cuidaos n.n**

_**CAPITULO 11**_

Cuando Darien entró en la habitación y vio a Serena con las manos en su ropa interior —¡bueno, quizá no literalmente!— se puso furioso, tanto consigo mismo, como con ella. Se sintió traicionado, después de que ya había empezado a pensar que estaba equivocado respecto a ella. Pero su presencia en la habitación probaba lo contrario.

Se sentía un estúpido por haber sucumbido de aquella manera a sus encantos, por haberse cegado ante su tentadora sensualidad, y, ¿por qué no?, ante su encanto.

Serena era impetuosa. Impulsiva. Le provocaba, le avergonzaba. No era ni modesta ni tímida. Era mitad dama, mitad gata salvaje, y totalmente impredecible.

Y sí, su encanto.

Quería sacudirla para que cayera en sus brazos y besarla hasta que no pudiera hablar más. Cuando la encontró en su habitación hurgando entre sus cosas en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en atraerla hacia él, atrapando esos tentadores labios con los suyos, y besarla hasta que los dos se embrutecieran de deseo. Quería hundir sus manos en su cuerpo y llenarlas de esa carne cremosa, tierna y desnuda de sus pechos, y enrollar su lengua en esos pezones coloreados para el placer.

Sus pechos.

No había duda de que ella era particularmente sensible en lo que respecta a esta parte de su anatomía, y no de la manera en la que un hombre hubiese deseado. No se había dado cuenta de que sus miradas eran tan transparentes. O quizás era simplemente que él ni siquiera había soñado con que ella sacaría el tema de aquel modo.

¡Qué débil había parecido! «Mírame a los ojos», le había dicho, la noche en que había querido huir. Y ella tenía razón. La había mirado cuando él pensaba que ella no le veía. ¡Pero si hasta Andrew podía mantener sus ojos del cuello hacia arriba! En lo más profundo de su mente, se preguntaba cómo sería en la cama. Ay, pero sólo había una manera de averiguarlo, se dijo con un humor más bien negro.

No sería tan fácil, pensó. No había ganado ningún punto a sus ojos estos días.

—¡Maldición!—dijo en voz alta.

Con la mente ausente, pasó su dedo sobre la mejilla. ¡Caray, todavía le palpitaba! Aún no se creía que le hubiese abofeteado. Nunca antes le habían abofeteado. Nunca había habido ocasión para ello. Por supuesto, nunca antes había dicho lo que acababa de decir.

La vergüenza le golpeaba profundamente. Honestamente, debía haber sabido la verdad. Había catalogado de rameras a esas mujeres que se abrían de piernas ante cualquier hombre dispuesto a pagar por ello, mujeres como Molly. Le había dedicado el mayor de los desdenes, sin considerar ni una vez las razones por las que una mujer podría prestarse a una vida semejante. Quizás, en su mente sólo pensó que era una decisión tomada. Ciertamente, nunca había considerado que podía haber una necesidad detrás, ¡una necesidad como la de mantener a sus hermanos!

Y se preguntó si Serena habría pasado hambre o frío. Tuvo el horrible sentimiento de que así era.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que, antes de conocer a Serena, había dedicado muy poco tiempo para pensar en aquellos menos afortunados que él. Pero no todos los pobres eran ladrones o delincuentes, o la escoria de la tierra como Yamoto y Diamante. Sin duda, había muchos otros como la madre de Serena, Ikuko, una mujer sola con una hija que cuidar; una mujer abandonada a merced del destino.

Aún así, tenía que admitir lo admisible: Serena había hecho un buen trabajo girando las tornas.

Adorable. Había estado absolutamente adorable. Casi le hacía reír, la idea de ser sermoneado por un desamparado. Sin embargo, no había tenido ganas de reírse cuando fue abofeteado. De hecho, le había dado mucho que pensar.

No tardó mucho en salir detrás de ella por el pasillo. Temía que intentase volver a las calles de nuevo. Tenía el humor más adecuado para ello.

Aligeró el paso. Con las prisas, casi se tropieza con Shion, que acababa de doblar la esquina con una gran caja en sus brazos.

—Señor—gritó, con emoción—¡Señor, mire! Acaba de llegar de la modista. La señorita Serena se sentirá muy feliz, ¿no cree?

—¿Tú crees?—Después de la escena de su habitación, Darien deseaba que así fuera—Si no te importa, Shion, yo mismo se lo entregaré a la señorita Serena.

Shion hizo una reverencia.

—Como desee, señor.

Cuando la criada desapareció de su vista, Darien llamó a la puerta de Serena.

—¿Quién es?

Darien frunció el ceño. Su voz sonó apagada. ¿Estaría llorando? Darien no se molestó en contestar y entró descaradamente en la habitación.

Serena estaba levantándose de la cama y al verle, sus ojos echaron chispas. Desde el poste de la cama, Bestia dio un gruñido. Darien colocó el paquete junto a la puerta. Cogió el perro en brazos y, volviendo atrás en sus pasos, lo sentó de culo en el pasillo, cerrando tras de sí la puerta, sin preocuparse por sus pequeños gemidos de queja. Después, se volvió hacia Serena.

—¿Es que va a atormentarme siempre?

—Eso parece.

Observó los pasos de él acercándose por la habitación, y en el último instante, ella volvió la cabeza. Esto no disuadió a Darien. La sujetó y la obligó a mirarle. Ella trató de soltarse de sus manos, pero Darien no se lo permitió.

—Serena—le suplicó—mírame.

—No—negó frenéticamente—¡No!

Deslizó sus dedos bajo su barbilla.

—Serena, por favor. Por favor.

Unas pestañas largas y sedosas se apretaron fuertemente a sus ojos, y después se abrieron. Le miró con unos ojos grandes y líquidos. Darien se quedó sin aliento. No estaba llorando, pero le faltaba poco. Sintió su orgullo herido en la respiración, y ese dolor le hirió profundamente.

Él le devolvió la mirada, serena. Nunca había sido tan intensamente solemne.

—Serena—dijo—mi conducta de hoy ha sido espantosa. Te pido disculpas por lo que te dije. Me equivoqué al juzgar a Molly tan a la ligera—Se detuvo—Y a ti. No debí juzgarte, sobre todo ahora que he llegado a conocerte.

Un sonido ahogado salió de sus labios. Se dejó caer sobre sus brazos, sujetándose fuerte en unos brazos que se cerraron para sostenerla.

—Darien, yo también lo siento. No debería haber fisgoneado en su habitación. Y fue horrible pegarle de esa manera. ¿Le dolió?

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Se necesita más que una bofetada de una personita como tú para hacerme daño—mintió.

Había echado la cabeza hacia atrás para verle mejor, en una expresión conocida de profunda preocupación. El esplendor dorado de su pelo, enrollado descuidadamente en su coronilla una hora antes, caía ahora sobre sus hombros en un desorden poco artístico. Sabía, tan seguro como que el sol sale cada mañana, que estaba a punto de cometer una estupidez. Algo fuera de toda lógica. Algo que no había planeado, aunque, sólo Dios sabía cuántas veces lo había pensado desde el momento en que ella llegó a su casa. Sabía que tenía que probar esos labios rosados y tiernos…

O moriría.

Así, durante el tiempo que dura un suspiro, su boca se cerró sobre la suya. Al principio, ella se sorprendió, aunque en ningún momento trató de apartarse. En alguna parte recóndita de su mente, estaba convencido de que lo haría. De que haría llorar a su corazón y hundiría su alma.

Cielo santo, ella no era sino un pétalo de rosa contra la fortaleza de su miembro. El olor de su pelo era embriagador, casi podía intoxicarle. La sostuvo con fuerza, con miedo de quebrarla. Sin embargo, ella se balanceó contra él, y la corriente cálida, la espuma de su aliento en su boca le recorrió hasta llegar a sus genitales.

No fue más que el susurro de un beso, una fracción de la totalidad del deseo, matizada por la certeza de que si dejaba llevarse por sus impulsos, la habría tumbado en la cama, le habría quitado la falda y se habría dejado hundir en su estómago y mucho más lejos.

Recobró la cordura justo a tiempo. Ella parpadeó confundida. Él carraspeó:

—Discúlpame—dijo con tranquilidad.

Serena movió levemente la cabeza, apartando la mirada:

—Está bien.

—No—dijo él con firmeza—no está bien. Un caballero no habría hecho esto. Yo no debería haber hecho esto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo ha hecho?

Esta vez fue él quien apartó la vista.

—No lo sé.

Ahora, Darien podía sentir todo el peso de su mirada: desconcertada, en una pregunta silenciosa. Si ella le presionaba, ¿qué demonios podría decirle? No podía decirle la verdad: que cuando la miraba, no deseaba sino desnudar sus pechos y su cuerpo con los labios y la lengua, y mandar al diablo todo lo demás.

Darien nunca se había tenido por un cobarde, pero en este momento, sí lo hizo. ¡No hubiese podido afrontar su mirada aunque la vida hubiese dependido de ello!

Después del que fue probablemente el momento más desagradable de toda su vida, ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la gran caja envuelta en lazos:

—¿Qué hay ahí?—murmuró.

Darien alcanzó la caja con rapidez y la colocó sobre la cama.

—Shion dijo que acaba de llegar—Le hizo una seña para que se acercarse—Vamos, ábrelo.

Casi con cautela, tiró del lazo de satén blanco y levantó la tapa. Entornando los ojos, se inclinó sobre la caja y empezó a apartar las capas de tela.

—Los primeros trajes de la modista—dijo, como toda explicación—Me atrevería a decir que han llegado justo a tiempo.

Serena enrojeció y se mordió el labio, aunque sus ojos danzaban al sacar de la caja un vestido de día hecho de muselina azul y blanca.

—Ay, Darien—exclamó—¡qué preciosidad!

Después vinieron una combinación blanca y unas enaguas. Serena gritó de placer con cada una de ellas.

Parte de la tensión desapareció de los hombros de Darien.

—Pruébatelo—sugirió.

—Ay, sí. ¡Sí!—Su rostro se iluminó—Necesitaré que me ayude con los botones.

Antes de que pudiera responder, cogió el vestido y la ropa interior y desapareció detrás del biombo. Hubo un ruido de telas y el vestido que llevaba puesto apareció por encima del biombo.

La cabeza de Darien se deslizó desde el biombo hasta la puerta. Pensó que debería haber llamado a Shion. «Acabas de llamarte caballero —sonó una voz de burla en su cabeza—¿por qué no actúas como tal?»

«Porque se trata de Serena, y ninguna de las reglas se aplican aquí.»

No hubo mucho que discutir, sus pies se mantuvieron clavados al suelo. No tenía ninguna intención de informarla de que él era más dado a ayudar a las mujeres a quitarse la ropa que a ponérsela.

Como se sentía ocioso, cogió un delicado sombrero blanco, pasando sus dedos por debajo del lazo:

—Hay un sombrero también—llamó a Serena—Ahora podrás deshacerte de ese estúpido sombrero con el que viniste—Con desagrado, miró al objeto en cuestión, colgado de uno de los postes de la cama.

—¡No lo haré!—La protesta de Serena llegó rápida y enérgica— ¡Me gusta ese sombrero! Fue el primero que tuve, ¿sabe?

Serena se encogió de hombros. En lo que a moda se refiere, los gustos de las mujeres pueden llegar a ser incomprensibles. Cuando Usagui era joven, se encariñó de un vestido espantoso de plumón verde que se empeñaba en llevar día y noche. La niñera se quejaba de que tenía que limpiarlo entre gemidos y lamentos cada mañana en la que no se le permitía llevarlo. Cuando finalmente le quedó pequeño, insistió en llevar varios vestidos negros en señal de duelo, por la pérdida de su prenda más querida.

—Medias y ligueros—dijo cuando Serena reapareció.

Los tenía entre sus manos.

—Vuélvase—le ordenó.

Darion se vio obligado a hacerlo, aunque aún pudo ver algo con el rabillo del ojo. Sentada en una silla, levantó su falda hasta las rodillas y tiró de la fina seda blanca, cada una de ellas hasta arriba, mientras Darien admiraba el contorno de sus tobillos esbeltos y sus pantorrillas bien proporcionadas. Pensó divertido que bien podía haber sido una farola de la calle, dada la poca atención que prestó la mujer a su presencia en la habitación.

—¿Zapatillas?—preguntó, para pasárselas a continuación. Se vio obligado a agacharse un poco para que ella pudiera, con una mano en su hombro, calzarse un zapato y después otro. Por último, se puso un par de delicados guantes de encaje.

Entre un revuelo de las telas, se presentó a él de espaldas. El vestido se le caía a la altura de los hombros. Darien quería quitárselo del todo, ¡y no terminar de ponérselo! Una fila de pequeños botones de nácar demandaba su atención. Con la boca seca, admiró la longitud flexible de su espalda, dividida por el surco delicado de la columna, donde la piel la cubría con tanta transparencia que podía adivinar la suculenta carne que se escondía debajo. Se apresuró a cumplir su cometido, no sin ciertas reservas. Luchó obstinadamente contra el impulso de poner sus labios en la continuación sedosa de su nuca, desnuda como estaba para permitirle el acceso a los botones.

De una manera inconsciente, comparó el ancho de una de sus manos con el diminuto contorno de su cintura. Sus manos, grandes y morenas, contrastaban con su piel blanca y exquisita. Se sintió casi indigno y basto.

Él, Darien, marqués de Thurston, y ella, ¡nada más que una desfavorecida!

De repente, frunció el ceño.

—Serena, ¿dónde está tu corsé?

—No me gustan los corsés. No voy a llevarlos. Son instrumentos de tortura.

—Una dama lleva siempre corsé.

Su barbilla se mantuvo firme.

—De acuerdo, pero yo no lo haré. Nunca lo he llevado y nunca lo llevaré.

Ella no llevaba corsé. Nunca había llevado corsé. Y nunca lo llevaría. Hablaba de tortura… Por el amor de Dios, ella era la reina de las torturas, ¡es que no tenía fin!

Pero lo cierto es que no lo necesitaba. Si no lo hubiese visto con sus propios ojos, sentido con sus propios ojos, nunca hubiese imaginado que no llevaba corsé.

Una vez completado el encargo, la miró a través del espejo de cuerpo entero situado en la esquina de la habitación. Si antes la había visto bailar de excitación, ahora tuvo casi que empujarla para que se viera reflejada. Estuvo de pie un instante, con la barbilla baja, hasta que por fin elevó su cabeza para verse.

Se miró asombrada.

—Dios mío—susurró—es de mi talla. ¡Darien, es de mi talla!

Estaba radiante.

Sus ojos se encontraron en el espejo.

—¿Qué te parece?—dijo sin aliento.

—Bueno—dijo lentamente—me parece que te falta algo.

—¿Qué?—Su voz denotaba un profundo desconcierto—¿Qué?

—No estoy seguro—Pretendió estudiarla, primero de un lado, después del otro. Se llevó su mano a la garganta, en un gesto de indecisión.

—Sí, estaba en lo cierto.

Darien sacó algo de su bolsillo. Los ojos de Serena en ningún momento se separaron de los suyos cuando deslizó una fina cadena grabada de plata por su cuello. La cruz alcanzó a descansar en el hueco profundo de su garganta.

—Mi collar—Acarició con la punta de sus dedos la superficie brillante, casi con reverencia—Lo ha hecho arreglar—Suspiró, mordiéndose después el labio.

—Sí—admitió con una sonrisa de arrepentimiento. En realidad, lo había mandado al joyero el día después de ir a SaintGiles.  
Lentamente, Serena se volvió hacia él. Sus ojos, claros y llenos de curiosidad, buscaron los suyos.  
—¿Por qué?—preguntó, aferrándose con temor a la pregunta—¿Por qué, Darien? Yo pensé que…  
—Tenías razón—explicó dulcemente—No me correspondía a mí tenerlo.  
Se mordió el labio y le miró con ojos húmedos.  
—Darien, no sé qué decir.  
La emoción desnuda recorrió su cara. Parecía algo tan simple —le había costado tan poco— y, sin embargo, le había proporcionado tanto placer. Quizá por primera vez en su vida, Darien se sintió derrotado.  
—Dame las gracias, con eso es suficiente—dijo simplemente.  
Así lo hizo, aunque no de la manera que esperaba.  
Con sus dos manos, Serena lo atrajo hacia sí, sus dedos rozando el oscuro pelo de su nuca y haciendo inclinar su cabeza hacia la de ella. Sin una palabra, le besó en los labios.  
Una docena de campanillas le advirtieron que había estado en lo cierto. Porque si el otro beso había sido dulce…  
Este otro había sido más dulce aún.


	14. Chapter 12

_**CAPITULO 12**_

A Devon la habían besado antes —si es que la sensación de unos labios húmedos y babeantes podía considerarse un beso—. Hacía tiempo, en el Crow's Nest, su piel se arrastró y se retorció tratando de eludir la lujuriosa invasión sobre su persona. Fue algo que tuvo que soportar para conservar su trabajo.

Pero éste no fue ni lujuria ni lascivia.

Ni fue indeseado.

Porque con Darien, no le importaba ser apresada. Encerrada de por vida. Y si quería evadirse, era para estar aún más cerca de él.

Aunque duró sólo un momento, quedaría grabado en su corazón para siempre.

Serena nunca había experimentado nada como el toque de los labios de Darien contra los suyos. Habría alargado desesperadamente sus brazos para rodear con sus manos su espalda y enterrar sus dedos bajo su camisa, para descubrir la fibrosidad de sus músculos y la tersura de su piel. Y si el beso hubiese durado sólo un poco más, quizás hubiera sido precisamente eso lo que hubiese hecho.

En los días que siguieron, no pudo olvidarlo. No pudo olvidar que Darien la había besado. La había besado a ella.

Tal vez era una estupidez. Tal vez fuera tonto, pero ella podía jurar que había algo más que el gusto por un beso. Algo vaporoso, embriagador y ardiente que presagiaba chispas de sensualidad. Serena había sufrido con su disculpa. Aunque se recordó a sí misma que él era un hombre de modales impecables.

Algo había pasado ese día en su habitación. Serena no podía identificar lo que era exactamente, pero cada vez que pensaba en ese beso —que era casi a cada momento— sentía un hormigueo en la punta de los dedos de los pies.

La forma en que trabajaba, sentado en su escritorio, la obligaba a mirarlo. Su arrolladora presencia le aceleraba el pulso y cuanto más cerca lo tenía, más se le agolpaba la sangre a la altura del pecho. Con sólo verlo, sentía temblar sus entrañas. Algunas veces, mendigaba su ayuda cuando no la necesitaba, pues su habilidad con la lectura había mejorado bastante. Una tarde, dirigió una sutil mirada al hoyuelo de su barbilla, la cuadratura de su mandíbula, ya oscurecida por una barba incipiente.

Su mirada debió de ser más larga de lo normal porque muy pronto oyó una voz:

—Serena—dijo con paciencia—¿Estás prestando atención?

—No—replicó avergonzada—Estoy demasiado ocupada en mirarle.

La tarde siguiente transcurrió en la más seria contemplación, dado que él se mantuvo sentado junto a ella por más tiempo. Las figuras que iba mostrándole pasaban borrosas ante sus ojos. Podía oír su pluma haciendo garabatos; sus explicaciones caían en saco roto.

Incluso con él sentado, la cabeza de Serena llegaba apenas a sus hombros. Él era tan alto, y tan fuerte, y tan guapo. Olía a un frescor limpio. Bastante a menudo, sus mangas rozaban las suyas. Ella hubiese querido que lo hiciese a propósito, que su simple presencia le hiciera hervir por dentro. Moviéndose en su asiento, se las arreglaba para acercarse al borde de su silla, y a él.

Aquí. Así estaba mejor. En este momento, si ella volviese su cabeza sólo un poco y él lo hiciera por casualidad al mismo tiempo, sus labios no estarían separados más que por un suspiro.

¿Se sentiría impulsado a besarla de nuevo? La imagen de los labios de él en los suyos, calientes y blandos, la hacían temblar.

En ese preciso momento, ocurrió lo más horrible que podía pasar. Al parecer, su fascinación al examinar y catalogar sus encantos, no habían pasado desapercibidos a los ojos de Darien.

Sólo que difícilmente parecía agradarle.

Colocó la pluma en el tintero y se volvió hacia ella.

—Serena—preguntó—¿hay algún sitio al que necesites ir?

Ella le miró con el rostro lívido.

—Permíteme entonces que te lo diga de una manera educada: ¿Necesitas utilizar el lavabo?

—¡No!—respondió con voz entrecortada.

—Te estás balanceando—señaló.

Una ola de calor subió por sus mejillas.

—¡No es por eso!

Apoyó un codo en la mesa cubierta de piel.

—Entonces ¿por qué?

Para entonces, Serena estaba segura de que su rostro ardía. ¿Cómo podía decirle que le admiraba? ¿Qué pensaba que era el hombre más guapo sobre la tierra?

—¿Te duele la herida?—le preguntó de repente.

—No. Siento una ligera punzada cuando respiro.

En realidad, no podía casi respirar cuando lo tenía cerca. Asintió, con esos ojos grises ineludibles y directos.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, entonces?

—Nada—dijo—¿Por qué dice eso?

Lo dijo con mucha suavidad:

—Porque me mirabas fijamente. Aún me miras fijamente.

—Ah—dijo, en voz muy baja—lo siento. Es solo que… huele—balbució.

Ahora fue él quien se sintió desarmado.

—¿Perdona?

—Oh, no. No significa que huela mal—se apresuró a hacérselo comprender—Es sólo que nunca he estado junto a alguien que huela de la manera en que usted huele. Tan fresco y limpio, como a almidón y, a algo más…

—Es sólo una mezcla extraña de laurel—Se había quedado sin palabras.

—¡Y huele divinamente, de verdad, Darien! Y yo… yo… ¡ay!—concluyó con una sonrisa débil—Imagino que ninguna mujer le había dicho nada parecido, ¿verdad?

—¿Que huelo? Con esas palabras, no.

—Y supongo que es el tipo de cosas que una dama no debería decir nunca a un caballero.

—Eso es.

Se agarró a los pliegues de su falda.

—Supongo que cree que soy una estúpida.

—No—Una chispa apareció en sus ojos y una sonrisa resplandeció en la comisura de sus labios.

—¡Ah!—gritó—¡Se está burlando de mí!

—¡En absoluto! Aunque debo admitir que nuestras conversaciones tienden a ser bastante…—sus labios dibujaron una mueca—inusuales.

—¿Se está riendo de mí?—preguntó.

—Un poco.

Al menos, no mentía.

—Es sólo que siento que puedo ser yo misma con usted—le confesó—No tengo que pretender que sé cosas que no sé—Se mordió el labio—Pero lo siento. No volveré a decir ese tipo de cosas otra vez.

—No—la interrumpió con una sacudida de cabeza—No te disculpes. No tengas miedo de decírmelo todo. No tengas miedo de preguntarme lo que quieras—Serena se sorprendió al ver que su sonrisa había desaparecido—Y sé siempre fiel a ti misma. No dejes de ser lo que eres por nadie—Su mirada era penetrante, su tono, intenso.

Tomó sus manos y las mantuvo en su regazo.

—¿Me entiendes?

Los ojos de Serena se movieron buscando sus facciones. Se sorprendió al sentir un nudo en la garganta.

—¿No te importa si te digo lo que me apetece?

—Desde luego que no.

—¿Y puedo preguntarle algo?

—Lo que te apetezca—le prometió.

—Entonces, dígame, señor ¿cómo consigue afeitarse…—se inclinó frunciendo el ceño, con sus ojos bailoteando—ahí? —Con la punta de sus dedos señaló el hoyuelo de su barbilla.

Se rió, con una carcajada sonora y melodiosa.

—Con mucho cuidado—dijo, haciendo frotar su mano sobre la dureza de su barbilla.

En ese momento, sin duda, se le derritió el corazón.

Así era como transcurrían los días cuando estaban juntos. Los sentidos de Serena canturreaban, su corazón era una caja de música. Amaba la forma en la que la comisura de sus labios se contorneaba cuando intentaba parecer severo y no reírse delante de ella, de la forma en la que lo había hecho aquel día en la biblioteca.

Le gustaba hacerle reír, porque a veces pensaba que era demasiado serio.

Las seis semanas que Serena llevaba viviendo en la casa de los Chiba le habían dado una idea de lo que significaba vivir en la alta sociedad. Cada mañana, mientras Darien examinaba su Public Ledger, ella se sentaba junto a él, hablando en voz baja con Artemis, el mayordomo. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo Darien estaba absorto en su lectura, participaba en la conversación con algunas palabras sueltas, a la vez que sorbía con lentitud su té.

Una mañana en la que Andrew pasó por allí, aseguró que formaban la pareja más extraña que jamás hubiese conocido. Durante el desayuno, Serena aprendía las frívolas diversiones de la alta sociedad, comentarios que Andrew hacía dando cuenta de sus actividades de la víspera; una versión censurada, como ella sospechaba. Aún así, le divertía escuchar quien de entre la alta sociedad competía por conseguir los valiosos vales de Almack's, que significaban la admisión en los clubes más selectos, así como saber quién había sido visto con quién cabalgando en Hyde Park.

—Buenos días—le deseó Darien unas mañanas más tarde.

—Buenos días—le respondió a su vez , ocupada en untar su bollito de pan de mantequilla.

Debajo de la mesa, Serena dio una patada a algo. Cuando Artemis se colocó entre los dos para servir el té a Darien, ella dio un sorbo a su chocolate. Con la otra mano, pasó algo hacia abajo con mucho disimulo.

Una vez que el mayordomo hubo abandonado la estancia, la mirada de Darien se fijó en ella.

—Serena, te he visto.

—¿Ha visto qué?

—Por favor, no des de comer a Bestia debajo de la mesa.

—Bolita necesita comer también—No estaba nada bien que intentase engañarlo, pero Darien y el perro seguían sin llevarse bien; los dos se miraban con mutuo desdén.

—Serena, Bestia no camina, se arrastra. Su barriga le llega al suelo, tiene el apetito de un caballo. La última cosa que necesita es más comida, incluyendo las golosinas de carne que sé que le das cada noche.

Serena casi se asfixia. Se tapó la boca con una servilleta. Sin duda, ¡no era el mejor argumento para defender a Bolita!

—Además—gruñó Darien—es un desperdicio de comida.

Ay, ¿cómo era posible que no lo supiera? Pero no, aparentemente no lo sabía. Y ella no tenía la menor idea de cómo abordar el tema. La noticia no iba a alegrarle en absoluto. Tal vez éste era un bueno momento para cambiar de tema.

Miró el movimiento arriba y abajo del mayordomo en la entrada y preguntó:

—¿Por qué tanta conmoción?

—Están preparando todo para esta noche.

—¿Esta noche?

—Sí, voy a dar una cena—La miró por encima del periódico—¿No te lo había dicho?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

No le sorprendió, desde luego. Las invitaciones inundaban la casa con una regularidad siempre predecible. Darien las abría cada mañana: fiestas, bailes, cenas… Si acudiese a todas y cada una de ellas, ¡no dormiría nunca! Naturalmente, le había llegado el turno de celebrar él una.

Serena sabía bien que nunca podría participar de esta elegante y privilegiada vida. Pero vivía en los límites, y la atracción era irresistible…

—¿Darien?—murmuró.

—¿Sí?

Dudó.

—¿Le importa si miro?

Bajó el periódico y la miró en silencio durante un buen rato. Serena empezó a preguntarse si no había hecho algo mal.

—No dejaré que me vean—se apresuró a decir—Sus invitados no sabrán que estoy aquí. Seré tan silenciosa como un ratón, ni me verán ni me oirán. Por favor, dígame que sí, Darien. Se lo prometo, no le avergonzaré.

Contuvo el aliento y esperó, esperó lo que le pareció una eternidad. Parpadeó y luego habló:

—No me preocupa nada de eso—sonrió levemente—y claro que puedes mirar.

Serena saltó de su silla y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos llena de alegría.

—Gracias—casi canturreó—Ay, ¡gracias!

Darien la vio salir llena de la emoción más inocente. Ésas eran las pequeñas cosas que hacían a Serena tan feliz. Dios santo, ¡se trataba sólo de ver una fiesta a la que ni siquiera podía asistir! Él había sido reacio a decirle lo de la fiesta antes. Si hubiese podido cancelarla, lo habría hecho, pero los cotillas de su clase habrían hecho demasiadas preguntas. Su boca se contrajo. Caramba, cómo deseaba poder echarse atrás en ese estúpido anuncio de buscar esposa. Lo cierto era que resultaba un verdadero fastidio. Tenía poca paciencia con esas tontas descerebradas que se le ponían constantemente en su camino. Habían pasado muchas cosas desde el anuncio. Demasiadas. Porque, había sido esa noche cuando introdujo a Serena en su casa, y en su vida.

Un gran peso le oprimía el pecho. No le gustaba nada la idea de que ella tuviera que desaparecer, esconderse de los demás. No le parecía nada bien. Ella era Serena, y encantadora, y maravillosa, y él nunca se había sentido tan sucio y mezquino. Serena no pensaba en nada de esto, pero él sí. Sin embargo, nada podía hacer para cambiar las cosas.

Por mucho que lo desease, no podía invitarla, como Andrew le había recordado. Sería mal visto por la alta sociedad que una mujer soltera viviese bajo el mismo techo que dos hombres jóvenes, y no perdonarían este hecho, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Si Usagui estuviese aquí, sería una situación muy diferente. Pero lo cierto era que había recibido una nota precisamente el día anterior en la que su hermana le comunicaba que estaba en Italia y permanecería allí por algún tiempo. Y Dios sabía que no podía culparla, no después de la horrible experiencia que había tenido el año anterior. Porque ella también había sido víctima inocente de un inevitable escándalo. ¡No era de extrañar que hubiese jurado que nunca se casaría!

Escándalo. La palabra resonaba ruin en su interior. ¡Cómo le desagradaba oírla!

Lo que le hacía reafirmarse aún más en su decisión de que si Serena iba hoy a la fiesta, le harían preguntas que él no estaba aún preparado para responder y tal vez nunca consiguiese el puesto de institutriz que tanto deseaba. Cuando fuese el momento, decidió, inventarían una historia para explicar su presencia, una historia que dejase su reputación intacta.

Además, el problema con Diamante también le preocupaba. No había dicho nada a Serena, pero las fuentes de Andrew le habían advertido de que Diamante seguía aún buscando a la mujer embarazada que había matado a su hermano, una noticia que le ponía los pelos de punta. No podía arriesgarse a exponerla: ni ante la policía, ni ante Diamante.

Diablos, pensó con desgana, no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Más tarde, esa noche, Serena se instaló en el balcón, escondida tras un enorme helecho. Era un lugar perfecto, porque podía observar la fiesta en primera fila sin ser vista. Si tenía suerte, se dijo convencida, podría aprender algunas cosas sobre buen comportamiento.

Era como en los cuentos que acababa de leer. Urnas de flores frescas perfumando el aire con su delicado aroma. Las mujeres vestían intrincados modelos de seda y satén que brillaban a la luz de las velas, perlas y joyas en sus gargantas y sus orejas, sus rizos tocados de lazos y plumas. Los hombres lucían pantalones y chaquetas ajustadas, las solapas de sus cuellos firmes y levantadas. Era una visión sugerente, y eso que no se trataba sino de una cena.

Pero sus ojos volvían a Darien, una y otra vez. Se desplazaba entre sus invitados con esa gracia descuidada y natural que sólo él poseía. Se detuvo una vez, volviendo su cabeza, por lo que ella pudo apreciar por un momento la sensualidad de sus labios y la masculinidad de su mandíbula. Si hubiese estado de pie, la sola visión de él habría convertido sus piernas en agua.

No se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Andrew hasta que le vio subiendo con sigilo las escaleras. Serena se apretó contra la pared.

—¡Caray!—susurró cuando él estuvo junto a ella—¿Me han visto?

—No—le aseguró—Ni siquiera sabía que estabas aquí hasta que no alcancé el rellano.

—No estaba escuchando las conversaciones privadas—se apresuró a decir.

Una mirada maliciosa apareció en sus ojos.

—Ay, Serena—sacudió su cabeza—no sabes lo mucho que aprenderías si lo hicieras. Podrías terminar siendo una mujer rica en su madurez —Serena trataba de averiguar qué era lo que había querido decir, cuando le hizo un gesto para que se callase:

—Siéntate más a la izquierda y mira a través de la barrera. Así podrás verlo todo. Cuando uno es niño, aprende a hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Serena se vio obligada a hacerlo, y de hecho, tenía razón. Ahora podía ver tanto el comedor como el vestidor.

—Y un poco más tarde, si me ves salir al jardín con tres hermosas demoiselles—sonrió con picardía—no digas a nadie que era yo.

—¡Tres!—le miró atónita.

—Si me retas, serán cuatro.

—¡Eres incorregible!—Le amonestó sin verdadera intención, pues sabía que estaba bromeando. Volvió a mirar hacia abajo—Darien me dijo que ésta iba a ser una pequeña reunión. Dios mío, pero si debe de haber un centenar de personas ahí abajo.

—¿Ves a ese hombre, de pie junto a la chimenea?

Serena asintió.

—Es el vizconde de Metalia. Pone relleno en sus pantalones para mejorar su… ¿cómo podría decirlo de manera elegante?… sus dotes masculinas. O quizá debería decir paliar la ausencia de las mismas.

Serena le dio un cachete en el hombro.

—No soy tan crédula. ¡Ningún hombre haría algo así!

—¿Qué no lo haría? Pregunta a la viuda de Black que está junto a él. Ella lo sabe, sin duda mejor que su esposa.

Su boca se abrió, para cerrarse al instante.

Y una extraña mirada cruzó el rostro de Andrew, para reírse a continuación:

—Pero, bueno, ¿te sorprende? Ah, Serena, no te engañes. La mujer de Metalia también tiene sus…—una pausa intencionada—diversiones.

—¿Y, qué hay de Darien?—Su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte—¿Está su amante aquí?

Andrew la miró durante un minuto entero en lo que parecía ser un verdadero asombro. Después dijo:

—¿Te habló de ella? ¡Ni siquiera a mí me ha hablado de ella!

—Bueno, no se extendió mucho… creo—admitió.

Andrew asintió.

—Darien es muy reservado en lo que se refiere a estas cosas. Pero para contestar a tu pregunta, no, ella no está aquí. Para ser honesto, nunca he llegado a ver a ninguna de sus amantes. Pero he oído que se trata de una actriz llamada Beryl.

Serena dejó salir el aire que había estado manteniendo.

—Darien nunca sería tan grosero como para aparecer con su amante en público, no ante esta multitud. Lo creas o no, tienes ante ti a la crème de la crème de la alta sociedad.

Serena se inclinó para ver a los que él señaló como un duque, un conde y su condesa.

—Y ahí está la gran dama de todos ellos, la duquesa viuda de Milenio.

La duquesa era bastante diminuta en tamaño, con el pelo blanco cubierto de un tocado de finas perlas. Aunque se ayudaba de un bastón, lo llevaba de una manera que hacía comprender a Serena que era una mujer de distinguida importancia. Serena sintió un profundo respeto hacia ella.

—Darien fue a su fiesta la noche que encontré a Bolita.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Creo que tiene la casa más suntuosa de todo Londres, y estoy hablando de una de las doce que tiene.

A Serena le costaba imaginar una casa más grande que esta en la que vivían, y así se lo dijo.

—Me atrevería a decir que hasta el mismo diablo sería aceptado en la sociedad si fuera recibido por la duquesa. El duque murió hace unos diez años, si mal no recuerdo. Su hijo, Kenji, tampoco vive, desde hace ya varios años. El sobrino de su esposo es el heredero, pero no se llevan muy bien. Darien está convencido de que ella ha hecho de la sociedad su guardería porque no tiene a nadie más.

—Cuánta soledad y cuánta tristeza—murmuró Serena, mirándola aún—¿Y Kenji murió siendo un niño?

—¡Por Dios, no! A todos los efectos, Kenji fue un granuja que incluso a mí me avergonzaría. Escándalos con mujeres casadas, con mujeres sin casar, duelos… La duquesa soportó cada escándalo porque le adoraba y trataba de reeducarlo. Fue un duro golpe para ella perderlo.

—¿Cómo ocurrió?

—Se cayó de un caballo y se rompió el cuello.

Serena se quedó mirando a la duquesa durante un rato. Su hijo fue el tipo de hombre que Serena despreciaba. ¿En qué le beneficiaba a la duquesa tanto dinero y bienestar? Sus casas estaban vacías, como tal vez, también lo estaba su corazón.

—Pero ¿cómo?, Serena ¿Estás sintiendo lástima por ella?

—Pues…—empezó.

—No—dijo tajante—Ella puede dominar a un hombre con solo mirarle. Una palabra, y lo convertirá en un pelele. Es una mujer que dice lo que piensa y que piensa lo que quiere pensar.

El esbozo de una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Su madre solía decir lo mismo sobre ella.

—Y cuando empieza a balancear ese estúpido bastón que lleva… Que Dios ayude a quien se encuentre en su línea de fuego.

Serena no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada:

—Una mujer de cuidado.

—Una mujer de mucho cuidado—puntualizó Andrew.

—Darien no parece tenerle miedo—Ella hizo la observación casi con orgullo.

—Sin duda Darien sabe cómo manejarla. Mira allí. La duquesa se ha agarrado de su brazo. Y en lo que a Darien se refiere, creo que a la duquesa le gustaría hacer de celestina.

«¿Celestina?»

—¿Lo ves? Le está conduciendo hacia la señorita Kalaberite. Una oferta tentadora, aunque sin el almidón suficiente para Darien. Se aburriría bastante con ella—Desde su posición privilegiada, Andrew se rió suavemente. ¿Por alegría o por mofa? Con él, ella nunca podía estar segura—Ésa es la manera, hermano. Conduce a la anciana damisela hasta una silla, exhibe tu reverencia más galante mientras retrocedes… ah, siempre galante, ya sean jóvenes o viejas, ése es mi hermano.

No podía apartar los ojos de Darien. Se había alejado apenas de la duquesa cuando un ramillete de bellezas lo rodearon. La sonrisa de Serena se desvaneció:

—Por el amor de Dios—dijo de mal humor—¿es que quieren estrujarlo?

—Una observación muy adecuada, Serena—La risa de Andrew se había hecho más burlona—Darien anunció no hace mucho tiempo que empezaría a buscar una esposa.

El corazón de Devon se paralizó, tenía dificultad para respirar.

—¿Una esposa?

—Sí, él es el marqués de Chiba, y ya no es ningún jovencito. Necesitará un heredero y sucesor del título. Y todas esas mujeres que estrujan a mi hermano ahí abajo, en fin, todas pretenden cazar un buen partido. Los rumores especulan sobre quién será la elegida.

En su regazo, Serena se tiraba uno a uno de los dedos de la mano. Se había quedado sin habla.

—Pero ninguna mujer le cazará. Conozco muy bien a mi hermano y, cuando se case, será con la mujer que él elija, no una que lo elija a él. Me atrevería a decir que ninguna de esas ruidosas mujercitas que le persiguen será su mujer; están demasiado ansiosas. El pasado de su futura esposa no puede estar manchado del más mínimo asomo de escándalo. Cuando Darien se case, será con una mujer joven y educada, una mujer de incuestionable linaje e impecable comportamiento.

—De sangre azul—dijo Serena lentamente.

—De sangre azul—confirmó—Darien no aceptará otra cosa—Dirigió su barbilla hacia la esquina, donde una mujer se había detenido junto al arpa—Si tuviera que apostar, lo haría por Amy Mizuno. Es callada, inteligente y refinada.

Serena no quería mirar. No quería ver a la mujer que podría muy bien terminar siendo la esposa de Darien. Pero ningún poder sobre la tierra hubiese podido detenerla. El nudo en su garganta le hizo daño:

—Es bastante encantadora—dijo con tristeza.

Pequeña, con un pelo azulado y sedoso, Amy Mizuno se arreglaba sus faldas sentada en un taburete frente al arpa. Justo cuando Serena miraba, se le unió Darien. Le dijo algo a lo que Amy asintió, lo que hizo resplandecer sus exquisitas facciones. Unos dedos cubiertos de encaje se dispusieron a acariciar las cuerdas del arpa.

Empezó a cantar.

La habitación se llenó del sonido más dulce y puro que Serena jamás había escuchado.

Incluso después de que Andrew hubiese vuelto a la fiesta, incluso después de que la última nota hubiese muerto en el aire, incluso después de que los aplausos hubiesen concluido y los invitados hubiesen pasado al comedor, Serena permaneció sentada en la oscuridad. Inmóvil.

Desesperadamente, trató de alejar el dolor que desgarraba su pecho. Tal vez habían sido las palabras de Andrew. Tal vez la manera en que todo el mundo en la habitación se había parado a escuchar extasiado la dulce voz de Amy. O tal vez fuese la manera en que Darien le había tendido la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Amy cantaba como un ángel y con el vestido de seda blanco que llevaba, también lo parecía.

Serena bajó la mirada para verse. De repente, se sentía ordinaria y vulgar en su insignificante vestido nuevo.

Al comienzo de la velada, había incluso llegado a fantasear con el amor de Darien.

Pero ahora que la noche estaba a punto de terminar, sentía remordimientos. Enamorarse de un hombre como Darien era del todo estúpido, se dijo. Muy, muy estúpido. Él era tan inalcanzable para ella como la estrella más alta de un cielo iluminado por la luz de la luna.  
Y ella no era sino el guijarro de un río pantanoso.  
En cuanto al beso que se habían dado, no importaba que él se hubiese disculpado. Había sido una tonta por pensar que para él había sido algo más que un capricho.  
Sería mejor que no lo olvidase.


	15. Chapter 13

¡Feliz navidad! y ¡Feliz Año nuevo! Espero que os lo estéis pasando muy bien estas fiestas y que disfrutéis del 2013. Os dejo otros dos capítulos.

Espero que lo disfrutéis. ¡Nos leemos!

_**CAPITULO 13**_

Unos días más tarde, Darien entró en la biblioteca y encontró a Serena sentada en una silla, balanceando las piernas en el aire, apoyadas en uno de los brazos.

—Querida, una dama siempre debe tener los pies en la tierra.

—Y un caballero nunca debe ir sin casaca—Miró cómo llevaba los brazos descubiertos, con las mangas de la camisa remangadas.

—Touché—Arqueó una ceja, pero sin intención de ponerse la prenda que descansaba sobre el respaldo de la silla del escritorio. En lugar de eso se sentó y la miró con atención—¿Estamos irritables hoy, no?

Sus ojos la delataron.

—¿Es que no te gustó la fiesta?

No obtuvo respuesta. Se suponía que estudiaba geografía. Serena había pasado la mayor parte de la mañana sentada en la mesa de estudio, con la mirada perdida y una expresión de consternación en su adorable cara.

Levantándose del escritorio, Darien se dirigió al globo terráqueo y pidió con un gesto a Serena que se acercara:

—¿Serena?

Se levantó con un suspiro.

—¿Dónde está el cabo de Buena Esperanza?

Hizo un gesto vago señalando los alrededores del Polo Norte.

—Interesante—comentó con sequedad—ayer no estaba ahí.

Su boca hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Y qué más da? Nunca voy a ir allí de todas formas.

Esto era serio, pensó Darien.

—De acuerdo. Entonces, muéstrame dónde está Londres. Me consta que ahí sí has estado.

Sin muchas ganas, hizo un pequeño círculo con el dedo.

—Muy bien—aprobó.

Serena no le miró. Tenía los hombros caídos y no parecía ella: apagada y sin la vitalidad que la caracterizaba.

—¿Estás enferma, Serena?

—No. Y me está resultando usted agotador, señor.

—Y tú estás bastante distraída.

Al menos había conseguido captar su atención.

Sus ojos se centraron por fin en los de él.

—¿Por qué se molesta en hacer todo esto? ¿Por qué conmigo? Al llegar a casa por la noche, después de sus fiestas, se queda hasta tarde levantado. Lo sé, he visto la luz por debajo de su puerta.

Darien la sometió a un cuidadoso examen. La leve sombra en sus párpados indicaba que no dormía, seguramente, seguía con sus paseos nocturnos por la casa. No tenía intención de enfrentarse a ella ahora, no en ese estado de ánimo

—Me gusta la noche—se limitó a decir—Siempre me ha gustado.

Aunque la respuesta fue sincera, no terminó de convencerla. Era evidente que no podía hacer su trabajo cuando estaba dándole clases. Algunas veces, si se inclinaba sobre la larga mesa de caoba que había en el centro de la habitación, él la miraba deleitándose con el movimiento de sus pequeñas nalgas, ahora a un lado, luego al otro, con la frente fruncida Darien se contentaba con lo que tenía más cerca.

Pero era más que eso.

Sus obligaciones, que le habían parecido tan importantes en el pasado, se habían convertido en algo secundario. Prefería pasar el tiempo con Serena que pasarlo en todos esos actos sociales en los que era demandado después del anuncio de su boda. Con Serena no tenía que cuidar las formas ni respetar las normas sociales. No tenía que responder como un marqués. Y desde luego, con ella nunca se aburría. No importaba que no hubiese recibido una educación, era tan inteligente que lo único que necesitaba era ponerse a estudiar. Serena siempre decía lo que pensaba y no se escondía detrás de frases inútiles, risas estúpidas y vacías. Le parecía la mujer más interesante que había conocido nunca.

Por eso no quería perdérselo. No importaba si tenía que quedarse levantado hasta altas horas de la noche. Y tampoco tenía intención de abandonarla en su propósito. Hasta el momento, había sobresalido en los estudios.

—No se trata de mí—dijo—creo que disfrutas aprendiendo.

—Así es.

Una respuesta poco entusiasta y, desde luego, una respuesta que no hubiese pronunciado hace unas semanas. Darien frunció el ceño.

—Has estado actuando de manera extraña estos últimos días. ¿Qué ocurre?

Serena apartó la mirada.

—Nada—dijo en voz baja.

—Te conozco—dijo con firmeza—¿Es que has cambiado de idea? Pensé que querías ser institutriz.

—Y así es, pero…

La vacilación hizo la respuesta aún más misteriosa, lo que llamó la atención de Darien. Apoyó su cadera sobre la mesa del escritorio, alargó el brazo y atrapó sus dedos con los suyos, tirando de ella hacia donde él estaba.

—Pero ¿qué?—Sus ojos inspeccionaron la expresión que tenían enfrente.

Unos labios rosados y esponjosos se cerraron más fuerte.

— Serena…—empezó con una dulce preocupación.

—Vale, ¡de acuerdo! Si quiere saberlo…yo…yo no sé cantar.

Darien parpadeó.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Ya me ha oído. Si lo hiciera, la gente huiría en desbandada y buscaría la salida, las puertas de la calle.

Se quedó mirándola en silencio, durante lo que fue apenas una fracción de segundo. Y entonces lo comprendió todo.

—Oíste a Amy.

Serena asintió. Se sentía de lo más desgraciada.

Darien, en cambio, quería reírse con todas sus fuerzas. Pero dadas las circunstancias, pensó que no era el momento.

— Serena—dijo con cuidado—muy pocos pueden cantar como Amy.

Sus esfuerzos no parecían dar resultado. Quizá lo que necesitaba eran unas palabras de aliento. Lo intentó de nuevo.

—Tal vez sea que tú crees que no sabes cantar.

—No—dijo furiosa—es que no sé. Escucha.

Y comenzó a entonar lo que parecía una melodía, con una voz trémula y rasgada. Darien trató de reprimir precipitadamente lo que él pensó podía ser —así podía ella interpretarlo —una mirada de pánico.

Desde la esquina, Bestia se irguió y empezó a aullar.

Darien dirigió al animal la peor de sus miradas.

Serena había terminado y le miraba ahora expectante. Podía ver el desánimo en sus hombros. Ay, necesitaba ser más cuidadoso que nunca, porque su ego parecía particularmente frágil en estos momentos.

— Serena, ser una dama es mucho más que saber cantar.

—Sí—dijo con amargura—lo sé.

—Quizá tengas más talento con el pianoforte…

—Quizá no tenga ningún talento en absoluto.

—Qué extraño, pensé que eras de las que no se rendían fácilmente.

—Me rinda o no, ¡qué más da! Estoy siendo honesta. Valora la honestidad, ¿no es cierto?

—Más que cualquier otra cosa.

—Entonces, deje de animarme.

—Estoy intentando…

—Por favor, Darien, déjeme acabar. No se trata sólo de Amy. Vi las mujeres que había en su fiesta. Y nunca podré ser como una de ellas. Nunca—dijo con fuerza—No es que esté de mal humor, tampoco les tengo envidia; ¡o quizás sí! Ya sé que como institutriz no podría acudir a esas fiestas, no podría aspirar a los peldaños altos de esta sociedad. Pero si tengo que educar a sus hijos, o acompañar a alguna anciana rica, debo poseer el porte adecuado.

—Tendrás el porte adecuado si te sientas derecha en la silla.

—No es sólo eso—Rodeó el globo con un dedo, todos los libros abiertos sobre la mesa. El temor de su rostro se hizo más intenso—Es todo. Si no sé coser, ¿cómo voy a poder hacer bordados? ¡Ayudé a mi madre una vez con un vestido y terminé cosiendo las mangas tan tirantes que parecían la piel de un tambor! Nunca podré dibujar, no tiene sentido que lo intente siquiera, ¡creo que enterraría las ilusiones de tu pobre hermana! Nunca aprenderé francés, ¡si ni siquiera sé leer en mi propio idioma!—Su voz se quebró. Trató de recomponerse antes de continuar—No tengo ninguna posibilidad, Darien. Pensé que podría hacerlo, pero son demasiadas cosas las que me quedan por aprender.

— Serena, cállate.

—Darien, yo…

—Cállate.

Sus labios temblaban y el corazón de Darien se contrajo.

—Escúchame—dijo con dulzura—y escúchame bien. No te imaginas lo impresionado que estoy con tus progresos. Es asombroso.

Movió su cabeza en desaprobación.

—Lo dice por decir.

—No—fue tajante—lo que creo es que todo esto te está sobrepasando. No me sorprende, en realidad. Has aprendido una gran cantidad de cosas en muy poco tiempo. ¿Cuánto ha sido?, ¿un poco más de un mes desde que empezamos? No mucho más que eso, sin duda.

Con el dedo, trazó las dos líneas leves grabadas entre el delicado puente de su nariz.

—Ahora—dijo serio—¿te he hecho sentir mejor?

Sus ojos se quedaron prendados de los suyos, como si buscaran la sinceridad en sus palabras. Parecía satisfecha, o al menos, asintió:

—Sí—respondió, con un tono solemne, aunque en su boca se dibujaba una incipiente sonrisa—siempre lo hace.

Darien contuvo la respiración. Se moría por besarla. Pero no quería que pensara que su única intención era aprovecharse del momento. Apartó la vista de ella y se centró en el globo del mundo. Él había viajado por todo el mundo, había montado en camello en Egipto, sudado en la India. El día anterior, le había mostrado todos los sitios donde había estado.

SaintGiles era el único mundo que Serena conocía.

«Dios mío—pensó—había estado en el infierno y había vuelto.»

—Enderézate y respira hondo, querida. Porque creo que aún tengo algo más para hacerte sentir mejor.

La guió hasta la entrada, donde mandó pedir su carruaje y su capa.

—¡Darien!—parpadeó—¿Qué está haciendo?

—Vamos a salir—anunció.

Serena abrió sus ojos.

—¿Salir? ¿Adónde?

La cogió del codo con suavidad.

—A ver el mundo que nunca has visto.

El carruaje se adentró por la campiña londinense, donde el aire era cálido y dulce y el cielo azul y brillante. Con la nariz pegada al cristal, Serena disfrutaba del escenario que les rodeaban, a su lado, disfrutaba mirándola.

Pararon a comer en un pequeño y pintoresco pueblo a las afueras de Londres, en una encantadora posada. Serena comió con apetito, su ánimo volvía a ser alegre y enérgico, y Darien se felicitó por haberla sacado de la ciudad. Un cambio de aires era justo lo que necesitaba después de haber estado encerrada tanto tiempo entre cuatro paredes.

Cuando regresaron a la ciudad, era ya de noche. Al pasar por Grosvenor Square, Serena volvió la cabeza para mirar la casa de proporciones desmesuradas al final de la plaza. A Darien le divirtió ver la cara de sorpresa que puso su acompañante.

—¡Es impresionante, parece uno de los templos de sus libros!

—Así es—admitió el marqués—La viuda del duque de Milenio vive allí.

—Ah, sí, ella estaba en la fiesta la otra noche. Andrew me habló de ella.

Unos minutos después, pasaron por una casa georgiana con fachada de ladrillo.

—Ay, ¡me encanta aquélla!, ¿quién vive allí?

—El vizconde de Metalia.

Serena hizo una mueca.

—Pensándolo bien, es bastante horrible.

Darien elevó sus cejas asombrado.

—¿Y esa cara? ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe?

—No me gusta el vizconde—se limitó a decir.

— Serena, ni siquiera le conoces.

Darien se detuvo y la miró fijamente, divertido. De repente, empezó a sudar. Metalia era conocido por ser un manos largas con las mujeres, sin embargo, su hermano era un buen amigo de Darien, razón por la que éste se había visto obligado a invitarle a la fiesta.

Pero ahora se preguntó si Serena no se habría encontrado con Metalia aquella noche. ¿Habría ocurrido algo que él no sabía? ¿Algo que ella no le había contado? ¿Era ésta la razón de sus desvelos? Dios mío, si Metalia se había atrevido sólo a mirarla, ¡lo estrangularía!

Se movió un poco para verla mejor. Sabría si le estaba escondiendo algo.

—¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho Metalia para que merezca tu desprecio?

—Tiene mujer y amante.

La tensión de sus hombros cedió.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? No—Alzó una mano—Déjame adivinar. Andrew de nuevo—Darien no pudo evitar sentirse un poco molesto. Andrew no sólo era adepto a airear los asuntos de los demás, sino los suyos propios.

—¿Y usted?—le preguntó ella con tranquilidad—¿Qué me dice de usted,Darien? ¿Tendrá una amante cuando se case?

Se refería al anuncio de la boda. No había necesidad de preguntarle cómo se había enterado, tampoco es que fuese ningún secreto. Pero nunca había hablado con ella de esto; ni era necesario, dado que en los últimos días se había convertido en el tema central de las páginas de cotilleos de la ciudad. Él la había visto leyendo estas páginas en los periódicos. Al principio, le había sorprendido que fuesen los cotilleos los que devorase con más fervor, pero luego pensó que sería bueno para ella que estuviera al tanto de lo que ocurría en la alta sociedad.

Serena le había sermoneado sobre la honestidad, así que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que ser honesto:

—No lo sé.

—No lo sabe—repitió ella.

—No, sinceramente, no puedo excluir la posibilidad, y el hecho es que la mayoría de hombres lo hacen.

—Entiendo—dijo en un tono acaramelado—Dime. ¿Y espera que su mujer le sea fiel?

—Me será fiel—contestó molesto—o preferirá no ser mi esposa.

—Entonces, ¿le pedirá lealtad?

—La fidelidad y la lealtad van unidas—fue su primera respuesta.

—Corríjame si me equivoco—dijo con un tono ácido—¿el honor y la devoción de su mujer están fuera de duda, pero usted se niega a ofrecer lo mismo?

—Yo no lo diría de ese modo. Ella cumplirá con sus deberes como esposa y yo con los míos como marido.

—¿Y qué pasa si ella tiene un amante?

Sus ojos centellearon.

—¡Nunca! ¡Un hombre necesita saber que sus descendientes son suyos!

—Pero usted puede tener una amante. Es lo mismo, ¿no?

—¡Por supuesto que no es lo mismo!

Ella le miró, con los labios apretados y sus dorados ojos llenos de furia.

Darien suspiró.

— Serena, las costumbres de la alta sociedad son diferentes. No lo entenderías.

—Ah, entiendo —dijo fríamente—Entiendo que es igual de malo que un hombre tenga una amante como que lo tenga una mujer. Un marido debe ser fiel a su esposa, como ella le debe ser fiel a él. ¡Un hombre debe amar y proteger a su esposa, y ella a él! ¡Y siendo un hombre que parece preocuparse de las convenciones sociales, pensé que estaría de acuerdo conmigo!

Desde luego, pensó, era firme a la hora de distinguir el bien del mal. Escondió una sonrisa: una vez más, le había impresionado. Su sermón transmitía una firme lealtad. Hablaba de fe y compromiso entre dos personas que se amaban.

Los mismos valores que él veneraba.

Intentó tocar su manga, pero ella retiró el brazo.

—Serena—dijo con ternura—tal vez te interesa saber que ya no mantengo a ninguna amante—No estaba seguro de por qué le estaba diciendo esto. Algo dentro de él, algo que no acababa de entender, le impulsaba a hacerlo.

—¿Por qué tendría que interesarme?—Su mirada aún ardiendo de rabia.

«¿Por qué?», decidió, y volvió a echarse atrás en su asiento. El carruaje botó al pasar sobre un bache del camino. Viró bruscamente, y él se hizo hacia delante para mirarla fijamente. Esta vez, ella no se retiró. Su pequeña nariz le apuntaba de nuevo.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—le preguntó—La adorable Beryl, ¿no es cierto? ¿Han discutido?

¿Cómo diablos sabía lo de Beryl? Andrew de nuevo, no había duda. Pero él había empezado esto y ahora no sabía cómo terminarlo. Le costaba admitir que había ido una noche a casa de Beryl, unos días después de que Serena llegase. La había mirado y… no había sentido nada. Su ardiente beso de bienvenida le había dejado frío. No hubo una chispa de respuesta, ni el menor atisbo de deseo.

Supo entonces que se había acabado, y así se lo dijo. La indignación de Beryl le pareció natural. Le hizo una escena, hasta que el marqués le ofreció una más que generosa compensación. Después de aquello, ella había prácticamente desaparecido. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a revelar esos detalles a Serena.

—Había llegado el momento de que lo dejásemos.

—¿Y usted la dejó ir? ¿Así, sin más?

Su tono era acusatorio. Tanta lógica podía con él. ¡Si había creído que le agradaría!

—La adorable Beryl, como la has llamado, encontrará a alguien más. Juraría que ya lo ha hecho.

—Pero ¿qué pasaría si no lo hiciese?

—Lo hará. Es así como pasan las cosas—hubo una incómoda pausa—con las mujeres como ella—concluyó.

—A la vista de esta declaración, asumiré que ha tenido varias amantes.

Darien se sintió incómodo. Fue una declaración, no una pregunta. Pero sabía por su expresión, que esperaba una respuesta. ¿Cómo demonios podía contestar a eso? Sus conversaciones solían desembocar en caminos inesperados. Por eso precisamente debería haberlo previsto: porque con Serena siempre había que esperar lo inesperado.

Se encontró en un túnel sin salida.

—Tengo treinta y un años—dijo vacilante—por lo que sí, he tenido varias amantes.

—Entonces tal vez tengas varios hijos—Su expresión era de desaprobación.

—No, me he asegurado de eso—respondió con firmeza.

—¿Cómo?—preguntó.

—Ya sabes. Existen formas—Hizo un gesto vago—Los hombres tienen sus formas, las mujeres las suyas—Su voz se desvaneció. Una idea de lo más extraña le cruzó por la mente al mirarla.

Estaban a punto de llegar a casa. El carruaje aminoró la marcha cuando se aproximaron a las cocheras.

—Serena—le dijo con precaución—¿estás segura de que sabes cómo los hombres y las mujeres pueden evitar tener hijos?

—¡Claro que no! ¡No tengo necesidad de saber esas cosas!

Le llevó un momento digerir lo que acababa de oír. La revelación le hizo vacilar. Significaba eso que…

—¿Me estás diciendo que eres virgen?

Entonces se abrió la puerta del carruaje. Un mayordomo uniformado de carmesí hizo una reverencia con la mano tendida.

—Señor—dijo orgullosa Serena—su lenguaje es abominable.

—¡Mi lenguaje será mucho peor si no me contestas!

Se compuso las faldas y le miró por encima del hombro, con la barbilla alta.

—Creo—le miró con complacencia—que deberá sacar sus propias conclusiones.


	16. Chapter 14

_**CAPITULO 14**_

Serena era virgen, por el amor de Dios, virgen.

Unas horas más tarde, la mente de Darien aún intentaba dar crédito a la noticia.

Cada poro de su piel le decía que era cierto. Pero ¿cómo podía ser así, viviendo como había vivido en SaintGiles? ¿Trabajando en ese agujero infernal que era el Crow's Nest? ¿Andando por esas calles peligrosas de noche, una mujer sola e indefensa, abandonada en las cloacas de la tierra?

Una vez más, pensó en las circunstancias que habían traído a Serena a su casa. Se encontró revisando minuciosamente las conclusiones a las que había llegado; quizá, no estaba tan indefensa. Llevaba una daga, y poseía la fortaleza suficiente como para utilizarla. Y había empleado la mejor arma de todas: su inteligencia. El recurso de disfrazarse de mujer embarazada era sin duda inteligente. Pero aún así…

Y él que creyó que la conocía; al parecer estaba equivocado. No era la prostituta que había pensado en un principio. Después de la discusión que tuvieron el día en que la descubrió revolviendo sus cosas, se dijo que no podía culparla por hacer lo necesario para sobrevivir.

Aunque le había devuelto el collar, a veces especulaba sobre sus orígenes. Pero ella lo llevaba siempre. Una vez limpio, parecía una pieza muy valiosa. ¿Sería cierto que se trataba de un regalo que un hombre de buena familia le había hecho a su madre?

Una virgen. ¡Dios mío, una virgen!

La expresión de Serena se volvió irónica. Decidió que había una única forma de averiguarlo.

No era tan fácil, se dijo con una mueca de autodesprecio. Con toda seguridad, no sería bien recibido. Serena seguía enfadada de camino a la habitación.

Y Darien no era ningún granuja. No lo era.

Lo que no le impedía querer subir las escaleras y subirse en ella. Lo que no le impedía querer hacer jirones su vestido hasta desnudarla en sus brazos. Lo que no le impedía desear probar, saborear y apurar esos gloriosos pechos hasta que se sintiera repleto, hacerla gritar de placer y hundir su miembro en ella, una y otra vez.

Ésa era su parte salvaje.

Su parte civilizada no era muy diferente, reconoció. Saber que dormía al final de las escaleras de su casa le tentaba, le tentaba de una manera salvaje y ruin.

Pero no cruzaría los límites de la razón, se dijo.

No había sucumbido hasta ahora, y no lo haría. No era un hombre indulgente con sus deseos, no era de los que obedecían a cada deseo animal que le sobrevenía. Porque él era un hombre de gustos sofisticados. Creía que las urgencias y los deseos debían considerarse y sopesarse. Las consecuencias, fueran las que fuesen, debían ser calculadas y medidas antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

Además, ella era una mujer pura —¡por el amor de Dios, no podía engañarse sobre eso!— y esto era algo que le hacía desearla aún más. Pero vivía en su casa, era su protegida. Aunque la sangre le hirviera de deseo, no la deshonraría dando rienda suelta a esa pasión.

Sobre todo, después de lo que se habían dicho en el carruaje esa tarde.

Un pensamiento le desconcertaba: ¿había sido su madre la amante de algún hombre? ¿Era Serena el resultado de esa relación? ¿Era por eso por lo que se había mostrado tan reacia a que los hombres tuvieran amantes?

Sintió una punzada en el pecho. ¡Esta casa sería tan solitaria sin ella! Era ella quien la llenaba de vida y alegría.

De la misma manera que le llenaba a él.

Una extraña tirantez aprisionó su pecho, apenas podía respirar. Se sintió vulnerable.

— Serena—susurró—ah, Serena, ¿qué voy a hacer sin ti?

¿Qué iba a hacer sin ella?

Se sintió melancólico. Lo que necesitaba era un brandy. Un vaso del mejor y más fuerte brandy. Se dirigió a la biblioteca con decisión, a grandes zancadas llegó a su silla. Necesitaba pensar.

Pero su silla estaba ya ocupada.

Serena soñaba. Soñaba con un día de tranquila serenidad, con jardines exuberantes en verano, llenos de vegetación, donde el agua plateada tintinea en la fuente y los rayos de luz traspasan las nubes blancas y diáfanas.

De repente, la tormenta viene a perturbar la calma. El aire comienza a rugir, y rayos y truenos descargan rotundos su furia. En su sueño, Serena se mueve buscando ese espléndido mundo de luz…

— Serena. Serena.

Su cuerpo dio un brinco. La tormenta estaba sobre ella ahora. Es más, le explotaba directamente en los oídos.

Abrió a duras penas sus ojos.

Darien la estaba zarandeando, con una expresión tan furiosa como la tormenta del sueño.

—Sal de aquí —murmuró.

Pero no lo hizo.

— Serena, Bestia… Bolita… ha ocupado mi silla.

—Por el amor de Dios—gruñó medio dormida—usted es más grande que ella, muévala—Se volvió de costado y se dispuso a seguir durmiendo.

—Dadas las circunstancias, dudo mucho que sea una buena idea.

La conciencia le golpeó. Serena se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Es la hora—dijo impaciente.

Darien la siguió por las escaleras.

—Lo sabías—le dijo furioso—tú lo sabías, ¿verdad?

—¡Cómo!—le espetó—¿Quiere decir que usted no?

La cogió del codo para hacer que fuera más deprisa. Si le hubiese contestado, se habría delatado aún más. Al abrir la puerta de la biblioteca, seguía refunfuñando.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Esa criatura está pariendo en mi silla!

Serena estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oírle. Se apresuró a entrar en la habitación antes que él.

—De verdad pensé que se habría dado cuenta—No pudo resistir burlarse de él un poco más—De verdad, Darien. Debe de tener perros en sus dominios, caballos…

—¡Por eso ella tenía el apetito de uno de ellos!

Serena no era lo que se dice una experta en alumbramientos, pero en esto, al menos, parecía tener más conocimientos que el marqués.

—Eso espero— Serena se acomodó delante de la silla de Darien, haciéndose cargo de Bolita. El animal dejó de dar vueltas y se tumbó, suplicando en silencio a su ama. Serena frunció el ceño, y le acarició el lomo.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho. En unos minutos, la perra empezó a gemir y llorar. Darien no pudo contener su nerviosismo.

—¡ Serena!—gritó—¡tenemos que hacer algo!

Serena le miró. Llevaba las mangas de la camisa bajadas, el rostro pálido como el blanco de la corbata, que ahora no era sino un amasijo de seda caída en el suelo. Los cierres de la camisa caían abiertos. El estómago de Serena se contrajo al ver el vello masculino de su pecho. Se le humedecieron las palmas de las manos. Sus antebrazos también, eran grandes y musculosos, cubiertos de un sedoso vello negro. Serena le miró con devoción, preguntándose si el resto de su cuerpo estaría cubierto de la misma manera.

Se apresuró a desviar la mirada. ¿Qué era lo que le había preguntado? Ah, sí.

—Está dando a luz, Darien. Es ella la que debe hacer todo el trabajo.

Y así fue: aulló, empujó, jadeó y presionó hasta que Darien no pudo soportarlo por más tiempo. Se arrodilló junto a Serena. Tragó fuerte y luego extendió la mano hacia Bolita.

—Eso es—dijo tratando de dar ánimos—Puedes hacerlo chica, sé que puedes.

Entonces pasó algo increíble. Un cuerpecito húmedo se deslizó entre las patas de Bolita. Darien estaba aún mirándola cuando sucedió algo aún más increíble.

Bolita lamió su mano.

Otros tres cuerpos se unieron al primero. Cuando pareció que no había ningún otro, Darien la miró esperanzado.

—Ha terminado, ¿verdad?

Serena se aventuró a dar su opinión.

—Eso creo.

Darien respiró aliviado. Después se secó el sudor de la frente con la mano.

—Ha sido agotador.

Probablemente, lo había sido más para Darien que para Bolita, pensó Serena divertida.

Se inclinó y, prestando atención a la reacción de la madre, cogió a los recién nacidos y les examinó uno a uno. Sus ojos se abrieron.

—¡Oh, mira, Darien!—exclamó—¡Son todos machos!

Al devolverles a su sitio, los pequeños buscaron instintivamente el calor de la madre, haciendo ruiditos y gimiendo. Ayudándose de la nariz, Bolita los empujó en dirección a su barriga.

—Debemos asegurarnos de que la biblioteca permanece caliente esta noche—dijo Serena.

—Encenderé el fuego—prometió Darien.

—Y nombres. Deberían tener nombres, ¿no crees?

—Buena idea. ¿Cómo les llamaremos?

—No lo sé. Quizá—sugirió—deberías elegirlos tú.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

—Yo elegí el de Bolita y sé que no te gustó mucho mi elección—La afirmación vino acompañada de una larga y expresiva mirada—Así que creo que es justo que seas tú el que ponga nombre a los cachorros, sobre todo porque son chicos.

Darien pareció muy complacido. Empezó señalando una barriguita suave y sin pelo.

—Éste es el más grande—dijo con voz autoritaria—y el primero en nacer. Por consiguiente, debe llamarse General. Este otro—señaló una pequeña oreja—Coronel. Seguido de Mayor y Capitán, por supuesto.

Serena aplaudió encantada.

—¡Qué inteligente!

—Gracias. Es un placer.

Volvió la cabeza para mirar su expresión, con ternura.

—Pareces muy contenta.

—Lo estoy—se limitó a contestar.

Estaban sentados hombro con hombro, el camisón de Serena rozando los pies desnudos de Darien. Parecían disfrutar por fin de una alegría contenida.

Ninguno de los dos escuchó a Andrew cuando abrió la puerta de un empujón.

—Bueno, bueno—dijo arrastrando las vocales—pero si son mamá y papá admirando a su prole. ¿Cuántos hay?

—Cuatro, y todos son machos—le contestó su hermano, orgulloso.

Andrew se acercó.

—Confieso que empezaba a creer que este bendito momento no llegaría nunca.

Serena dirigió una mirada furtiva a Darien. Al mismo tiempo, Darien le dedicó una advertencia silenciosa a Serena, quien a su vez trataba de contener la risa.

Andrew se acercó confiado a Bolita. Estiró la mano para acariciar a uno de los cachorros.

Bolita le atacó.

Andrew tuvo que retirar el brazo.

—¡Me ha mordido! ¡Santo cielo, debería haber sabido que no se puede confiar en las mujeres!

Darien se rió con ganas.

—Bueno, ahora ya lo sabes. Tú, mi buen hermano, rechazado—se burló—Es la primera vez, ¿no? Quizá sea una señal de lo que te espera—Acarició la barriga de ese mismo cachorro, mientras Bolita se frotaba la cabeza contra su mano.

Andrew seguía enfadado.

—Quiero que sepas que no he perdido ni un ápice de mi encanto.

—Venga, vamos—Darien volvió a reír—Cuida tu lengua, no sea que tus palabras se vuelvan contra ti.

—Te gustaría que así fuera, ¿verdad?

Darien le dirigió una amplia sonrisa.

—Creo que sí.

—Dado que es obvio que disfrutas atormentándome—dijo Drew—será mejor que me retire. Buenas noches, Serena. Buenas noches, hermano.

Ninguno de los dos se movió cuando Andrew salió. Serena empezaba a sentirse cansada de nuevo. Notó cómo sus párpados se hacían más pesados, pero no quería moverse. Se sentía tan bien junto a él.

En esa calidez sólida y robusta. Ese sentimiento en su interior quería mantenerlo para siempre, no dejarlo ir, porque nunca se había sentido tan segura como ahora. Si se acurrucaba contra él, ¿se daría cuenta?

Lo próximo que supo fue que un brazo musculoso le sujetaba la espalda y la alzaba bajo las rodillas. Se sintió elevada por los aires.

Sus labios rozaron una garganta masculina al tiempo que gemía una protesta:

—Estoy vigilando a Bolita y a sus cachorros.

Una sonrisa resonó en el pecho de Darien, justo debajo de su mano.

—Cariño, llevas cerca de una hora dormida en mi hombro.

«Cariño»

Su corazón se hizo agua. Era estúpido creer que esas palabras significaban algo más, pensó con tristeza. Se trataba sólo de un tratamiento de cariño, algo que probablemente había dicho sin pensar.

—Pon tu brazo alrededor de mi cuello—le susurró Darien.

Pero sus brazos habían hecho ya suyos su cuello. Ella apretó la cara contra su cuello, deleitándose con la potencia que emanaba de él.

Con una mirada ascendente recorrió los tendones masculinos, terminando en la finura de sus labios bien esculpidos. Unos brazos que no vacilaron al llevarla sin esfuerzo por las escaleras y dejarla en la habitación.

La luz de la luna coqueteaba con las cortinas y dibujaba con austeridad sus facciones.

Nerviosa, advirtió la bruta masculinidad de su cara. Estaba tan cerca, que no pudo evitar colocar la punta del dedo en ese hoyuelo que tanto le fascinaba.

—Eres muy guapo—dijo solemne.

Lentamente, Darien la tumbó sobre la colcha de la cama. Sus ojos se iluminaron y ella sintió que podía ver en lo más profundo de su alma. Sintió una sombra de duda poco corriente en él.

—No es cierto—dijo negando con la cabeza—Andrew es el guapo.

Serena se incorporó.

—Y tú también lo eres—le aseguró.

Él no pudo sino suspirar.

—Gracias por decirlo, Serena, pero sé muy bien cómo soy. Y soy demasiado grande, demasiado moreno. Cuando era pequeño, los otros niños me llamaban el Gitano.

Cogió su mano y la extendió sobre sus dedos, que junto a los suyos, parecían inmensos. Su palma era cálida y dura, un anticipo de otros lugares más cálidos y prohibidos, que le hacían temblar. Incluso en la oscuridad, se podía apreciar el contraste del color de su piel.

—¿Lo ves? Tus manos son la mitad de grandes que las mías—Sus labios trazaron una sonrisa vaga—Tú eres la mitad de grande que yo—Y retiró la mano.

Serena le miró alarmada. ¿Qué había sido eso? Sintió un dolor profundo.

—Estás en boca de todos, Darien. Todas las mujeres de Londres suspiran por casarse contigo. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos, aquí, en esta casa. Todas esas damiselas te besan los pies. Podrías elegir a cualquier mujer de esta ciudad.

—Sí, tal vez sea cierto, pero déjame que te enseñe algo, Serena. Si lo hacen, es porque todas quieren ser marquesas. No necesariamente, mi marquesa. Es una tentación poderosa. Los matrimonios basados en el amor no son muy frecuentes. Lo normal es que se basen en el mutuo interés. Y no quiero parecer insignificante, ni dar pena, porque yo a mi hermano le aprecio mucho, pero si Andrew fuera el marqués, nadie me miraría a mí.

Estas palabras conmocionaron a Serena. Se quedó muda. Le parecía increíble que este hombre tan seguro de sí mismo pudiera siquiera considerar una idea tan absurda. Pero aun cuando sus palabras la habían sorprendido por su significado, le había impresionado aún más que se confiara a ella de semejante manera. Sospechó que no muchos hombres se atreverían a exponerse así ante una mujer.

—En realidad, le llaman «el hombre más guapo de toda Inglaterra»…

—Sí, sí, ya lo sé. Pero lo que acabas de decir, que si Andrew fuera el marqués nadie te miraría. Bueno, estás absolutamente equivocado.

—Me temo que no, Serena. No me engaño.

—No es verdad—insistió—y no deberías pensar así. ¿Quieres saber por qué?

Sus labios temblaron ligeramente.

—Sospecho que vas a decírmelo.

Rodeó sus manos con las suyas—con fuerza, haciéndole ver que no le ocultaría nada—de la misma manera que él había hecho con ella.

—Así es. Dices que te ves como eres. Bueno, deja que te diga cómo te veo yo. Veo a un hombre que tiene un pecho magnífico y unos hombros maravillosos, de hecho, fue lo primero en lo que me fijé. La noche que me desperté, aquí, en esta cama, no podía dejar de mirarte. Estoy hablando por mí, pero no creo que sea muy diferente para las otras mujeres. Me atrevería a decir que muchas admirarían a un hombre que sobresale una cabeza de los demás, un hombre de grandes manos, un hombre que hace sentir a una mujer delicada y pequeña, y protegida. Cada mañana, cuando te veo sentado en tu escritorio, con la luz del sol iluminando tu pelo de negro azabache, pienso que eres el hombre más impresionante que he visto nunca.

Con cada frase, con cada palabra, su voz se iba haciendo más vigorosa y sus emociones se atrevían a salir de su pecho con más intensidad.

—Tú, Darien, eres tan guapo que, bueno, sencillamente… me robas el aliento… me haces temblar de la cabeza a los pies. Algo que tu hermano no ha conseguido hacer nunca.

Las palabras no salieron de su boca exactamente como ella había imaginado. ¿Se habría excedido? No importaba, ya estaba hecho. Y ahora, sólo tenía que rezar para que hubiese logrado convencerle.

Se aventuró a mirarle.

El aire se hizo de repente tenso. Darien la miraba intensamente. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, algo centelleó en los suyos, algo que Serena no había visto nunca antes. Parecía que quisiera devorarla, consumirla.

Intentó luchar contra la aceleración del pulso sin conseguirlo. Todo parecía flotar en la quietud del aire, cada palabra, cada latido. Sí, sobre todo su corazón. Durante un breve instante, pensó que iba a besarla.

Se había sentido reconfortada como si las mismas estrellas arroparan sus movimientos, pero, de repente, sintió mucho calor. Estaban sentados uno junto al otro, su muslo rozando ligeramente el de ella. Le faltaba el aire, tenerle tan cerca le hacía temblar. Quería que la tocase, lo deseaba como nunca antes había deseado algo. Como la tierra seca desea ser rociada por las gotas de lluvia.

Su voz traspasó el tenso silencio que les rodeaba.

— Serena—dijo—nunca… nunca… digas a un hombre lo que acabas de decirme—Se echó hacia atrás—Porque la próxima vez, ese hombre abusará de ti sin contemplaciones.

Ella quería que él abusara de ella sin contemplaciones.

Pero su sonrisa se había desvanecido, y ella no pudo sino sentir confusión en su vientre. Lo que vio fue una expresión dura, tensa y deformada.

Serena se quedó helada, su corazón se tambaleaba al ritmo de su coraje. Le miró con la vista nublada. Quizás estaba ciega, cegada por la luz de la luna, por él, por todas las emociones que había contenido en su corazón.

Se sintió desfallecer. Había cometido errores antes, pero Darien nunca la había mirado de aquel modo… nunca.

—Prométemelo, Serena—Y atrapó sus dedos con los suyos, fríos como el acero.

El dolor era inmenso, como el de un puñetazo directo al corazón. Le dolía tanto la garganta que apenas podía hablar.

—Darien…

—Prométemelo.

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Te lo prometo—susurró—Te lo prometo.

Entonces la liberó.

Avergonzada, apartó su cara. No podía mirar cómo se marchaba. Cuando oyó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, levantó un puño y lo presionó sobre su boca, emitiendo un sollozo. ¡No entendía nada! ¿Era tan horrible lo que había dicho? ¿Se había excedido? ¿Había hablado con demasiada confianza? Cuando estaba con él, nunca se daba cuenta de las diferencias que existían entre ellos. No importaba que él fuera un marqués y ella una pobre desamparada. Era sencillamente Darien.

Pero no había duda de que algo le había molestado. Podía sentirlo con todas sus fuerzas. ¿De qué se trataba? ¿Ira? ¿Desaprobación? Pensó en todo lo que le había dicho: era cierto. Cada palabra. Era guapo, de una belleza devastadora. Y ella pensó que eso le agradaría.

Pero se equivocó.

Darien era un hombre que se enorgullecía de su autocontrol. No sólo por naturaleza, sino por necesidad. Para cubrir la vergüenza con la que sus padres habían manchado el apellido familiar y restaurar el respeto conseguido por sus ascendentes, se había visto obligado a mantener el control.

En ese momento, en esa habitación, ese control estuvo a punto de flaquear.

Sólo apretando los puños, cerrando los ojos, luchando contra el torrente interno de sus emociones y levantando la cara al cielo, fue capaz de forzarse a abandonar la habitación.

Aún no sabía de dónde había sacado tanta fuerza de voluntad.

Pero no podría hacerlo de nuevo.

Para un hombre como Darien, esto era difícil de aceptar. Desde el principio, el instinto le dijo que Serena podría poner patas arriba el mundo que le rodeaba de arriba abajo, pero no se dio cuenta de hasta qué punto.

Nunca pensó que pudiera afectarle a él. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo por sentir lo que sentía hacia Serena. Él era un hombre que actuaba con deliberación. Pero no había planeado esto, y no le gustaba sentirse atrapado en esta red de emociones.

El cariño era una cosa. Eso no le importaba. Pero ese torbellino interno, ese fuego en sus entrañas… «No necesito esto —se dijo—No lo necesito.» Ella había atrapado su corazón, su alma y su cuerpo en… ¿qué? ¿Enamoramiento? Por supuesto que no, era demasiado mayor para eso. Demasiado listo.

Entonces, ¿qué otra explicación había?

Cuando ella estaba cerca, perdía por completo el control, todo su ser se removía en una sacudida violenta. Al despertarse, pensaba en ella, sólo en ella.

Y ella ocupaba su último pensamiento antes de dormirse, todas y cada una de las noches.

Santo Dios, ¡incluso acaparaba sus sueños! Muchas noches, su mente le traicionaba con visiones eróticas de Serena. ¿Cuántas veces se había despertado, se preguntó, temblando y sudando, con su miembro erguido e hinchado como una pica de hierro?

Siempre desnuda. Siempre en sus brazos. Veía cómo ella se apretaba contra él, su lengua hundida en la cavidad de su boca, un brazo sedoso atrapado entre la fortaleza de los suyos, sus extremidades abandonadas a él, sus pechos marcando su pecho como un hierro ardiente. Veía cómo esos montículos lascivos y blandos le llenaban las manos, la yema de sus dedos enloquecida por el movimiento rítmico alrededor de esos pezones apetitosos del color del atardecer. Mientras, ella gritaba y suplicaba. Algunas veces, estaba tumbada junto a él, con las piernas abiertas, el broche de su cuerpo caliente, y húmedo y firme rodeando su asta enhiesta que cabalgaba sobre ella una y otra vez.

Una noche, el cielo dibujó un vago destello sobre su cuerpo, su pelo un amasijo dorado a la luz de la luna. Lo derramó por su estómago mientras empujaba en vertical, encima de él. No pudo apartar sus ojos cuando se abrazó a su pecho y lentamente bajó sobre su miembro erecto…ésta era la imagen más viva de todas.  
Cuando se despertaba, encontraba las sábanas húmedas. ¡Dios mío, no había eyaculado en sueños desde que era un jovencito y soñaba con meterse en la cama con una mujer por primera vez! Incluso ahora, podía sentir la sangre que corría caliente y espesa, un calor apretado en su intestino.  
¡Qué ironía! Se suponía que era él quien tenía que enseñarle a ser una dama, una dama educada y refinada. Pero no había nada de educado en sus pensamientos cuando estaba con ella y a Darien no le gustaba este deseo irracional. No sabía muy bien cómo pararlo, ni siquiera sabía si podía hacerlo.


	17. Chapter 15

**¡Hola, feliz año nuevo a tod s!. Espero que ayer disfrutarais mucho y que este año os vaya genial.**

**Hoy subiré dos capítulos, en ellos Serena descubrirá como fue la infancia de Darien, y Darien ya sabe lo que Serena piensa de él. Ya están más cerca el uno del otro.**

**Y personalmente me encanta la parte de Bolita del capítulo anterior**

**Disfrutad n.n**

_CAPITULO 15_

Dirigirse al estudio de Darien a la mañana siguiente no sería fácil. Enfrentarse a él, sospechó, no sería fácil, pues aún sentía el escozor de la reprimenda recibida. De hecho, se arrepintió a medio camino al menos tres veces antes de salir de su habitación. A pesar de lo ocurrido, sabía que antes o después tendría que volver a verlo. Le daba un miedo atroz, ¿pero qué sentido tenía prolongar así esta agonía? Con estos razonamientos, abrió decidida la puerta del dormitorio y se caminó hacia las escaleras.

Se detuvo en la puerta del estudio. Darien parecía ocupado haciendo algo en el escritorio. La luz de la mañana perfilaba su rostro: impresionante, noble, orgulloso. Parecía cansado, unos leves surcos rodeaban su boca.

Serena se fijó en sus manos, esbeltas y fuertes. Recordó la manera en que había comparado sus manos con las suyas la noche anterior y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Le dolía tanto, que le daban ganas de marcharse antes de que él la viera. Sin embargo, no lo hizo.

Algo la mantenía amarrada al suelo, una fuerza que la controlaba, y cuando él levantó la vista y pudo verla, ella no apartó la mirada. No pudo hacerlo.

Durante sólo un segundo, sus miradas se encontraron. Aunque Darien no apartó los ojos, ella fue incapaz de leer sus pensamientos. Contuvo el aliento y esperó a ver cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos.

Vio una ceja arqueada y una mueca que casi era una sonrisa.

—No tienes por qué quedarte ahí fuera. No necesitas invitación para entrar.

Serena tragó saliva con resignación y dio un paso adelante. Su conducta parecía bastante normal. Le daba confianza, y, a la vez, no lo hacía. Actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

No sabía cómo manejar la situación. No sabía cómo manejarle a él.

Y así continuaron las cosas en la residencia de los Chiba. Los días se hicieron semanas, y las semanas, meses.

Más que nunca, Serena se había propuesto no fallar en los estudios. Encontraría un puesto como institutriz o como dama de compañía. Daba igual que hubiese empezado tarde, lo conseguiría igual.

Y la lectura le había abierto un mundo increíble, de dimensiones nunca imaginadas. Lo que más le gustaba estudiar era historia. Este tema nunca le parecía aburrido. Le encantaba introducirse en mundos lejanos en el tiempo. Las matemáticas, sin embargo, no eran de su agrado, pero se aplicaba con esmero, y Darien se sentía orgulloso de ella.

Gracias a este nuevo interés, leía todas las noches. Se había propuesto que, mientras estuviera en la casa, sacaría provecho a la biblioteca de Darien.

Uno de esos días, justo después de media noche, dio por concluido otro de los libros que Darien le había recomendado. Encuadernado en piel, el libro trataba sobre folclore y Serena lo había disfrutado enormemente. Al cerrarlo, se dio cuenta de que no tenía ganas de dormir y pensó que sería una buena idea hacer una visita a la biblioteca.

Buscó a Bolita con la mirada, y la vio sentada en su caja junto a la chimenea. El animal levantó las orejas cuando Serena apartó las sábanas y se puso de pie sobre la alfombra, aunque sin intención de moverse. Nada que ver con General quien, al verla, se precipitó fuera de la caja y corrió tras ella. Coronel gateó moviendo su pequeña cola detrás de su hermano, mientras los otros dos, Mayor y Capitán, aprovecharon el espacio sobrante para dormir más cómodamente. Sonriendo, Serena cogió a los dos valientes, uno en cada mano, y los devolvió a la caja junto a los demás

—Vosotros os quedáis aquí.

Al salir, cerró con cuidado la puerta. Curiosos y juguetones, los cachorros se aventuraban cada día un poco más lejos de la caja y de su madre.

Era una de esas noches desapacibles en las que el viento soplaba con fuerza y la lluvia rebosaba en los cristales de las ventanas.

La puerta de la biblioteca estaba abierta y había luz en el interior. Serena dudó. ¿Habría vuelto Darien más temprano de la ópera? No quería molestarle si estaba trabajando.

—Entra Serena, no seas tímida.

Era Andrew , sentado en el sillón cercano al mueble auxiliar con un vaso de fino cristal en la mano. A juzgar por el aspecto y el olor que desprendía, no era éste el primer vaso de la noche.

Andrew se percató de la mirada que dirigió a la botella de brandy que tenía al lado, sobre la mesa de palisandro.

—Un año excelente. Mi hermano sólo quiere lo mejor, ya lo sabes—De un trago, apuró el contenido del vaso.

Serena lo miró. Si le gustaba tanto el alcohol, ¿por qué hacía una mueca de disgusto?

—¿Quieres acompañarme, Serena? ¿No? Bueno, entonces haz lo que quieras. O déjame si quieres—Volvió a coger la botella.

—Drew—dijo casi en un susurro—creo que ya has bebido bastante.

—No. Ni siquiera me acerco al bastante.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—Estás muy desagradable esta noche.

—Siempre soy desagradable cuando bebo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué bebes?

—¿Por qué beben todos los hombres? Para escapar de la vida que conocemos.

—¿Por qué querrías escapar?— Serena no comprendía nada— Tienes todo lo que necesitas. Eres rico y…

Una sonrisa negra oscureció su cara.

— Serena, ¡eres una criatura verdaderamente ingenua! ¿No sabes que la vida de los privilegiados no es en el fondo tan privilegiada?

—No sé lo que quieres decir, Drew. No es como tú…

—Oh, sí. Sí que lo es, Serena. ¿Quieres decirme que no ves cómo soy? Yo no soy un samaritano como Usagui, pobrecilla, ¡mira lo que ha sido de ella! ¡Ha tenido que esconderse en Europa!

Serena le miró atónita. Sabía que Usagui estaba de viaje por Europa, pero ¿se estaba escondiendo?

Hacía sólo unos días, Darien había recibido una carta de ella, en la que le comunicaba que había decidido alargar su viaje. Esto no había complacido demasiado a Darien; de hecho, había podido ver una sombra de preocupación en sus ojos.

—Tampoco soy como Darien. Nunca lo he sido y nunca lo seré.

Sobrecogida por tanta agresividad, Serena le miró.

—Yo no puedo cumplir con los estándares de perfección de mi hermano. Caray, ¿cómo podría nadie? ¿Por qué debería siquiera intentarlo? Estoy perdido. Soy un granuja. Nada de lo que hago satisface a mi hermano, de la misma manera que no complacía a mi padre. Ni siquiera Darien pudo complacer a mi padre.

Serena estaba demasiado asombrada como para moverse.

—Recuerdo que mi padre le decía a Darien que nunca debía renunciar a su deber. Por eso siempre tenía que hacer lo que estaba bien, lo que era correcto. Si no lo hacía, nuestro padre cogía un bastón y le golpeaba. Debía educarlo, decía. Debía prepararlo. Recuerdo que una vez intenté detenerle. Pensé que iba a matarnos a los dos. Y después Darien me reprendió por interferir. Dijo que él podía soportarlo, que ésa era su obligación.

Serena estaba aterrorizada. Su padre pegaba a Darien. Le pegaba. Se le estaba revolviendo el estómago.

Andrew tenía razón. La vida de los privilegiados no era tan privilegiada después de todo.

—Me alegro de que mi hermano no esté aquí—concluyó Andrew con una sonrisa sombría—no aprobaría que estuviera borracho.

—Tu hermano no aprueba que estés borracho.

Darien avanzó por la habitación, ataviado con una capa forrada de color carmesí que cubría un traje de noche. Su piel demacrada, sus labios delgados.

Su aspecto era inquietante.

Andrew no fue consciente, o quizá no le importó. Serena sospechó cómo acabaría esto.

La botella rozó el borde del vaso con un tintineo.

—Deja entonces que termine la historia…

Darien se volvió hacia Serena.

—Por favor, discúlpanos—dijo fríamente—debo hablar con mi hermano.

—Oh, deja que se quede. Es necesario que conozca los secretos de la familia Chiba dado que ella es prácticamente de la familia. —Arqueó una ceja—¿Sabe ella que mamá se escapó con su amante y abandonó a sus hijos? ¿No? Lo imaginaba.

Andrew siguió dirigiéndose a Serena.

—El escándalo fue terrible, como puedes imaginar. ¿Qué clase de mujer abandonaría a sus hijos? Por supuesto, no era la primera vez que mamá era infiel. Aunque en su favor hay que decir que esperó hasta que sus hijos nacieran. Ella y su compañero, hay que contarlo todo, se mataron al cruzar el Canal.

—Andrew…

Andrew parecía no escucharle.

—Cuando papá murió, Darien tomó las riendas y levantó los restos que papá había dejado. Hizo que la sociedad volviera a aceptarnos en las mejores salas de Londres. Se acabaron los escándalos, excepto por el de Usagui. Nadie dice una palabra de eso, sin embargo. Es como si ese último escándalo se hubiese olvidado también, a excepción de la pobre Usagui, por supuesto.

—Es suficiente—le advirtió Darien con dureza.

Una sonrisa incómoda rodeó la boca de Andrew.

—¿Lo es? No necesito que me digas cómo vivir mi vida, Darien.

—Ni necesitas que te diga cómo arruinarla.

Serena tuvo el presentimiento de que se habían olvidado de su presencia.

—Ahórrate el sermón. Soy un hombre, ya no soy ningún niño.

—Entonces es hora de que actúes como tal. No tienes ningún sentido del deber, ningún sentido de la responsabilidad.

—Eso es porque tú tienes suficiente por los dos. Eres como papá, lo sabes. El título debe ser lo primero. El deber debe ser lo primero. Ah, sí, eres igual que él. Todo en orden, todo en su justo lugar, cada uno en su sitio.

Darien dio un paso atrás. Su espina dorsal inflexible, su postura rígida.

—Dios mío—dijo tenso—me gustaría…

—¿Qué? ¿Pegarme?—Una risa sarcástica llenó el aire—Sí, pero ¿qué otra cosa podría esperarse de su hijo?

Hubo un silencio atronador, los ojos de Justin encerrados en los de Darien. Serena contuvo el aliento. Los hermanos Chiba se enzarzaron en una batalla silenciosa y brutal.

Fue Darien el que puso fin a la situación. Se giró y dio una zancada para salir de la biblioteca. Los gritos habían despertado al mayordomo y le habían hecho levantarse de la cama.

—Prepara el carruaje—le ordenó.

Se dirigió a las cocheras. Serena corrió detrás de él.

—¡Darien, espera!

No dio ninguna muestra de haberla oído.

El aire, húmedo y frío, se metió en la casa cuando él abrió la puerta. De alguna manera, Serena consiguió interponerse entre Darien y la calle.

—Apártate, por favor.

Su educación era fingida, una máscara de autocontrol. Ni siquiera la miró.

—Darien, ¿dónde vas?

—Lejos—la espetó.

Por el sonido de su voz, parecía que iba a pegar a alguien. Serena esperó que no fuera a ella.

—¿Estás bien?

No contestó. Unas manos fuertes se cerraron en su cintura, para apartarla del camino. Parecía como si mirase a través de ella. Sin rendirse, corrió tras él, agarrando un cordón de su capa.

Darien se dio media vuelta.

—¿Intentas ahogarme?

Le soltó.

—No me has contestado, Darien. ¿Estás bien?—Le miró fijamente.

Entonces la miró y ella pudo verlo todo. A través de la lluvia y de la oscuridad, pudo entrever el dolor que hacía mella en su corazón.

Y un caudal de emociones le comprimió el pecho. El mismo dolor que él estaba padeciendo.

Aunque ni siquiera llegaba a la mitad del suyo. Comprendió lo vulnerable de esa soledad. El cielo se abrió, la lluvia explotó en un torrente, y ella se quedó allí de pie, ajena al frío y a la humedad que empapaban su camisón.

Se aventuró a dar un paso.

—No pareces estar bien.

Con una maldición, se quitó la capa y le cubrió los hombros.

—Vete dentro—ordenó—o morirás de frío aquí fuera.

Cubierta en su calidez, en la calidez de su capa, negó con la cabeza, sintiendo un dolor tan intenso en la garganta que le impedía hablar.

— Serena.

Todo el dolor del mundo se contenía en ese grito.

—No puedo quedarme, Serena, no puedo. No ahora. No esta noche.

Serena pudo sentir su frustración, pudo oír su desesperación al respirar, no sabía si apartarla de su lado, o atraerla hacia su pecho.

Ella no le dio la opción de decidir, y se apretó contra él.

—Entonces, llévame contigo—le suplicó—allí donde vayas, llévame contigo


	18. Chapter 16

_**CAPITULO 16**_

Se cogió fuerte a su levita, y también a su corazón.

Atrapado por un torbellino de emociones, sintió cómo cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensaba, e incapaz de respirar, sentía sus pulmones a punto de arder. No pudo encontrar la fortaleza para apartarla de su camino, no tuvo voluntad para dejarla atrás.

Se le había soltado el pelo y le caía todavía mojado por la espalda. El camisón colgaba pegado a su piel; la había cubierto demasiado tarde. Unos pezones rosa oscuro se apretaban desafiantes contra el tul de seda. Vio sus pestañas brillantes y húmedas, y se preguntó el motivo: ¿era por la lluvia o por el llanto?

Pero sobre todo, fue la manera en la que le había mirado… tan expresiva, tan delicada, agarrada a su levita con esos dedos diminutos. Era incapaz de esconderle nada, con esos ojos que en parte suplicaban y en parte brillaban de esperanza.

Se sintió como si le hubieran arrancado de cuajo las entrañas.

— Serena—dijo sin remedio—Serena…

Ella cambió de postura y movió la mano derecha ligeramente, hasta colocarla en el centro de su corazón. Con la otra mano siguió afianzada a su levita.

—Llévame contigo—dijo temblando—Darien, te lo suplico, llévame contigo.

Ella no se iría.

Tampoco él.

Cuando el carruaje empezó a andar, estaban los dos dentro.

DArien no se hizo más preguntas, ella no le presionó más. Bastaba con que ella estuviese allí. Con que estuviesen juntos.

Londres quedaba atrás, y también la lluvia. Una hora después habían descendido por caminos estrechos y habían subido y bajado colinas. La abrazó de manera instintiva, aunque fue un instinto muy diferente el que la mantuvo a ella entre sus brazos. Cuando trató de soltarse, hubo una protesta muda.

La de él.

Sus ojos se encontraron. En los de ella, se escondía una pregunta silenciosa. Él la abrazó con más fuerza, como única respuesta, la única que ella necesitaba. Cuando Darien tiró del pequeño cuerpo para atraerlo a su pecho, ella se acurrucó junto a él apoyando la nariz en su cuello en busca de calor. Arropó a ambos con su capa y, en ese momento, le pareció ver una sonrisa en su cara.

El amanecer iluminaba ya las colinas por el este cuando el carruaje alcanzó unas masivas puertas gemelas cubiertas de hiedra, recorriendo jardines y campos de césped cuidadosamente podados.

Darien despertó a Serena, quien se acababa de quedar dormida hacía sólo un momento. Se revolvió adormilada. El besó la pequeña mano que descansaba sobre su pecho y la levantó con suavidad.

—Hemos llegado—dijo en voz baja.

En su boca se iba dibujando una sonrisa conforme se acercaban a la casa. Como siempre, le pareció una vista magnífica. Las columnas griegas dominaban el centro de la casa; las ventanas, altas y provistas de parteluz, flanqueaban en blanco y cubrían hasta el suelo los muros de cada ala. Serena abrió la boca maravillada cuando Darien le ayudó a salir del carruaje.

—Bienvenida a Thurston Hall—murmuró.

Aunque la aparición de Darien en la casa familiar era del todo inesperada, un mayordomo ataviado de uniforme rojo y dorado salió a recibirles, acompañándoles después al interior. Darien dejó a Serena al cuidado de Lita, una de sus mejores sirvientas.

—¿Por qué no te das un baño y descansas un rato?—sugirió— Me encontraré aquí contigo—miró el reloj del abuelo colgado encima de las escaleras—al mediodía.

Sus ojos le buscaron tratando de leer en su expresión.

—¿Y tú?

Señaló una barba incipiente en su cara.

—Bueno—dijo pensativo—me parece que necesito un baño y un afeitado.

Serena hizo una mueca.

—Tú siempre necesitas un afeitado.

Él era consciente de que había desviado el verdadero sentido de la pregunta.

Pasó tiernamente los nudillos de su mano por las mejillas de ella, maravillándose de la textura y sin preocuparse de lo que pudieran pensar los sirvientes.

—Estoy bien—Y así era. La pesadez en su pecho había desaparecido, no había necesidad de preguntarse por qué. Amaba Thurston Hall, lo amaba sobre todas las cosas. Aunque esta vez tenía poco que ver con el hecho de encontrarse en casa.

Y mucho con la mujer que tenía al lado.

A mediodía, Serena no estaba al final de las escaleras. Pensando que podía haberse quedado dormida, subió a su habitación. Lita estaba haciendo la cama y le dijo que la señorita había salido ya, un cuarto de hora antes de lo convenido.

La encontró en la galería de fotos. Fresca como una rosa, con el pelo peinado hacia atrás y recogido en un lazo. El collar brillaba plateado en su garganta. Lita la había ayudado a vestirse con uno de los vestidos de Usagui. Al verla, Darien casi dio un gemido de placer.

Se acercó a ella, cuidando mucho de no bajar los ojos a la altura de su pecho.

—Hola—lo recibió alegre—estaba dando una vuelta.

Darien se rió.

—Debí imaginarlo. Tienes esa costumbre, ¿no? Aunque intenta no irte demasiado lejos. Podrías perderte en esta casa y pasarían semanas antes de que alguien te encontrara.

—Ah, pero la verdadera cuestión, señor, es… si me perdiese, ¿me buscarías?

Recorrió con la mirada su cara, el lugar donde un diminuto rizo le rodeaba sedoso la oreja, la deliciosa comisura de sus labios.

—Cada minuto—dijo, con tranquilidad.

—Como se busca un tesoro perdido, sin duda—bromeó.

—No, Serena. Te buscaría a ti, sólo a ti. No descansaría hasta encontrarte—Y fue sincero en cada una de sus palabras.

Serena le miró, interrogándole en silencio. Entonces sintió una punzada en el estómago. Dios mío, ¿qué es lo que estaba haciendo? No debería haber permitido que viniera.

Pero lo había hecho, y ahora era demasiado tarde aunque sentía que estaba bien que estuviese ella aquí.

Sonrió.

—Te agradezco que hayas venido. No era mi intención secuestrarte en medio de la noche, ¿sabes?

—No es así como yo lo recuerdo, pero es muy generoso de tu parte expresarlo en esos términos.

Bajó la mirada.

—No estoy seguro de poder explicarlo. Andrew… bueno, como viste anoche, no podía quedarme. Yo sólo necesitaba estar aquí. Necesitaba ver… —por un momento su garganta se secó y tuvo dificultades para hablar—todo esto de nuevo. Necesitaba estar en casa.

Una pequeña mano agarró la suya.

Darien estrujó sus dedos y volvió la cabeza hacia uno de los cuadros.

—Veo que has tenido oportunidad de admirar el cuadro de la familia. Se pintó sólo unos meses antes de que mi madre se fuera. Mi padre no permitió que se colgase cuando él vivía. Pero me di cuenta de que pertenece a este lugar, con el resto de los Chiba.

—Pareces muy joven—se aventuró mordiéndose el labio—¿Cuántos años tenías?

—Tenía diez, Andrew seis y Usagui tres.

—¡Eras alto incluso entonces!, casi como tú padre—Y desvió la mirada en dirección a la pequeña de pelo castaño que estaba de pie junto a su hermano—Usagui parece muy joven.

Los ojos de Darien se ablandaron.

—Y lo es. No ha cambiado nada desde entonces. Es la persona más generosa y entregada de este mundo. Su voz es como un rayo de sol de la mañana.

Serena miró a la bella mujer de pelo oscuro vestida de terciopelo azul. Aunque su pose era remilgada, los ojos vivarachos traicionaban su verdadera naturaleza: era casi como si desafiase al hombre de rostro sombrío que posaba a su lado.

Una mano invisible parecía rodear el corazón de Darien. No importaba demasiado, pensó.

Pues así era como había sido siempre.

—Tu madre es impresionante—murmuró Serena.

—Lo era, ¿verdad? Andrew se parece mucho a ella. Usagui tiene su delicadeza, mientras que yo… yo poseo la estatura de mi padre.

Pero no su naturaleza.

Por el amor de Dios, eso nunca.

Como si ella supiese la dirección de sus pensamientos, Serena desvió la vista hacia el padre de familia. El pintor había captado a la perfección la esencia de Mamoru Chiba: su austeridad, la desaprobación con la que veía a su familia… ¡y al mundo! Incluso en el cuadro, aunque todos posaban alrededor de la chimenea, él se mantenía alejado de su esposa y de sus hijos, a una distancia tanto física como emocional.

Darien frunció el ceño. Había mirado el cuadro casi cada día cuando vivía en la residencia. Y sin embargo, era raro que ese detalle se le hubiese pasado por alto hasta ahora. Era como si viese el cuadro con otros ojos, con los ojos de Serena.

Y se preguntó, haciendo uso del cinismo de su hermano, si la familia Chiba no estaría maldita en lo referente al amor y al matrimonio. No podía imaginar a Andrew casado, ¿quién iba a querer a semejante bribón? Y la experiencia de Usagui con el amor había sido desastrosa. Para ella había sido demasiado soportar semejante escándalo…

Por eso había decidido que no volvería a mirar a ningún hombre otra vez.

Su matrimonio sería muy diferente al de sus padres. Tenía que serlo.

—Debió de haber sido horrible para ti—murmuró Serena— cuando tu madre se marchó.

Bajo la camisa blanca de cambray, los hombros de Darien se tensaron.

—La vi, ¿sabes? La vi cuando se marchaba. Nunca he dicho esto a nadie—admitió con una voz que sonaba extraña incluso a sus oídos—Y fue un recuerdo horrible durante mucho tiempo. Usagui era demasiado joven para entenderlo. Todo lo que sabía era que su querida mamá se había ido. Pero Andrew—Darien sacudió la cabeza—Él fue quien peor lo pasó. Tiene la vitalidad y el encanto de nuestra madre, su libertad. En realidad, se parece tanto a ella, que a veces me asusta.

—¿Por qué?—le preguntó ella con ternura.

Algo ensombreció su rostro.

—Andrew tiene un lado oscuro, Serena. Lo que has visto esta noche fue solo una pequeña muestra. Puede ser muy malvado, como si no le importase nada ni nadie.

Se detuvo.

—Le quiero mucho—dijo de repente—Lo sabes, ¿verdad? No quiero que pienses que estamos siempre discutiendo.

—Nunca pensaría eso—Serena se explicó—Os he visto juntos, ¿recuerdas?

—Nuestro comportamiento fue abominable. No debí perder así los estribos, sobre todo delante de ti.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones, Darien.

—Pero quiero hacerlo—dijo, tranquilo—Andrew puede ser escandaloso y a nadie le importa. Nadie parece darle importancia. A Andrew no le importan los escándalos, pero a mí sí. Santo cielo, aún recuerdo cómo la gente cuchicheaba y nos miraba. A mi padre. A nosotros. Tuvieron que pasar años.

Quizá fue la manera en que lo miró. Tan comprensiva. La manera en la que ladeó la cabeza para escuchar, como si entendiese el orgullo herido que había marcado su infancia.

El recuerdo le hirió, intentó sobreponerse a él sin conseguirlo. De repente tuvo que sacarlo todo, sin que nada pudiera detenerlo.

Quizá no quería detenerse.

—Andrew se burla de mi sentido del deber y de la responsabilidad. Se burla por ser tan correcto, tan perfecto—En su cara apareció una sonrisa de desprecio—Como si tuviera otra opción. Como si alguna vez hubiese tenido otra opción. Creo que tú sabes ya la verdad, Serena. Tenía envidia de mi hermano cuando éramos pequeños. Envidiaba su físico, su carisma. Me hubiese gustado poder montar a caballo y jugar como hacía él, pero mis tutores no me lo permitían. Mi padre no me lo permitía. Nunca seré perfecto, pero tengo que intentarlo. Eso es lo que me enseñaron. Así es como soy. Quizá Andrew tiene razón. Quizá soy igual que mi padre. Pero es gracias a él que me siento orgulloso, orgulloso de mi casa, de mi apellido y de mi legado. Odio lo que pasó aquí, pero la residencia de Hall es la más cercana y la más querida para mí. Quizás sea un egoísta, pero no puedo evitarlo. No puedo dejar a un lado el deber. Porque es aquí, en esta casa, donde quiero que mis hijos nazcan, donde quiero que crezcan como lo hicimos nosotros. Es aquí donde quiero hacerles reír. Escuchar su risa, y no escucharles llorar nunca. Que no sufran de la manera en que sufrió Andrew, de la manera en que sufrimos todos nosotros.

Se calló. Los hombros de Serena parecían derrotados. Asustado, la miró.

— Serena, ¿qué te ocurre?

No contestó, no pudo hacerlo.

Alarmado, Darien se acercó a ella y la obligó a mirarlo.

—Por Dios, Serena, ¿qué te ocurre?

Lentamente, ella bajó la cabeza.

—Deberías odiarle, pero no le odias, ¿verdad?

Darien se quedó mudo.

—¿A quién? ¿A mi padre?  
—Sí.  
Negó con la cabeza.  
—No puedo. Me enseñó a respetar lo que soy, quien soy. Me enseñó a ser quien soy.  
Unas lágrimas cálidas rodaron por sus mejillas. Las secó con el borde de su mano.  
—Darien, él te pegaba. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? No te enseñó nada que no estuviera ya dentro de ti. Nada que no te perteneciera.  
Él negó con la cabeza.  
— Serena—rehusó—eres muy amable diciendo eso, pero tú no sabes…  
—Claro que lo sé—entonces explotó. Señaló al cuadro—Está todo ahí, Darien. Todo. Tu sentido protector, tu lealtad. Está ahí en la mano con la que cubres el hombro de Andrew, la manera en que Usagui aprieta sus pequeñas manos, la adoración en sus ojos al mirarte. Tú los cuidabas, ¿verdad? Los protegías, los sostenías. ¡Los amabas cuando tus padres no lo hacían! Eras sólo un niño, ¡pero te comportabas como un hombre!  
—No, Serena—Se sintió incómodo, sin remedio, como se había sentido todos estos años bajo las férreas reglas de su padre—Te equivocas. Yo no podía ayudarlos, no podía protegerlos.  
—Hiciste mucho más de lo que imaginas. ¿Cómo puedes decir que eres egoísta? Darien, eres noble y fuerte, creo que eres, posiblemente, el hombre más maravilloso del mundo.  
Esta afirmación le dejó atónito, le sacudió en lo más profundo. Se quedó indefenso.  
— Serena—dijo con una voz ronca—Serena…—Por un momento pensó que iba a llorar. Que él iba a llorar.  
La atrajo hacia sí con fuerza y la besó, sus labios rozando la blandura de su sien. Necesitó algún tiempo para recuperar el habla.  
Cuando por fin pudo hablar, besó la nube fragante de su pelo. Secó las lágrimas de su mejilla con la yema del pulgar y se hundió después en las profundidades de sus ojos.  
—Ven conmigo—murmuró, con una juguetona sonrisa en sus labios, al tiempo que le ofrecía el brazo—Si no te importa, me gustaría mucho enseñarte mi hogar.


	19. Chapter 17

**Hola, esta subida masiva de capítulos de ayer me dejo bastante agotada jejeje, y mas hoy tener que contestar tantos reviews, pero me ha encantado saber que la historia está gustando tanto. Hoy vamos a ver como se lo pasan Serena y Darien en la casa de campo.**

**Como siempre gracias por los reviews a:**

**Princessqueen**

**isabel20**

**analang**

**sayuri1707:**** todas las respuestas están en este capi ^^**

**Nai SD****: Serena ya se va sintiendo más segura, yo creo que es porque Darien le dio su collar demostrando que confía en ella.**

**yesqui2000****:haciéndolo ha hecho que Darien se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos**

**CONEJA****: Serena lo demuestra todo el rato y Darien no se da cuenta de nada, todavía queda un poco para que Darien finalmente se declare**

**moon86****: They were very unhappy when they was young**

**inmamiranda1****: a mí la escena de los cachorros me encanta, es mas la adoro.**

**Andy Nicolao:**** muchas gracias, ya falta poco para la declaración final, aunque no sea como los dos la esperaban jeje. Feliz año nuevo, un beso**

**Sombrillita****: tuvo un mal padre y una mala madre, sin embargo el se a convertido en un hombre estupendo, la escena del perro es encantadora**

**Elsy82****: pues estoy genial, esperando con ansias los reyes jejeje. Tuve una fiesta familiar y fue bastante divertida, ¿y tú como estas y qué tal te han ido las fiestas?**

**Bueno después de ayer subir tantos capis me cuesta un poco volver a subir mas jejeje, es broma, bueno pues como dentro de poco se sabrá he de decirte que eres adivina jiji. Un beso y feliz año 2013**

**Nos leemos, un beso enorme a tod s.**

_**CAPITULO 17**_

No hubo nunca un día más glorioso.

Ni una nube empañaba el cielo que resplandecía de color índigo. Los rayos del sol rociaban el suelo con su calidez y su luz. Una brisa perezosa refrescaba el aire, transportando con ella el olor de las flores, el murmullo de una voz femenina y el rumor fuerte de una risa masculina.

Paseaban cogidos de la mano por un jardín rodeado de setos bien cortados y repletos de flores. Caminaban sin rumbo fijo, y sus pasos les llevaron a un bosque que desembocaba, al otro lado de la colina, en un riachuelo. A media tarde, se detuvieron a descansar en un banco adornado de malvarrosas.

Serena se disponía a sentarse, cuando se levantó de repente.

—Mira—gritó encantada—¡una liebre!

Darien señaló hacia un bosquecillo de árboles.

—Allí hay otra—Varias cabezas asomaron por entre la hierba.

Darien no pudo contener la risa al verla señalar primero a un lado y luego a otro, dando vueltas y corriendo detrás de ellas.

—¡Para!—protestó—me estás mareando.

—Ay, pero son tan encantadoras. Me gustaría coger al menos una.

—¿Y qué harías con ella? Me parece que Bolita se sentiría celosa.

—No había pensado en eso—dijo preocupada.

—Por otro lado, yo sí sé lo que haríamos si cogieras una—dijo frotándose las manos divertido—Tendríamos para cenar hoy un delicioso bocado.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? Te prometo que no comeré liebre nunca más.

Sólo un momento después, Serena le dirigió una mirada de soslayo.

—Entonces nos quedamos a pasar la noche, ¿no?

No hizo ningún esfuerzo por esconder sus deseos.

—¿Te gustaría?

—Sí—se apresuró a decir.

—Bueno, tendré que pensarlo.

—No lo pienses demasiado…

—Serena, sabes que para mí es muy importante pensar las cosas.

—Entonces, deja que decida por ti. No tiene sentido que nos vayamos ahora. Aunque lo hiciésemos, no llegaríamos a Londres hasta después de medianoche—Parecía bastante contenta con el plan—Por tanto, lo mejor será esperar.

La sutilidad no era una de sus virtudes.

—Eso es cierto. Pero estaríamos de vuelta para el desayuno. Y yo sé que te encantan los cruasanes de Theodore. Por otro lado, me atrevería a decir que el señor Rioku, que es el cocinero de Thurston Hall desde que nací, hace los mejores asados de liebre de toda Inglaterra.

Una tras otra, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, Darien cruzó las piernas y se tumbó de espaldas sobre los codos.

Serena respiraba aún con dificultad por el ejercicio, con las mejillas sonrosadas. Le miró con curiosidad, admirando su pose despreocupada. Ella en cambio, puso los brazos en jarra.

—¿Darien?

—¿Sí?—Tenía los ojos cerrados, con el rostro mirando al sol.

—¿Qué has decidido? ¿Volvemos a Londres?

—Estamos aún aquí, ¿no?

—Así es.

—Entonces, me pregunto qué haces todavía ahí parada.

—¿Que qué hago aquí?

—Sí—Abrió un ojo, y echó un vistazo a su cintura—Coge mi cena.

Serena parpadeó.

—¿Quieres que coja tu cena?

—Creo que eso es lo que acabo de decir.

—¿Mientras tú estás ahí sentado, mirando?

—Sí, ése es el precio de quedarse, querida.

Una sonrisa maliciosa iluminó su cara.

—En ese caso, quizá deberíamos hacer un trato.

La idea parecía interesante. Se sentó.

—¿Qué propones?

No pudo ver el regocijo en sus ojos, estaba demasiado ocupado en mirar cómo se quitaba lentamente uno de sus zapatos. El corazón de Darien empezó a palpitar. Por el amor de Dios, esto era más de lo que podía esperar, más de lo que podía imaginar. Y la palabra «interesante» no era la más apropiada.

Un zapato voló por encima de su cabeza.

El otro le dio directamente en el pecho.

—¡Cogeré tu cena, señor! ¡Pero antes tendrás que cogerme tú a mí!

Darien estaba demasiado impresionado como para moverse.

—Serena…

—¿Te rindes, mi altivo y orgulloso marqués?

Ningún hombre podía resistirse a semejante desafío.

Y la caza empezó.

Estaba convencido de que él llevaba ventaja, pero Serena se aseguró de que no fuera así. Pensó que se cansaría pronto, pero ella danzaba y se movía con una rapidez inusitada. Al final, con las piernas doloridas y los pulmones a punto de explotar por el esfuerzo, Darien se derrumbó bajo un roble.

—Caray, no hacía esto desde que era un chiquillo.

Ella hubiese empezado a correr de nuevo, pero Darien la agarró por la muñeca y la atrajo junto a él. Todavía riéndose, Serena se dejó caer en la hierba entre un mar de faldas almidonadas.

—Te diré un secreto. Nunca había hecho esto. Y nunca he hecho esto tampoco.

Movió los dedos de los pies en la jugosa y espesa hierba. Delgados y redondos, eran tan deliciosos como el resto de su cuerpo. ¡Sin duda, algo en lo que no debía pensar! Había dejado sus zapatos a medio camino, aunque no parecía importarle.

De repente, tuvieron el mismo pensamiento.

Serena interceptó su mirada y se rió.

—Lo sé. No es muy femenino que digamos.

Darien se sintió excitado. Dios mío, estar de esta manera ahí con ella. No tenía palabras para describirlo. Lo que más deseaba en estos momentos era inclinarse sobre ella y alcanzar sus labios, abrirlos con los suyos, sostenerla de manera que sus corazones se hicieran uno.

Pero algo le detuvo. No quería estropear este momento. Era demasiado agradable, demasiado dulce. Demasiado perfecto.

Existía un vínculo entre ellos, podía sentir la unión. Algo que sobrepasaba la amistad, que sobrepasaba el deseo.

Algo que estaba fuera de su control.

No luchó contra ello, no podía. De algún modo, se dio cuenta de que ésta era una batalla imposible de ganar.

¿Era él el único en darse cuenta?

Se recostó en el césped, observando cómo el sol jugaba al escondite con las ramas de los árboles. Utilizó su mano como visera para poder verla con el sol de frente. Serena seguía sentada, con la espalda recostada contra el tronco y los pies descalzos estirados.

Cariñosa, trazaba con un dedo el perfil de su nariz y con ese mismo dedo recorría los surcos que rodeaban su boca.

—No dormiste nada anoche, ¿verdad?

—No—admitió.

—Entonces, duerme ahora.

—Prefiero seguir mirándote—La afirmación salió de su boca sin pensar, pero no le importó.

Sobre él, unos labios carnosos dibujaron una sonrisa y un rizo grueso le rozó el pecho. Con la mirada ausente, Serena recogió un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja. Darien tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no alargar la mano y hacer bajar esos labios a una altura donde él pudiera saborearlos. Pensó con orgullo en la inusual belleza de la mujer que le acompañaba, y lo más fascinante era que ella ni siquiera se había percatado de ello. Era a la vez inocente y tentadora, enérgica y recatada.

Serena le colocó la cabeza sobre su regazo. Con unos dedos delicados y pequeños, le acarició el remolino de pelo de la frente. Sin saber cómo, el dolor de su estómago fue cediendo y sus caricias le fueron adormilando, relajando sus músculos y todo su ser. El mundo podía girar a su alrededor, pero a él no le importaba.

—¿Darien?—susurró.

Darien no la escuchó. Se había quedado dormido en el sueño más placentero que nunca había conocido.

El propio señor Rioku sirvió la cena aquella noche. Cuidó con esmero cada detalle, sirviendo en bandeja de plata al señor y a su acompañante.

—Asado de liebre—anunció—Mi especialidad.

Con una floritura, el cocinero obsequió a Serena con el mejor pedazo de carne. De pie, con las manos a la espalda, esperó su veredicto.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron más de lo normal y se volvieron en dirección a Darien.

—Pruébalo—le pidió—Te prometo que se deshará en tu boca.

Darien tuvo que taparse la boca con la servilleta para esconder la carcajada que le provocó verla tragar el bocado de un golpe.

Milagrosamente, Serena no se rió. Se limitó a sonreír y a alabar al cocinero:

—¡Ay, es maravilloso! ¡Lo más exquisito que he probado en toda mi vida!

El señor Rioku dejó el comedor sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del mundo. Darien se encontró de inmediato con un arqueo de cejas directo a él.

—Lo tenías planeado.

—Para nada—le aseguró con total gravedad.

Darien devoró su porción de liebre y la de ella con entusiasmo. Después de cenar, la invitó a jugar al ajedrez, un juego que le había enseñado en las clases. Mientras Serena concentraba toda la atención en el tablero, el marqués se dedicaba a contemplarla, admirando la manera en la que cogía el vaso de vino, se lo llevaba a los labios y llenaba con él su boca.

Una gotita le cayó por la comisura de la boca. Se limpió con un dedo, mientras Darien intentaba desviar la mirada sin conseguirlo. Ella le miró con disgusto.

—¿Qué estás mirando?

—Sólo estaba admirando.

—¿Admirando qué?

—El acabado de esta torre.

«La impresionante sencillez de tu belleza.»

—Esto no es una torre, ¡es un peón!

Y él no era más que un peón a sus ojos. Sintió que se le fundían las entrañas. Su excitación era tal, que a la más mínima señal de bienvenida, la tumbaría en el suelo, le quitaría el vestido y la montaría allí mismo.

Que Dios le ayudase, nunca antes lo había hecho en el suelo.

—Darien, ¿estás atendiendo?

—Sí—mintió.

Terminó el juego en tres movimientos.

Le había ganado con creces.

—Te has dejado ganar—dijo, al levantarse de la mesa.

—No.

—Bueno, entonces debes estar deprimido.

Darien parecía divertirse.

—¿Por qué tendría que estar deprimido?

—Porque estás aquí, en el campo, enclaustrado conmigo.

Se rió.

—Bastante improbable.

—Pero si estuvieras en Londres, ¿dónde estarías?

—Seguramente, tomando un brandy en la biblioteca contigo.

—Así es muy difícil que encuentres una esposa, ¿no crees?

—Supongo—Bueno —dijo casi sin aliento—yo tengo una teoría que explica por qué no has encontrado aún esposa.

Darien también, y tenía mucho que ver con la pequeña desamparada que sin saber cómo había irrumpido en su vida y en su corazón.

En cualquier caso, esperaba su respuesta con curiosidad.

—Pienso que quizá necesitas algún consejo para tratar a las mujeres.

El brillo de una sonrisa cruzó por sus labios.

—¿Eso crees?

—Sí. Además, si estuvieras en una de tus fiestas en Londres, habría una gran cantidad de mujeres rodeándote.

«Ninguna tan encantadora como tú.»

—Por tanto, imaginémoslo así. Debes elegir a una mujer. Y como yo estoy aquí, bueno…—suspiró con exageración—me temo que tendré que hacerme pasar por esa mujer.

No pareció muy molesto con la idea

—Quizá debería llevarme a toda prisa a la mujer fuera del salón y darle una vuelta por el jardín—dijo Darien.

Y así lo hizo, encaminándose al jardín, cuyas flores brillaban a la luz de la luna, y guiando sus pasos en medio de setos y árboles. Se detuvieron cerca de un muro de piedra. La profusión de rosas blancas perfumaba la noche. Se sentaron en un banco de piedra cercano. A sus espaldas, llegaba la luz interior de las velas a través de las ventanas de la casa.

Serena miró a su alrededor.

—Muy bien—aplaudió—Ahora que has conseguido estar a solas con tu mujer en el jardín, me pregunto: ¿vas a besarla?

Su boca hizo una mueca.

—Un caballero nunca besa a una mujer antes de casarse.

Por un momento, se quedó sin habla. Pero pronto se recompuso:

—¿Quieres decir que te casarías con una mujer sin besarla? ¡Yo desde luego no me casaría con un hombre sin haberlo besado antes!

Tanta seguridad le dejó impresionado. ¿Era posible que la criatura estuviera tratando de flirtear con él?

Y por si fuera poco, con excelentes resultados.

—Bueno—trató de salvar la situación—puede que lo hiciese, si me gustase mucho la dama en cuestión. Si me sintiese particularmente…—robó una mirada de soslayo—enamorado

Vio que tragaba saliva.

—Es el hombre el que besa, ¿no?

«No siempre.» Su mente se llenó de besos desenfrenados. Su boca sensual y dulce recorriendo su pecho. Un mechón de pelo incontrolado rozando su piel, la parte baja de su estómago. Vio esa boca caliente y dulce cerrándose en su...

Casi dio un gemido. ¿Qué demonios era lo que había dicho? Ah, sí.

Algo diabólico se apoderó de él. Sonrió con picardía. Ella había empezado este juego, pero sin duda él no tendría ningún problema en terminarlo.

Dime cómo—fue todo lo que dijo.  
Vio cómo se mojaba los labios con la punta de la lengua. ¡Le estaba volviendo loco!  
—Pon tus labios sobre los míos —le espetó con convicción.  
Le dio un beso rápido. Sus labios, no tocaron otra cosa que los labios de ella.  
—¿Qué te ha parecido?  
—Tristemente escaso—gruñó—Vuelve a intentarlo, pero esta vez más fuerte.  
—¿«Más fuerte» cómo…, como un poco más?—preguntó juguetón—¿o «más fuerte» como… así?  
Inclinando la cabeza, Darien selló su boca con un largo y apasionado beso que fue fuerte, voraz y tierno, todo a la vez.  
Cuando finalmente levantó la cabeza, los dos respiraban con dificultad. Los ojos de Serena se abrieron directamente entre los suyos. Tuvo que agarrarse al muro para no caerse.  
—Debo reconocer, señor—jadeó—que eres tan buen alumno como profesor.  
Las manos de Darien rodearon su cintura. Con una extraña sonrisa en los labios, la atrapó con sus hambrientos brazos y se abandonó al deseo que le oprimía. «Dios mío —pensó— esto es inmoral; es una locura.» Pero desde el principio, había surgido la chispa entre ellos. Darien lo sabía y sabía que Serena sentía lo mismo. Como sabía que en su inocencia, Serena estaba experimentando, probando esos sentimientos de deseo que llevaba dentro. A él le correspondía pararlos, porque él era el experimentado. Si no lo hacía, sabía muy bien dónde este juego podía conducirles.  
Pero todas estas razones para liberarla las había apartado de su mente. Era extraño, incomprensible, pero parecía como si todo fuera nuevo para él también. Había estado con otras mujeres antes. Después de todo, era un hombre con necesidades y deseos, y se había permitido sucumbir a algunos.  
Pero esto era diferente. Serena era diferente. Una voz en su interior le advertía que debía dejarla ir pero no podía hacerlo. Se sentía demasiado bien. Ella se sentía tan bien. Y sobre todo, estar con ella parecía ser lo correcto. Nunca se había sentido tan a gusto con otra mujer. Y cuando le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, esa chispa que había entre ellos prendió.  
Un impulso posesivo le inundó. Algo que tampoco había sentido nunca antes.  
Serena se apretó a él, lo que hizo más evidente la rigidez de su miembro. Sus manos pequeñas recorrieron su espalda, sus uñas se clavaron en sus hombros. El calor le sofocaba la piel y subía a borbotones desde el centro de su entrepierna.  
Hubo un respiro, un lamento, un suspiro. O tal vez las tres cosas a la vez.  
—Serena.  
Ella levantó su rostro reluciente como el ámbar.  
—¿Recuerdas la primera vez, Darien? ¿Cuándo te pregunté que por qué me besabas?  
Recorrió con un dedo la línea de sus cejas, la nariz chata, la forma encantadora de su boca. Dios, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo?  
—Tenía tanto miedo de que no volvieras a besarme, siendo quien soy y eso…—Sus palabras fueron un grito trémulo contra sus mejillas.  
—Serena, no—Sus brazos la cubrieron una vez más, se agarró a ella tan desesperadamente como ella trató de agarrarse a él.  
—Es sólo que… pensé que ibas a… bueno, varias veces…  
—Quería hacerlo. Cientos de veces. Miles.  
—¿De verdad?—Se echó hacia atrás para verle mejor.  
—Sí, por Dios, sí—Sus ojos se oscurecieron—Quería hacerlo cada día, hubiese…  
Y bueno, podía…  
Pero, no muy lejos, oyó el sonido de una puerta que se abría a la terraza.  
Los dos se quedaron helados.


	20. Chapter 18

_**CAPITULO 18**_

Quizás había empezado como un juego, pero él le había encendido el corazón y había terminado siendo una noche inolvidable. Una noche emocionante y mágica. Una noche llena de promesas.

Sólo mucho después, Serena se preguntó de dónde había sacado el descaro para decir lo que dijo. Para actuar así. Tal vez lo hizo porque quería que ese día durase eternamente.

Y que esa noche no acabase nunca.

La tentación era irresistible. Él era irresistible.

La había besado una vez, sólo una vez. Pero por poder experimentar la calidez de sus labios de nuevo, Devon habría hecho cualquier cosa.

Y así lo hizo.

Aunque él también lo quiso. Ella fue quien empezó el juego, pero fue Darien quien controló la situación en todo momento. La clase magistral sobre el beso no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Con el corazón en un puño se dejó acariciar por esos dedos que buscaban sus cejas, su nariz, la línea de su boca. Vio el brillo azulado de sus ojos, y aún más, vio en ellos algo que le aceleró el pulso y que hizo crecer sus pezones. Pudo familiarizarse con cada músculo, con cada tendón de su cuerpo sintiendo la amplitud de sus brazos rodeando su espalda. Los pantalones ajustados que llevaba le permitieron sentir las partes más masculinas y tensas de su cuerpo…

Todo.

— Serena—susurró.

Entonces lo comprendió.

Lo comprendió en ese preciso momento, en el tiempo que dura un respiro, en lo que dura un latido.

Amaba a Darien. Amaba su orgullo. La arrogancia que le impedía concentrarse. Su necesidad de proteger a todos los que le rodeaban y le eran queridos.

Se quedó prendada de él, le ofreció sus labios temblorosos, sin preocuparle si él podía adivinar lo que sentía su alma.

Pero ese beso tan deseado no llegaría.

—¿Darien? —Se oyó una voz—¿Serena?

Los pasos se dirigían hacia donde ellos estaban.

Darien levantó la cabeza. En el aire pudo respirarse un insulto suyo, bastante claro y vívido, y una mirada dirigida a la mujer que apretaba en sus brazos

—Es Andrew. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo él aquí?

En el momento en que entraron en la casa, Bolita se abalanzó sobre Serena. Ella se puso de cuclillas y fue inmediatamente rodeada por cinco bolitas de pelo.

Los cachorros la lamieron y gimieron hasta que se quedó sin respiración de tanto reírse.

Con una sonrisa de indulgencia, Darien le ayudó a ponerse en pie.

—¡Mis pequeños!—canturreó—¡Cuánto os he echado de menos!

—Bueno, ¡no hay duda de que ellos también te han echado de menos!—dijo Andrew—Pensé que te gustaría verlos.

—Qué amable. Gracias.

Sintió la mirada de Darien cuando se puso de puntillas para besar a Andrew en la mejilla. Pudo ver una extraña expresión en su rostro. ¿Estaba celoso? Se puso nerviosa al pensarlo.

—¿Y dónde, mi querida niña, está el mío?

El calor que vio en sus ojos le aceleró el corazón. Arrugó la nariz.

—Tú olvidaste a Bolita—le respondió con garbo.

Andrew se dirigió a Darien, quien esperaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados.

—Buenas noches, Darien.

Darien saludó levemente con la cabeza

Los ojos de Serena se centraron en la pareja, comprobando la incómoda tirantez entre los dos. Pudo ver sobre todo la tensión en la postura de Darien, que elevaba los hombros para dejarlos caer al rato.

Intuía la lucha que estaba librando consigo mismo, y pudo ver lo difícil que le resultaba a Justin soportar la mirada de su hermano.

Serena se llevó la mano a la boca, simulando un bostezo.

—Bueno, Andrew—dijo con suavidad—Siento ser tan maleducada, ahora que acabas de llegar, pero me temo que es hora de que me retire. El viaje hasta aquí la pasada noche fue agotador.

Andrew tuvo el encanto de parecer tímido.

Darien la acompañó hasta el principio de las escaleras y le deseó buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Serena—dijo cariñoso.

Ella se detuvo en el segundo escalón para que sus ojos estuvieran al mismo nivel. Lo que más deseaba en este momento era acercarse a él, entrelazar con sus dedos su fuerte cabellera y atraer sus labios hacia ella.

Supo por la forma en que la miraba, que él quería lo mismo.

—Buenas noches—susurró. Y tuvo que obligarse a subir las escaleras.

Al llegar arriba, se detuvo y miró hacia donde le había dejado. Darien seguía allí, incapaz de moverse. El corazón le dio un vuelco al ver cómo la miraba.

Darien se reunió después con su hermano, quien le esperaba sentado en una silla rosa crema estilo Reina Ana, sus ojos fijos en la estantería de mármol.

—¿Por qué—empezó Andrew—tengo la sensación de que he sido castigado?

—En absoluto. Si así fuera, lo sabrías.

—Bueno, entonces tal vez te gustaría hacerlo.

—Ni se me había pasado por la mente.

Darien se detuvo junto a la mesa de palo de rosa colocada cerca del sofá de estilo Chippendale. Inclinó el cuello de la licorera en un vaso, después se detuvo.

—Quizá te gustaría también un brandy.

—Nunca más.

—Promesas, promesas—Por fin, Darien sonrió. Se sentó en una silla junto a Andrew, quien se tocaba la cabeza con las manos.

—Te duele la cabeza, ¿no?

—Dios, no te imaginas cómo. Luego Bolita se puso a ladrar al ver que Serena no estaba, los cachorros se le unieron y todo este infierno en mi cabeza. Te aseguro que ha sido la noche más larga de mi vida.

La sonrisa de Darien se disipó. Dejó a un lado el vaso de brandy.

—Conozco ese sentimiento—dijo con tranquilidad.

Andrew le miró fijamente.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí—dijo por fin—Tenía que venir.

—Lo sé— Darien alargó el brazo para coger una caja de cigarrillos de la India. Una vez abierta, extendió la caja a su hermano: sin duda, una oferta de paz.

Andrew declinó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Darien, yo… —empezó, aclarándose la garganta y mirando a otro lado—diablos, diablos.

Algo parecido a una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Darien.

—Eso lo explica todo, ¿verdad?

—Maldita sea, sí—murmuró Andrew.

La tensión había desaparecido.

—Para que te sientas mejor, te diré que he comprado una caja de tu whisky escocés favorito.

Darien arqueó una ceja.

—¿Para ti o para mí?

—¡No lo soporto más! ¡Tus palabras son como el veneno!—Andrew forzó una expresión de disgusto. Después, miró en dirección a las escaleras—Me parece que tengo que agradecer a Serena el que haya calmado tus ánimos.

—No tienes que jurarlo.

—Qué diferente de la mujer que recogiste en la calle aquella noche, ¿eh?

—Amén.

—Así que las lecciones van viento en popa…

—Así es—Aunque era una lección de otro tipo la que ocupaba la mente de Darien. En voz alta comentó:

—Me ganó hoy al ajedrez.

—La dejarías ganar. Como siempre me dejabas ganar a mí.

—Siempre fuiste mal perdedor, aún lo eres.

Andrew hizo una mueca de sarcasmo.

—De acuerdo, no voy a discutirte eso—Estiró las piernas—Está llegando muy lejos. Pero dime la verdad, Darien. ¿Crees que tendrá alguna oportunidad de conseguir un puesto como institutriz o como dama de compañía?

Andrew no había hecho sino decir en alto lo que él llevaba semanas pensando.

—No se trata sólo de que pueda, sino de que no sé si me gusta la idea de que se convierta en institutriz—dijo bruscamente— Dios mío, ¿qué pasaría si consiguiese un trabajo como sirvienta? Serena es joven y guapa. ¿Qué pasaría si el señor de la casa decidiese que es una presa fácil? ¡No quisiera que cayera en manos de ningún pervertido! Algo que no sería demasiado improbable. Diablos, ¡es bastante posible!

Ya estaba dicho. Lo que había estado ahogándole, lo que no se había atrevido a admitir todas estas semanas en las que había estado dando clases a Serena estaba dicho. No había querido admitir el verdadero propósito de sus lecciones. No había visto que todo lo había hecho sencillamente por el placer de estar con ella. ¿Había sido consciente de la manera en la que había pasado por alto el resultado final? Quizá lo había dejado a un lado a propósito, lo había obviado deliberadamente. Porque de alguna manera, el tiempo que pasaban juntos se había convertido en algo muy importante para él. Y Serena sentía lo mismo.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué tuvo Andrew que sacarlo todo a relucir?

—Sí —Andrew estuvo de acuerdo—A mí me pasa lo mismo.

Una sombra de pesimismo inundó el rostro de Darien. Ya que había empezado, no podía detenerse.

—Tú no conoces tanto a Serena como yo. Si pasase eso, no lo aceptaría. No lo soportaría—La simple idea le horrorizaba.

Al parecer, no era al único.

—Si llegara a suceder como dices—señaló Andrew— Serena podría terminar de nuevo en la calle.

—No podemos consentirlo. Ella se merece una vida mejor.

—Pienso como tú—Andrew dudó—por lo que creo podría haber otra solución.

Darien entornó los ojos.

—¿Cuál?

—Bueno, estaba pensando que… quizá podríamos encontrarle un marido.

—¡Un marido!

Andrew apoyó el brazo en el brazo de la silla. Parecía divertido.

—¿A qué viene ese tono?

—¿Qué tono?

—De irritación. Y la manera en la que me has mirado…

—No te he mirado de ninguna manera.

—Claro que sí—Andrew dejó de reírse. De repente, se puso serio.

—Darien—murmuró—¿puedo serte franco?

—¿Qué vas a preguntar esta vez?

Algo en su mirada hizo que Darien se pusiese en guardia.

—Darien—dijo Andrew con cuidado—Dios sabe que no soy un hombre que pueda considerarse observador de la naturaleza humana. Pero esta noche, cuando os vi paseando en el jardín, una extraña idea me vino a la cabeza. Cuando vi a Serena en tus brazos, hubiese jurado que estabais…

—… dando una vuelta por el jardín—le interrumpió Darien.

—Una noche excelente para ello, sin duda.

—Así es—Darien le cortó en seco—Y sé adónde quieres llegar. Así que déjalo estar. Sí, siento cierta afección por Serena. Lo mismo que tú. Pero mi conducta con ella ha sido siempre la de un caballero—Por qué tenía que dejarlo claro, era algo que desconocía. O quizá sí que lo sabía.

—No estoy diciendo lo contrario—dijo Andrew—Además, eres un marqués, y Serena es…

Él no quería oírlo de sus labios.

—Sé muy bien quién es—le cortó.

—No tienes por qué ser tan grosero conmigo.

No podía evitar ser así con él. Sabía que se estaba portando mal, pero había algo que le quemaba en la garganta. No le gustaban las incertidumbres, no le gustaban los cambios de planes. Y en cuanto a la idea de que Serena se casara, eso ya era algo que sobrepasaba los límites de lo civilizado.

Andrew se rió.

—Tienes razón, por supuesto. Nunca deshonrarías a tu protegida. Y olvidé por completo que estás buscando esposa; después de todo, es hora de que te cases. Dios mío, ¿en qué estaría pensando? Nunca actuarías de una manera tan salvaje, sin tener en cuenta el futuro o las consecuencias.

Darien estaba a punto de estallar. Quizá resultara estúpido, pero la sugerencia de Andrew lo había cogido por sorpresa. No estaba preparado para enfrentarse a algo así.

Pero no, no se trataba sólo de eso. Lo que le ocurría era que no quería enfrentarse a ello.

No se atrevió a negar ni a afirmar lo que Andrew acababa de decir. ¿Estaba actuando Andrew como la voz de la razón o como la voz de la sospecha?

Se preguntó, además, si habría conseguido engañar a Andrew. No podía estar seguro, Andrew era un experto en esconder sus pensamientos. Tendría sus sospechas, decidió, pero no podía estar seguro

«No ha ocurrido nada esta noche —le dijo una vocecita en su interior—Ni esta noche en el jardín, ni ninguna otra noche.»

Al menos, no todavía.

Pero él lo deseaba. Deseaba que ocurriera, más allá de lo que le dictaba la prudencia.

—Incluso si esos sentimientos estuvieran ahí—añadió su hermano.

Darien entornó los ojos. Dirigió a Andrew una mirada poco menos que asesina.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?

—Viniendo de ti, es un cambio importante.

—Bueno, tú querías que fuera más responsable, ¿no?

—Así es—dijo Darien fríamente—Pero me pregunto de dónde viene tanta sabiduría.

Andrew sonrió.

—Demasiados brandis, supongo. En cualquier caso, ¿dónde estábamos? Ah, sí. Hablábamos de que en lugar de buscar un trabajo para Serena como institutriz, deberíamos encontrarle un marido.

«Un marido. Un marido.»

Darien era incapaz de digerir la palabra. La idea de Serena con otro hombre le ponía lívido. Incluso ese pequeño beso que había dado a Andrew en la mejilla le había provocado una especie de picor en la piel.

Aunque no tuviera sentido, no quería que los labios de Serena tocasen los labios de ningún otro hombre, ni siquiera los de su hermano.

Pero ¿qué otra solución había? La voz de la razón resonaba ahora en su cabeza. Si Serena tuviese un marido que la protegiese, no tendría que preocuparse de que terminara en las calles de nuevo.

Entonces, ¿por qué quería estrangular a Andrew por atreverse a sugerirlo?

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no se habría quedado Justin en Londres?

—Como acabas de decir, los dos sentimos un gran afecto por ella. Y creo que es justo afirmar que los dos buscamos su felicidad—continuó Andrew.

Darien se quedó callado.

—Con un marido, estará a salvo de Diamante.

Ella estaba a salvo de Diamante con él.

Pero no estaba a salvo de él.

Lo que quería era decir a Andrew que cerrara la boca. Sin embargo, se limitó a preguntarle:

—¿A quién tienes en mente?

Antes de que Andrew tuviera la oportunidad de responder, Darien le interrumpió:

—¡Espero que a ninguno de tus amigos de dudosa reputación!

—No he pensado mucho en ello—admitió Andrew—pero ya que Serena y tú estáis aquí en el campo, creo que la comunidad de Hall es un buen sitio, ¿no? Lejos de las miradas de Londres. Podríamos presentarla a alguno de los herederos locales, quizá. Podríamos decir que es una amiga de Usagui. Ya pensaremos en algo.

«Si está cerca—le dijo una voz en su interior—seguirá tentándote» Pero una vez se aleje la tentación, desaparecerá también el deseo.  
Darien no quería pensar en ello. La idea de ver a Serena en los brazos de otro hombre, en la cama de otro hombre, le hacía querer escupir y pegar a alguien de rabia.  
Nunca antes se había sentido tan salvaje.  
Ahora lo supo.  
—Una pequeña cena informal pasado mañana—dijo— Invitaremos a Alfa, a Kumada y a Umino .  
—Umino y Kumada pueden servir, pero ¿Alan Alfa? ¡Podría ser su padre!  
—Es uno de los comerciantes más ricos del país. Quizá muera y le deje su herencia. De esta forma podrá cuidar de sí misma.  
Andrew asintió.  
—Pensaré en ello mañana.  
Dios mío, ¡qué hipócrita era! Pero Andrew tenía razón. No debía pensar en él, sino en Serena. Su seguridad era lo más importante, era lo único que importaba.  
Tenía un sabor amargo en la boca y un agujero negro en el lugar de su corazón. Había pasado menos de una hora desde que Andre había aparecido en la casa, menos de una hora desde que unos labios dulces y temblorosos se habían encontrado con los suyos; y menos de una hora desde que había imaginado que le haría el amor despacio, tiernamente, hasta el amanecer.  
Había pensado introducirla en la pasión de una manera tan exquisita, que pudiese disfrutar tanto como él. Le hubiese gustado acariciarla hasta que la luna y las estrellas, la noche misma, explotara, y el mundo desapareciera.  
Por el amor de Dios, todo esto había pasado por su mente en esos segundos gloriosos en los que había saboreado esos labios ardientes con su boca. Algo que nunca sucedería. Ni esta noche. Ni nunca. No con él.  
Le dolía la cabeza. Podía sentir un líquido amargo corriendo por sus venas. Ni siquiera escuchó a Justin cuando le deseó buenas noches.  
La noche había envejecido de repente y la luna se había vuelto negra ante sus ojos. Darien no era un hombre muy dado a beber en exceso, pero esta vez se permitió probar el alcohol con moderación. La última vez que se había emborrachado fue durante su última semana en Oxford.  
Pero esta noche, siguió el camino que su hermano había seguido la noche antes.  
Y el amanecer le sorprendió con la licorera vacía.


	21. Chapter 19

**¡Hola! En este capítulo Serena se llevara una gran decepción por parte de Darien, y esa decepción está muy bien justificada, pero tranquil s que el enfado y la decepción se le pasara xD.**

**Os dejo como siempre dos capítulos.**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**analang**

**inmamiranda1****: esos dos no se dan cuenta de que Serena se va a cabrear cuando se entere, pero lo peor es lo que dicen en el capi de hoy.**

**Elsy82****: me alegro de que te la pasases bien jeje, ojala haya más tiempo de vacaciones ^^ **

**Diana****: jajaja nunca nadie se da cuenta de que esta celoso, y algunas ideas de Andrew están muy bien, pero no todas xD, ya prontito los veras juntos**

**STARVENUS****: no se dan cuenta de que al intentar hacer algo por su bien, lo que hacen es menospreciarla. La verdad es que la historia de Usagui se cuenta en otro libro, pero sin queréis la puedo adaptar también.**

**yesqui2000:**** el 89% de los hombres ni se enteran de cómo está la gente de feliz cuando esta cerca de su enamorad **

**sayuri1707****: muchas gracias por avisarme, siento mucho que algún nombre se me escapara por ahí. La historia de Usagui se cuenta en otro libro, pero si queréis puedo adaptarlo también.**

**Nos leemos, un beso. **

_**CAPITULO 19**_

—Andrew y yo hemos invitado a unos amigos mañana por la noche. He pensado que quizá te gustaría unirte.

El anuncio tuvo lugar el día siguiente durante el almuerzo, de una manera tan natural y espontánea que a Serena le llevó unos segundos digerir el significado.

Pero cuando por fin lo hizo, su corazón se detuvo. Bajó lentamente la cuchara al plato y jugó nerviosa con los dedos de la otra mano debajo de la mesa. Miró a Darien con una pregunta silenciosa en los ojos. El blanco inmaculado de su corbata resaltaba el bronceado de su piel.

Las miradas convergieron, y ella mantuvo la suya, temblorosa e incrédula. ¿Había dicho lo que pensaba que había dicho?

—Una reunión informal. Una buena comida. Una buena conversación—Sonreía con desenvoltura mientras hacía chasquear los dedos de manera casual.

Más segura ahora, Serena se sintió muy ligera. ¡Quería que conociera a algunos de sus amigos! Se dio cuenta de que esto no era como la cena que había organizado en Londres. Es cierto que no había expresado su opinión al respecto, pero Serena había sabido entonces que su presencia en aquella fiesta debía quedar en secreto. Pero ahora era diferente, no tendría que esconderse en el balcón.

A medio camino entre la euforia y el recelo, se mordió el labio y preguntó:

—¿No creerán que es raro el que yo esté aquí?

—Diremos que pasarás unos días aquí, serás una amiga de Usagui que quería sorprenderla. Esto no es como Londres. Las formalidades no tienen por qué seguirse tan al pie de la letra.

Serena asintió. Estaba tan contenta que apenas podía hablar. ¡Darien quería presentarla a sus amigos! No se avergonzaba de ella.

El día siguiente por la tarde se lo pasó hurgando en el armario. Muy poco después de su llegada a Hall, Darien había ordenado traer de Londres sus vestidos, que llegaron en carruaje esa misma mañana. Ahora, se impacientaba descartando primero uno y después otro. Este proceso se repitió media docena de veces antes de que finalmente se decidiera por un vestido de noche de seda color verde jade, el más elegante de los que Darien había encargado para ella.

Monica la ayudó a bañarse y a vestirse esa noche. La chica era callada y Serena se dio cuenta de cuánto echaba de menos a Shion. La vivacidad de la sirvienta de Londres, con su charla incesante, habría calmado sin duda sus nervios.

Por fin, Monica dio un paso atrás. Serena se levantó del vestidor y se dirigió al espejo de la esquina. Un nudo de ansiedad le impedía respirar con normalidad. No quería mirarse. Tenía miedo de verse.

Pero tampoco podía quedarse allí para siempre.

Una seda verde y brillante cubría su esbelta forma, que parecía flotar entre pliegues suaves que le llegaban a los zapatos. Como recomendaba la moda del momento, el escote se mostraba generoso, recayendo entre sus pechos de una manera encantadora. El corte era sencillo, pero elegante. Una cinta de satén dorada rodeaba el talle, la misma que remataba con delicadeza ambas mangas del vestido. Además, Monica parecía tener buena mano con el peinado. Había conseguido recoger la mata de pelo de Serena en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, permitiendo que unos rizos esponjosos cayeran sobre uno de los hombros.

Pero junto a la imagen que Serena veía en el espejo, rondaban los recuerdos de la fiesta que Darien había dado en Londres. Vio de nuevo a todas aquellas damas que le rodeaban, engalanadas de satén y lazos, con sus cabellos adornados de plumas y marroquinería, joyas luciendo en sus cuellos y en sus orejas; anillos rodeando sus dedos.

El pánico la inundó. Se llevó una mano al collar de su madre, sujetando la cruz con los dedos. No tenía ninguna otra joya. ¿La encontraría Darien simple y vulgar? Se sintió torpe y poco elegante.

—Señorita—la voz de Monica sonó a su espalda—¡ay, señorita, tengo que decirle que el color de este vestido se hizo expresamente para usted! Refleja el brillo de sus ojos, que son como dos joyas de oro. Si no le importa que se lo diga, está usted encantadora—Monica aplaudió—¡Es usted una visión!

Serena se volvió, cogiendo impulsivamente las manos de la muchacha.

—Monica, ¿de verdad lo crees así?

—Desde luego. ¡Claro que sí!

Serena se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo, viendo cómo se desvanecían sus dudas.

—Gracias por tus esfuerzos.

Con las alabanzas de Monica repicando aún en sus oídos, abandonó la habitación.

Darien esperaba al final de la escalera, cuando empezó a descender. Estaba allí, moreno e inquietante, con sus grandes manos guardadas elegantemente en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Andrew estaba a unos pasos de él. Serena se agarró a la fría barandilla de madera tallada, con el corazón en un puño. Quería gustarle con todas sus fuerzas, tanto que le dolía en lo más profundo. Quería que tuviera la misma visión que había tenido Monica. Oírle decir que era hermosa…

Los dos hombres la miraron al mismo tiempo. A Andrew se le cayó el cigarro de la boca. Serena tuvo que contener la risa cuando farfulló algo enfadado para recogerlo.

Pero Serena sólo tenía ojos para Darien, y, ¡que Dios la ayudase!, él sólo los tenía para ella. Todo lo demás dejó de existir. Cada poro de su piel se centró en él, y tuvo la extraña sensación de que a él le sucedía lo mismo, porque en sus ojos se escondía un calor que hizo temblar sus rodillas y le aceleró el pulso.

Lentamente, fue acortando la distancia que les separaba. Tres pasos más. Dos…

En todo este rato, su mirada penetrante nunca la abandonó, una mirada silenciosa.

Finalmente, se paró frente a él. Y él no dijo nada.

—Bueno, señor, ¿es que no va usted a decirme nada?

Su mirada repasó con ternura sus facciones, hasta llegar a la boca. No tenía ojos si no eran para ella, y lo mismo con las palabras que siguieron:

—No puedo pensar en nada, excepto que… me has dejado sin respiración.

Habló muy suavemente, tanto, que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por escucharle pero Serena nunca lo olvidaría.

Le sobrevino un caudal de emociones, semejante al que sintió cuando le dijo aquellas cosas en la habitación, después del nacimiento de los cachorros. Algo pasó entre los dos, algo dolorosamente dulce e íntimo. La alegría iluminaba su alma. Le raspaba en la garganta, sentía como si fuera a arder de emoción, y, por un instante, hablar se había convertido en una tarea imposible. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue sonreír

Y así fue respondida con otra sonrisa. Darien le cogió la mano, y besó sus dedos cubiertos de encajes.

Se acercaron juntos al salón. Andrew estaba ocupado en dar conversación a los tres hombres que se sentaban junto al fuego. En una mesa cercana, se había servido una cena ligera. La gravedad de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir la inquietó. Estaba a punto de ser considerada como una dama, cuando ella era todo menos eso.

—Espera—dijo.

Darien la miró perplejo.

Se vio sacudida de miedo. Con unos dedos fríos y sudorosos le cogió por el codo.

—Darien—dijo casi temblando—¿y si descubren quién soy? ¿Lo que soy? Es decir, que soy un fraude. ¿Y si hago algo inapropiado? ¿Y si derramo vino en mi falda o tropiezo o utilizo el tenedor que no es? No quiero avergonzarte delante de todos.

Darien se detuvo junto a ella, mirando esos ojos grandes, del color del cielo. Podía sentir la inseguridad que la invadía en cada poro de su piel. Pero de repente pensó en cómo había aparecido, flotando por la escalera, hacía sólo un momento.

Se había quedado inmóvil.

No había podido apartar sus ojos de ella. Joven y encantadora, en nada se parecía a la muchacha empapada que había encontrado en SaintGiles, ya estaba lejos de parecer una huérfana de la calle. Aun cuando había sido bella incluso entonces.

Y ahora, esa belleza sobresalía aún con más fuerza.

Estaba seguro de que podría competir con cualquiera de las bellezas de la sociedad. Podría superarlas, en realidad. Este pensamiento le golpeó con fuerza. Porque era casi como si hubiese nacido para este momento. Nacido para esto.

Pero aquellos ojos atemorizados le comprimían el corazón. Todo esto era nuevo para ella. Si se sentía insegura e incómoda, ¿quién podía culparla?

Un gusto amargo le llegó desde la garganta. En ese preciso momento, no sabía a quién odiaba más: si a Andrew por sugerir que tenían que casarla, o a él mismo, por consentirlo.

Debían habérselo dicho. No estaba bien que no supiera nada. Pero ella se habría opuesto, con toda seguridad. Era mejor así, ya habría tiempo después.

De repente, le asaltó un incómodo sentimiento de auto desprecio. ¡Dios mío!, pensó con disgusto. ¿Quiénes se creían que eran? Pretendían salvarla, pero en realidad…

La primera oportunidad para examinar sus conocimientos en público y él la echaba a los leones.

Se sentía como una bestia.

Enmascaró estos sentimientos como pudo.

—No lo harás—le aseguró, y apretó sus dedos entre los suyos. No le dio oportunidad de discutir o lamentarse más, porque la condujo directamente al salón con los demás invitados.

Y no lo hizo. Caminó hasta la habitación, con la espalda bien erguida y la cabeza alta.

—Caballeros, me gustaría presentarles a la señorita Sarena Tsukino, una antigua amiga de mi hermana. La señorita Tsukino vino a visitar a nuestra querida Usagui, pero, da la casualidad de que sigue viajando por el continente. De cualquier forma, espero que se unan a mí para darle la bienvenida a Thurston Hall.

Al verla, los tres caballeros alineados en el sofá se levantaron como un resorte. Justo como había pensado que ocurriría, pensó Darien con desgana, las abejas rodearon el panal…

Umino, un tipo decente al que Darien había apreciado hasta el momento, estaba ya tomando su mano y llevándosela a los labios, en el mismo punto donde unos momentos antes él había puesto los suyos.

—Señorita Tsukino, nuestro banquero local, el señor Umino.

—Encantada, señor Umino.

Darien se dirigió a Kumada, quien la obsequió con una reverencia.

—Si alguna vez necesita un abogado, me atrevería a decir que el señor Kumada le haría un buen trabajo.

—Con gusto, señor Kumada— Serena le sonrió.

Alfa entró en escena.

—Alan Alfa, señorita Tsukino.

Retiró un mechón canoso de su frente.

—¿Qué le parece nuestra campiña?

Serena sonrió.

—Es muy agradable, después del aire sofocante de Londres.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Darien sólo podía pensar en una cosa: nunca se había sentido tan orgulloso de ella.

Y nunca se había sentido tan avergonzado consigo mismo.

Cada segundo que pasaba, con cada palabra, Serena se sentía más segura de sí misma. Era como un frágil ramo de flores abriéndose por primera vez, revelando su luz y su calidez. Serena reía. Conversaba.

Todo iba a la perfección.

Para Darien, la velada duró una eternidad. Umino, Kumada y Alfa se quedaron mucho más rato de lo que él hubiese deseado. Serena se retiró no mucho después de que ellos se fueran. Antes de desearle buenas noches, pronunció con solemnidad que había sido una reunión maravillosa.

Ya solos en el salón, los dos hermanos dieron rienda suelta a sus pensamientos. Andrew cruzó los brazos y se volvió a Darien.

—Bueno—dijo con frialdad—ha ido bien.

Darien le clavó una mirada de hielo.

—Ella estuvo estupenda y lo sabes.

—Sí, lo sé, y no me refería a Serena—le dijo Andrew, rígido—Me refería a tu elección de los candidatos. Porque esos tres bufones tenían dificultades en no ponerle las manos encima.

Mientras él, pensó Darien con furia, tenía dificultades en no ponerles a ellos las manos encima. Una razón más para casarla, se dijo, y rápido.

—¿Viste a Alfa? Utilizó su monóculo para mirarle el…

—Sí—masculló Darien—lo vi.

—En fin, no serán ellos. Ninguno de ellos.

Darien no dijo nada.

Andrew le miró.

—¡No me digas que te gustó alguno de esos tres!

—No—asintió Darien en un tono peligrosamente bajo— Serena no se casará con Umino, ni con Kumada, y desde luego, tampoco con Alfa.

—Entiendo. Entonces, en ese caso, me vuelvo a Londres.

—¿Esta noche?

—Sí. Tal vez Serena encuentre sofocante el aire de Londres, pero yo no pienso en otra cosa que en volver.  
Darien sabía bien que Andrew estaba sufriendo. Le había visto dar vueltas todo el día como un animal enjaulado, así que no le sorprendía que no quisiese esperar hasta la mañana para volver a Londres. El hecho de que Andrew le hubiese seguido hasta aquí le parecía ya de por sí sorprendente. Porque su hermano evitaba Thurston Hall como a la peste. Además, dos días en el campo provocaban ese efecto en los que tenían el carácter de Andrew.

Le acompañó a la puerta principal y bajó con él la escalinata, donde un mayordomo había depositado ya su equipaje.  
Andrew se volvió a su hermano.  
—Parece que no hemos avanzado mucho esta noche. Dios mío, ¿podrías imaginar a Serena casada con alguno de esos idiotas? El candidato ideal no va a venir a buscarnos. Así que, ¿dónde sugieres que busquemos?  
El sentido práctico de Andrew empezaba a ponerle nervioso, porque, en realidad, no quería en ese momento pensar en ello. Sin embargo ¿no había sido ése el motivo de la velada?  
—Hemos quedado en que mis amigos están fuera de juego—continuó Andrew—pero quizás alguno de los tuyos…  
—Olvídate de ellos—Darien le cortó en seco. ¡No podría soportar ver a Serena casada con alguno de sus amigos!—Tendremos que intentarlo de nuevo. Necesitamos casarla, y pronto. Si no quedase más remedio, estoy seguro de que podríamos encontrar el marido ideal poniendo un poco de dinero en sus bolsillos.  
—Supongo que eso es una posibilidad—acordó Andrew. Hizo una pausa—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte aquí en Hall?  
Darien sacudió la cabeza.  
—No estoy seguro.  
—Bueno—dijo Andrew—si se te ocurre alguna idea brillante, volveré.  
Un saludo breve, y se fue.

Darien volvió al recibidor, cerrando lentamente la puerta. Una sombra oscura le atravesó la espalda. Le dolía tanto la cabeza que una noche de descanso no le curaría.  
Un sonido detrás de él llamó su atención. Se volvió con cautela, pues había creído estar solo.  
Pero no lo estaba.  
Una pequeña figura estaba de pie, en las sombras, cerca de la escalera.

Serena.  
Sus ojos quedaron atrapados sin remedio. Los de ella eran grandes y no parpadeaban, dorados, el único color en una cara blanca como la cera.  
Ella no dijo nada. Sólo le miraba.  
Un silencio vasto y vacío les separaba.  
Y en la quietud de ese momento interminable, Darien se maldijo a sí mismo, se maldijo como nunca antes lo había hecho, como sabía que ella le maldecía. La frialdad de la certeza le azotó en la cara, porque lo sabía, más allá de la razón.  
Por el amor de Dios, les había estado escuchado.


	22. Chapter 20

_**CAPITULO 20**_

La presión en el corazón que sentía Serena era fuerte y sofocante. Le recordaba a aquella vez, siendo aún una niña, en la que corriendo por las calles, un joven marcado por la viruela le había puesto la zancadilla. Había perdido el equilibrio y caído en plancha al suelo, una posición que le había impedido respirar. En ese momento le habían pitado los oídos y había sentido un miedo atroz al comprobar que sus pulmones le quemaban y que todo lo que podía hacer era quedarse allí tumbada, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de respirar.

Pero esto no había sido todo. La vergüenza había sido mucho peor. Cuando finalmente había podido recuperarse y respirar, se había levantado a duras penas y corrido en la otra dirección.

Ahora se sentía de la misma manera.

Era como si se le hubiesen congelado los músculos de la cara. Sus pulmones parecían de hielo. Estaba segura de que si se movía, toda su piel se rompería en mil pedazos.

Cada parte de su cuerpo se rebeló. Se negaba a creer lo que acababa de oír. Darine no podía ser tan cruel, ¡tan desalmado! Pero no había forma de negarlo, de negar la verdad. Aún podía oírlo, el eco de su voz resonando en sus oídos…

«Estoy seguro de que podríamos encontrar el marido ideal poniendo un poco de dinero en sus bolsillos.»

Sus entrañas se retorcieron de dolor, en un nudo insoportable. Le ardía la cara. Un raudal de lágrimas luchaban por salir, pero milagrosamente, su garganta permanecía seca y cerrada al llanto.

Sintiéndose la mujer más desgraciada del mundo, le miró. Por un instante, sintió que él estaba tan atónito como ella. No quería creerlo, se trataba de Daien, la persona en quien ella más confiaba. Darien, la persona a quien amaba.

—¿Tú pagarías a un hombre para que se casara conmigo?

Dichas en medio del silencio, sus palabras no fueron sino sonidos oxidados. Señor, hasta le dolía decirlo en alto.

La tensión era insoportable. Ella se enfrentaba a él en silencio, mirándole con unos ojos tan secos que le escocían. Y durante todo este tiempo, Darien siguió allí, inmóvil. La postura de sus hombros reflejaba una tranquila resignación.

—Dime Darien. ¿Pagarías a un hombre para que me llevara a su casa y me metiera en su cama?

El silencio se hizo aún más evidente. Darien seguía inmóvil como una estatua, con sus ojos grises fijos en su cara. Ni siquiera parpadeó. Y de alguna manera, esa quietud era aún más devastadora que cualquier cosa que hubiese dicho.

Sus ojos se cerraron, y después se abrieron. Algo cruzó por la oscuridad de su cara, algo que bien podía ser un sentimiento de culpa.

A Serena le sobrevino una ola de dolor inmensa. Se tocó los labios con la yema de los dedos.

—¡Dios mío!—dijo con la voz rota—¡Dios mío!

Con un revuelo de faldas, rodó escaleras arriba. Detrás de ella, escuchó un murmullo, una maldición pronunciada entre dientes. Unos pasos la siguieron, pero ella corrió aún más rápido en dirección a su habitación.

¿Por qué no podía dejarla en paz? ¿Es que no había tenido bastante? Todo lo que quería era que la dejaran sola. Pero justo cuando cruzaba el dintel de la puerta de su habitación, se pisó con la punta de un zapato el dobladillo del vestido. Se cayó sentándose en el suelo, y fue igual que aquella vez. El aire no quería salir de sus pulmones y tuvo que esforzarse por recobrar el aliento y ponerse en pie.

Darien estaba ya allí, rodeándole la cintura con las manos, ayudándola a levantarse.

—¡Déjame!—le gritó. Con furia, balanceó un codo.

Darien se retiró justo a tiempo de evitar un golpe en la nariz. La soltó bruscamente.

Una vez de pie, Serena se encaró con él.

—¡Fuera de aquí!

Pero no se fue. En lugar de eso, con la calma que sólo él poseía, cerró la puerta limpiamente, con el borde de su mano. Con la misma economía de movimientos, echó la llave de la puerta y la puso en el bolsillo de su chaquetón.

La mirada de Serena siguió el movimiento desde el bolsillo hasta su cara.

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

—Estás angustiada—dijo tranquilamente.

—Y tú eres un bastardo—arremetió contra él. Había pasado de la conmoción a la rabia y al desprecio más profundo. Elevaba la mano hacia su pecho, haciéndole burla—Ah, claro, ¡cómo he podido olvidarlo! Después de tus diligentes esfuerzos por convertirme en una dama, soy yo la bastarda, ¿no es cierto?

Sus ojos se enredaron.

—No te infravalores, Serena. Tú has sido siempre una dama y lo sabes. Lo has probado esta noche. Además, tus orígenes no tienen nada que ver con esto…

—Ay, ¡permíteme que difiera! Mis orígenes, como tú dices, tienen mucho que ver. Te dije una vez que prometí a mi madre que nunca me prostituiría, ni robaría, ni mendigaría. ¡No me creíste entonces, y está claro que tu opinión sobre mí sigue siendo la misma! No me vendí entonces, y no pienso venderme ahora. No te dejaré que hagas de mí una ramera.

—¡Una ramera! Por el amor de Dio, Serena…

—¡Tú pagarías a un hombre por llevarme a su casa y a su cama! ¡Le pagarías!—gritó—¿No es eso lo mismo que prostituirse? Bien, no te dejaré. ¿Me has oído? ¡No te dejaré!

Él dio un paso para acercarse.

— Serena—dijo en voz muy baja—Serena, por favor…

Movió la cabeza levemente. Incluso ahora, tan enfadada y desesperada como estaba, le dolía su proximidad. De repente, se sintió al borde de un precipicio. Y no sabía si saltar por él, hacia la oscuridad.

O arrojarse directamente a los brazos de Darien.

Pero estaba demasiado dolida, demasiado furiosa.

La amargura le atormentaba el alma. Elevó el rostro en dirección al suyo.

—La de hoy no fue una reunión casual, ¿verdad? Había algo más, estaba todo pensado. Debía haberlo imaginado. Por supuesto, lo tenías planeado, como planeas todo lo demás. Quizá debería sentirme halagada de que no decidieras ofrecerme en una subasta al mejor postor.

Tanto desdén le remordió las entrañas.

— Serena, tienes que escucharme.

—¡No! Me engañaste, Darien. ¡Me engañaste! Quería ser una institutriz, una dama de compañía, y lo sabías. ¿Tan estrepitosamente te he fallado? ¿Es éste el futuro que me tienes reservado?

—No. ¡No!

—Entonces, si lo que querías era deshacerte de mí, ¡sólo tenías que decirlo!

—¿Deshacerme de ti? Dios mío—dijo, atónito—¡No es así en absoluto!

Cuando trató de acercarla hacia él, ella se alejó aún más.

No se dio por vencido. La cogió por los hombros y la sacudió ligeramente.

— Serena, tienes que escucharme. No es lo que piensas. Eres tan dulce y encantadora, que cuando descubrí que eras virgen… tuvimos miedo, Drew y yo… de que pudieras terminar en manos de alguna bestia sin escrúpulos que quisiera aprovecharse de tu inocencia. Y yo sé que nunca soportarías algo así, ¡lo sé! No podría soportar la idea de que volvieses a la calle de nuevo. Quería protegerte, alejarte del dolor. Necesitaba saber que te cuidarían por siempre. Que nunca tendrías frío, ni hambre.

Sabía que él iba a decir que lo que quería era protegerla. Quizás en algún lugar remoto de su alma, comprendía por qué lo había hecho. Pero su dolor y su sentimiento de traición estaban aún muy frescos.

De repente, las palabras le brotaron a borbotones.

—Estaba tan excitada esta noche. Pensé que ¡querías presentarme a tus amigos! No quería fallarte, Darien. Quería que estuvieses orgulloso de mí. Quería ser todo lo que me has enseñado a ser.

—Y lo eres—dijo con arrojo—Lo fuiste. Y me sentí muy orgulloso. Estabas preciosa esta noche. Eres preciosa. ¿No te das cuenta de que cualquier hombre estaría contento de tenerte a su lado?

Su corazón se partió en dos, «cualquier hombre, menos tú».

—¿Recuerdas aquella noche en mi habitación, cuando me llevaste a la cama?

Una sonrisa apareció en un rincón de su boca.

—Me dijiste que era guapo. Que te quitaba la respiración.

—Me hubiese entregado a ti aquella noche—La confesión salió de sus labios desde lo más profundo de su alma—En aquella ocasión me dijiste que nunca dijese a otro hombre lo que acababa de decirte. Me sentí tan avergonzada que creí que iba a morirme. No sabía que lo que había hecho fuera tan malo.

La sonrisa se desvaneció.

—No hiciste nada malo—dijo con una voz extrañamente tensa—fui yo. Y yo también quería, te lo juro. Es sólo que, si las cosas fueran diferentes, si yo fuera diferente—Su voz se quebró.

Los ojos de ella estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—¡Oh! Serena… no llores—Parecía tan desamparado como ella. La cogió de la cintura y la acercó hacia él. La apretó por la espalda y más—No llores, amor. Me parte el alma verte llorar.

Sus dedos apretaron la tela de su camisa. Esto era lo que ella siempre había querido: ser rodeada por el lazo protector de su abrazo fuerte. Pero no de esta forma. No cuando él estaba lleno de dudas, y ella de dolor. No cuando sentía esa amargura en el fondo de su alma. Aunque lo hubiese intentado, no hubiese podido reprimir el pequeño sollozo que salió de su garganta.

Sus brazos la rodearon con más fuerza, con una intensidad apremiante. Unos dedos delgados se deslizaron bajo su cabello, atrayendo su cara al punto donde el cuello se une con el hombro. Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por sus largas pestañas.

—Nunca quise hacerte daño. Es la última cosa que querría. ¿Me perdonas?—Con los dedos le sujetó la barbilla, y le retiró suavemente un mechón que le caía por la mejilla. Sin decir una palabra, hizo que la mirara, elevándole la cara hacia él. Al inclinar la cabeza, sus labios se encontraron a menos de un respiro de distancia.

— Serena, por favor, di que me perdonas.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

—Me gustaría, pero…—Atrapada en un amasijo de sentimientos contradictorios, suspiró profundamente—No sé qué pensar, no sé qué creer.

Un dedo cálido y suave recorrió el arco de su ceja, el perfil redondeado de su nariz, la inclinación de su mejilla, la suave curva de su cuello. Serena se quedó paralizada bajo sus caricias, tan suaves, tan insoportablemente suaves.

Su boca rozó la suya. Sus respiraciones se mezclaron.

—Cree esto—susurró—Créeme—dijo, su boca contra la de ella.

Y entonces la besó.

Un beso era más de lo que ella esperaba, aunque lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas. Con el sabor de su boca aún caliente, y muy a pesar suyo, el nudo tenso de temor desapareció de su estómago. Y se preguntó cómo podía un simple beso ser a la vez tan tierno y tan salvaje, poderoso y contenido al mismo tiempo.

Porque así fue, y lamentó el momento en el que tuviese que acabar. La dulzura imposible de su boca era un bálsamo para su alma dolorida. Había hecho desaparecer ese tumulto interno que la atormentaba y, en su lugar, había aparecido un rayo de luz fiero y caliente para traspasarla: Darien. Hambrienta de esta dulce sensación, hambrienta de él, sus labios se abrieron ante la demanda silenciosa de los de él.

Bajo el experto tutelaje de su lengua, la suya le salió de las profundidades de la garganta. Cuando las lenguas se tocaron, hubo un rugido profundo y vibrante en su pecho. Ella podía sentir sus brazos rodeándola con fuerza, atrayéndola cada vez más cerca, hasta que no hubo una parte de él que no pudiera sentir. Sus manos femeninas recorrían abiertas su ancho pecho. Se estaba abrasando de sentir la contundencia de su miembro contra su vientre.

Trazó con la yema del dedo una delicada curva por su clavícula, después descendió hasta la piel desnuda del escote de su cuerpo. El corazón de Serena latía a mil por hora, su respiración, entrecortada, y la de Darien haciéndole eco a la altura de la nuca. Sus nudillos acariciaron la redondez de la cumbre de sus pechos. Unos pechos que le quemaban y le dolían, extrañamente pesados. Era como si le clavaran agujas en la punta de los pezones. Contuvo la respiración, suspendida en una agonía de deseo. Por el amor de Dios, es que nunca iba…

De repente, casi impacientemente, esa mano esbelta y oscura se coló por debajo del escote del vestido. Sus dedos fuertes rodearon la generosidad de sus curvas, recogiendo su peso en el cuenco de la mano. Un dedo solitario rodeó, frenético, el contorno del pezón, acercándose sin llegar nunca a tocar el punto central. Y, cuando por fin su dedo gordo se aventuró a cruzar la cima ampulosa, se sintió traspasada por un rayo, fulminada por su brillante calor.

Todo dentro de ella se hizo húmedo. Se derritió frente a él, sintiendo cómo los pezones se le enderezaban y encogían al compás de sus poderosas caricias.

Cuando finalmente recuperó la libertad de su boca, se agarró a él para no caer a sus pies.

Él descansó su frente contra la suya. Sus ojos emitían un calor sofocante.

—Te deseo—le susurró.

Las palabras fueron pronunciadas en voz muy baja, pero con un tono de valentía. Su intensidad hizo que todo su cuerpo temblase.

Con los ojos enredados en los suyos, no podía mirar para otro lado.

—Serena—susurró—¿sabes lo que te acabo de decir?

Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza, que apenas podía oír lo que le decía. Tragó saliva, en una pregunta sorda.  
Su mirada fue aún más penetrante.  
—Te deseo —dijo una vez más—Quiero hacerte el amor.  
Su sinceridad la hizo temblar. En este momento, él ya la poseía tanto por dentro como por fuera. Una emoción transparente la llenó de tal manera que pensó que iba a explotar. Incapaz de hablar, todo lo que podía hacer era emitir un sonido hueco y ahogado. Colocando en silencio sus dedos en el hoyuelo de su barbilla, dejó que sus gestos dijeran lo que ella no podía.  
Lo siguiente que supo fue que sus pies dejaron de sostenerla. Fue elevada por los aires y llevada a la cama de la esquina. Entonces, Darien se detuvo en seco. Su mirada rectificó la dirección de sus pasos en dirección a la puerta.  
Serena vaciló.  
—Darien, ¿qué ocurre? Yo pensé que…  
—No aquí—dijo negando con la cabeza y mirándola fijamente—Te quiero en mi habitación, y en mi cama.  
Estaba ya casi allí.  
Serena quería llorar de nuevo pero esta vez de felicidad.


	23. Chapter 21

**¡Hola! Os dejo dos capítulos más del fic. En ellos ya se puede ver el amor que siente Darien por Serena. Los dos capítulos contienen lemon, asique a quien no le guste esta parte que no la lea. Os aseguro que tendrán una muy buena reconciliación**

**Gracias por los reviews a: ****luzdeluna19, princessqueen, Andy Nicolao, isabel20.**

**Nai SD: ****pues si, Darien se pone super celoso jijiji**

**Elsy82****: si le das la patada se queda sin descendencia, lo mejor es privarle de ciertas "cosas", tu ya me entiendes ¿no? Jajaja.**

**yesqui2000****: hoy quedara claro que siente Darien**

**CONEJA****: todo saldrá a su debido tiempo, no te adelantes jeje**

**inmamiranda1****: están total y completamente extintos**

**MayiLoza: ****primero Serena se cabreara con el pero ya se le pasara…xD**

**Starvenus****: tienes que tener en cuenta que Darien no es un mujeriego como lo era Kenji, pero ¿has pensado en que sea Serena quien abandone a Darien? Intentaré adaptar esa historia ^^**

**Por cierto Starvenus y ****sayuri1707**** me han pedido que cuente la historia de Usagui, y están de acuerdo en que haga una adaptación con esa historia cuando termine esta. Bien si todas estáis de acuerdo lo hare con esta pareja, solo cambiare algún que otro personaje.**

**Nos leemos, cuidaos mucho.**

**Un beso enorme de azúcar. ^^**

_**CAPITULO 21**_

Sosteniéndola en sus brazos, escuchando cómo echaba fuera toda su angustia, sintiendo su temor, el toque helado de sus dedos, esa lágrima única y cálida resbaló por su pecho. Darien sintió que algo se removía en su interior. Sabía que estaba perdido desde el momento en que la tocó.

No, eso no era cierto. Llevaba ya perdido mucho tiempo. Estaba perdido desde aquella noche lluviosa en que la llevó a su residencia de la ciudad, directamente a su corazón.

Estaba cansado de luchar. No podía luchar más tiempo contra ese deseo que le abrasaba día y noche. Era demasiado fuerte. Demasiado intenso. Era más de lo que podía soportar. Algo que no podría superar nunca, ni siquiera tener la esperanza de hacerlo.

Porque tampoco lo deseaba. No ahora. Había perdido la conciencia. Los escrúpulos. No había tiempo para la culpa, para la razón. Había dejado a un lado todas las reglas de la sociedad. Su mundo se había reducido, como si nada más existiera.

Porque sólo Serena existía.

Serena en sus brazos, en su cama.

La suya, pensó con fuerza. La suya.

Lentamente, la dejó en el suelo, de pie frente a él.

Unos rescoldos alumbraban a medias la habitación y la mantenían cálida. Las pesadas cortinas de color carmesí estaban descorridas, mostrando el reflejo de la luna llena que hacía que la noche pareciera clara como el día. Su esbelta figura aparecía moldeada en sombras plateadas y doradas. Se debatía entre unos sentimientos que eran, mitad de placer, mitad de dolor. Parecía etérea, como un ángel. Darien recorrió con la mirada sus facciones delicadas, exquisitamente aristocráticas. En alguna parte lejana de su alma, no podía evitar preguntarse quién era. ¿Quién era esa mujer realmente?

Unos pies pequeños se habían deslizado entre los suyos. Despeinado, su pelo le caía por los hombros. Darien deslizó los dedos bajo la profusión de sus lóbulos sedosos, enrollando la mano alrededor de su cuello. El dedo gordo vino a detenerse en el hueco vulnerable de su garganta, por debajo del collar de su madre. Podía sentir su pulso, acelerado y salvaje, tan frenético como el suyo.

Con muchísimo cuidado, acercó la cara de ella hacia la suya para poder contemplar sus facciones en todo su esplendor.

En sus labios pudo ver la más tenue de las sonrisas, la imagen más hermosa que había visto nunca. Una mirada que mostraba cada uno de sus pensamientos, incapaz como era de ocultarle nada. Era como si estuviera mirando directamente a su corazón, y lo que vio fue el reflejo de la dulzura, un sentimiento tan puro que le azotó en el estómago como un puñetazo. Sus ojos eran brillantes y densos como el mismo topacio. Había podido probar por sí mismo la dulzura de unos labios entregados sin condiciones. Y sabía, con una certitud que resonaba en cada órgano de su cuerpo, que ella le dejaría hacer todo, todo lo que quisiera.

Una tormenta de emociones explotó en su interior, una sensación embriagadora, parecida al poder. Y al mismo tiempo, fue un momento lleno de contradicción. Se quedó clavado al suelo. Tenía miedo de moverse, miedo a que ella desapareciese, de que todo fuera uno de sus sueños. De que esta noche no fuera nunca…

Con una lentitud deliberada, se quitó la levita y el chaleco. Por último se quitó la camisa.

Al mostrar su torso desnudo, la punta de una lengua femenina emergió para mojar sus labios, dejándolos húmedos y repletos, y provocando una explosión de deseo en todo su cuerpo.

— Serena. Dios mío, Serena—Bajó la cabeza. Su boca buscó la de ella. Entonces enloqueció y la estrujó contra sí, la besó como si fuera un hombre hambriento, larga y apasionadamente, drogado por la intoxicante certeza de que no tendría que volverse atrás.

La cabeza le daba vueltas.

— Serena—suspiró, besando el tierno lugar que se encuentra justo detrás de la oreja—mi Serena, dulce Serena.

Su boca descansó en el arco de su garganta, sus manos calientes sobre sus hombros. Un sólo chasquido de dedos y podría deslizar su cuerpo entre sus hermosas caderas.

Ella inspiró de repente. Darien levantó la cabeza a regañadientes, para encontrarse con una mirada confusa y aturdida.

A Darien le dolió la garganta. Serena estaba de pie frente a él, medio desnuda, medio tímida, medio tentadora.

Sus pechos eran aún más gloriosos de lo que recordaba: redondos, montículos fulgurantes de carne, lascivos y deliciosamente llenos, culminados por dos cimas perfectas y voluptuosas de coral rosado. Sus pulmones se expandían con cada respiración profunda y trémula que daba, elevando al compás la carne apetitosa de su feminidad.

Apretó los dientes, porque en ese instante, cada gota de sangre de su cuerpo se trasladaba a su miembro. Podía sentir el pulso, latiendo como late el corazón, en una necesidad imperiosa que no tenía ninguna esperanza de poder controlar.

Vagamente, le sorprendió no haberse corrido en ese instante, algo que sin duda hubiese avergonzado a los dos.

Aunque Serena, sospechó, ya estaba sintiéndose suficientemente avergonzada por otros motivos.

—¿Darien?

Su nombre fue como un intento de sonido, difuminado por una gran dosis de incertidumbre. Pudo sentir el pánico. La miró y la tensión dentro de él se hizo menos intensa. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por contener la carcajada. Los ojos de Serena eran enormes. Había notado su ávida atención y sus mejillas se habían vuelto del color encantador de sus pezones. Tuvo que recordarse que ella no era una mujer experimentada. Tragó saliva y sus manos femeninas empezaron a subir, en un intento instintivo por protegerse.

Pero él frustró sus planes con delicada insistencia. Tomó sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos entre los suyos, plegándolos.

—No te avergüences, cariño—dijo dulcemente besándole la comisura de los labios—No tengas miedo.

—No tengo miedo—dijo casi sin aliento—Sólo pensaba que… que me alegro de que no sea de día.

De todo lo que podía haber dicho, esto era lo último que él hubiese esperado. Pero se trataba de Serena, siempre honesta, siempre directa.

Fueron los nervios los que provocaron estas palabras, decidió Darien. Se aferró a su boca hasta que la tensión nerviosa empezó a ceder. Un último beso en esos labios partidos… y entonces su boca se deslizó lentamente a lugares más cálidos, descendiendo hasta las cimas de su cuerpo.

Se arrodilló frente a ella, buceando con la cabeza en el olor embriagador de sus pechos. Ella se contrajo al sentir el vaho caliente de su aliento, pero no se apartó. Liberó sus manos, que flotaron para tocar las líneas elegantes de sus hombros, y retirarse después. Una y otra vez volvieron, y se apartaron. Volvieron, y se apartaron.

Sus manos no eran tan dubitativas. Al contrario, se habían comprometido, llenas de la tierna recompensa. Las yemas de sus dedos rozaban la punta de sus pechos. Aunque no eran sino caricias tenues y fugaces, el bulto de sus crestas se hinchaban duros y contundentes bajo su mano.

—Darien—dijo débilmente.

Él la estrujó dulcemente. Sus pezones enhiestos, ofreciéndose en tentador sacrificio pero tuvo que declinar la invitación, al notar que era exquisitamente sensible en esa parte de su cuerpo.

—Deja que te toque—imploró Darien—déjame amarte.

Al hablar, trazó un lazo erótico alrededor de esas coronas rosadas, evitando deliberadamente el centro oscuro de sus pechos.

—Darien—rugió.

Levantó la mirada. Clavaba sus dientes en el labio inferior para no llorar.

—¿Qué, amor? ¿Qué quieres?

Su voz salió entre pequeños jadeos.

—Quiero…

—Dime, amor. Te lo daré, te lo prometo.

—Quiero tu boca en mi… en mis pechos. ¿Es eso… poco apropiado?

Sonrió a medias.

—No, cariño, eso es deseo. Pero dime dónde, en qué parte de tus pechos—dudó—¿dónde concretamente?

Para llegar hasta aquí había tenido que seguir un largo y arduo camino. Pero ahora, se sintió como si fuese a llegar a casa, como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima, y no pudo evitar jugar con ella al menos un poquito.

Con la punta de la lengua le tocó delicadamente un pezón profundo e inquietante.

—¿Aquí?—preguntó.

Su respiración se hizo más intensa, sus uñas se clavaron en la piel dura de sus hombros.

Inflamado, succionó todo el pezón con su boca. Tirando con fuerza, su boca caliente y tórrida chupó primero uno y después otro, hasta que ella gimió y se balanceó, y no pudo sostenerse por sí misma.

Un grito de placer cruzó el aire. Un sentimiento de posesión feroz se apoderó de él cuando la levantó en brazos. Tres pasos y depositó su preciosa carga en la cama, sin vestido, abandonado en el lugar donde antes había estado ella.

Sus propias ropas le estorbaron de tal manera, que los botones de sus pantalones rasgaron los ojales. Sujetando su cabeza con las palmas de la mano, se colocó encima de ella, consciente de su peso. Unos brazos desnudos y sedosos se deslizaron para rodear su cuello. Con los dedos en la nuca, Serena le cogió la cabeza y acercó su boca a la suya. Darien inspiró profundamente al colocar su miembro en el valle de sus caderas. Debajo de él, ella se movió inquieta, buscando, y él se preguntó si era consciente de los estragos que provocaban en él esos movimientos descontrolados.

El deseo le quemaba el vientre. Le ardía todo el cuerpo. Sus pezones le quemaban el pecho, todavía húmedos del vapor de su lengua. La necesidad de hundirse profundamente en ella era insoportable.

«Con cuidado», se dijo. Se sintió burdo y egoísta y carnal. Su pene estaba tan dolorosamente rígido que pensó que iba a rasgarle la piel. Pero sabía que debía tener cuidado. Ésta era su primera vez. Debía ser muy tierno.

Porque no quería causarle más dolor.

Haciendo más lenta la fiebre lasciva de sus besos, se hizo a un lado. Con la base de la mano, acarició la suavidad de su vientre, introduciendo los dedos en el vellón dorado que le crecía por encima de los muslos. Con audacia, rozó su broche secreto, húmedo y caliente, antes de introducir su dedo en la calidez del pliegue.

Sintió cómo jadeaba y se ponía tensa. La alivió con los labios y la lengua, su respiración acompasada mientras medía los límites del pasadizo. Finalmente, se relajó. Sus caderas se elevaron y él se introdujo aún más.

Sintió la convulsión de su cuerpo al rodear con el pulgar el botón secreto de su placer. Su dedo profundizó aún más, golpeando suavemente, estirándose con delicadeza. Sintió una necesidad dolorosa de intercambiar el dedo por el pene. «Todavía no», se dijo. ¿Podía ella aguantar más?, se preguntó salvajemente.

Podía, y lo hizo.

Estaba tan cálida, tan húmeda y tan caliente… Presionó con el pulgar el centro de su deseo, frotando con movimientos circulares, dándole placer hasta que su cabeza se elevó de la almohada y gimió, un grito fulgurante que resonó en su propia garganta.

Separó su boca de la suya y la miró. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, aturdidos y confusos. Ella le agarró fuerte.

—Por favor—jadeó—Darien, por favor.

Sus muslos se abrieron en toda su amplitud.

Una emoción difícil de definir le embriagó. Con una mano, se guió al interior, con un control obligado. Jadeó, su corona probando los rizos calientes y brillantes.

¡Dios mío! Le quemaban los pulmones, apenas podía respirar. Empujó en la grieta, sintiendo su húmedo pasadizo listo para recibirlo…

Y entonces encontraron el mismo cielo.

A pesar de todos los preparativos, la frágil barrera de su inocencia quiso impedirle el paso. Quería ser lento y cuidadoso, pero el sentimiento de este canal sedoso cubriendo su miembro era más de lo que podía soportar. Sabía que era el primero, que ningún otro hombre la había tocado de aquella manera lo que hizo fluir por sus venas un deseo burdo y primitivo.

Sus ojos se cerraron. Empujó a ciegas…

El pequeño grito que emitió Serena fue un cuchillo que le atravesó el corazón. Sabía que intentaba contenerlo, pero fue demasiado tarde. Darien se despreció en ese mismo momento. Maldita sea, le había hecho daño…

«¡Estúpido!» Una voz en su interior le castigó con furia. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Ella era tan pequeña. Y él tan grande…

Su mirada se deslizó al lugar donde sus cuerpos yacían juntos, donde unos rizos negros y densos se enredaban con su vellón sedoso. Era una imagen de intimidad descarada, una imagen tan erótica que su boca se secó. Dios, ella no había tomado más que la mitad de su tamaño…

Tortura. Éxtasis. ¿Qué era? ¡Ay!, Dios. ¿Cómo podía parar? ¿Cómo podía no hacerlo?

Aunque su instinto le impulsaba a seguir hasta el final, fue incapaz. Se quedó helado, tan paralizado como vencido, temeroso de causarle más dolor.

—¿Darien?—Tenía la respiración acelerada, sus dedos se adentraron por su nuca, tocándole el pelo, con un leve grito de confusión en sus labios—Darien…¿qué ocurre?  
Se odió por la duda que empañaba sus ojos.  
—Te he hecho daño—fue todo lo que pudo decir—te hago daño.  
—No lo has hecho —dijo segura.  
Pudo sentir que el pulso volvía a sus venas. Contra ella. Dentro de ella.  
—Lo hice. Te he oído. Ay, Serena. ¡Te deseo tanto! ¿No puedes sentir cuánto te deseo?—Sus ojos se ensombrecieron—Pero tengo miedo. Miedo de herirte de nuevo. Eres tan pequeña—susurró—y yo soy tan…  
Por fin lo comprendió. De repente, sus dedos se posaron en la dureza de sus labios, impidiéndole continuar.  
—¡Estoy bien!—gritó—¡De verdad!  
Al hablar, le rodeó con sus muslos sedosos, como si quisiera encerrarlo fuerte dentro de su cuerpo. Sus labios en una sonrisa trémula, su boca tan cercana a la suya que apenas les separaba un respiro. Sus ojos brillaban con una emoción tan profunda y pura que se sintió desarmado.  
—Tómame ahora—susurró—hazme tuya.  
— Serena—Los dientes rechinaron.  
—Me harás daño si no lo haces—Su voz se truncó por un sollozo—Me harías daño si no lo hicieras—Y su voz se desvaneció por fin.  
Como se desvaneció la de él.  
Se hundió hacia delante, en una potente arremetida que le llevó a la puerta de su útero. Un abismo tierno y entregado. La carne caliente de ella se derritió alrededor de la suya, ardiente y dura, imposible de distinguir dónde acababa el cuerpo de uno y empezaba el del otro.  
—Ahora te pertenezco—gritó contra su garganta.  
Darien escondió su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro.  
— Serena—susurró su nombre, un sonido estrangulado, de alguien a quien no le quedaba aliento para más—Serena.  
Su espalda se arqueó. Sus caderas buscaron las suyas, dos cuerpos en perfecta unión. Arañó su espalda con las uñas y su cabeza se movió de un lado al otro de la almohada. Después, de repente, gritó y se puso rígida, con convulsiones que alcanzaron el mismo centro de su pasión.  
Sus espasmos alimentaron los de él. Arremetiendo hacia el borde, se introdujo en ella una última vez. Un estremecimiento le encogió el cuerpo. Aulló con una voz ronca, no estaba preparado para esto. La erupción le rebosó una y otra vez, caliente y abrasadora.  
Fue el orgasmo más potente e intenso que había experimentado nunca.  
Trasladado a los confines de su ser, tuvo que esperar un buen rato hasta ser capaz de reunir fuerzas y enrollarse a su lado. Abrazándola contra su pecho, dobló la cabeza y la besó en la boca, de una manera dulce y reposada.  
Y de repente la vio sonreír.  
Dibujó su nariz con el dedo.  
—Duérmete, picarona—susurró.  
—Sí, mi señor—contestó ella prontamente, para su sorpresa.  
Y así lo hizo, casi con la misma celeridad.  
Darien se sintió confundido. No estaba seguro de si le complacía o le ofendía. Para él no sería tan fácil conciliar el sueño, teniendo en su cama a esta encantadora criatura.  
Pero se equivocaba.


	24. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 22**

La despertó el clic de la puerta.

Abrió un ojo y vio a Darien que recorría la habitación a grandes zancadas, vestido con un traje de brocado carmesí. Debía de haber dormido muy profundamente, porque no le había oído levantarse. Lo último que recordaba eran unos brazos protegiéndola contra todo, un abrazo fuerte que ella había respondido con una agitación. Después, los brazos de él la habían rodeado aún más fuerte, como si no pudiera soportar el hecho de que se fuera.

Un pensamiento maravilloso, ése. Quería saborear no sólo la pasión fervorosa que compartían, sino el increíble sentimiento de complicidad y pertenencia que había surgido entre los dos. Necesitaba atesorarlo en lo más profundo, para los días en los que… Pero no. No. No pensaría en eso. No quería que nada empañara este momento, sin duda el más importante de su vida.

Darien se sentó en la cama junto a ella, con una mano en la espalda. La otra siguió el curso de la inclinación de su hombro desnudo. Las de Serena acariciaban el cobertor de la cama hasta que él las cogió, besando cada uno de sus nudillos. Después les dio la vuelta, con las palmas hacia arriba, y besó cada una de las yemas de sus dedos.

En todos estos días, Serena no había sentido nada tan exquisitamente erótico como aquello.

—Buenos días—dijo por fin.

Las palabras habían llegado con tanto retraso que Serena quería reírse. Pero la ternura que vio en esos ojos grises le hizo daño en la garganta. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo feliz que era. Intensamente feliz. No podía recordar cuándo se había sentido tan contenta antes.

—¿Has dormido bien?—dijo con suavidad.

—Así es—respondió tiernamente, pero después frunció el ceño—Aunque obviamente, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti si estás levantado a esta hora—Se dio cuenta ahora, por la luz que entraba por la ventana, de que el día empezaba sólo a despuntar. Le regañó dulcemente—Trabajas mucho, Darien…

—No estaba trabajando. Estaba en el jardín.

—¡En el jardín! ¿A esta hora?

—Está saliendo el sol—Señaló en dirección a la ventana, donde el cielo del este brillaba cubierto de una docena de destellos de coral.

Serena le miró fijamente. Tenía la boca torcida en una mueca, como si pasara algo verdaderamente divertido. En realidad, ¡parecía un granuja!

¿Darien…un granuja?

El refinamiento más pulcro que definía la esencia de este hombre, el aristocrático marqués de Chiba, había desaparecido. Llevaba el traje descuidado, dejando al descubierto un pecho bronceado, tan viril que provocaba un extraño dolor en su vientre. Con la barbilla oscura y sombreada por la barba, parecía más masculino que nunca. Aunque había una diferencia ahora.

Un mechón de pelo oscuro le caía por la frente. Nunca le había visto tan relajado, tan despreocupado. Ese aire de niño juguetón le quitaba la respiración.

Con cuidado, decidió que podía ser motivo de alarma.

—¿Darien?—preguntó dulcemente.

—¿Sí, amor?

—¿Qué es lo que escondes en la espalda?

Unas cejas oscuras se arquearon.

—¿Qué? Nada—La expresión y el tono concordaban con la vehemente declaración de inocencia.

Aunque se contradijeron en el momento en que trató de escabullir su brazo.

Serena se echó hacia delante en la cama con determinación. Para darse cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que no llevaba ropa. Con un gritito echó mano del cobertor.

Pudo cubrirse a tiempo. No es que no la hubiese visto antes, es que ¡había besado y acariciado cada esquina de su cuerpo! Pero ya no era de noche, y, bueno, era natural que se sintiera avergonzada. Lo de aparecer desnuda frente a él era algo que le llevaría un poco de tiempo asimilar.

Tampoco ayudaba el que Darien se riese en su cara, ¡el muy bribón! Serena le miró boquiabierta, tratando de componer su expresión más indignada. Aunque no era una persona aprensiva, sí era suspicaz y pudo ver el brillo que convertía sus ojos en plata fina. Por primera vez, vio la picardía en sus ojos.

—Enséñame lo que escondes.

—Haré más que enseñártelo—Esa sonrisa pícara se amplió— ¿Qué te parece si te dejo que lo adivines?

—De acuerdo.

—Entonces recuéstate sobre la almohada, y pon tus manos a lo largo de tu cabeza.

Hizo como se le pedía.

—¿Así?—dijo sin aliento.

—Justamente así. Ahora, respira, amor mío, y cierra los ojos.

«Amor mío.» El cumplido le puso los pelos de punta. Si se había sentido feliz hasta el delirio, ahora se sentía feliz hasta el éxtasis.

Una suavidad como de terciopelo rozó su nariz, cubrió sus mejillas y vino a descansar en el centro de sus labios. Un perfume increíblemente Serena la sobrecogió.

Lo inhaló profundamente. Sus dedos caracolearon en la palma de sus manos.

—Una rosa—dijo sin aliento—por eso estabas en el jardín.

—Así es—murmuró—ahora puedes abrir tus ojos. Pero con cuidado. Estoy haciendo un experimento.

La siguiente cosa que supo fue que el cobertor se apretujaba en sus caderas. Forzando el ángulo de su vista, pudo ver sus pechos desnudos, una carne cremosa como de marfil coronada de coral. Demasiado para su forma de ser modesta, decidió aturdida, sintiendo como el rubor proclamaba su vergüenza.

Pero no se movió.

La mirada de Darien se había detenido en sus pechos. Sus ojos se habían vuelto oscuros, y silenciosos. El juego de emociones al ver su expresión fue como el estallido de una tormenta. Se sintió acariciada sin medida, intimidada y asombrada al mismo tiempo.

—Gloriosos. Absolutamente gloriosos.

Con una lentitud agónica, recorrió con la rosa el perfil de un pecho, se sumergió en el valle de los dos, y emergió por el otro. Allí recorrió un tormentoso camino alrededor de la oscura cima.

—Amanecer—suspiró—así es como se llama esta rosa. Y por Dios, él tenía razón, tus pezones son del mismo color que esta rosa.

Serena, hipnotizada por la reverencia que percibía en él, estuvo a punto de abalanzarse en sus brazos. Pero se detuvo a mitad de camino

—¿Él?—repitió—¿Él?—tragó fuerte—Darien, ¿qué quieres decir? ¿Quién tenía razón?

Parpadeó, y finalmente apartó los ojos de sus pechos.

—Bueno, Drew. Él dijo que tus pezones…

—Sí, ¡lo he oído! ¿Pero quieres decir que Andrew… que tu hermano vio mis…—Dios mío, apenas podía decirlo—…pechos?

—Eso me temo—dijo divertido.

Serena se sintió horrorizada.

—No—hizo un puchero—no es cierto.

—Bueno—dijo levemente—si no me crees, sólo tienes que preguntárselo.

Serena se hundió entre las sábanas.

—¡Dios mío! Nunca podré volver a mirarle a la cara.

Darien soltó una carcajada.

—Ay, vamos, no es tan malo.

—¡A ti no te ha pasado!—Le miró por encima del pliegue de satén—¿Y cuándo ocurrió exactamente?

—La noche que te atacaron.

Serena carraspeó.

—O sea, que mientras yo yacía indefensa, ¡vosotros os dedicasteis a comerme con los ojos!

—No fue exactamente así—Se rió—Él me ayudó a vendar la herida de tu costado. Una vez hecho, te tumbamos boca arriba y fue entonces…

—¡Darien! ¡No me digas más!

—Pero no estábamos mirando—protestó—Fui muy galante y te cubrí inmediatamente. Me sentí bastante posesivo incluso sin conocerte.

—¿Se supone que eso hará que me sienta mejor?

No respondió. En lugar de eso, su sonrisa se hizo más intensa.

—¿Qué?—dijo débilmente—¿es que aún hay más?

Sus ojos danzaron alegremente.

—Bueno, no permití a Andrew que te mirara. Pero quizá yo lo hice, sólo un poquito. Me temo que debo confesarte que…—Se detuvo violentamente.

—¿Y ahora qué?—gruñó.

—Volví a admirar tus gloriosos pechos—confesó—más tarde, aquella noche.

—¡Eres el mayor sinvergüenza del mundo!

—Gracias—dijo con gravedad—creo que es la primera vez en mi vida que me llaman así. Y debo decir que me gusta bastante.

Serena le golpeó con la almohada.

—Usted, señor, ¡no merece ser llamado caballero!

—¿Te sentirías mejor si permitiera que me mirases desnudo?—Sus cejas subieron y bajaron.

Serena no pudo resistirse. Parecía un tonto. Ridículo, en realidad. Ay, trató de contenerse, pero una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, para convertirse después en carcajada sonora. Y una se convirtió en dos. Darien la estrechó en un fuerte abrazo. Cayeron los dos riendo en la cama.

Y cuando hubo terminado él simplemente la poseyó. La poseyó y la bendijo, en un momento donde el mundo exterior dejó de existir.

Finalmente, se movieron. Darien rodeó su oreja con el dedo, apresando un rizo dorado que le caía por la mejilla. La sonrisa de Devon se volvió trémula y tenue a la vez. Sus labios se partieron en dos. Intentó pronunciar alguna frase casual, pero viendo su ceja levantada, comprendió que la había descubierto.

Incapaz de detenerse, hundió su cara en la amplitud de sus hombros. Con los nudillos, Darien frotó la aterciopelada curva de su mejilla.

—¿Qué es?—murmuró—Puedes decírmelo, Serena. Puedes decirme todo. ¿Lo sabes?—Enredando los dedos en su pelo, inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para poder verla.

Le dolía respirar. De repente, se vio incapaz de alejar el temor que se había instalado en su pecho. Le amaba. Le amaba mucho, pero ¿adónde le conduciría ese amor? «Ay, Darien—luchó para no llorar—¿qué pasará después?» ¿Intentaría casarla con alguien? No. No podía. Ella no lo haría.

Pero ¿qué pasaría con él? ¿Qué pasaría con su búsqueda de esposa? ¿A quién elegiría?

—Serena—dijo dulcemente. Intensamente.

Ella tragó saliva.

—De acuerdo, entonces—le dijo, en voz muy baja—Cuando saliste esta mañana, tuve miedo.

—¡Miedo!, ¿de qué?

Desvió la mirada.

—Pensé que te arrepentirías por lo de anoche—tomó aliento— arrepentido de que nosotros…

—Calla. Calla. Y ahora, mírame. No, no mires a la ventana que hay detrás de mí. ¡No mires mis orejas! Así, ahora está mejor.

Accedió contra su voluntad. No había ninguna duda en la seriedad de su expresión. Sin embargo, había algo en el fondo de sus ojos, las trazas de estarse divirtiendo.

Serena se hundió en un suspiro.

—¿Estás tratando de hacerme reír?

—No sé—respondió—¿Lo estoy consiguiendo?

Serena no se rió, pero sonrió al menos ya que no pudo remediar el gesto en sus labios.

Darien le devolvió la sonrisa, la suya como si flotase. Con la uña del pulgar le acarició la mejilla.

—No me arrepiento—enfatizó—no me arrepiento de nada en absoluto.

La ternura que transmitieron sus ojos le hizo casi perder el aliento.

—¿De verdad?—Empezó a tocar con la mano la barba incipiente de su mejilla. Él la atrapó y la besó en la palma, para después enredar los dedos con los suyos en un nudo fuerte y apasionado.

Su mirada la paralizó.

— Serena—dijo en voz muy baja—lo que pasó anoche fue muy importante para mí. Y me gustaría saborearlo—Se detuvo, y ella sintió que se había quedado sin palabras—Acepta que lo que compartimos fue algo muy raro. Algo único. Lo sabes, porque fue así.

—Lo sé—suspiró.

—No quiero que nada lo estropee. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Serena asintió en silencio, incapaz de hacer otra cosa. Impresionada por la red que aprisionaba su mirada, en aquel momento hubiese sido incapaz de negarle nada. Su ronca declaración le había ablandado el alma

Unos dedos esbeltos se deslizaron por el remolino de su pelo. La besó en un beso largo y profundo. Ella suspiró, como si le hubiesen volteado la piel. Pasó un buen rato hasta que Darien levantó la cabeza. Se miraron el uno al otro, cada uno con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios.

—Bueno—murmuró Serena al cabo de un rato—supongo que debería levantarme.

—¡Quédate dónde estás!—fue su orden vehemente—soy yo el que se vuelve a la cama. Me siento extrañamente perezoso hoy.

—¡Perezoso! ¿Tú?—Lo había dicho no tanto como una broma— Eres un hombre muy ocupado. Estoy segura de que tendrás correo que atender, negocios que firmar y esas cosas.

—Todo eso puede esperar. Pero tú no. Y te lo advierto. Podríamos muy bien estar toda la semana sin abandonar esta habitación.

—¡Una semana! ¿Y qué pasaría con tu trabajo? ¿Con tus obligaciones?

—Al diablo con el futuro. Al diablo con el deber. Te tengo para mí. Toda para mí solo. Y voy a tratar de aprovecharme de eso.

Empezó a quitarse el traje, pero ella le detuvo con una protesta.

—No—dijo—déjame a mí.

Sus dedos se introdujeron bajo las hombreras de su levita, recorriendo la fortaleza de sus hombros, deslizándose por su cálida y tersa piel.

—¿Pretendes superarme, mi buena mujer?

Él se había reído de ella hacía solo un momento, por lo que le pareció justo devolverle la jugarreta.

—Así es, mi buen señor—contestó.

—¿Recuerdas anoche?—murmuró con satisfacción—Dijiste que te alegrabas de que no fuera de día. Te daba vergüenza que te viera a la luz del día, creo.

—Así es. Pero creo que he cambiado de idea. De hecho—aseguró—me pregunto cómo serás a la luz del día—Se detuvo, un poco aturdida por su atrevimiento—Desnudo—enfatizó.

Él le siguió el juego.

—Pero no lo estoy—dijo—Desnudo, quiero decir.

—No, aún no. Pero lo estarás pronto. Y entonces, señor, bueno, podré ser yo la que te coma con los ojos.

Darien se rió abiertamente.

—Creo que he oído una promesa de sensualidad en tu voz—Creo que estás en lo cierto—Con valentía, retiró la levita de sus hombros.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

— Serena—susurró—eres tan hermosa.

—Tú también.

—Yo no. Yo soy…

—Lo eres—insistió. Y como para convencerle, desató con convicción el nudo de la cintura de su pantalón.

—A tu lado, me siento como un gran patán.

—Ah—exclamó Serena, con los ojos brillantes—pero eso me gusta. Me gusta que seas tan grande y tan fuerte. Me haces sentir segura y cobijada. Y, sobre todo, me gusta esto—Rozó con la yema de sus dedos el vello oscuro de su pecho y sonrió en dirección al color azulado de sus ojos.

Él la deseaba, pensó, entusiasmada por la revelación. Darien la deseaba.

—Esta misma mañana, pensaba en la primera vez que te vi. Parecías tan estirado e impecable, tu levita estaba tan bien planchada, sin una arruga. Nunca pensé que tu pecho estaría cubierto de este maravilloso vello. Me gustaba cuando te quitabas la chaqueta, cuando te remangabas la camisa. Solía mirar tus brazos, tus manos. E imaginaba cómo sería el resto de tu cuerpo.  
— Serena—dijo casi sin respiración.  
Las sábanas habían descubierto su cuerpo hacía rato. Inclinada hacia él, presionó con sus pezones el vello oscuro de su pecho. Se movió, montándose con cuidado a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Tocó con su boca el hoyuelo de su barbilla, dejando que su lengua hiciera parte del recorrido.  
—¿Sabes—dijo con una risa picarona—que siempre he querido hacer esto?  
—Por Dios, Serena—Unas manos fuertes agarraron posesivamente la diminuta cintura—¿Tienes idea de lo que me estás haciendo?  
—¿Qué, mi buen señor? ¿Qué te estoy haciendo?  
—Mira hacia abajo, querida.  
Obedeció sin pensar. Sus ojos se abrieron.  
—¡Ay!, no—carraspeó.  
—¡Ay!, sí—Darion dio un rugido—¡Ay!, sí.


	25. Chapter 23

¡Hola! Sé que la gran mayoría de vosotr ya estáis con un muñeco de vudú con mi nombre y clavándome agujas jajaja pero …..¡Aquí estoy!

A pesar de que muchos hayan pensado que estoy muerta, cambiar de idea. Estoy muy viva jeje. Bien, no he actualizado antes porque hemos tenido dos semanas de exámenes en la universidad y porque han operado a mi padre y bueno…no da tiempo de mucho cuando tienes que estudias 7 asignaturas en dos semanas y no sabes si tu padre saldrá bien de la operación o no.

Siento mucho deciros que no he leído los reviews. He creído que era más importante subir un capi para tranquilizaros, que pararme a leer los millones de reviews que tengo. Creo que apartir de ahora volveré a subir un capi por dia, si me retraso será por algún problemilla.

He leído algunos reviews preguntándome si lo voy a dejar, lo repito NUNCA dejaría de subir fics sin TERMINARLOS. Para mi es importante no dejar una historia a la mitad, si decido dejar de subir fics lo anunciare y tendré TODAS mis historias TERMINADAS.

Bueno ya acabando muchas gracias por los reviews, cuidaos mucho.

Nos leemos, un beso enorme.

**CAPITULO 23**

Las tres mañanas siguientes transcurrieron de la misma manera, en una alegría perezosa en la que se pasaban las horas uno en brazos del otro. Londres era un mundo aparte. El resto del día, no había momento en el que Serena no estuviera a su lado. Paseaban por el jardín agarrados de la mano. Vagabundeaban a orillas del río y se regodeaban al sol, a veces en amistoso silencio, otras veces entre risas y juegos.

No resultaba difícil entender por qué Darien amaba Thurston Hall de la manera en que lo hacía. Aquel día en la galería de retratos, él había dejado claro que Hall era más querido y más cercano a su corazón que ningún otro sitio. La simplicidad de la vida en el campo, la paz que lo cubría todo, la serenidad, eran cosas difíciles de encontrar en la histeria de Londres. Aquí, el resto del mundo era rechazado.

Él le había dicho que lo que compartían era algo raro. Algo único. ¡Y cuánta razón tenía! La tocaba a menudo: el etéreo roce de un dedo por la línea de su rostro, una simple caricia en sus dedos… ¡Era como si nunca se saciara de ella!

Cuidaba de ella. Cuidaba mucho de ella. Podía verlo en sus ojos, cuando le hacía el amor, en cada mirada íntima que se dedicaban, en cada beso.

Cuando estaba con él, sentía que iba a arder por completo. Le amaba con todo su corazón, con cada fibra de su cuerpo. No podía imaginarse un placer más grande que estar con él de esta manera. Quería que durase para siempre, que no terminase nunca. Porque cuando estaba con él, no existía el mañana. Sólo el ahora. Sólo la necesidad de pertenecer a él, de estar con él.

Y saber que Darien sentía lo mismo era la dicha total.

Una semana después de su llegada, se retiraron a la biblioteca después de cenar, donde pasaron la hora siguiente. Al terminar su partida de ajedrez, Serena se levantó y se quedó de pie en la puerta de la terraza. Estuvo allí un momento, con las manos en la espalda y mirando a la luna creciente que iluminaba el cielo. Volviéndose Darien, vio que deambulaba por la habitación.

—Tengo la sensación de que te aburro, Serena. No puedo consentirlo, ¿de acuerdo?—Su ceja se arqueó con una muestra de picardía—Hemos jugado a las cartas, disfrutado de una partida de ajedrez. Por favor, dime—arrastró las palabras—¿hay algún tipo de diversión que pueda interesarte?

—Es posible—respondió con atrevimiento, al tiempo que se ruborizaba—Quizá tengas alguna sugerencia.

Sus ojos se turbaron.

—Tengo varias, en realidad. Ven aquí y veré si puedo tentarte.

El pulso de Serena se aceleró. Sus pasos la llevaron hacia él de una manera inconsciente. En el momento en que se acercó lo suficiente, la atrajo entre sus brazos.

Darien colocó sus manos en la curva de sus caderas. Sus labios cubrieron los de ella, tan cerca, que el aire que respiraron se hizo el mismo.

—Puedo sorprenderte—la avisó.

Un temblor le atravesó la espalda.

—Sorpréndeme—le invitó juguetona.

Serena pudo ver el brillo en sus ojos, fieros y licuados, justo antes de que su boca descendiera para capturar la suya. Con una mano sujetando la pequeñez de su espalda, se apretó contra ella, haciéndole sentir el rígido latido de deseo que corría por sus entrañas. Serena tembló, rendida ante el esplendor de su beso.

Ninguno de los dos se percató de que la puerta de la biblioteca se había abierto y cerrado.

Andrew echó una mirada a la pareja y perjuró, en un juramento devastador.

Serena lo vio primero, sus manos cogidas a la levita de Darien.

—Es Andrew—carraspeó.

Darien no le prestó atención. Se aferró con más fuerza a su cintura. Fue directo a besarla apasionadamente.

—Sal de aquí, Andrew—habló sin mirar a su hermano, sin ni siquiera alzar la cabeza.

—Darien, ¡ten al menos la cortesía de mirarme cuando me hablas!

Por fin, Darien alzó la cabeza. Apretó su abrazo, protector. Miró a Andrew por encima de la cabeza de Serena.

—¿Qué quieres?—le preguntó, cortante.

El asombro inicial de Serena por la presencia de Andrew fue sustituido por la vergüenza. Hubiese querido hundir la cabeza en el pecho de Darien y desaparecer dentro de su chaqueta, pero obviamente no había forma de esconderse. Alguna vez tendría que enfrentarse a Andrew, así que por qué no hacerlo de una vez. Suspirando profundamente, se volvió y se puso al lado de Darien. El marqués dejó que lo hiciera, pero manteniendo posesivo una mano en su cintura, lo más cerca posible de ella.

Andrew, como pudo observar Serena, había tomado posiciones junto a la mesa de cartas. Su expresión era un reflejo pétreo de su voz.

—Creo que sería mejor que la dejaras ir.

Darien se puso tenso. Dirigió a su hermano una mirada helada.

—No lo creo. Y la próxima vez, por favor, ten la cortesía de llamar a la puerta antes de entrar.

Los ojos de Andrew se contrajeron.

—¿Crees que no veo lo que está pasando aquí? No tienes derecho a tocarla, Darien, y lo sabes. De verdad que no tienes ningún derecho a besarla. Así que te sugiero que la dejes en paz —dijo, en un tono duro—antes de que arruines…

De repente, se detuvo. Miró primero a Darien y después a Serena.

—Por el amor de Dios, es demasiado tarde, ¿verdad?

El rostro de Serena se volvió de color escarlata. Una ola de calor le subió desde los pies.

—Andrew—dijo segura—está bien.

—No, Serena, no está bien.

Los dedos de Serena juguetearon nerviosos con la tela de su falda. Sus labios se abrieron, pero ningún sonido salió de ellos. Andrew estaba enfadado con Darien, no con ella. Había algo en sus ojos, algo que no podía descifrar. ¿Piedad, tal vez?

Él la miró fijamente.

—Eso no puede ocurrir, Serena. Es imposible.

Sintió un terrible dolor en la garganta. Quería taparse los oídos con las manos para no escucharle. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Andrew…

—No es mi intención hacerte daño. ¡Estoy sólo tratando de advertirte! Demonios, ¿es que me vas a hacer decirlo? Él no se casará contigo.

Las palabras le quemaron el corazón, la perforaron por dentro.

—No se casará contigo—repitió Andrew, como si una vez no hubiera sido suficiente—Nunca se expondrá al escándalo. Se casará con alguien como Amy Mizuno.

Su respiración se aceleró. Darien retiró el brazo. Se quedó allí, anclada al suelo, sola como no lo había estado nunca antes. Se llevó la mano a la boca, todavía húmeda por sus besos.

—¡Serena!—le imploró Andrew con ternura—¿Me has oído? Romperá tu corazón.

Ningún poder sobrehumano hubiese podido pararla entonces. Temblando tanto por fuera como por dentro, miró a Darien, su expresión helada, la línea tensa que perfilaba su boca y sus ojos. Junto a ella, su cuerpo se había vuelto tenso y rígido.

Él apartó la mirada.

Y Serena lo supo. Lo supo.

Algo dentro de ella se marchitó y murió. No era que no pudiera. No lo haría. Algo bastante diferente.

Lo que le hirió no fue la franqueza de Andrew. Eso podía aceptarlo. Pero Andrew estaba equivocado, pensó fríamente. Darien no rompería su corazón. Estaba ya roto. Pudo sentir los millones de pedacitos en su interior. Si se lo hubiesen arrancado del pecho, el dolor no habría sido más intenso.

Llorando, se abalanzó escaleras arriba.

Darien la cogió de la mano.

—¡Serena!

Se habría ido detrás de ella, si Andrew no se lo hubiese impedido.

Le cogió del hombro.

—Déjala sola.

Darien se volvió.

—¡Quítame las manos de encima!—le silbó—¿Es que no has tenido bastante?

Andrew le liberó, pero no se echó atrás. Se encontraron cara a cara.

—He sido honesto, Darien. Es más de lo que tú puedes decir.

—¡Mantente al margen de esto!—Darien le amenazó—No es asunto tuyo.

—¡Estoy haciendo que sea asunto mío! Por Dios, ¿no te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? Tú. Siempre tan correcto. Mi hermano el santo…

—¡Nunca he pretendido ser un santo, Andrew! ¡Lo sabes!

—Ah, ahora pones excusas—El tono de Andrew fue mordaz—¡Dios mío, y me llaman a mí sinvergüenza!

Los ojos de Darien echaban fuego.

—¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para darme lecciones?

—Exacto. Exacto. Señor, me habías convencido de que estaba equivocado sobre vosotros dos. ¡Me dijiste que lo estaba! Pensé que podía confiar en ti. Pensé que serías lo suficientemente noble como para no hacer nada innoble. Pensé que tú, a diferencia de otros, harías lo correcto y la dejarías en paz.

—¡Cállate!—gruñó Darien.

—¡No! ¿Crees que no vi las estrellas en sus ojos? Ella era virgen, ¿verdad?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Andrew hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Vine aquí con una lista de candidatos para ella y, ¿qué es lo que encuentro? La única cosa que nosotros queríamos evitar: Serena en manos del señor. Ah, pero me pregunto—su tono fue cortante—¿qué hombre querrá tus restos? Ella se merece a alguien que la ame, Darien. Alguien que cuide de ella, que le dé todo lo que nunca ha tenido. ¿O es que piensas mantenerla aquí a tu conveniencia y hacerla tu meretriz?

Las manos de Darien se cerraron dispuestas a golpear.

—¡Ella no es ninguna meretriz!

—Ah, perdóname. Tu amante, entonces. A tu esposa, cuando te decidas a elegir una, le encantará—Andrew emitió una sonora carcajada—Pero estoy seguro de que se te ocurrirá algo. La planificación fue siempre tu punto fuerte, ¿no?

La respiración de Darien se hizo silbante. Sus grandes manos se pusieron en guardia. Quería romper la bonita cara de su hermano.

—Dios—apretó los dientes—si no fueras mi hermano, te… —Dio un paso atrás, sólo para controlarse.

Los ojos de Andrew brillaban.

—Adelante—le retó—Creo que los dos estamos necesitando un poco de cuerpo a cuerpo.

La tensión entre los dos flotaba en el ambiente. Sus ojos se encontraron. Se midieron el uno al otro, mirada contra mirada, en un momento de pura tensión.

Era lo más cerca que habían estado de pegarse desde que eran pequeños, y lo sabían.

Fue Darien quien puso fin a la situación.

Con los labios increíblemente finos, caminó pesadamente hasta la puerta.

—Sal de aquí, Andrew—Su expresión era fría, su tono glacial— Sal de aquí, antes de que te eche a patadas.

Serena estaba tendida en la cama hecha un ovillo. No podía llorar. En toda su vida, nunca había sentido una desesperación tan honda. Cuando su madre murió, sintió como si una parte de su corazón se hubiese hecho añicos. Hasta ahora, el dolor no había empezado a remitir.

Pero esta herida superaba con creces las lágrimas, un dolor que llevaría en su interior el resto de su vida.

Esta última semana con Darien… Había querido creer tan desesperadamente que duraría para siempre. Que lo que compartían era más que momentos de éxtasis, de agitación, un revoltijo de miembros y besos. Quería creer que sus corazones estaban tan unidos como sus cuerpos.

Pero no podían prescindir del mundo que les rodeaba para siempre.

No podían prescindir de la verdad.

No podía enfadarse con Andrew, simplemente, no podía.

Estaba demasiado enfadada consigo misma. En lo más profundo de su alma, siempre había sabido que Sebastian nunca se casaría con ella. Amargamente, recordó lo que le dijo la noche en que descubrió que quería casarla con otro. ¿Qué es lo que había dicho?

«Si las cosas fueran diferentes, si yo fuera diferente.»

No, ella no podía cambiar quien era. No podía cambiar lo que era.

Como no podía cambiar él.

Y sí, pensó, era mejor saber la verdad ahora que vivir en un sueño estúpido.

En la más profunda desolación, apoyó la mejilla sobre su mano. Fue entonces cuando oyó el clic de la puerta. Apartando el pelo de su rostro, vio una silueta alta y poderosa en la puerta. Lentamente, hizo un esfuerzo por incorporarse. En ese instante, su corazón había seguramente dejado de latir. Se limitaba a dar pesados y densos golpes. Su mente le daba vueltas. El tiempo se había detenido.

Darien se sentó en la cama junto a ella y la tocó con sus fuertes manos. Sintió cómo era rodeada por unos brazos fuertes, que la elevaban en el aire.

Desolada, le miró el perfil, dibujado a la luz de la luna. Su expresión era tensa y abatida. Sintió una determinación en él parecida a la furia.

En lo más profundo de su garganta, emitió un sonido bajo y gutural.

La abrazó aún más fuerte, sin una palabra, sin un sonido, la llevó a la entrada de su habitación. La depositó en la cama deshecha. Antes de que pudiera recobrar el aliento, se sintió atrapada de nuevo en las garras de sus brazos.

Su abrazo parecía que iba a romperla en dos, tan fuerte que Serena podía sentir el latido de su corazón en la palma de la mano que cubría su pecho. No era más que el eco del suyo, fuerte y rápido.

El dolor la paralizaba. Estaba allí, tumbada en su cama, pensó, la cama donde dormiría con su esposa. En la casa donde nacerían sus hijos, en la misma cama donde sus hijos serían concebidos… ¡y todo, dicho de sus propios labios!

No podía soportarlo. No podía.

—¿Por qué haces esto?—gritó, sin preocuparle que su voz se llenara de sollozos.

Con una claridad asombrosa, recordó la noche que Darien celebró la fiesta. Andrew había predicho aquella noche que su hermano se casaría sólo con una mujer de buena familia y linaje.

Con alguien de sangre azul.

Serena sabía que sería así, por el escándalo que su madre había desencadenado. Él no elegiría a alguien que pudiera provocar un escándalo parecido, pensó Serena amargamente. Nunca se casaría con ella, una mujer de dudosa procedencia.

A pesar de todo, había sido tan tonta como para esperar que él le diría que la amaba tanto como ella le amaba. Se moría por oírle prometer que la haría su esposa, que sus orígenes en SaintGiles no le importaban, ni su sentido del deber o de la propiedad.

Pero ésta era una esperanza etérea e imposible. Darien sacudió la cabeza, con una expresión tan salvaje que casi la hizo gritar. Sus ojos vieron el sufrimiento y la debilidad de la mujer que tenía enfrente.

—¡Deja que me vaya!—le dijo entre sollozos.

Un lamento terrible salió de su garganta.

—¡No puedo! ¿No lo ves?, ¡no puedo dejarte! ¡No puedo dejar que te vayas!

Alzó su barbilla con los dedos. Susurró su nombre, un sonido agónico, y su boca descendió hasta la de ella. Probó en sus labios una desesperación que nacía del dolor, de la pasión, mezclada de una necesidad caliente y salvaje. Entregó sus propios labios con un lamento bajo y desesperado. No podía negar nada a este hombre. Cuando le hizo elevar la cabeza, Serena jadeaba.

Le quitó la ropa con impaciencia, y se quitó a continuación la suya. Desnudo, se colocó junto a ella. Con los labios, las manos y la lengua, acarició ávidamente su femenina y tersa piel. Una avidez semejante a la de Serena.

Sus nudillos rozaron la mata de vello de su vientre. Sus dedos se introdujeron en el nido de sus genitales y se cerraron alrededor de su miembro, tenso y rígido. Estaba excitado, muy excitado. Lo percibió en la manera en que tragaba saliva y se levantaba, en la manera en que le agarraba la mano y se la ponía sobre el miembro.

Sus caderas se hundieron en las de ella.

—Sí—dijo pesadamente—Ésa es la manera. Oh, Dios, Serena…

Ella no lo soltó, sino que lo exploró atrevida, dejando que sus dedos recorriesen la longitud de su pene, después bailando en él arriba y abajo, a un ritmo acompasado que le hizo jadear.

—¡Es suficiente! ¡No puedo soportarlo más!—Su respiración entrecortada y fuerte, la mano de Serena se enrolló a la suya, y él la giró contra su espalda.  
Una embestida furiosa la traspasó hasta el interior. Su vaina se llenó de él, caliente y fuerte y poderoso. Gimió en voz alta.  
Se retiró apenas, dejando la cabeza de su pene en el interior. No era suficiente, ni siquiera un poco. Sintiéndose vacía y desolada, se agarró a sus caderas, intentando que volviera a meterse dentro.  
Sus ojos se reflejaron en los suyos con un fuego abrasador.  
—Eres mía—dijo—Mía.  
Se sumergió una vez más. Sus empujes se hicieron cada vez más rápidos hasta que se volvieron tan salvajes y profundos que creyó tocar su misma alma. Su encuentro se llenó de una oscura desesperación, las manos de Serena hundidas en sus caderas con frenesí. Le clavó las uñas en las nalgas, sintiendo cada fibra de su cuerpo. Cada embestida la acercaba más a él. Lo rodeó fuerte con sus piernas, como para encerrarle y dejarle allí para siempre. Intentó retrasar el clímax, pero era demasiado intenso. Sus músculos internos se convulsionaron alrededor de su miembro. Escuchó el sonido de un gemido, el suyo, y después no hubo más pensamientos conscientes. Darien se derramó dentro de ella, y el mundo explotó, su liberación tan virulenta y abrasadora como la de él.  
Después de aquello, Darien se tumbó con un brazo tapando sus ojos. Temblando, Serena volvió su cara hacia la almohada.  
Una única lágrima resbaló por sus mejillas. Se había preguntado qué pasaría después y, entonces, lo supo.  
«No puedo dejarte marchar.»  
Ese susurro cruel se repetía en su mente de tal forma que quería gritar de dolor.  
Andrew tenía razón. Darien no se casaría con ella. Iba a convertirla en su amante.  
Pero Serena no sería la amante de ningún hombre.  
Si se quedaba con él, sería una ramera, la única cosa que se había prometido que jamás sería. Nunca traicionaría a su madre de esa forma. Nunca se traicionaría a sí misma tampoco.  
Entonces se dio cuenta. Desde el momento en que había sabido que era una bastarda, Serena había odiado al hombre que había sido su padre. Nunca había llegado a entender a su madre: rechazada por un hombre al que siempre había amado, sin importar el daño que le había hecho. Nunca había llegado a entender la tristeza infinita en los ojos de su madre.  
Pero ahora lo hizo.

De alguna manera, admitió con dolor, había seguido el mismo camino de su madre. Y ésta era una amarga realidad que debía enfrentar.  
Amaba a Darien, siempre le amaría. Pero Darien pertenecía a un mundo muy diferente y lejano al suyo.  
A diferencia de su madre, no se entregaría a su desesperación ni viviría la vida lamentándose, deseando algo que nunca podría ser.  
Ella era más fuerte que eso.  
Aunque la decisión era difícil, sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.  
Cuando volvieran a Londres, los dos tendrían que separarse.


	26. Chapter 24

_**Holaaa! Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo, que tiene una sorpresa ^^**_

_**Dentro de algunos capítulos la relación de Darien y Serena se distanciara un poco. **_

_**Gracias por los reviews. **_

_**¡Disfrutad, un beso a tod s!**_

_**CAPITULO 24**_

Cuando Serena se quedó dormida, Darien se levantó y se vistió. Cogiéndola cuidadosamente en brazos, la llevó a su habitación. Necesitaba pensar, y no podía hacerlo con ella al lado.

Ella se desperezó cuando puso un cobertor sobre sus hombros. Aguantando la respiración, la miró y esperó a que se tranquilizara. Se inclinó y la besó tiernamente en los labios, recorriendo la frágil línea de su cara con el dedo.

Un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios.

Una tirantez le oprimía el pecho, impidiéndole respirar. Era él quién había hecho esto. Solo él era responsable de las sombras en sus ojos, de la angustia de su alma.

Dios mío, ¡quería golpear la pared con la mano! En lugar de eso, suspiró profundamente y se estiró. Alejarse de ella era la cosa más difícil que había hecho nunca.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, se encontró junto al árbol en el que había visto por última vez a su madre.

Extrañamente, no fue la imagen de su madre la que le vino a la mente. Sus ojos se cerraron en concentración, pero todo lo que podía ver era a Serena: su pelo como un halo sedoso cayendo por su espalda; dulce, pequeña y delicada, sonriéndole inocentemente, con los ojos brillantes como el cielo.

Abrió los ojos. De repente, fue como si una corriente de aire le hubiese arrastrado por la tierra para devolverle después al mismo sitio.

Nada podría hacer desaparecer sus recuerdos. El tiempo no podría nunca borrar la necesidad que tenía de ella.

Ella era inolvidable.

Y lo que le había hecho, imperdonable.

Se había clavado un puñal en la espalda.

Lo que era aún peor, le había clavado a ella un puñal en la espalda.

Se despreciaba profundamente. Se había recordado una y otra vez que no podía ser suya. Nunca debió tocarla, pero lo había hecho, y ahora los dos pagarían el precio.

En todo este tiempo, se había dicho que tenía un compromiso con el futuro. Pero no podía compartirlo.

La situación era imposible.

Todo tenía que ver con la responsabilidad. Era una cuestión de deber. El deber.

La palabra le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca, que le ahogaba y no le dejaba respirar.

Toda su vida había hecho lo que se esperaba de un hombre de su posición. Se esperaba que se casara con una mujer de su estatus, una mujer culta y sofisticada. Torció la boca en una mueca. Ah, ¡cómo había podido ser tan presuntuoso! Había creído que todo saldría según sus planes. Tendría descendencia, preservaría el apellido familiar y el legado. Se había dicho a sí mismo que la vida sería completa, que sería feliz.

En realidad, el deber lo imponía.

Pero ahora, todos esos planes se volvían contra aquello que deseaba, o se decía que quería. Se sentía dividido entre lo que estaba bien y lo que era correcto. Lo que quería hacer y lo que debía hacer.

Nada había salido según sus planes. Clavó los dedos en la frente, como para dominar su corazón.

Si dependiese de él, se casaría con Serena sin pestañear. No le importaba que fuera pobre. Si le quitaban sus riquezas, su poder y su título, ¿qué era él? Sólo un hombre como los demás. No mucho mejor que los demás.

Pero Serena era una mujer como ninguna otra.

Las palabras de Andrew le golpeaban en el cerebro. «Se merece a alguien que la ame. Alguien que cuide de ella. Alguien que le dé todo lo que nunca ha tenido.»

Él había estado cuidándola. Él le daba todo lo que nunca había tenido.

Y él la amaba. Que Dios le ayudase, la amaba.

Pero no era tan simple; ¿o sí? ¿Podría aceptarla la sociedad como su esposa? Hizo una lista con los nombres que recibiría. Sin duda, a Andrew no le molestaría que les evitaran. Con lo cínico que era, gozaría viendo cómo su hermano se rebelaba contra la sociedad.

Cuando su madre los dejó, Darien juró que no habría más escándalos en su vida, ninguna otra mancha en su apellido. Pero de repente, no parecía importarle. Tanto él como Justin podrían superar otra desgracia.

Pero ¿qué pasaría con Usagui?

La dulce Usagui. ¿Podría soportar otro escándalo? Pensó en el horrible incidente que la había obligado a esconderse durante meses. Odiaba la idea de que pudiese sufrir aún más desgracias, porque su encantadora hermana no merecía el destino que la Providencia le había reservado.

Tampoco Serena lo merecía.

De repente, recordó la manera en que descendió las escaleras aquella noche, tan llena de esperanza y juventud, y entusiasmo. Había depositado tanta confianza en él. Tanta fe.

Y él la había traicionado.

Entonces lo supo: no volvería a traicionarla. No lo haría.

La convicción hizo explotar su corazón, le hizo hervir la sangre.

El deber, pensó de nuevo. ¡Al diablo con el deber! Dios, ¿qué le importaba a él el deber? Lo dejaría todo —su fortuna, su casa—si con ello Serena fuera su esposa.

La quería. La quería a su lado. Mañana. Siempre. Y le importaba un rábano lo que dijera el mundo. Prometió a Serena hacer lo correcto.

Y se prometió a sí mismo ser feliz.

Estaba casi amaneciendo cuando finalmente se tumbó en la cama. El peso que le acongojaba antes de salir había desaparecido. Mañana, decidió cerrando los ojos. Mañana todo sería diferente.

A la mañana siguiente, Darien se levantó más tarde de lo normal. Se bañó y se vistió rápido con ayuda del mayordomo, ansioso por ver a Serena. Después de atravesar el pasillo, comprobó con un solo vistazo que la habitación estaba vacía y que la cama ya estaba hecha. Al final de las escaleras, vio a una de las sirvientas.

—Kira, ¿sabe usted dónde puedo encontrar a la señorita Serena?

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron.

—Creo que está fuera, dando un paseo—Señaló en dirección a las dos puertas de la entrada

Darien asintió y caminó hacia allí. A juzgar por la reacción de la muchacha, adivinó que los sirvientes habían estado cuchicheando esa mañana. Bueno, era inevitable.

Los tacones de sus botas resonaron en el suelo de la entrada. Un mayordomo abrió con prontitud la puerta, y salió. Una maldición escapó de sus labios al ver un carruaje que se aproximaba a la casa. Por todos los demonios, si se trataba otra vez de Andrew.

Pero no era él.

El suntuoso vehículo lacado en negro, con ribetes rojos y dorados, pertenecía a la duquesa viuda de Moon. Tenía una propiedad cercana y se pasaba algunas veces cuando estaba en el campo.

Darien no se sintió especialmente complacido. Señor, ¿es que no podían dejarle solo?

Uno de los mayordomos de la duquesa había ya descendido. Se quedó de pie, preparado para cuando se abriese la puerta. La duquesa descendió del carruaje. Reprimiendo su desagrado, Darien se dispuso a darle la bienvenida.

Fue entonces cuando descubrió a Serena, al final de la escalera. Estaba allí helada, reflejando con la postura su incertidumbre.

La duquesa la había visto también, y le hizo un gesto con el bastón para que se acercara.

Darien contuvo el aliento. La diminuta figura vestida de blanco le hablaba, pero no podía oír lo que decía. Y ahora miraba a Serena de arriba a abajo, ¡y le ofrecía su brazo para que la condujese al interior!

Darien se quedó donde estaba. Una vez la duquesa hubo entrado, cerró la puerta y ofreció su mano con una pequeña reverencia.

—Duquesa—murmuró—qué agradable poder verla aquí de nuevo.

—Voy de vuelta a Londres—anunció—Me dijeron que estaba en Thurston Hall, y como hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos…—Miró a Serena con candor.

—¿Quién es esta hermosa criatura?

Darien inclinó la cabeza.

—Duquesa, es un placer para mí presentarle a la señorita Serena Tsukino. Serena, la viuda duquesa de Moon.

Serena se inclinó en una reverencia.

—Duquesa, es un placer para mí conocerla.

Darien no podía sentirse más orgulloso. Pero la duquesa continuó examinando a Serena.

—Tsukino—repitió—Conozco ese nombre—Buscó a tientas sus anteojos—Debo decir que sus ojos son de lo más inusuales. Es asombroso, su parecido con…—De repente, se detuvo. Elevó sus anteojos y miró fijamente a Serena, quien se sintió claramente desconcertada—Gírate a este lado, niña—la ordenó—sí eso es. Ahora a este otro.

La mirada de la duquesa se detuvo en la garganta de Serena.

—Ese collar—dijo con una voz extraña—¿Cómo lo consiguió?

El pulso de Serena se aceleró de repente. La mirada de la duquesa era tan extraña. Tocó la cruz con la yema de su dedo y elevó la barbilla.

—Este collar—dijo con dignidad—era de mi madre. Ella lo llevaba siempre. Se lo dio mi padre antes de que yo naciera—Miró a Darien. ¿Es que acaso creía que iba a cambiar su historia? ¡No podía cambiar la verdad!

Pero él se limitó a mirarla en silencio. Fue la duquesa quien habló primero.

Unos dedos ancianos se agarraron a la manga de Serena.

—¿Quién es su madre, criatura? ¿Quién es?

Serena tomó aire.

—Está muerta ahora. Pero su nombre era Iku…

El nombre fue repetido al unísono por la duquesa.

—Ikuko—concluyó la anciana—Ikuko Tsukino.  
Serena se quedó muda. ¿Cómo podía conocer ella a…  
La duquesa se balanceó. Su rostro se había vuelto blanco. Alarmada, Serena la sujetó por el codo. Darien la cogió del otro brazo. Juntos, la condujeron a la silla del salón.  
—¡Duquesa!—dijo Darien—¿Se siente mal?  
La duquesa negó con la cabeza—Estoy bien. De verdad. Dame sólo un momento para recuperar el aliento—se detuvo y después se dirigió a Serena.  
—Venga aquí, muchacha. Venga aquí y deje que la mire.  
Serena se arrodilló junto a ella. La duquesa le estrechó la mano. Serena la apretó instintivamente, tratando de infundir algún calor a los dedos helados de la anciana. No pronunciaron un sonido, pero los ojos de la duquesa escudriñaron las facciones de Serena. Se sintió más aliviada al ver que el color volvía a las mejillas de la anciana mujer.  
Serena tomó aire profundamente, para recomponerse. Su mente pensaba acelerada.  
Sin duda perdería los papeles con lo que iba a decir, pero no le importó.  
—Duquesa—le espetó—No entiendo. Conoce el nombre de mi madre. ¿Cómo es posible, cómo?  
En su cara se dibujó el esbozo de una sonrisa.  
—Porque el collar que lleva—sus dedos rozaron la fina cadena de plata—fue mío una vez.  
Detrás de Serena, Darien inspiró hondo.  
Ninguna de las dos se percató.  
—No—dijo Serena débilmente—no es posible…

—Es cierto, muchacha—Los ojos de la anciana se llenaron de lágrimas—Yo se lo di a mi hijo, Kenji. Él murió hace muchos años.

El hijo de la duquesa. El granuja del que Andrew le había hablado el día de la fiesta de Darien.  
—Poco antes de morir—continuó la duquesa—me dijo que se lo había dado a la mujer con la que había tenido relaciones. Ay, ¡me enfadé tanto! Pero ahora lo sé: esa mujer era Ikuko—se detuvo—su madre.  
Una pequeña sospecha empezó a tomar cuerpo en la cabeza de Serena. Se iba haciendo cada vez más grande, a pesar de que le resultaba difícil de creer.  
—Usted conoció a mi madre—dijo, insegura.  
—Así es, muchacha. Ella cuidó de mis sobrinas un verano. ¡Ay, hace tanto tiempo de aquello! Me gustaba mucho Ikuko, ¿sabes? Y Kenji, bueno… él era encantador, tenía una forma de ser que cautivaba mucho a las mujeres. Sin embargo, y no creo que encuentre una manera más amable de decirlo, era un granuja. Un mujeriego. Sospecho que Ikuko debió sentir una cierta admiración por él. Pero no lo supe a ciencia cierta hasta ahora. Ikuko se fue de un día para otro, ¿entiendes? Una mañana, sencillamente, se fue. Sólo dejó una nota diciendo que tenía que irse. ¡Recuerdo que me quedé tan impresionada! Nunca volvimos a saber de ella. Nunca llegué a entender la razón de esa marcha repentina, hasta ahora.  
La duquesa se quitó los guantes. Unos dedos nudosos acariciaron el pelo de Serena, trazaron el arco de una ceja, con un gesto no del todo controlado. Le colocó después los dedos bajo la barbilla y atrajo hacia sí su mirada.  
—Se parece mucho a su madre, muchacha. Pero sus ojos, ¡ah!, esos hermosos ojos azules…—la voz de la duquesa empezó a temblar tanto como su mano—son sin duda los de mi hijo.  
Serena creyó que se le entumecía el cuerpo, que se mareaba. La emoción le impedía hablar.  
—Duquesa—dijo sobreponiéndose al nudo de su garganta—no querrá decir que…  
—Así es, así es. Usted es la hija de Ikuko y de mi hijo. La hija de mi Kenji—La duquesa se acercó a Serena y le tomó las manos— Tú eres mi nieta—susurró—Dios mío, ¡yo soy tu abuela!  
La duquesa rompió a llorar.  
También Serena. Con un sollozo se abrazó a la anciana mujer y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Así juntas, se abandonaron al llanto.


	27. Chapter 25

_**¡HOLA! Siento mucho la demora, sé que me he tardado en subir este capi pero como ofrenda de paz os subiré tres capítulos.**_

_**El final ya esta cerquita y probablemente para este fin de semana ya la habré acabado.**_

_**Espero que os gusten estos capítulos.**_

_**Un beso a tod s**_

_**Gracias por los reviews, nos leemos ^^**_

_**CAPITULO 25**_

Viendo a las dos mujeres llorar—desconsoladamente, además—Darien se sintió como una mosca ignorada entre los muros de esa habitación. Los sollozos eran a ratos de emoción, a ratos de felicidad. Para un hombre que odiaba las lágrimas, era difícil de tolerar. Por tanto, viendo a la pareja, no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido. Le pareció imposible mantenerse al margen.

Era verdaderamente increíble. Recordó aquel día en Londres cuando Serena le había soltado que su padre provenía de una familia mejor que la suya. Por el amor de Dios, ¡era verdad! ¡Serena era familia de la duquesa!

Sintiéndose definitivamente fuera de lugar, se quedó sin saber qué hacer por un momento. Y al final, se excusó—sin que ninguna de las dos se diera cuenta—y fue a buscar a un sirviente para ordenarle que sirviera el té en el salón.

Esperó hasta que la bandeja estuvo lista para entrar de nuevo. Afortunadamente, los sollozos habían terminado. La duquesa permanecía sentada con la mano de Serena apretada fuerte entre las suyas. Al entrar Darien, las dos le miraron fijamente. Él sonrió levemente.

—Me tomé la libertad de pedir el té—Hizo una seña al sirviente para que depositara el servicio de plata en la pequeña mesa de palo de rosa.

—Serena—le dijo suavemente—¿nos harías el honor?

Se dispuso a servir. Sus dedos se rozaron al pasarle la fina copa china de Wedgwood. Se echó hacia atrás como si se hubiese quemado y, después, rápidamente, volvió su cabeza a un lado. Diablos, ¿por qué no le miraba?

—Mi nieta me acaba de contar que pasó la mayor parte de su vida en SaintGiles—empezó la duquesa, con la franqueza que la caracterizaba—Como puede imaginar, este día ha estado lleno de grandes revelaciones. Pero debo confesar: estoy confundida por encontrarla aquí, en su casa.

Les miró a los dos. Serena hizo un movimiento nervioso. Abrió la boca pero, antes de poder decir nada, Darien levantó la mano para cortar cualquier respuesta que ella pudiera dar.

—La encontré herida en SaintGiles. La llevé a mi casa de Londres…—Poco a poco, fue relatando lo sucedido.

Cuando terminó, la duquesa se quedó muy callada.

—Así que rescató usted a mi nieta de los bandidos—dijo, por fin—y ha estado cuidando de ella todo este tiempo.

En la frase se escondía un tono perturbador. Darien no eludió el escrutinio crítico de la mujer, sino que se enfrentó a él de igual a igual.

—Nadie en Londres sabe que está en mi casa, duquesa.

—Confío en que siga siendo así, ¿no es cierto?

Darien inclinó la cabeza.

—Tiene usted mi palabra.

—Excelente—terminó y se puso en pie—Serena, por favor, mi bastón.

Serena se lo puso en la mano. La duquesa no tardó en balancearlo hacia Shion, quien acababa de entrar para recoger la bandeja de té.

—¡Tú, jovencita! Por favor, asegúrate de que las cosas de la señorita Saint James son empaquetadas y llevadas a mi carruaje.

Los labios de Serena se abrieron.

—¿Duquesa?—murmuró desconcertada.

La duquesa debió sentir su dilema.

—Sí, querida. Te vienes conmigo—Sonrió al ver la expresión atónita de Serena—¿Qué? ¿Es que crees que después de saber de tu existencia voy a desaparecer como si nada?

—Con toda honestidad, no sé qué creer—admitió—Aún no lo sé. No quiero poner en duda su criterio, duquesa.

—Abuela—corrigió la duquesa con cariño.

—Abuela—concedió Serena con voz entrecortada. Se mordió el labio, y de repente, explotó—¿Puedo serle franca?

Los ojos de la duquesa brillaban.

—Querida, pronto descubrirás que no hay otra manera.

—No importa quién fuera mi padre, el hecho es que yo soy, y siempre seré, una bastarda. Y considerando su posición en la sociedad…

La duquesa sacudía la cabeza.

—No me digas más, querida, no me digas más. Ahora me toca a mí ser franca. Por supuesto que se hablará pero ¿a quién le importa? No, no tengo ninguna intención de esconder lo que eres. Tengo la intención de acogerte como mi nieta, y si la sociedad elige darme la espalda, entonces, eso que se pierden ellos. ¡Soy demasiado vieja para preocuparme de esas cosas!

Serena se mordió el labio.

—Hay algo más que debería saber.

—Suéltalo entonces.

Serena tragó saliva.

—Mi madre amó a su hijo hasta el día en que murió—le confió. Toda la agonía de su corazón se reflejó en su voz—Pero yo… yo siempre le odié por hacer que ella le amara, y por no cuidarla. Yo sólo pensé que debía saberlo.

Para su sorpresa, la expresión de la duquesa fue de gran sufrimiento.

—Puedo aceptarlo, muchacha, porque nadie sabe mejor que yo lo cruel que era Kenji. De verdad, siento mucho lo que le pasó a tu madre, porque a mí ella me gustaba mucho. Hay mucho de su compasión en ti, creo. Y quizás hay algo que tú deberías saber también. A pesar de todos sus defectos, yo quería a Kenji, le quería como sólo una madre puede querer. Él fue mi único hijo y…—su voz se hizo inestable—tú eres parte de él… tú. Mi nieta. Mi niña, ¡es una bendición! No hay nada más que decir, sólo que me gustaría mucho que pudiéramos conocernos mejor—Había lágrimas en los ojos de la duquesa cuando alargó una mano implorante hacia ella.

A Serena le dolía la garganta. Le cogió la mano con fuerza, conmovida en lo más profundo de su corazón.

—A mí también me gustaría—murmuró.

—Entonces, vamos—recobrando su vitalidad, la duquesa empezó a andar. Miró a Darien:

— Darien, ¿nos acompaña a la salida?

Darien se puso de pie en toda su estatura. Más que nunca, se sintió como un marginado.

—Duquesa…—empezó.

La voz de la duquesa le impidió seguir.

—Estoy en gran deuda con usted, Darien. Pero ahora que sé de la existencia de mi nieta, me considero responsable de ella. Puede estar tranquilo, soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarla y protegerla.

—Ah, no me cabe duda, duquesa—Su tono mostraba agradecimiento pero sus ojos parecían querer morder a alguien—Sin embargo, si por favor usted…

—Es un largo viaje hasta Londres para una mujer tan anciana como yo. Debería llegar a casa antes de medianoche—La duquesa se despidió—Adiós Darien—Más dominante que nunca, la señora se dirigió a la entrada principal.

El mayordomo se encontraba ya en su lugar, listo para acompañarla a la puerta. Hizo una gran reverencia cuando la duquesa pasó por su lado.

Darien tuvo que reprimir una maldición. Apretó los dientes con fuerza. Tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que estaba tratando con la duquesa de Carrington. Serena siguió a su abuela hasta la puerta.

—Devon —le dijo en voz muy baja.

Sus hombros se pusieron tensos. Supo por eso que ella le había oído. Aún así, continuó andando detrás de la duquesa.

De dos zancadas le cortó el paso. La sujetó de un codo.

Sus pasos se hicieron más rápidos.

—Déjame ir.

La agarró con más fuerza.

— Serena, por favor, mírame.

Ella se negó, se centró en el intrincado nudo de su corbata, el cuadro que le rodeaba, en todos los sitios menos en él.

—¿Querida?

Otra vez la duquesa. Darien maldijo entre dientes. Movió la cabeza. La anciana mujer le había visto y le miraba con atención. Sus dedos se aflojaron. Ya suelta, Serena se movió como un animal al que le abren la jaula.

A Serena no le parecía bien. No le parecía bien en absoluto. No habían tenido oportunidad de hablar acerca de la noche anterior, de sus sentimientos, su decisión. ¡No habían podido hablar de nada!

Estaba atado de pies y manos, maldita sea. La duquesa se llevaba a Serena lejos, a Londres, lejos de él.

Y no había una maldita cosa que él pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

Darien no tuvo que pensar mucho para decidir lo que iba a hacer a continuación. En una hora, su carruaje estaba ya siguiendo los pasos de la duquesa. Al partir de Thurston Hall, su idea había sido presentarse en casa de la duquesa a la hora que fuera. Pero durante el largo camino de vuelta a Londres, recobró un poco de su cordura. La memoria de sus encuentros emocionales le eran familiares; se recordó a sí mismo que iban a necesitar un poco de tiempo a solas. Esto frenó un poco su impulsividad, aunque no sus intenciones.

A las tres en punto de la tarde siguiente, Darien cruzó Grosvenor Square en dirección a la residencia de la duquesa. Dos golpes secos con la aldaba de metal, y la puerta principal se abrió para él.

El mayordomo de la duquesa, Pereru, un hombre alto, de finos labios y maneras austeras, se le quedó mirando. Darien le tendió una tarjeta con sus dedos cubiertos por la blanca tela de sus guantes.

—Me gustaría ver a la señorita Tsukino.

El hecho de que el mayordomo no moviera ni una pestaña era fruto de su entrenamiento.

—Por aquí, señor.

Fue conducido al vasto descansillo del salón. No se sentó en la silla que le ofrecieron, sino que prefirió caminar por la habitación. De hecho, pudo haber andado a lo largo y ancho de la habitación con los ojos cerrados, de lo bien que memorizó el espacio. Y todavía seguía sin venir nadie. Finalmente, sacó el reloj de su bolsillo y le echó un vistazo.

Una hora y cuarto.

¿Qué diablos? ¡Es que le habían olvidado? La tolerancia estaba hoy en baja forma. Impaciente, dio vueltas por todos lados, dispuesto a decir unas palabras al mayordomo…

Pero el golpe de un bastón le alertó.

—Buenas tardes—deseó la duquesa.

Darien se inclinó en una reverencia.

—Duquesa—murmuró. Aunque en realidad, lo que quería era gritar su indignación—Qué agradable verla de nuevo. Me temo, sin embargo, que Pereru no me entendió bien. Pedí ver a su nieta.

—No hubo confusión alguna—replicó la duquesa—Serena está descansando.

—Entonces, por favor, haga que una sirvienta la despierte y le diga que deseo verla. Mientras tanto, puedo esperar—Acercó la silla más cercana y se sentó, cruzando sus pies embotados con naturalidad.

Cuando levantó la mirada, ella estaba frente a él, de pie, como un dragón echando fuego; si es que alguna vez había visto uno.

—Ésta es mi casa, Darien. Y no crea que me importa su actitud.

—Entonces, quizá debería dejar la habitación. De hecho, lo prefiero.

—Jovencito, puedo…—Se detuvo y fijó en él su mirada.

Arqueó una ceja.

—¿Sí?—preguntó. Aunque sonara educado, estaba ya en guardia. Los límites de la batalla se habían fijado. Falto de sueño, habiéndose visto obligado a esperar, estaba de un pésimo humor y no le importaba nada que ella se diera cuenta. Incluso, hasta sería mejor que ella lo supiera.

—¡Me está provocando y estoy a punto de decirle a Pereru que le eche de aquí!

—No lo haría—fue todo lo que dijo—No podría.

—Lo haría—le espetó—¡y lo haré! Si no fuera porque le tengo simpatía.

—Y yo a usted—la interrumpió agradecido—Pero parece que sería conveniente que hablásemos claramente.

—Sin duda—Sus palabras eran amables, pero no su tono. De hecho, la anciana golpeó el bastón en medio de sus elegantemente calzados pies.

Darien permaneció impasible.

—Duquesa—empezó—es usted una mujer formidable.

—¡Me alegro de que lo reconozca!

—No tengo ninguna intención de enemistarme con usted. Sin embargo, me siento obligado a decirle que no soy ningún desgraciado, al que puede guiar mansamente a la calle según su deseo. Quiero ver a Serena. A solas.

La duquesa no se amedrentó.

—Y yo debo preguntarle las intenciones de su visita.

Darien se levantó nervioso.

—Duquesa, eso es algo entre Serena y yo. Ella es una mujer adulta, y creo que la decisión de verme debe ser suya, y no de usted.

—Tiene razón—Y sus palabras le sobresaltaron—Pero primero, tengo algo que decirle. Serena me dijo anoche cómo usted se había hecho cargo de su educación, cómo le había enseñado a leer y escribir. Pero me enorgullezco de la claridad de mi mente, sobre todo a mi edad: no soy ninguna vieja chocha.

Y él no estaba de humor para sermones.

—Duquesa, la respeto demasiado como para pensar tal cosa—Se obligó a hablar con calma, a pesar de sus sentimientos.

—Y yo le he respetado siempre, muchacho. Pero no estoy ciega —declaró—Vi la manera posesiva en la que miró a Serena ayer, la confianza con la que le habló y la tocó. Vi la manera en que ella se negó a mirarle y su resistencia a dejarla marchar. Entonces, nunca he sido muy dada a…

—Entonces, no lo haga—la cortó.

—Escúcheme, Darien, y escúcheme bien. Le estoy agradecida por haberla salvado. Pero desapruebo la manera en que ha mantenido bajo su techo a mi nieta, a riesgo de comprometerla. A juzgar por lo que vi que pasaba entre los dos, creo que tengo todo el derecho a preocuparme. Ella ha tratado de escondérmelo, pero había lágrimas en sus ojos cuando habló de usted anoche. Y todo lo que preocupa a mi nieta, me preocupa a mí. ¿Nos entendemos?

Darien perdió entonces los estribos.

—De acuerdo—dijo hosco—Ahora, ¿puedo verla o debo tirar abajo esta casa para encontrarla?

Serena se había unido a su abuela para desayunar, pero al mediodía, sintió un gran dolor de cabeza. Todo había pasado muy rápido. Su cabeza le daba vueltas. Se sintió aliviada cuando su abuela sugirió que se retirase a dormir la siesta. De hecho, le hubiese gustado pasar el resto del día aislada, pero su abuela le había pedido que se uniera a ella a las tres y media para tomar el té.

Sus zapatos no hicieron ningún ruido al cruzar el enorme pasillo que conducía al salón. Escuchó voces de gente discutiendo. Una de esas voces era la de la duquesa.

La otra era la de Darien

Su intención no era la de espiar a nadie, pero una de las puertas estaba entreabierta. Ni la mano más poderosa habría podido obligarla a no escuchar lo que decían.

El marqués y la duquesa estaban frente a frente. En otras circunstancias, se hubiese reído. Su abuela, cuya blanca cabeza no llegaba ni a la mitad del pecho de Darien, parecía como si estuviese dispuesta a estrangularle con sus propias manos. La expresión de Darien no era menos intensa.

—Ahora, ¿puedo verla—decía en ese tono imperioso que ella conocía tan bien—o debo echar la casa abajo para encontrarla?

Serena se acercó.

—No hay necesidad de eso—dijo con calma—Aquí estoy.

Dos pares de ojos se volvieron a mirarla.

La duquesa se colocó inmediatamente a su lado.

—Querida—parloteó la duquesa—no tienes que verle ahora si no lo deseas.

Serena le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y apretó su hombro.

—No pasa nada—murmuró.

La duquesa asintió con la cabeza. Dejó la habitación, pero no sin antes mirar a Darien con ojos amenazadores.

Les habían dejado solos. Lentamente, Serena levantó los ojos para ver a Darien. Iba vestido de manera impecable como siempre, con unos pantalones bombachos de color beige y un chaleco negro. Sólo verle hizo que su corazón le diera un vuelco.

Movió la cabeza.

—¿Cómo estás?—le preguntó con dulzura. Sus labios se abrieron en una sonrisa que le dolió en el alma.

Serena no pudo devolvérsela. En su lugar, sintió una amarga emoción en su interior.

—Estoy bien—respondió con frialdad—¿Por qué habría de estar de otra manera?

Él parpadeó.

—Por nada—farfulló, e hizo un gesto en dirección al sofá.

—¿Nos sentamos?

—Sí, por favor.

Serena se sentó al otro lado del sofá. Un error, porque él se sentó en la silla que estaba justo al lado, tan cerca que sus rodillas podían rozarse. La proximidad hizo que una ola de calor subiera por su pecho. Luchó contra ella con todas sus fuerzas, y de repente se puso a temblar.

—Esto es extraño—dijo.

—¿Lo es? No me había dado cuenta.

Darien no dijo nada, pero ella sintió como sus ojos escudriñaban su expresión, como si fuera un misterio.

Permaneció quieta mientras él le tomaba las manos.

— Serena—dijo con voz ronca—he venido a hacerte una pregunta.

—¿Qué pregunta?—Era extraño, cómo se sentía, como si no fuera ella la que estuviese sentada junto a Darien, como si fuera una extraña.

Una pausa dubitativa, y después, débilmente, dijo:

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Su corazón hizo un débil ruido sordo, después, empezó a latir fuerte. La sangre le llegó hasta los oídos. Ella creyó estar perdiendo la cabeza. No, pensó, no podía ser. Darien, ¿le estaba pidiendo que se casara con él?

Dios mío, Dios mío.

Un dolor le desgarró el pecho. Tan sólo dos días antes, se habría abalanzado a sus brazos, llorando de emoción. Pero su proposición, esta proposición, llegaba demasiado tarde.

Una tensión extraña se apoderó de ella.

—No—se limitó a decir.

La expresión de incertidumbre que cruzó su rostro fue gratificante. No se dio cuenta de que por dentro, ella hervía a fuego lento.

—¿Perdón?

No había necesidad de fingir. Nunca la había habido entre los dos.

Serena se soltó de sus manos y las juntó en su regazo. Habló con franqueza.

—He dicho que no, que no me casaré contigo.

Todo su cuerpo pareció congelarse. Se quedó anonadado. Paralizado.

Y también enfadado. Sus labios se cerraron, parecía ofendido. Se puso en pie, amenazante, con la mandíbula tensa. Sus ojos se cerraron peligrosamente.

—No puedes rechazarme.

Los suyos centellearon.

—Creo que acabo de hacerlo—dulcemente, casi caprichosamente, encontró su mirada—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? No, claro que no. Sin duda, mi noble señor, esperabas que cayera a tus pies y te debiera gratitud eterna por dignarte a casarte conmigo, una cualquiera. Pero confieso que siento curiosidad. ¿Te habrías acostado conmigo si hubiese sido una verdadera señorita? Si Ami Mizuko fuera a ser tu esposa, ¿la habrías llevado a tu cama sin el beneficio del matrimonio?

Un rubor sordo le recorrió la piel. Hizo con la mano un gesto desdeñoso.

—Eso no significa nada—dijo breve—No tengo los mismos sentimientos hacia Ami.

—¡No significa nada!— Serena silbó y, de repente, se puso de pie—¡Para mí significa mucho! Dime, Darien. Es una pregunta simple, ¿no? ¿Habrías… ah, cómo puedo decirlo? ¿Te habrías sobrepasado con tu futura esposa? ¿Con cualquier mujer que hubieses considerado hacer tu esposa? Un beso, quizá. Pero no más, eso seguro. ¿Entiendes? Te conozco. Con la mujer elegida para ser tu esposa, habrías esperado hasta la noche de bodas para hacerla tuya.

Él hizo un sonido.

—No desprecies lo que tuvimos—Su mirada se secó en la suya—Lo que tenemos. ¿Por qué haces que parezca como si te hubiera utilizado para mi propio placer?

—Porque quizás lo hiciste—le devolvió—¡Quizás fui sólo una mujer con quien acostarse según tus necesidades!

—¡No fue eso en absoluto!—La ira teñía su voz—Por Dios, Serena, haces que quiera que te sacuda. ¡Y olvidas que tú lo deseabas tanto como yo!

Esta vez fue ella la que se ruborizó.

—Así es—admitió—También me culpo por eso, por permitirte unas libertades que sólo deben permitirse a un marido.

—Maldita sea, es lo que quiero. ¡Ser tu marido!

Su risa fue frágil.

—Yo lo recuerdo de otra manera. Aquel día, con Andrew en Thurston Hall, fuiste bastante claro: te acostarías conmigo, pero no te casarías conmigo.

—Vine aquí para rectificar mi error. Estaba equivocado, Serena. Muy equivocado. Fui un estúpido. Lo supe la otra noche. Ah, sé que no vas a creerme, pero te lo prometo, intenté pedírtelo ayer por la mañana. Pero entonces llegó la duquesa, y…y te lo pido ahora. Una vez más. Cásate conmigo, Serena. Cásate conmigo.

Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Las apartó con la mano.

—Tienes razón—dijo con voz plana—No te creo. Y nunca me casaré contigo.

—¡Serena, escúchame! Vine aquí a explicarte…

—¿Qué, que te lo has pensado mejor? Bueno, yo no necesito pensarlo dos veces, señor. Eres un hipócrita, que pretendes ser formal y correcto. Pero yo también tengo principios. Tengo sentimientos. Sin duda me viste como alguien conveniente para calentar tu cama cuando lo necesitases. ¿Quién podría saberlo? Después de todo, yo no era más que una mujer irrelevante.

—Sabes que no es así, Serena—la censuró con frialdad.

En alguna parte de ella, Serena lo sabía. Su conciencia se lo reprochaba, pero se sentía demasiado dolida como para escuchar, como para olvidar el sentimiento de traición.

—Sólo una tonta no lo vería, y yo no soy tonta. Nunca me habrías hecho tu esposa siendo una mujer de la calle. Ah, ¡pero qué sabes tú! Puedo ser una bastarda, pero ahora que has descubierto que mi abuela es una duquesa… ¡aparentemente, ahora crees que tengo algún valor!

Le miró, con la boca temblando. Su voz temblaba. Bajo todas esas palabras furiosas se escondía la angustia. En cada palabra, la convicción se hacía más fuerte.  
—No me hubieses aceptado, Darien. No me hubieses aceptado. Bien, ¡ahora no te aceptaré yo! Pensaste que no era lo suficientemente buena para ti. Pero tú, ¡tú no eres lo suficientemente bueno para mí!  
Unas manos fuertes se agarraron a sus hombros, atrayéndola hacia sí. El perfil de su mandíbula parecía tenso.  
—Me amas—dijo con convicción—Lo sé.  
—¡Ah!—gritó—¡Presume demasiado, señor!  
Sus ojos la apelaron, tormentosos como el mar.  
—Sí, presumo, porque te conozco también, ¡mi amor! La noche en que te hice mía quedará grabada en mi corazón para siempre. Nunca olvidaré la manera en que te derretiste cuando te besé, la manera en que temblaste al penetrarte. Y cuando se terminó, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste? Que me pertenecías—aseguró—¡Dijiste que me pertenecías!  
Serena estaba furiosa.  
—Y tú me has recordado algo también. ¿Qué era eso? Ah, sí, ahora me acuerdo. Al diablo con el futuro, dijiste. «Al diablo con el deber.» Bueno, querido marqués, ¡al diablo contigo!


	28. Chapter 26

_**¡HOLA! Siento mucho la demora, sé que me he tardado en subir este capi pero como ofrenda de paz os subiré dos capítulos.**_

_**El final ya esta cerquita y probablemente para este fin de semana ya la habré acabado.**_

_**Espero que os gusten estos capítulos.**_

_**Un beso a tod s**_

_**Gracias por los reviews, nos leemos ^^**_

_**CAPITULO 26**_

Sin mirar a ningún lado, Serena subió las escaleras directa a su habitación. Después de cerrar la puerta, se dirigió a grandes pasos al asiento que había bajo la ventana con parteluz, frente a la cama. Abrazada a un cojín rosa, se quedó ensimismada mirando las sombras que empezaban a caer sobre los edificios.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¿Querida?

Era la duquesa. La puerta se abrió con un sonido ronco y la anciana mujer entró en la habitación. Sintiéndose vacía, Serena miró cómo avanzaba hacia ella con pasos vacilantes.

—Querida, perdona la intrusión, pero tenía que comprobar que estabas bien.

—Estoy bien—dijo Serena con tristeza.

La duquesa la miró fijamente.

—¡Pero, si estás temblando!—se inquietó. Se acercó después al armario para coger un chal y cubrirle con él los hombros.

—Me rompe el corazón ver que eres tan desgraciada, hijita. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

Serena negó con la cabeza. Quizá la anciana mujer tenía buena intención, pero no tenía ganas de hablar de Darien con nadie, y mucho menos con su abuela.

—Querida, no tuve más remedio que escucharos.

Cómo no, pensó Serena con dolor. Sin duda, todos en la casa lo habían oído.

—Claro que no necesitas casarte con Darien si no quieres. En realidad, ni siquiera necesitas casarte.

Los dedos de Serena se enrollaron al borde del chal.

—¿De verdad?—susurró.

—A menos que tú quieras, claro. Llámalo egoísmo, pero estoy muy contenta de tenerte para mí sola—La duquesa sonrió débilmente.

—Gracias… abuela—Qué raro, la palabra no había sonado esta vez tan extraña en sus labios.

La duquesa se apoyó en el bastón.

—Cuando era niña, todos los matrimonios se planeaban. Tu abuelo y yo nos llevábamos bastante bien, pero el mundo empieza a cambiar, y me atrevería a decir, que ya era hora. Se oye cada vez más de aquellos que eligen desafiar las convenciones y casarse por amor. Tienen suerte, creo. De hecho, casarse por amor es lo que le deseo a cualquier joven—El tono de la duquesa se hizo caprichoso—Pero puedo ver que tú preferirías estar sola, querida.

La duquesa se giró dispuesta a salir. De repente, estar sola era la única cosa que Serena no quería.

—Abuela, espere—gritó. La duquesa se volvió dudosa—Quédese, por favor. Por favor.

Un dolor insoportable llenó su pecho. Sus hombros temblaban sin remedio.

La siguiente cosa que supo fue que la duquesa se había sentado a su lado y la atraía hacia su pecho fuertemente. Ninguna de las dos se preguntó sobre lo que ocurrió después. Existía entre ellas un lazo que trascendía el tiempo, los años que habían vivido separadas.

—Llora, querida, si lo necesitas.

Serena giró su cara hacia su hombro.

—Abuela—explotó—Él… yo…

No pudo soportarlo más. Tampoco había necesidad para ello.

Reprimiendo sus propias lágrimas, la duquesa rodeó sus hombros.

—Entiendo, querida. De verdad que lo entiendo.

Y de hecho, así era.

Los efectos de una botella entera de brandy fueron de poca ayuda para los sentimientos de culpa y dolor que afligían a Darien. El odio que se tenía le quemaba la sangre. Derrotado sobre su escritorio, clavaba los dedos en su frente, como si así pudiera hacer un agujero en su memoria.

Empezó cuando un cuerpo pequeño y caliente se deslizó en su regazo. Una nariz fría y húmeda olisqueó la palma de su mano.

Le miró con ojos perdidos, asombrado de que, con todo lo que había pasado, se hubiese acordado de traer a Bolita y los pequeños.

—Bolita—dijo—ella no está aquí.

El animal movió a un lado la cabeza y gimió. Y ahora se reunieron todos a su lado: General, Coronel, Mayor y Capitán intentaban todos subir a sus rodillas y gemían lastimosamente.

Se inclinó hacia ellos.

—Ella no va a volver—gritó—¿No lo entendéis? ¡No va a volver!

El llanto creció. Una a una, las pequeñas criaturas fueron haciendo un círculo alrededor suyo. Darien se lamentó. Al final, le quedaban estos ojos tristes y desamparados que hicieron que se levantara y se dirigiera a la puerta.

Antes de darse cuenta, se encontró en la biblioteca. La habitación favorita de Serena, recordó con una punzada de remordimiento.

«Si yo viviera aquí, me impondría como deber el leer cada libro de esta habitación.»

Pero ella no viviría aquí. Nunca viviría aquí, y saber esto era como si le clavasen un puñal en el corazón.

Se volvió entonces medio loco y empezó a tirar vasijas y libros al suelo. Entonces se abrió la puerta. El mayordomo apareció seguido de algunas sirvientas.

—Señor…

—¡Fuera de aquí!—gruñó—¡Todos!

Uno a uno se fueron retirando. Justin, que acababa de llegar a casa, apareció también.

—¡Darien! Dios mío, ¡qué demonios…!

Darien levantó la cabeza y miró a su hermano furioso.

—Si has venido a burlarte de mí, no te molestes.

Andrew le miró asombrado.

Darien cerró los ojos.

—Señor—murmuró—no debí decirte eso, lo siento.

Andrew cerró la puerta y le miró de arriba abajo.

—¡Estás borracho!—dijo sin creérselo.

—¿Lo estoy? No me había dado cuenta.

— Darien, ¿qué diablos está pasando? Esta mañana estabas de un humor de perros y por eso te dejé solo. Ahora, vuelvo a casa y encuentro a los sirvientes mirándote como si fueras a morderles, y tú destrozando la biblioteca.

—Eso no es todo.

—¿Qué, aún hay más?

—Sí, grité a Bolita y a los cachorros.

—Admirable.

Darien se dirigió a la mesa de servicio en busca de otra botella.

Andrew la encontró antes de que él pudiera alcanzarla. Le obligó a sentarse en una silla.

—No hay más para ti—dijo impaciente—Dime qué está pasando.

Darien se echó hacia delante en la silla y sujetó su cabeza entre las manos.

—Ella no va a volver—dijo con una voz extraña y cansada.

Andrew contuvo el aliento.

—Está con su abuela.

—No lo entiendes—gruñó Darien—Nunca volverá aquí.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que me odia, ¡maldita sea! ¡Me odia!

Andrew negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no puede…

—Créeme, es cierto—dijo Darien amargamente.

Andrew se puso pálido.

—¡Ay, Dios! ¡Todo es por mi culpa!

—No, Andrew, la culpa es mía. Mía. Tenías razón. Desde el principio, la quise. Me moría por ella. Ay, pero luché contra eso. Me dije que podría controlar mis sentimientos. Pero entonces, fuimos a Thurston Hall…

—¡Y yo aparecí con esa estúpida idea de casarla con alguien!

—No te culpes. Por favor, no. Yo también creí que era la mejor forma. Pensé que era la única manera de mantener mis manos apartadas de ella. Pero aquella noche, con Alan y Ummino, y Kumada… Nos escuchó, Andrew. Nos escuchó y supo lo que estábamos planeando…

—Dios mío.

—Lloró, Andrew. Lloró. Y no pude soportarlo. Debí haberla dejado sola, pero no lo hice. Me dije que quería impedir que ella sufriera más. Pero fui muy egoísta. La quería y la cogí. Y entonces tú viniste y nos viste. ¿Recuerdas cómo me miró? Con sus ojos secos. Inmóvil. Dios mío, nunca he visto mirar a nadie de la manera en que ella me miró. Como si —no sabía cómo decirlo— como si hubiese sido golpeada por dentro. Y fui yo. Yo fui quien puso esa mirada en su cara.

Andrew bajó los ojos. Su expresión era ahogada y tensa.

—¡No!—dijo Darien cortante—¡Tú no tienes nada que ver con esto! Tú tenías razón, ¿entiendes? Has tenido razón todo el tiempo. Sólo pensaba en el deber y en las obligaciones… ¡y ahora todo eso me parece tan ridículo! ¡Mis dudas me han costado caras! Estaba tan cegado por mi determinación a evitar el escándalo que no pude ver lo que tenía delante de mí…

La mirada de Andrew no se apartó de él ni un segundo. Dijo Dulcemente:

—La amas, ¿verdad?

Darien asintió. Su boca se contrajo.

—Pensé que podía enmendar las cosas. Fui a verla y le pedí que se casara conmigo—Un silencio brutal le interrumpió—Me rechazó. Con lágrimas en la cara, me rechazó. No una vez, sino tres. Tres veces.

—Estaría confundida, Darien. Toda esta historia con la duquesa… señor, si casi me cuesta creerlo a mí.

—Lo sé, lo sé— Darien se puso nervioso—Pero en honor a la verdad, no puedo culparla. No puedo siquiera justificar mi comportamiento ante mí, mucho menos pedir que Serena lo haga. Pero en mi arrogancia, nunca pensé que ella pudiera rechazarme.

Poco a poco, la fuerza de sus pulmones fue cediendo y empezó a temblar. Si no hubiese estado sentado, se habría venido abajo seguramente.

—Le robé la inocencia—susurró— Le robé la esperanza, su orgullo. Solamente pensé en mí, en mi deber y en mis responsabilidades, y sacrifiqué Serena a cambio. Le quité todo lo que tenía, Andrew. Se lo robé, y nunca me perdonaré por eso. Serena nunca me perdonará. Nunca.

Andrew miró a Darien.

—¿Y ya está? ¿Te vas a rendir así?

Darien hizo una mueca.

—¡Qué! ¿Es que no crees que la he herido ya bastante?

—Ella te ama, Darien. Lo vi aquel día, en Thurston Hall.

—Eso creía yo también. Pero ahora no estoy tan seguro. No viste su mirada, Andrew. La forma en que me miró… ¡cómo me despreció!

—No puedo creerlo, Darien—Andrew se mostró inflexible—Yo fui el único ciego. Pensé que la estaba protegiendo, y lo mismo pensaste tú. Pero Serena y tú, está tan claro: os pertenecéis el uno al otro—Su sonrisa mostró un cinismo familiar—¿Qué? La prueba está en que habéis hecho que un escéptico como yo crea en el amor.

Darien se quedó callado, pero miró sin pestañear a las sombras.

Andrew le puso una mano en el hombro.

—La harás cambiar de opinión.

—¡No!—El grito de Darien le hizo añicos—Dios mío, Andrew, ¡tú no la viste!

Andrew apretó los labios en consideración. Se inclinó y golpeó con los nudillos en la frente de su hermano.

La mandíbula de Darien se abrió sorprendida. Se levantó y miró a su hermano.

Andrew se levantó también, alargando su brazo de nuevo. La mano de Darien cogió su puño a tiempo antes de que volviera a golpearle en la cabeza.

—Maldita sea, ¿es que intentas empezar una pelea?

—En absoluto—dijo Andrew con calma—Dado que en tu estado, creo que perderías.

—Entonces, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo?

Andrew le miró apenas.

—Todavía eres mi hermano, ¿no?

—¿Que pregunta tan idiota es ésa?

Andrew elevó las cejas.

—Pensé que quizá debía asegurarme—murmuró.

—¿Qué?

Con una mano en su ceja, Andrew mostraba una gran concentración.

—Perdona mi lapsus de memoria, pero cuando papá murió, dejó nuestras finanzas en un estado lamentable, ¿no?

—Por el amor de Dios, no sufres ningún lapsus recordando eso.

—Y tú fuiste el hombre pragmático capaz de restaurar nuestra fortuna, el hombre que empezó la insuperable tarea de hacer que los tres fuéramos recibidos en sociedad sin que murmurasen y nos señalasen a nuestra espalda, ¿no es cierto?

Darien asintió.

—¿Adónde quieres llegar?  
—Básicamente a esto. Mi hermano se propondrá la tarea de traer a casa a su amada con la misma resolución y fortaleza. Mi hermano no perderá el amor de su vida. Mi hermano no perderá la esperanza.  
Darien se quedó mudo. De alguna manera, las palabras de Andrew le habían penetrado su alma repleta de brandy como nada hubiese podido hacerlo.  
O quizá como nadie hubiese podido hacerlo.  
La emoción inundó su pecho. La garganta se le puso tensa y sintió un escozor en los ojos. Siempre había querido a su hermano, incluso cuando le volvía loco con su irresponsabilidad. Pero nunca le había querido tanto como ahora.  
—Andrew—dijo casi sin aliento—ay, Dios…  
Andrew gruñó.  
—¡Ni se te ocurra, no te pongas sentimental conmigo!  
—Te juro que no puedo evitarlo. Porque creo que soy muy afortunado al tenerte como hermano—Rió emocionado—No podría imaginar a ningún otro siendo mi hermano.  
Andrew se acercó y le apretó el brazo.  
—Yo tampoco—dijo simplemente.


	29. Chapter 27

_**CAPITULO 27**_

Todas las tardes, durante la semana siguiente, Darien se presentó en casa de la duquesa y entregó su tarjeta a Rubeus junto a una petición educada.

—Desearía ver a la señorita Tsukino.

Y todas las tardes, Rubeus desaparecía, para volver después con la misma respuesta.

—La señorita Tsukino no le recibirá, señor.

De hecho, la última vez, el impasible mayordomo apareció un poco apurado:

—Señor, la señorita pide que no vuelva usted.

Darien lo pensó.

—Rubeus—dijo educadamente—¿cuáles fueron exactamente sus palabras?

El estoico mayordomo perdió un poco la compostura:

—Señor, no tengo por costumbre decir esas…

—Ah, ¿asumo que su lenguaje no fue del todo adecuado?—Darien no pondría al pobre hombre en la tesitura de repetir con su melodiosa voz un discurso no tan melodioso.

Rubeus se sintió aliviado.

—Así es, señor.

—Entiendo—murmuró Darien —¿Podría entonces darle un mensaje a la señorita Tsukino?

—Desde luego, señor.

—Cuando reúna el coraje para decírmelo ella misma, entonces quizá consideraré su petición.

Y de hecho, no fue Rubeus quien abrió la puerta la tarde siguiente. Serena procedió a decirle con términos muy precisos lo que pensaba de él.

—Y no vuelvas—terminó—Nunca.

Y le dio con la puerta en las narices.

Darien se dio cuenta de que así no iba a llegar a ningún sitio con ella, así que pensó en otra táctica. Cada día, durante la semana siguiente, envió una carta a su amada.

Todas le fueron devueltas sin abrir.

Tenía que hacer algo, pensó preocupado. Algo como secuestrarla, amordazarla, hacerla sentar ante él y hacer que le escuchara. No estaba seguro de la manera exacta. Pensaba en todo esto cuando su mayordomo llamó a la puerta de su estudio.

—La viuda duquesa Selene quiere verle, señor. Me tomé la libertad de hacerla pasar al salón.

Maravilloso, pensó Darien irritado. ¿Se había propuesto la duquesa reírse también de él?

Asintió con la cabeza. Un momento después se encontró de camino al salón. Saludó a la duquesa, y se sentó después junto a ella

—Duquesa, dejémonos de palabrería. Imagino que viene usted en nombre de Serena.

—Estoy aquí por Serena, pero no en su nombre.

La miró con curiosidad.

La duquesa dobló las manos en el puño de su bastón.

—La verdad es que ella no sabe que estoy aquí.

—¿Un subterfugio, duquesa?

—Preferiría llamarlo estrategia, muchacho.

Darien la miró perplejo.

—¿Duquesa?

—La última vez que hablamos, muchacho, dejó bien claro que no veía con buenos ojos mi interferencia. De hecho, creo que me dijo que no me entrometiese. Y tal vez me dirá otra vez que me ocupe de mis asuntos, pero antes de que lo haga, tengo una pregunta que hacerle. ¿Ama a mi nieta?

Darien no pudo sino ser honesto.

—Más—dijo tranquilo—cada día que pasa.

—Ésa era la única respuesta que estaba esperando.

—Estoy decidido a hacerla mi esposa—aseguró, no quería que hubiese ningún malentendido—Dios mío, será mi esposa.

La duquesa se rió dulcemente.

Darien arqueó la ceja.

—¿Debo entender que tengo su aprobación, entonces?

—¿Importaría si no fuera así?

Respondió a su pregunta con otra.

—¿No es así?—Y continuó—Después de todo, como recordará, usted fue la que me convenció de que debía empezar a buscar esposa. Me atrevería a decir que ninguno de los dos pensó que sería su nieta a quien intentaría subir al altar.

La duquesa se rió de nuevo.

—Tampoco es la mujer que imaginó, ¿verdad?

Arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Los cotilleos han encontrado muy jugosa la noticia de mi nieta.

—Sí, ya lo he visto— Darien señaló el periódico, que estaba abierto por la columna de rumores, en la que aparecía Serena sentada junto a su abuela en el carruaje—Una foto asombrosa, ¿no cree?

—Bastante—coincidió la duquesa—Algunos de mis amigos se sintieron horrorizados al ver que la acogía con los brazos abiertos—Hizo una mueca de disgusto—Por supuesto, ya no son más mis amigos. Aunque no les ha impedido seguir mandando invitaciones cada mañana—Miró a Darien fijamente—¿Y qué hay de usted, Darien? Sé que ha trabajado duro para ser aceptado de nuevo en sociedad después de la muerte de su padre. Si se casa con Serena, habrá un escándalo. Sin duda, volverá a estar en boca de todos.

—La alta sociedad puede decir lo que quiera. No me importa. Dios mío, qué ironía, pero de verdad que es lo que menos me importa—Su expresión se volvió seria—No quiero faltarle al respeto, duquesa, pero creo que Serena habría aceptado mi petición antes de descubrir que era su nieta. Ahora que tiene…

—Sí, lo sé—dijo la duquesa amablemente. Cuando Darien la miró abatido, ella sonrió—Lo siento, muchacho. No escuché detrás de la puerta a propósito. Me temo que era inevitable que os oyera. Si le sirve de consuelo, le diré que me arrepiento de haber aparecido en el momento menos adecuado.

—No es culpa suya. Pero debo preguntarle—su tono fue muy suave—¿le ha hablado de mí?

—Es muy reservada sobre sus sentimientos—admitió la duquesa—No le envidio, Darien. Parece que nuestra Serena es una mujer testaruda. No he podido evitar enterarme de que no le recibe.

—Tampoco responde a mis cartas—dijo preocupado—Pero esperaré toda mi vida si es necesario.

Hubo un gran silencio.

—Quizá—murmuró—no tenga que esperar tanto.

—¿Duquesa?

No contestó. En lugar de eso, se ayudó del bastón para ponerse en pie.

—No desespere—le dijo—Algunas veces tenemos que estar simplemente disponibles para cualquier oportunidad que la vida nos brinde.

Darien la tomó por el codo y la condujo a la entrada. «¡No desespere!», le había pedido. ¡Qué fácil era para ella decirlo!

En la puerta, la duquesa se volvió.

—Los Yuhike son buenos amigos suyos, ¿no? Sin duda habrá recibido una invitación a la fiesta del viernes próximo.

Darien frunció el entrecejo. Le pasó por la mente que tal vez la anciana estuviese chocheando, pues no veía la relación entre lo que acababa de decir y su conversación. ¡Además, parecía radiante!

—Así es—reconoció—También Andrew. Sin embargo, me temo que no estoy de humor para fiestas…

—Qué pena—dijo alegremente—Yo estoy deseándolo. Le prometo que la ocasión merece dos nuevos vestidos: uno para Serena y otro para mí.

Y la duquesa le guiñó un ojo. Darien seguía aún paralizado en la entrada cuando el carruaje se alejó.

Y el día de la fiesta de los Yuhike llegó. Serena había conocido a la pareja, Rhimura y Sora, cuando su abuela les había invitado una noche a cenar a casa. A Serena le gustaban mucho, porque eran una pareja cariñosa y simpática. Pero si hubiese podido rechazar la invitación, lo hubiese hecho. Durante el último mes, su abuela la había tratado como si fuese un tesoro valiosísimo. Serena amaba ya a esta anciana mujer directa y poco convencional. Daban largos paseos por Green Park, su abuela apoyada en su brazo; casi a diario, cogían el carruaje para recorrer Rotten Row. La semana pasada, la duquesa la había llevado al teatro real, donde había asistido a su primera ópera y echado un vistazo, por primera vez, al estilo arquitectónico georgiano.

Estaba claro que la duquesa no tenía intención de esconderla del mundo. Ni, al parecer, de que fueran condenadas al ostracismo. El número de invitaciones que llegaba cada día era asombroso. No podía evitar pensar en lo que le había dicho una vez Andrew de la duquesa: «Me atrevería a decir que el mismo demonio podría ser recibido en sociedad si fuese recibido por la duquesa».

Pero la duquesa seleccionaba muy bien a sus invitados. Serena sospechaba que la duquesa había reducido sus actividades para que pudieran conocerse mejor, y para darle tiempo a ajustarse a su nueva vida. Su abuela, decidió, era una mujer muy sabia. En lo que a Darien se refería, la duquesa no había querido aconsejarla, ni preguntarle nada, mucho menos juzgarla.

Pero Serena no podía hablarle a su abuela de Darien. Sus heridas eran aún demasiado recientes, el dolor demasiado profundo. No quería verle, y al principio se sintió verdaderamente molesta por su arrogancia. ¿De verdad pensaba que podía volver a su vida como si nada hubiera pasado? ¡No quería tener nada que ver con él! De hecho, se alegró cuando cesaron sus apariciones diarias y sus cartas.

Miles de veces rememoraba la horrible escena en el salón de su abuela, donde había acusado tan terriblemente Darien. ¡Si pudiera borrarlas, lo haría!

A pesar de este momento desagradable, una idea que le daba miedo empezó a crecer en su interior, un coraje que flotaba y empezaba a convertirse en esperanza. No era como si se hubiese visto forzado a pedirle matrimonio. No le había obligado nadie. Él sabía demasiado bien que si se casaban tendrían que padecer la vergüenza y el escándalo social.

Pero no le importaba. No le importaba.

Sólo entonces fue capaz Serena de buscar en lo más profundo de su corazón las respuestas que había eludido. Sólo entonces descubrió una de las verdades de la vida: que los sueños a veces tienen su propia manera de cambiar. O quizás era simplemente ella la que había cambiado.

Por mucho que lo intentara, por mucho que lo deseara, nunca podría dejar de quererle. Nunca.

Ni tampoco quería que fuera así, desde el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que el hijo de Darien crecía en su interior.

Se sentó delante del espejo la noche de la fiesta, con un vestido de color plata brillante. Era extraño ver la de paralelismos que tenía su vida con la de su madre. Era extraña la forma en la que el presente cargaba con el pasado. Porque ella, como antes su madre, se había enamorado de un noble. Y en cuanto a Darien, también había estado convencido de que no repetiría nunca el escándalo y la vergüenza que empañaron su niñez.

Sin embargo, había una diferencia, una gran diferencia. Y en este momento, Serena hizo una promesa. No pasaría su vida como la había pasado su madre, llena de arrepentimiento.

Y Darien nunca abandonaría a su hijo. Nunca la abandonaría a ella.

Por todos sus problemas de dinero, Serena había conocido la devoción más profunda de su madre. Darien, por el contrario, por todo su dinero y privilegios, nunca había llegado verdaderamente a conocer el amor de sus padres, no de la manera en que ella lo había hecho.

Y ella no negaría a su hijo la única cosa que ninguno de los dos había tenido nunca: la seguridad de saber que él o ella eran amados por los dos, su madre y su padre.

Debía ir con él. Debía decírselo.

Sólo tenía que encontrar la valentía.

La duquesa hizo una observación sobre su estado de ánimo en el carruaje, de camino a casa de los Yuhike.

—Estás muy callada, querida. ¿Te sientes bien?

Serena se mordió el labio.

—Sólo estoy cansada—Y era verdad. No le gustaba la idea de guardar secretos a su abuela, pero no podía decirle nada antes de hablar con Darien.

Sus ojos se abrieron al ver la línea de carruajes situada frente a la mansión de los Yuhike, esperando que sus ocupantes descendieran.

—Abuela, creí que había dicho que iba a ser una pequeña fiesta íntima.

—Ah, así es, querida—se detuvo—Para los Yuhike, así es.

Serena suspiró.

—Abuela…

—Todo irá bien, querida—La duquesa le apretó la mano.

Y de alguna manera, Serena supo que así sería. ¡Ah, pero las historias rondarían mañana por toda la ciudad! Una idea que no la complacía en absoluto. Se había enfadado mucho cuando la noticia de su parentesco había aparecido en la columna de cotilleos. Comprendía ahora perfectamente por qué Darien despreciaba tanto los escándalos!

Una vez dentro, fueron recibidas por el feliz matrimonio. Unas cuantas cabezas se volvieron al verla entrar, pero Serena mantuvo la barbilla alta y la sonrisa en los labios cuando conversaron con los anfitriones. El matrimonio se dirigió a otros recién llegados, mientras que su abuela siguió hablando con Sora. Serena escuchaba un poco distraída, dejando que su mirada vagabundeara por la sala.

Entonces, sucedió: el corazón le dio un brinco. Darien estaba allí. Darien. Verle fue como un soplo para su corazón. Un soplo que la dejó sin respiración.

Y, agarrada de su brazo, iba la mujer más hermosa que hubiese visto en su vida. Con el pelo de color oscuro, pequeña y ataviada con un vestido azul claro, era incluso más asombrosa que Amy. Unos dedos enfundados en guantes blancos cogían con fuerza el codo de Darien. Justo cuando Serena miraba, los dedos de su mano libre le acariciaron la mejilla. Darien le respondió con una sonrisa, y después la besó en la cara.

Se murió un poco en su interior en aquel momento. Volviéndose, apartó la mirada. Le hervía la sangre. Ahora sabía por qué no la había llamado en los últimos quince días. Obviamente, no había perdido el tiempo en reanudar la búsqueda de esposa. ¡Ah, pero no le había costado mucho encontrar una posible sustituta! Parecía sin duda embelesado por la mujer que tenía al lado.

Sólo alguna parte de su cuerpo percibió que la anfitriona de la casa se había ido. Fue entonces cuando vio que Andrew estaba allí también. Le habría saludado si… Miró a su abuela. No podía quedarse. No podía. Le pediría que se fueran. Se lo rogaría.

—Hola, Serena—dijo una voz familiar—Duquesa.

Serena se puso tensa. Una reverencia a la duquesa, y después, se colocó justo enfrente de ella. Le tomó la mano y la acercó a sus labios.

Serena echaba chispas. ¡Cómo se atrevía a besar su mano después de haber besado a otra mujer!

Tiró de ella para liberarla en cuanto él la aflojó.

—Duquesa, ¿le importaría si le robo a su nieta un momento?

—No, claro que no—Serena no podía entender por qué su abuela parecía tan contenta—Además, ahí está lady Mirchu—A golpes con el bastón, la duquesa atravesó la sala.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Serena forzó los suyos a mirar a otro lado. ¡Ah! ¿Cómo se atrevía a sonreír tan angelicalmente? Quería darle un bofetón.

—Me alegro de verte de nuevo—murmuró.

Serena temblaba de rabia. Un mayordomo pasó, ofreciéndoles champán. Serena aceptó, bebiéndolo rápido antes de mirarle.

—Me temo que no puedo decir lo mismo—dijo fríamente.

—Todavía estás enfadada.

—No. De hecho, he pensado en ti.

—Me alegra saberlo—dijo gentil.

Hizo sobresalir su barbilla.

—Obviamente, no puedes decir lo mismo. Pero cuéntame de tu búsqueda de esposa. ¿Es que la bella Amy ha sido sustituida por la encantadora dama que te acompaña esta noche?

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande. ¡Ay! ¡Este hombre no tenía conciencia!

—Mi búsqueda de mujer terminó la noche que te conocí, Serena.

—Tonterías—dijo. Su barbilla se giró al lugar donde había dejado a su compañera—Parecías bastante entusiasmado.

Darien dirigió la mirada a la mujer de azul, y después la miró.

—No voy a mentirte, Serena. Me importa. Esa mujer me importa mucho.

Serena pensó que no podría hacerle más daño del que le había hecho. Pero sus palabras fueron como un cuchillo clavado en sus entrañas. Pero, sin saber cómo, logró enmascarar el dolor que la traspasaba.

—Entonces, quizá, deberías cuidar de ella—Serena le miró—porque ahora está con Andrew. Y, por lo visto, parece que tiene usted un competidor, señor. Están en la esquina a solas. ¡Ay!, querido, nunca pensé que fueras a perder tus intenciones frente a tu hermano.

Él le quitó el vaso y lo puso a un lado, después le hizo colocar su brazo en el pliegue de su codo.

—¡Darien!—silbó.

—Calla—dijo severo.

Era más de lo que podía soportar. Sobrepasaba todas sus creencias. Él la estaba conduciendo hacia esa mujer.

Se habría echado atrás, pero no pudo, no sin provocar una escena.

Se detuvieron junto a Andrew y la mujer.

—Serena, no necesito presentarte a mi hermano.

Serena saludó brevemente a Andrew y… Dios mío, no quería mirar, pero la mujer era incluso más guapa de lo que había imaginado. Unos ojos enormes y achinados le devolvían la mirada. Unos labios color de rosa perfilaban perfectamente su boca.

—Serena, es para mí un placer presentarte a mi hermana Usagui, que llegó ayer del continente. Usagui, la señorita Serena Tsukino.

Serena estaba demasiado atónita como para hablar.

No Usagui.

—¡Así que tú eres Serena! ¡Ay, he oído hablar tanto de ti, que es casi como si te conociera! Perdona mi entusiasmo, pero no me contentaré con un simple apretón de manos—Usagui le dio un rápido y contundente abrazo.

Serena pudo por fin recuperarse.

—El placer es mío, te lo aseguro—La primera sonrisa genuina de la noche apareció en sus labios—Darien me dijo una vez que tenías una voz luminosa como el sol. Y es cierto.

Todavía no se había recuperado del susto cuando Darien la condujo a la terraza. No sonreía, cuando se detuvieron a poca distancia de la puerta.

Serena miró a su alrededor para estar segura de que estaban solos en la terraza.

—Debías haberme dicho que Usagui había vuelto, en lugar de hacerme creer que…

Darien se rió abiertamente.

—Ah, pero era una oportunidad demasiado buena para resistirse. Además, me gusta verte celosa.

—¡No estaba celosa!—negó. Pero sí que lo había estado. Dios mío, había tenido ganas de comerse a alguien.

—Aclárame entonces algo. No me quieres, pero tampoco quieres que nadie más me tenga.

—¡Sí… quiero decir, no!

Darien elevó una ceja divertido.

—Pero, Serena, ¿es que no te decides?

En verdad, no. Tenía un nudo en el estómago que la estaba mareando.

—Sabía que debía haberme quedado en casa—murmuró. Un pensamiento repentino le vino a la cabeza—Sabías que vendría, ¿no? Tú y mi abuela preparasteis esto, ¿verdad?

—Mi amor—dijo con una sonrisa—dudo mucho que ni tu abuela ni yo tengamos alguna influencia en la lista de invitados.  
¿Por qué tenía que ser tan racional? Sus ojos se encendieron.  
—¡Deja de reírte de mí!  
Lo hizo. Pero ahora su mirada era cálida y directa. Se había acercado a ella, tan cerca que podía sentir el poder brutal de su presencia, un olor familiar que la rodeaba. Pero de repente, le empezaron a temblar las rodillas. Se sentía tan extraña, le daba vueltas la cabeza y a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie.  
—Tenemos que hablar, Serena. Tenemos que…  
—No—gimió.  
Que el cielo la ayudase, el mareo de su estómago aumentaba y le quemaba la garganta.  
—¿Qué significa ese no?—Su rostro se oscureció y el tono de su voz se enfureció—Por el amor de Dios, Serena…  
—No ahora—Se tapó la boca con la mano y salió corriendo.  
Su expresión se hizo más alegre de repente.  
—¡Ay, pequeña! Es el champán. No debías haberte bebido una copa entera.  
Se agarró la cabeza con las manos. El resto del discurso se elevó por el aire, pero Serena no pudo escucharlo. Estaba ocupada vomitando entre los arbustos cercanos al banco.

En toda su vida, no se había sentido tan avergonzada. Por supuesto, podía haber sido peor. De alguna forma, Darien se las arregló para avisar a Andrew y pedir un carruaje que la esperó enfrente de la casa. Andrew no dijo una palabra cuando su hermano la llevó dando un rodeo por la casa hasta el carruaje; por supuesto, se sentía demasiado mal como para preocuparse de nada. No podía ni imaginar la conmoción que podía haber causado.  
La mansión de los Yuhike no estaba muy lejos de la de su abuela. Darien habló muy poco, pero su contundencia se reflejaba en la preocupación de sus labios delgados. Le tendió la mano solícito mientras la ayudaba a subir al carruaje, aunque pudo ver que su ánimo había dejado de ser cariñoso y amigable. Una risita tonta salió de su garganta cuando él la acompañó a la puerta de la casa. ¡Quizá, debería haber sabido ya que podía esperar de ella el comportamiento menos adecuado!  
—¿Podrás subir las escaleras tu sola?  
—Estoy bien—murmuró. Ahora que había vaciado su estómago, se sentía mucho mejor.

—Entonces, ve a cambiarte. Te esperaré aquí.  
Serena se mordió el labio.  
—Quizá deberíamos decir algo a mi abuela.  
—Está hecho—fue todo lo que dijo—Llegará de un momento a otro.  
Serena subió las escaleras, con el corazón en vilo y el pecho lleno de confusión. La verdad, esperaba que su abuela no volviese pronto. Había demasiadas cosas que decir. Demasiadas cosas que necesitaba decir. Pero, en honor a la verdad, no estaba segura de cómo hacerlo, ni siquiera si la idea la entusiasmaba o la aterrorizaba.  
Su habitación estaba a oscuras. Se ayudó del reflejo de la luna para encender el candelabro de la mesilla de noche. Pero justo antes de cerrar la puerta, un escalofrío le erizó el vello de la nuca.  
—Hola, preciosa. Te estaba esperando.  
La sangre se le congeló en las venas. Conocía esa voz aceitosa. Sabía, incluso antes de girarse, quién estaba detrás de ella. Diamante.


	30. Chapter 28

_**Emmm ¿Hola? ¿Es seguro que este por aquí? Jajajaja**_

_**Bueno primero que nada quiero pediros perdón por no actualizar en…..demasiado tiempo. La verdad es que entre problemas médicos que han vuelto a surgir, exámenes de la universidad y trabajos, pensaba que este fic ya estaba terminado.**_

_**Además ayer fui a entrar en ff y tachan…tachan…olvide mi contraseña T.T, asique he tenido que renovarlo todo.**_

_**Se que muchas estaréis pensando la manera de torturarme, matarme y trocearme…yo también lo haría si estuviera en vuestra situación. **_

_**Vuelvo a pediros perdón desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, en serio, nunca dejaría un fic sin acabar, como ya he dicho pensaba que ya estaba acabado. **_

_**He contestado a los review, y por ultimo….. gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen…**_

_**¡Disfrutad de los dos últimos capítulos!**_

_**CAPITULO 28**_

Un terror enfermizo se apoderó de ella. Echó un vistazo a la puerta e intentó dirigirse hacia ella, pero él fue más rápido. Unos dedos de frío acero se le clavaron en el brazo. La empujó hacia él.

—¡Déjame! —gritó.

Trató de deshacerse de él, pero sin resultado. Él la golpeó y la puso contra la pared, después subió una vela a la altura de su cara. Unos ojos negros escudriñaron su rostro. Se rió de una manera tan repentina que se estremeció de miedo.

—Ni lo sueñes, querida. ¡Ni lo sueñes!

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —le preguntó fríamente.

Sus finos labios se desfiguraron en una sonrisa.

—¡Oh, vamos, querida! Tú mataste a mi hermano, ¿es que creías que iba a dejarlo pasar?

—¿Cómo me has encontrado?

Se puso serio. Como respuesta, sacó un trozo mugriento de periódico de su bolsillo. Serena reprimió un lamento. ¡La nota de la columna de sociedad!

—¡Agg, no fue difícil, he visto esto más de una vez! —Se rió a carcajadas—Ya empezaba a pensar que nunca te contraría, ¡y aquí estás! ¡Qué suerte tengo de tener amigos que saben leer!

Su mirada mezquina se centró en ella. Acarició la tela de su vestido con sus dedos.

—No sé cómo lo habrás hecho, monada, pero tus circunstancias han cambiado un poco desde la noche que mataste a mi hermano.

Serena humedeció sus labios.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó de nuevo.

—Ay, creo que sabes lo que quiero —Le guiñó un ojo y se pasó la mano por la garganta, amenazador.

Serena tuvo que luchar por no perder el control. No gritaría, no lloraría. Sería complacerle demasiado si mostrase su miedo.

Tenía suerte, pensó, de que no la hubiese matado allí mismo. Serena tampoco se ilusionó demasiado sobre sus intenciones.

—¿Es dinero lo que quieres? Mi abuela te lo dará—Su voz se hizo alta y clara. La puerta estaba entreabierta. Su habitación no estaba muy lejos del rellano. Pidió a Dios que Darien no hubiese entrado al salón a esperarla…

—¡Está condenadamente bien que ella pague! Y después tú me pagarás por lo que le hiciste a mi hermano. Seré rico —aulló— ¡y tú estarás muerta! —Con sus ojos negros brillando, la cogió del brazo bruscamente—Ahora, puta, es hora de irnos.

—¿Es que crees que podrás salir de aquí sencillamente, de la misma manera que entraste? —Estaba temblando, pero se sorprendió de atreverse aún a decirle aquello.

Sus ojos parpadearon.

—Vamos, nos iremos por un sitio diferente de por el que vine. ¿Y dónde está tu vieja?

—Dormida abajo —mintió.

—Entonces no podremos hacer mucho ruido, ¿eh? —Sonrió y abrió la puerta, después la empujó por el pasillo.

Tropezó a propósito.

Él la levantó bruscamente.

—Intenta eso de nuevo, ¡y te haré picadillo ahora mismo!

—Pero entonces, te quedarías sin tu dinero, ¿no?

Diamante le respondió retorciéndola la muñeca en la espalda. El dolor le golpeó el brazo; temió que hubiese roto sus articulaciones.

Diamante se detuvo y miró hacia abajo, al hueco del recibidor. Serena forzó la vista también para poder ver; ¡por el amor de Dios, no había ni rastro de Darien!

Detrás de ella, sintió los dedos de Diamante que apretaban contra su capa el cuchillo.

—¡Darien! —gritó. Aun cuando el sonido pasó por su garganta, todo en su interior se puso tenso. Se armó de valor para apartar la hoja del cuchillo de Diamante, recordaba demasiado bien la sensación de un atizador de fuego traspasándola. Rezó para que esta vez fuera más rápido.

Pero no hubo ningún dolor.

Sólo el sonido más maravilloso del mundo; el sonido de la voz de Darien.

—No había necesidad de gritar, amor. Estoy aquí.

Diamante se giró. Sólo cuando sus ojos se hicieron a la oscuridad, pudo divisar la figura alta e impresionante que se confundía en la penumbra.

Un puño cerrado salió de algún lado y golpeó directamente la mandíbula de Diamante. Su cabeza se tambaleó hacia atrás. Se oyó un gruñido y, después, el cuerpo se desmoronó en el suelo sin un sonido.

Las horas siguientes pasaron como en una nube. Se llamó a la policía y Diamante fue detenido por dos figuras uniformadas —al parecer había conseguido entrar a la casa por el desván— Después, tanto Serena como Darien declararon ante el jefe de policía. Serena sólo recordaba a medias lo que dijo, pero todo salió a la luz: la muerte del hermano de Diamante, cómo había intentado matarla. El jefe de policía le aseguró que no presentaría cargos contra ella.

—De hecho —señaló— el mundo está mejor sin él. Y —añadió con convicción— Diamante no volverá a molestaros, ni a vosotros ni a nadie más. Ya me encargo yo de eso.

Darien le acompañó hasta la puerta. Su abuela anunció su intención de retirarse, besó a Serena en la frente y miró Darien.

—Confío en que sabrá encontrar por sí mismo la salida —le dijo con un toque de ironía.

Darien la despidió en silencio. Serena, mientras tanto, se encaminó al salón y se sentó allí, todavía un poco acobardada. Levantó la mirada cuando él entró en la habitación, cerrando las puertas. Después, se volvió a mirar a Serena.

El aire se llenó de vida con la fuerza de su presencia. El corazón de Serena latía a toda prisa. Nunca le había visto tan guapo, con las luces de los candelabros iluminando su figura.

Se acercó a ella de tres zancadas. Se sentó a su lado y le cogió las manos, con un apretón cálido y vigoroso. Se quedó así sin decir nada un rato, jugando distraído con los dedos de ella.

—Bueno —dijo— Por fin, todo acabó.

Serena asintió.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —murmuró. Pero su corazón temblaba.

Darien arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Qué tienes?

— Darien—dijo desesperada—¡Ay, Darien! Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte y no sé cómo empezar.

—No tienes que decir nada.

Había tanta ternura en sus palabras que el corazón parecía que iba a salírsele del pecho.  
—¡Ah, pero yo quiero hacerlo!  
Con un gemido la cogió entre sus brazos.  
—No llores, amor mío. No puedo soportarlo… Te amo, Serena. Te amo…  
Se sintió invadida por la emoción, mareada y débil. Le dolía la garganta. Se enrolló en sus brazos y se quedó allí enlazada a él.  
—Y yo también te amo —dijo con un sollozo contenido— Pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿verdad?  
Sus ojos se hicieron más oscuros. Su mirada recorrió su expresión de arriba abajo.  
—Así es —admitió con una pequeña sonrisa—Pero… ¡Dios, me encanta oírlo de tus labios!  
Entonces la besó, en un beso largo y arrebatado de infinita dulzura. Contra su voluntad, liberó sus labios. Echó la cara hacia atrás y trazó la sonrisa en sus labios.  
—¿Y eso? —murmuró Darien.  
El asomo de una sonrisa iluminó sus labios.  
Serena se acurrucó a él.  
—Estaba pensando en la última vez que estuvimos solos en esta habitación —Un pequeño diablillo en su interior la empujaba a burlarse un poco de él— ¿Te acuerdas?  
Darien levantó las cejas.  
—Precisamente ésa es una de las cosas que a mí me gustaría olvidar.  
—Ah, pero me preguntaste algo…  
—Eso sí lo recuerdo.  
Tímidamente, Serena le acarició la mandíbula.  
—Si me lo preguntaras de nuevo —susurró— mi respuesta sería bastante diferente.  
—Entiendo —Su tono fue grave, aunque sus ojos habían empezado a brillar de nuevo— ¿Y cuál sería esa respuesta?  
—Pues, sí, por supuesto, me casaría contigo. Eres bastante persuasivo, ¿sabes?  
—Creo que la palabra «persistente» sería la más adecuada.  
—Sí, ésa también.  
La habría besado de nuevo, pero ella le detuvo con un dedo en la boca.  
—Espera —le dijo sin aliento.  
—«Que espere», dice —dio un gruñido— ¿Es que debo esperar siempre?  
—Bueno, eres un hombre paciente, ¿no?  
—No —le advirtió— en lo que se refiere a ti.  
—Entiendo. ¿Y en lo que se refiere a niños?  
Tenía tanto miedo de mirarle, como de no hacerlo.  
Hubo un silencio abrumador.  
— Serena—dijo con cuidado— ¿estás diciendo lo que yo creo que estás…?  
—Sí —guió la mano de Darien hasta su vientre— Vas a ser marido… y padre, Darien. No te importa, ¿verdad?

—¿Si me importa? —Sus dedos se movieron por su vientre, una caricia ligera que la conmovió infinitamente. Se rió, ronco— Desde luego que no. Siempre he querido una casa llena de niños.  
Serena sonrió.  
Una sonrisa pícara brilló en sus ojos.  
—Ahora, mi futura esposa, ¿puedo besarte?  
Ella le atrajo hacía sí y le acarició el pelo con sus dedos, acercando su boca a la de él.  
—Sí —respiró— ah, sí…


	31. Epilogo

_**EPÍLOGO**_

Se casaron dos semanas después, en la capilla de Thurston Hall. Fue una ceremonia pequeña y tranquila, a la que asistieron sólo los amigos más próximos y la familia. Serena llevó un exquisito vestido a capas de seda y encaje.

Cuando la ceremonia terminó, no hubo lágrimas —bueno, excepto las de la abuela y Usagui, quienes lloraron todo el tiempo— Cuando fueron declarados marido y mujer, Serena elevó unos ojos radiantes y enamorados a su marido.

Darien, con una mirada pícara, enlazó a su mujer en un abrazo y procedió a darle, delante de todos, un beso ardiente que le quitó la respiración.

Por supuesto, fue Andrew quien, con una expresión irónica, carraspeó en alto y les provocó para que interrumpieran el sello de sus labios.

El escándalo fue la última cosa en la que pensó Darien los días antes de la boda. Al ver cómo Darien había rescatado a la encantadora Serena, las mujeres de la alta sociedad aplaudieron y suspiraron soñadoras, admitiendo que el encuentro de la pareja había sido de lo más romántico. Desde el momento en que se anunció el compromiso, todo fueron buenos deseos para la pareja. Por supuesto, la boda del marqués de Chiba hizo escapar más de un suspiro entre las jovencitas, que vieron cómo el soltero más codiciado de Londres se perdía para siempre. Pero cuando se vio a la pareja del brazo, y el intercambio incesable de sus miradas, quedó claro que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Pasaron los últimos meses de embarazo de Serena en Thurston Hall. Y fue allí, en su habitación, en la inmensa cama con dosel donde Darien había hecho el amor sólo con la mujer que sería su esposa, la cama donde había jurado que nacerían sus hijos, donde Serena se contrajo, gritó y empujó para dar a luz a su primer hijo.

Los dolores empezaron unas semanas antes, una bendición en opinión de Darien, porque su mujer había sufrido los efectos del embarazo casi desde el primer momento. A los siete meses, Serena estaba… bueno, no había manera de decirlo, estaba enorme. Aunque, claro, él le aseguraba todos los días que no había una criatura más hermosa en la tierra.

Aunque estaba enorme.

Desde el principio, se colocó a la cabecera de la cama, para disgusto de la comadrona. Intentó ayudar de alguna manera: susurrando palabras de aliento, limpiando el sudor de su frente… cuando en realidad, nunca se había sentido tan inútil en su vida. Su corazón aguardaba en un puño. ¡Ay! Ella sí que era valiente, acariciando con su mejilla la palma de su mano y haciendo bromas en medio del dolor, ¡como para tranquilizarle a él!

El dolor de Serena era casi constante ahora. Tenía la espalda arqueada y se lamentaba por primera vez. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, y, de repente, sólo pudo ver con temor y fascinación cómo salía una pequeña cabeza, oscura como la suya. Después vinieron unos hombros diminutos y una pequeña barriga. Y después…

—¡Un chico! —gritó la comadrona—¡Ay, un precioso varón!

Serena extendió inmediatamente sus brazos.

—Déjame cogerlo.

Darien las miró aturdido cuando la comadrona limpió el resbaladizo y diminuto cuerpo y lo cubrió antes de dárselo a su madre.

Darien se levantó. Serena puso sus labios en la frente del pequeño y buscó la mano de Darien, con una sonrisa radiante. Él la apretó con sus dedos.

— Serena…

De repente, dio un grito sofocado.

—¡Ay! —dijo débilmente— señorita Mizuno…

La señorita Mizuno había tomado ya el control de la situación.

La cara de Darien estaba pálida.

—¿Qué? —gritó—¿qué ocurre?

La comadrona dejó el niño en sus brazos.

—Tome, señor —le avisó con cuidado—Parece que viene otro.

Con ese pequeño bulto que era su hijo en brazos, a Darien no le quedó más remedio que hacer lo que le pedían. Estaba todavía maravillado cuando la comadrona salió poco tiempo después.

Serena se agarró a la mano que tenía libre y tiró de él hacia abajo, con una sonrisa brillante. Se rió de su turbación.

—¡Darien, pareces bastante confundido! Ven aquí a conocer a tu hija.

Tragó saliva y dijo la primera cosa que le vino a la cabeza.

—Dios mío —dijo con un movimiento de cabeza—cuando dije que quería una casa llena de niños, pensé que empezaríamos con uno, no con dos… —Miró fijamente a la cabeza rojiza que descansaba en el hueco del codo de Serena y suspiró—¿Puedo cogerla?

Serena colocó el otro cuerpecito en su otro brazo. Viéndola con los dos cogidos, Darien perdió de nuevo su corazón; un temblor emocionado le atravesó, una emoción insoportablemente dulce. Besó las cuatro pequeñas manitas que revoloteaban llenas de vida y, después, los labios ansiosos de su esposa.

Más tarde, cuando los pequeños estuvieron ya durmiendo en sus cunas, se tumbó en la cama junto a ella y la apretó entre sus brazos.

Serena estaba a punto de dormirse cuando oyó una risa repentina junto a su oreja. Levantó la cabeza del rincón seguro de su pecho.

—¿Qué pasa? —murmuró medio dormida.

—Pensaba en todo lo que este último año me ha deparado. Cuando empecé a buscar esposa, nunca soñé que la encontraría esa misma noche… ¡y que me daría con ella de bruces!

—Bueno, señor, ¿es que tiene algo de lo que quejarse?

—En absoluto. —La rodeó con sus brazos y le besó los rizos de su cabeza—Te quiero —susurró—te quiero con locura, de una manera que hace que mi cabeza dé vueltas de felicidad. De una manera que me enriquece, una riqueza que no tiene nada que ver con el dinero.

—Ay, Darien—susurró—ésa es la manera en la que te quiero yo también.

Sus labios se enredaron en un largo y apasionado beso. Cuando terminaron, él sonrió burlón.  
—La verdad, sólo tengo un deseo.  
—Y, ¿cuál es?  
—Que Andrew y Usagui encuentren lo que nosotros hemos encontrado.  
Serena lo abrazó más fuerte.  
—Me atrevería a decir que somos la prueba de que se puede encontrar el amor en los lugares más insospechados.  
—¿Eso crees?  
—Claro que sí. A pesar de que Usagui ha jurado que ningún hombre volverá nunca a conquistarla, algo me dice que algún día ella encontrará a un hombre que la levantará de ras del suelo y la hará tan feliz como somos nosotros—se rió— Pero tu hermano… bueno, ¡me temo que no tiene remedio!  
—Lo sé — Darien se rió también— Me pregunto si existe una mujer capaz de domesticar a semejante bribón.  
—Bueno —murmuró Serena—tendremos que limitarnos a esperar y ver, ¿verdad?


End file.
